La Persecución
by SEREDAR
Summary: Preferiría mil veces ir a un convento! Esa no ha sido su primera opción, pero la escocesa Serena Tsukino —que ha sido educada como un guerrero bajo la tutela de su padre, al igual que su hermano— prefiere ponerse el hábito antes que matar a Darién Chiba con su espada, que es lo que va a hacer si la obligan a casarse con él. No... ella no caminará sumisa hacia el altar, ni jurará...
1. Argumento

**A****utora:** Lynsay Sands

**Adaptada a los personajes de:** Sailor Moon pertenecientes a Naoko Takeuchi

**Protagonistas:** Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino

_**La Persecución**_

¡Preferiría mil veces ir a un convento!

Esa no ha sido su primera opción, pero la escocesa Serena Tsukino —que ha sido educada como un guerrero bajo la tutela de su padre, al igual que su hermano— prefiere ponerse el hábito antes que matar a Darién Chiba con su espada, que es lo que va a hacer si la obligan a casarse con él. No... ella no caminará sumisa hacia el altar, ni jurará obediencia a ese hombre al que la corte inglesa llama «Ángel». El pelo negro y los ojos azules no demuestran la valentía de ningún hombre. Además, en Inglaterra no existe nada parecido a los ángeles... sólo hay demonios, y existen muchas formas de eludir a un pretendiente venido del infierno, aunque sea el mismísimo rey Henry el que ha ordenado el matrimonio.

No, la futura condesa de Chiba no se quedará bordando en el castillo a la espera de que su marido llegue, como Darién piensa que hará. Ella escapará a su fortaleza y preparará su plan de defensa. Espadas y besos... esta guerra requiere todas las armas disponibles y la persecución está a punto de comenzar.

…_**Gracias a todos los que leen mis adaptaciones por sus Review y alertas…**_

_**Imágenes en el Facebook espero les guste…SEREDAR GONZALEZ**_

_**Por hay me comentaron que les gustaría saber sobre el hermano de serena en domando a la novia…ya conseguí la historia y será la próxima que suba claro que el pasa a ser el protagonista y será nuestro querido Darién….**_

_**Saludos hasta la próxima…**_


	2. Prologo

**Prólogo**

Una amplia sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de Serena al atravesar las puertas y entrar en el patio interior del castillo de Tsukino. Tiró de las riendas del caballo y, cuando éste se hubo detenido, saltó al suelo y volvió la mirada hacia sus dos primos con aire triunfal.

—Se te ve muy feliz —dijo Zafiro mientras bajaba del caballo—. Yo tenía la esperanza de que, si te dejaba ganar, lograría sacarte una sonrisa. Me alegro de que las cosas hayan funcionado.

—¿Dejarme ganar? —repitió Serena enfadada—. ¡No es cierto! He ganado en franca lid. ¡Tú lo sabes bien, Zafiro Tsukino!

—Si tú lo dices, cariño… —respondió él rápidamente.

Serena frunció el ceño: la sonrisita burlona de su primo le producía una gran irritación. Estaba tratando de fastidiarla. Lo sabía. Y lo había logrado.

Gruñendo, se lanzó sobre la espalda de Zafiro cuando éste pasó pavoneándose a su lado. Como llevaba pantalones, pudo saltar de modo que echó las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Le tendió un brazo sobre el hombro y lo agarró con fuerza mientras golpeaba su oscura cabeza con la mano libre.

Serena era una mujer muy alta, tan alta que habría podido derribar a muchos hombres con un ataque de ese tipo, pero Zafiro provenía del mismo tronco, era más alto que ella y tenía la complexión de un toro. Riéndose divertido, le sujetó las piernas para evitar que se cayera y volvió la mirada hacia su hermana, que bajó de su caballo y se dirigió hacia ellos.

—Vosotros dos sois tal para cual —dijo Hotaru, sonriente—. Pero no puedes engañarnos pretendiendo que la hiciste sonreír porque la dejaste ganar, Zafi. Lleva sonriendo desde que logramos trazar el plan para librarnos de Chiba.

—Sí. ¡Eso es! —dijo Serena tirando del pelo de Zafiro.

—¡Estás tirándome del pelo! —gruñó él, balanceándola sobre su espalda—. ¡Éste es el método de lucha más femenino que conozco!

Un grito atravesó la puerta que acababan de cruzar y Zafiro se detuvo a mirar. Serena siguió la mirada de su primo, y abrió más y más los ojos al ver un carruaje y al menos veinte jinetes que entraban lentamente en el patio del castillo.

Frunció el ceño cuando comprobó que su padre encabezaba el grupo. Después vio a su hermano cabalgando con Amy, su esposa, que iba montada delante de él. La pareja llevaba el mismo paso que el carruaje. Serena adivinó, al menos, una cabeza que se asomaba por la ventana del carruaje, pero no pudo ver nada más.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hotaru.

Serena le dio una palmada en el brazo a Zafiro para que la soltara. Una vez en el suelo, se dirigió hacia los jinetes.

—No sabía que habían salido del castillo.

—Me pregunto de dónde vienen —murmuró Hotaru.

Serena movió la cabeza.

—No pueden venir de muy lejos. No anduvimos fuera mucho tiempo, y ellos estaban aquí cuando salimos.

—Salieron para traer a lady Mizuno —explicó la sirvienta, que apenas podía respirar mientras corría por las escaleras hacia ellos. Serena creía que se llamaba Molly. Era una de las nuevas empleadas que Amy había traído del pueblo.

—¿Lady Mizuno?

—La madre de lady Amy —dijo Molly, con aire preocupado—. Ha escapado del tal Tomoe que la obligó a casarse con el, y cuando venía de camino parece que enfermó o sucedió algo, porque sólo logró llegar hasta el límite de Tsukino. Uno de sus sirvientes vino hasta el castillo para avisar de que se necesitaba un carruaje para traerla el tramo que faltaba. Lady Amy, Sammy y lord Kenji salieron de inmediato a buscarla.

Al oír la noticia, Serena inclinó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, porque la comitiva ya se detenía ante ellos. Miró en silencio a su hermano, que ayudaba a su esposa a bajar del caballo. En cuanto echó pie a tierra, Amy corrió hacia el carruaje. Sammy la siguió rápidamente. Serena vio a su hermano montarse en la parte trasera del carruaje y agacharse para recoger lo que inicialmente parecía un pesado saco de tela. Sólo cuando estuvo de nuevo en el suelo y caminó hacia ellos, Serena pudo ver que se trataba de una mujer. La larga cabellera que caía junto a los brazos reveló su sexo. La cara estaba tan maltratada que era imposible distinguirla.

Si lady Mizuno había tenido alguna vez parecido con su adorable hija, no existía el más mínimo rastro de ello. Tenía el rostro hinchado y amoratado, un labio herido y la nariz tan inflamada que Serena supuso que estaría fracturada. A pesar de los cuidadosos movimientos de Sammy, la mujer emitía gemidos de dolor, lo que hacía presumir que todo su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado. El viaje debió de ser infernal.

Serena desvió la mirada del rostro destrozado de la mujer hacia su hermano. Era inútil tratar de preguntar algo. Estaba enfurecido. Con curiosidad, Serena tomó el brazo de su padre, quien seguía a Sammy por las escaleras. Tiró de él hacia atrás y esperó un momento antes de decirle en voz baja:

—Molly ha dicho que se trata de la madre de Amy.

—Sí —respondió él en un tono cortante. La ira que se percibía en su voz era similar a la de Sammy.

—¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Tomoe —dijo Kenji con indignación—. El inglés la golpeó y ella se vio obligada a escapar para sobrevivir.

—¿Y vino hasta aquí? —preguntó Serena, asombrada, pensando que tenía que haber un lugar más cercano en Inglaterra donde habría podido buscar refugio.

—Ahora somos parientes, por Amy. Ella sabía que podíamos protegerla del bastardo de su marido, y que no se la entregaríamos cuando viniera a buscarla —dijo Kenji con tristeza; luego siguió al resto de la comitiva por las escaleras y entró en el castillo.

El patio quedó más silencioso que nunca cuando las puertas se cerraron tras ellos.

—Estaba pensando que es una lástima que no partáis hoy —dijo Zafiro en voz baja, alejando a Serena de las puertas cerradas.

—Sí —dijo Hotaru—. Como están tan distraídos con la madre de Amy, no se darían cuenta de nuestra marcha.

Serena asintió y luego movió la cabeza.

—¡No! Seguimos con los mismos planes. Saldremos mañana. Es posible que tampoco noten nuestra ausencia durante un rato. El trato que le dio Tomoe a lady Wilwood seguramente los mantendrá ocupados y entretenidos durante unos cuantos días.

—¡Ya! —Zafiro miró hacia las puertas cerradas con el ceño fruncido y sacudió la cabeza—. Maldito inglés. Malditos bastardos que golpean a las mujeres. —Miró a Serena, con ojos que echaban fuego—. Si Chiba se atreve…

—No lo hará —lo interrumpió Serena con firmeza.

Hotaru le dio un codazo a su hermano, tratando de sacarlo de su repentina actitud sombría.

—Serena no estará esperándolo aquí para que la trate de ninguna manera. ¿No recuerdas los planes que hemos hecho?

—Sí —dijo Serena con una sonrisa forzada—. Ya era hora de que lo hiciéramos. No voy a quedarme sentada aquí esperándolo.

Esto pareció irritar aún más a Zafiro.

—Maldito idiota. Lo sentirá cuando por fin te vea y se dé cuenta de lo que perdió por su demora en venir a buscarte. Entonces intentará cortejarte.

—¡Sin duda! —dijo Serena secamente, y empezó a caminar hacia la zona de prácticas—. Una amazona escocesa. Todos los caballeros ingleses quieren casarse con una.

Zafiro la agarró de brazo y la obligó a detenerse y volver su mirada hacia él. Su expresión era dura e irritada.

—Debió venir a buscarte al menos hace seis años. ¡Si se hubiera tomado la molestia de conocerte, si ese idiota hubiera sabido lo hermosa que eres…!

Serena hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza y trató de mirar hacia otro lado, pero él la tomó por la barbilla, la hizo detenerse y la obligó a sostener su mirada.

—Porque eres hermosa, Serena. Sé todo lo que has sufrido por su negligente comportamiento. Te ha humillado con su renuencia a venir a buscarte. Sé que seguramente piensas que su demora ha sido por tu culpa. He podido observarte; he visto en ti señales de sufrimiento.

Serena bajó los ojos. Se sentía incómoda, porque la pena y la vergüenza de las que él hablaba la abrumaban. Fue prometida a Chiba cuando era una niña. Y Zafiro tenía razón: ese hombre debió ir a buscarla hacía muchos años. Pero no lo había hecho, y cada año que pasaba su humillación aumentaba. Había tratado de ocultarlo cuidadosamente, dando a entender que no le importaba. ¿Por qué iba a querer casarse, al fin y al cabo? El matrimonio coartaría la libertad de la que gozaba. Tendría que llevar trajes en lugar de los pantalones con los que corrían Hotaru y ella por todas partes. Y, sin duda alguna, a él no le gustaría que ella practicara con el arco y la flecha y con la espada en el patio de su castillo, ni la dejaría cabalgar compitiendo con los hombres. Se había reído del matrimonio ante todos los que la escuchaban. Pero, por supuesto, no había podido engañar a Zafiro; posiblemente tampoco a Hotaru. Ellos habían visto su dolor y la inseguridad que el desinterés de Chiba le había causado. ¿Sabía algo de ella? ¿La había visto desde lejos, sin que ella se percatara? ¿La encontraba repulsiva? ¿Por qué no venía?

Sí. Su aparente confianza escondía una enorme pena, humillación e inseguridad. Luego supo que finalmente iba a buscarla para casarse con ella porque el rey se lo había ordenado. El dolor y la humillación se transformaron en ira. ¿Venía a buscarla porque el rey se lo había ordenado? ¡Al diablo con la orden! A ella no le apetecía casarse con un hombre que no la quería, que se había visto obligado porque tenía sobre sí la espada del rey. ¡Maldición! Ella no iba a estar sentada esperándolo como una imbécil.

Respiró profundamente y contuvo el aire casi un minuto, después exhaló lentamente y, con sonrisa forzada, dijo:

—Bueno, quizá las cosas son como dices. Pero se acabó. No estaré aquí cuando por fin llegue a buscarme, ¿de acuerdo? Hotaru y yo cabalgaremos lejos a primera hora mañana.

Como Zafiro permaneció rígido, con expresión sombría, ella levantó una ceja y, con una sonrisa, le preguntó:

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres acompañarnos? —Durante un momento pensó que su primo no iba a salir del mal humor que ella estaba tratando de desvanecer, pero poco a poco aflojó los brazos y pareció relajarse. Incluso logró sonreír un poco.

—¿A la abadía? ¡Oh, sí! —dijo con ironía, y luego sacudió la cabeza—. Aunque la idea de ser el único hombre entre tantas mujeres es encantadora, no me apetece llevar un traje de religiosa para lograrlo. —Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando Serena y Hotaru rompieron a reír sonoramente ante semejante idea—. No, tengo que quedarme, por mucho que me duela estar sin vosotras.

—Para dolor, el que yo tengo en el culo después de tanto trajín. —Serena rió—. Sin duda vas a disfrutar de mucha paz cuando te dejemos tranquilo.

—No, no es así —respondió con seriedad—. Te echaré de menos, de eso puedes estar segura.

Serena sonrió mientras Zafiro le echaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros y la acercaba hacia él, luego hizo lo mismo con Hotaru y dijo:

—A ti, por otra parte, sí que no voy a extrañarte en absoluto.

—Bueno. Yo tampoco te echaré de menos, hermano —dijo enseguida Hotaru secamente.

—¡Bueno! —Zafiro empezó a conducirlas hacia el área de prácticas—. Vosotras cuidaos y no os metáis en problemas.

—¿En qué clase de problemas puede uno meterse en una abadía? —preguntó Serena, divertida—. Me preocupas más tú. Sin nosotras para distraerte, no habrá quien te libre de meterte en líos.


	3. capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

—¿Cómo es ella?

Seiya ignoró la pregunta. Habían llegado a la cima de la colina y Tsukino apareció ante su vista. Suspiró con alivio. El castillo simbolizaba el final de la triste tarea que llevaba sobre sus hombros, un final que le gustaría ver. Aunque leal al rey, empezaba a pensar que Ricardo II estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Seiya Kou, barón de Kenwickshire, no era ningún Cupido, pero se había visto obligado a arreglar dos matrimonios, estaba encargado de un tercero en ese momento, y sin duda alguna le encomendaría otro a su regreso a la Corte. Si regresaba a la Corte, pensó con tristeza.

Sería más útil para Ricardo en otras tareas. Había muchas cosas mejores en las que podría emplear su tiempo que dedicándolo a arreglar matrimonios y a perseguir novios que no estaban dispuestos a casarse. Y este novio, realmente, no estaba deseoso de hacerlo.

Habría sido más sensato enviar a uno de los mensajeros del rey a buscar a Darién, con la orden de que viajara a Tsukino. Ciertamente habría sido más fácil. Al menos, no le habría tocado escuchar las continuas protestas de Darién, ni sufrir tantos absurdos retrasos. Tampoco habría tenido que responder a las incesantes preguntas de Darién acerca de la belleza y disposición de su prometida, ni se habría visto obligado a mentir en los dos casos.

Seiya levantó la mano para hacer una señal a las dos largas filas de hombres de armas que les seguían. La bandera del rey fue levantada de inmediato para hacer la más visible a los hombres que prestaban servicio de guardia en las murallas.

—¿Cómo es ella? —volvió a preguntar Darién, dirigiendo nerviosamente la mirada hacia el castillo que se veía en el horizonte.

Seiya se volvió finalmente y miró al guerrero fuerte y moreno que estaba a su lado. Darién Chiba, heredero del conde de Chiba, uno de los señores más acaudalados del reino. Las mujeres de la Corte lo llamaban el «Ángel». El nombre le hacía justicia. Había sido bendecido con la apariencia de un ángel; no porque tuviera la dulce inocencia de un querubín, sino porque poseía las facciones fuertes, limpias y puras de uno de los guerreros del cielo. Sus ojos eran tan azules como el firmamento mismo, su nariz aguileña. El rostro era a la vez fino y duro, y la hermosa cabellera le caía sobre los hombros formando rizos oscuros y brillantes. Medía poco más de metro ochenta, sus hombros eran anchos y musculosos, el talle fino y las piernas largas y endurecidas por los años pasados a caballo. Incluso Seiya tuvo que admitir que la apariencia de aquel hombre era asombrosa. Desgraciadamente, Darién también había sido bendecido con una lengua tan dulce como la miel; las palabras tiernas brotaban de su boca como gotas de rocío sobre un pétalo de rosa, habilidad que utilizaba para hacer méritos con las damas. Se decía que habría sido capaz de convencer a Santa Inés de que se fuera a la cama con él si hubieran vivido en la misma época. Ésta era la razón por la cual los hombres, por lo general, al referirse a él decían que era «el mismo diablo». Las mujeres de muchos de ellos habían sucumbido a sus encantos.

—¿Cómo es ella?

Seiya dejó de lado sus pensamientos ante la persistente pregunta. Abrió la boca para responderle, cuando percibió una extraña expresión en el rostro del gigante que cabalgaba un poco más atrás del guerrero.

Al gigante lo llamaban Pequeño Malachite. Amigo y caballero, había decidido acompañar a Darién en su viaje. Pareja más desigual no podría encontrarse; eran tan opuestos como el agua y el aceite. Darién era moreno, Pequeño Malachite tenía el pelo rubio platino Darién era hermoso, Pequeño Malachite había sido maldecido con el rostro de un bulldog. Pero lo que le faltaba en apariencia le sobraba en fortaleza. Era de un tamaño y una fuerza increíbles. Medía cerca de dos metros, y tenía aproximadamente un metro de ancho de espalda. Era una roca, silencioso, sólido y por lo general inexpresivo, lo que hacía que los movimientos de sus ojos y de su rostro rollizo fueran particularmente divertidos. Daba la impresión de que también a él le impacientaban las insistentes preguntas de Darién sobre la apariencia de su prometida.

Armándose de paciencia, Seiya se volvió hacia el hombre que iba tras él.

—Darién, has hecho la misma pregunta, y te la he respondido al menos treinta veces desde que salimos del castillo de Eberhart.

—Y la hago de nuevo —dijo con tristeza el hombre de la hermosa cabellera.

Seiya miró al obispo que cabalgaba al otro lado. El rey había sacado al anciano prelado de su retiro para que celebrara varios matrimonios en los últimos tiempos. El desposorio de Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino era el tercero en celebrarse en apenas tres meses…, si llegaba a tener lugar. Seiya no estaba nada seguro de que fuera a producirse. Desde el primer momento sólo se habían presentado problemas para aquella unión.

Pese a que el compromiso se había celebrado unos veinte años atrás, nadie parecía interesado en que la boda se realizara.

A pesar de que Sammy, el hermano de Serena, había forzado el matrimonio al presentar la solicitud para que el rey interviniera, también había dado a entender que hubiera preferido que el compromiso se rompiera y que su hermana quedara en libertad para casarse con otro. En lo que respecta al padre, Kenji Tsukino, se las había ingeniado para evitarlo durante días. Cuando por fin pudo hablar con él, hubieron de mantener interminables conversaciones antes de que el viejo se mostrase de acuerdo con la boda. En cuanto lo logró, Seiya envió un mensaje al conde de Chiba, padre del novio, informándole de la proximidad de la boda y de la necesidad de su presencia, y después fue a buscar a Darién. Seiya habría podido enviar un mensajero, pero necesitaba descansar de los Tsukino.

En verdad, Seiya casi compadecía al pobre hombre por tener que entrar a formar parte de aquella familia tan protestona, o al menos así lo sentía al iniciar el viaje. Sin embargo, después de ver cómo había dilatado su decisión echando mano de todas las excusas posibles para demorar la marcha, además de fastidiarlo durante toda la semana de viaje con la misma pregunta, repetida una y otra vez, acerca de la belleza de su prometida, su inteligencia y su manera de ser, Seiya ya estaba harto de todos ellos. No veía llegar el momento en que acabase aquella pesadilla.

—¿Qué respondes? —gruñó Darién, recordando su pregunta a Seiya.

Con un suspiro profundo, éste respondió:

—Como ya te he dicho, al menos cincuenta veces desde que iniciamos el viaje, ella es alta.

—¿Cómo de alta?

—Quizá un dedo menos alta que yo.

—¿Y qué más?

—Lady Serena tiene buena figura, su pelo es largo y dorado como el orp, tiene ojos grandes y azules, nariz recta, pómulos marcados y una piel limpia e impecable. Es atractiva… —Dudó, porque se preguntaba si debía advertir al otro de la poco calurosa recepción que le esperaba.

—Creo que eres algo reticente, que ocultas algo —dijo Darién, arrancando a Seiya de los inquietantes pensamientos en que empezaba a sumirse.

—Sí —admitió, porque había decidido que era el momento de prevenirlo.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó el guerrero, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

—Es un poco ruda en apariencia.

—¿Ruda en apariencia? —repitió Darién, alarmado—. ¿Qué quieres decir con ruda en apariencia?

—Bueno… —Seiya echó una mirada al obispo, en busca de ayuda.

El prelado Wykeham, con las cejas pobladas y blancas moviéndose sobre sus amables ojos verdes, consideró la cuestión por unos instantes, luego se adelantó un poco para echar una mirada al novio.

—Su madre murió cuando ella era muy pequeña, por eso tu novia fue educada por su padre y su hermano mayor. Me temo que carece, en cierta medida, de algunos refinamientos —dijo con delicadeza.

Darién no se dejaba engañar. El obispo era un maestro en el arte de minimizar los problemas. Si decía que carecía de algún refinamiento, eso quería decir que era prácticamente salvaje. Se volvió con tono acusador hacia el hombre más joven.

—Kou, no me habías dicho nada de esto.

—Es verdad, no lo hice —reconoció Seiya—. Claro que no lo hice. Pensé que quizá te preocuparía y no veía ninguna razón para hacerlo.

—¡Maldición! —Darién dirigió su mirada hacia el castillo de Tsukino a medida que se aproximaban. Le pareció frío y poco amistoso. Los escoceses no se habían esmerado para preparar la bienvenida. En realidad, tampoco esperaba que lo hicieran. Ellos querían tan poco este matrimonio como él mismo.

—Las cosas no son tan malas, hijo —dijo el obispo—. Serena es un poco áspera y dura, algo así como tu amigo Jedite. Yo diría que es la versión femenina de él.

Jedite de Aneford era el mejor amigo de Darién. Se conocían y se querían desde pequeños. Se llevaban muy bien, e incluso habían sido socios en ciertos negocios guerreros, hasta que el reciente matrimonio de Jedite y su ascenso a duque lo habían obligado a dejar aquella vida aventurera y guerrera. El obispo Wykeham pensó que le estaba brindando una comparación positiva al joven, pero se equivocaba.

—Vaya —murmuró Darién horrorizado. Mentalmente, levantaba el velo de su esposa y se veía besando a una especie de doble de su amigo, una versión alta y de pelo rubio del compañero de tantos años. Estuvo a punto de caerse del caballo.

Procuró apartar la perturbadora imagen de su cabeza, y miró a Pequeño Malachite, que en ese momento soltó una carcajada, sin duda bajo la influencia de una visión no muy distinta. Como su mirada tuvo muy poco éxito, y el gigante siguió riendo, se hundió con tristeza en la montura. Realmente, le habría encantado dar la vuelta y desandar el camino hacia Inglaterra. Sin embargo, no era posible. El maldito compromiso había sido negociado cuando él sólo tenía diez años y lady Serena cuatro. Su padre —el conde— se había arrepentido casi antes de que la tinta se hubiera secado en el pergamino. Él y Tsukino —grandes amigos en una época— habían roto relaciones. Dejaron de hablarse dos semanas después del compromiso, unos veinte años antes. Los dos se habrían sentido más que satisfechos de olvidar el contrato por completo, pero ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a hacerlo, por miedo a perder las propiedades y la dote que habían comprometido. Su reticencia había dejado en las manos del rey la posibilidad de ordenar el cumplimiento del contrato si así lo deseaba. Desgraciadamente para ambos, así lo deseaba.

Darién no podía dar la vuelta y regresar a Inglaterra. Su futuro estaba decidido. Hacia las doce del día siguiente, sería un hombre casado.

La vida era una prueba, y la poca libertad de la que gozaba un hombre en su juventud pasaba pronto. Procuró ponerse derecho en su montura, porque se dio cuenta de que estaban a punto de atravesar la puerta y entrar en el patio del castillo de Tsukino. Tenía que mostrarle a esa gente que era un hombre fuerte y confiado. Su orgullo se lo exigía.

Darién levantó la cabeza y se enfrentó con las miradas silenciosas de los guardias que los vigilaban desde la muralla, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que le era imposible permanecer impasible cuando los hombres empezaron a hablar a gritos entre ellos.

—¿Cuál de ellos crees que será? —gritó uno.

—Apuesto a que es el pobre morenito —respondió otro, un soldado viejo—. Es una copia exacta de su padre.

Hubo un breve silencio porque todos los ojos lo examinaban detenidamente, luego alguno comentó:

—Es una lástima. Me parece que el rubio grande habría tenido alguna posibilidad de soportarlo, pero el morenito no va a durar ni un día.

—¡Yo diría que no va a durar ni medio día! —gritó alguien más.

—¿Qué te apuestas?

La expresión de Darién se endureció cuando empezaron las apuestas. La indignación hizo presa de su ánimo. Nunca nadie lo había llamado morenito. En realidad se sentía un hombre normal, como cualquier otro, aunque pensaba que sin duda parecía más bajo porque iba al lado de Pequeño Malachite. De todas maneras, era de la misma estatura que Seiya, y de ninguna manera bajito. Tampoco le gustó el hecho de que dudaran de su capacidad de manejar a una mujer, una sola, aunque fuera más alta de lo normal. Una mirada hacia Seiya y el obispo le mostró que los dos estaban incómodos y por eso evitaban mirarlo. Sin embargo, Pequeño Malachite parecía más bien un poco preocupado, como si en cierto modo le molestaran los comentarios de los hombres de la muralla.

Bueno, Darién no tenía intención de dejar que eso sucediera. Enderezando un poco más la espalda, dirigió su caballo hacia las escaleras de entrada al castillo. La ausencia de su novia, que debería haber estado en las escaleras esperando para saludarlo, fue un insulto adicional. Era demasiado grosero, y no se privaría de decirlo cuando se encontraran. En esos pensamientos andaba, cuando los guardias del patio dejaron de fingir que estaban trabajando y se pusieron a mirarlos. Era bastante incómodo eso de ser el centro de tantas miradas, pero si además había sonrisas, y hasta risas burlonas, la situación se le hacía del todo insoportable.

Darién sintió gran alivio cuando una de las enormes puertas del castillo se abrió. Un hombre joven apareció en la parte superior de los escalones, se volvió para gritar algo y luego corrió escalera abajo.

—Gracias, hijo. —Darién bajó de su montura y sonrió al chico mientras éste tomaba las riendas del caballo. Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció al notar la mezcla de lástima y diversión que había en la cara del muchacho, que agarró las riendas de los caballos de Seiya, del obispo y de Pequeño Malachite y luego se los llevó con él.

Con un movimiento que denotaba incomodidad, Darién miró interrogativamente a Seiya. El otro hombre apenas se movió, pero la preocupación le surcó el rostro antes de que se volviera a dar instrucciones a los soldados que los escoltaban.

Con cara de pocos amigos, Darién volvió la mirada hacia las escaleras que estaban frente a la puerta doble del castillo, que otra vez estaba cerrada. El encuentro que estaba por venir parecía más intimidante a cada momento que pasaba, por lo que se tomó el tiempo necesario para calmarse mentalmente y armarse de valor.

Luego se dio cuenta de que se estaba alterando más de lo debido ante el inminente encuentro con una mujer. Nunca le había ocurrido tal cosa.

Hizo una pausa y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué diablos era lo que le preocupaba? Las mujeres siempre le habían respondido bien. El sexo opuesto lo consideraba muy atractivo. No le sorprendería que su prometida se derritiera al verlo. Su gratitud por tener la suerte de casarse con él no tendría límites, y sus disculpas por no haber salido a saludarlo serían interminables. Seguro.

Como era el Ángel, la perdonaría con galantería, y luego se casarían. Después de todo eso, podría volver a casa como había llegado, es decir solo. No había ninguna ley que ordenara lo contrario. Ninguna de las cláusulas del acuerdo disponía que tuviera que llevarla con él. Darién pensó que la dejaría allí y la visitaría con regularidad, aunque no con mucha frecuencia, hasta que tuviera una casa en la que pudiera instalarla y luego olvidarla.

Recuperó la usual confianza que tenía en sí mismo, sonrió a Pequeño Malachite, quien tenía un aire nervioso, y luego saltó ágilmente los escalones de entrada hasta llegar a la puerta. La empujó con elegancia e hizo un ademán a sus compañeros, mucho más lentos y un poco menos confiados, para que entraran en el castillo. Sus pasos se hicieron más pausados cuando vio a los hombres sentados frente a la mesa en la espaciosa habitación. Engullían comida y reían de manera procaz. Si se había imaginado que el centenar de soldados y sirvientes que estaba en la muralla y en el patio del castillo eran todos los hombres de lord Tsukino, estaba muy equivocado. Había casi el mismo número de hombres disfrutando del descanso y de la comida allí dentro. Eran demasiados para un castillo tan pequeño.

Darién examinó rápidamente a los presentes, buscando a la mujer con la que iba a casarse y, teóricamente, a pasar el resto de su vida, pero no parecía que hubiera ninguna. Aparte de una o dos sirvientas, la enorme habitación estaba ocupada exclusivamente por hombres. Le importaba poco, se dijo a sí mismo, para tranquilizarse. Pronto la conocería.

Luego se dirigió hacia la mesa principal, con lo que poco a poco fue atrayendo sobre sí la atención de todos los presentes, que ahora se miraban unos a otros y luego lo miraban a él.

Ignorando ese comportamiento grosero, caminó hacia el centro de la estancia, hasta detenerse ante el hombre mayor y entrecano que sospechaba era lord Kenji Tsukino. Un silencio profundo se hizo en la sala. Cientos de ojos fijos en él le traspasaban con la mirada desde todos los ángulos, y el hombre al que se dirigía no levantaba la mirada. Darién empezaba a incomodarse cuando Seiya se movió a su lado y se aclaró la garganta:

—Salud de nuevo, lord Tsukino.

Kenji Tsukino parecía un hombre viejo, con los hombros encorvados por años de luchas y preocupaciones. Su pelo era gris y áspero y parecía dirigirse hacia todas las direcciones. Se tomó su tiempo para terminar la pata de pollo que estaba comiendo, luego tiró el hueso por encima de su hombro y levantó la cabeza para mirar, no al hombre que le había hablado, sino a Darién. Este tuvo que corregir inmediatamente su primera opinión. ¿Había pensado que aquel hombre era viejo? ¿Abrumado por las preocupaciones? No. Podía tener el pelo gris, pero sus ojos revelaban vitalidad e inteligencia al atravesar a Darién de parte a parte.

Una leve sorpresa cruzó por el rostro del viejo lord, luego su boca se cerró con expresión adusta y se recostó hacia atrás.

—Bueno —dijo hablando lentamente—, después de siglos, finalmente haces acto de presencia. Realmente pareces el cachorro de tu padre.

A Darién le llevó cierto tiempo comprenderlo. El acento del hombre era muy marcado. Cuando estuvo seguro de haber entendido, movió la cabeza con desconcierto.

—En fin, el caso es que es demasiado tarde. —El placer de lord Kenji al decir esto era obvio—. Las horas vienen y van, y los nidos se quedan vacíos, por tanto sé que tendrás que pensar en otras cosas.

—¿Nido? ¿Pensar en otras cosas? —Darién, volvió la mirada sorprendido y desconcertado hacia un Seiya preocupado.

—Ha dicho que el tiempo ha pasado y que la chica ha volado del nido; por tanto, él supone que tendrás que seguir viajando —explicó Seiya, y volvió luego la mirada hacia el lord. La tensión empezaba a hacerse evidente.

—¿Cómo es que la chica ha volado del nido? ¿Adónde ha ido?

Tsukino encogió los hombros con desprecio.

—No nos lo ha dicho.

—¿No se lo habéis preguntado?

Kenji sacudió la cabeza.

—Fue de noche, hace dos semanas, el día después de la llegada de lady Mizuno.

—¿Está aquí lady Mizuno? —La sorpresa de Seiya fue evidente—. Ella debería habernos esperado para que la lleváramos a la Corte.

—Sí, claro, y seguramente te habrías tomado tu buen tiempo para hacerlo, ¿no es así? Te esperábamos hace más de una semana.

Seiya lanzó una mirada llena de irritación a Darién, y dijo entre dientes:

—Hemos tenido un retraso inevitable.

—Bueenoo… mientras vosotros estabais inevitablemente retrasados, lady Mizuno se vio obligada a salir de su casa para salvar su vida.

—¿No os estaréis refiriendo a lady Ikuko Mizuno? —interrumpió Darién y se sorprendió cuando el escocés asintió. Había visto muchas veces a lord Mizuno y a su esposa en la Corte. Lady Ikuko iba con frecuencia cuando la reina todavía estaba viva. Por lo que él había visto y escuchado, la pareja estaba felizmente casada desde hacía cerca de veinte años. Lord Mizuno nunca habría lastimado a su esposa cuando estaba vivo y ciertamente no habría podido hacerlo ahora que estaba muerto. Darién sabía que el viejo había muerto en Irlanda unos pocos meses antes—. Lord Mizuno está muerto —pensó en voz alta—. ¿Quién atacaría a lady Mizuno?

Seiya frunció el ceño, parecía no saber qué decir, luego respiró profundamente y dijo:

—¿Conoces a Tomoe?

Darién asintió al oír mencionar al vecino de los Mizuno. Era un bastardo avaro e inmoral que no gozaba del aprecio de nadie.

—Obligó a lady Mizuno a casarse con él —dijo Seiya—. La separó de lady Amy, su hija, y amenazó a la chica para evitar que lady Mizuno lo denunciara y para mantenerla dominada.

La noticia fue una absoluta sorpresa para Darién.

—¿No esperaría salirse con la suya?

—Pues lo hizo —respondió Seiya—. Hasta que lady Mizuno logró que uno de sus fieles servidores le llevara una carta al rey. El mensaje era un relato de sus aflicciones. El rey arregló inmediatamente la boda de Amy con Sammy, el hijo de lord Kenji —explicó Seiya inclinando la cabeza hacia el lord, que permanecía sentado—. Con ello logró ponerla fuera del alcance de Tomoe. El rey está tratando incluso de anular el matrimonio que forzó Tomoe.

—Lo que posiblemente fue la causa de la paliza que ella recibió —comentó Kenji secamente—. Él preferiría verla muerta antes de renunciar a Mizuno.

—Sí —asintió Seiya—. Quizá ésa fue la razón, si se enteró de ello. —Pensó un momento antes de dirigirse a Kenji—. Vino en busca de protección, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué no fue a la Corte? El rey la habría protegido.

Kenji se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé todavía. Se escapó con su doncella y con el hijo de ésta, pero por el camino la atacó una fiebre. Ha estado descansando desde que llegó, y todavía no he hablado con ella.

—Ya veo —murmuró Seiya, y su expresión denotaba disgusto—. ¿Está bien ahora?

Tsukino apretó los labios.

—Está viva, lo cual es bastante. Casi la mata. Ésta es la razón por la cual se anticipó a vuestro rescate y vino hacia aquí buscando la seguridad que podíamos ofrecerle en calidad de parientes.

Seiya y el obispo intercambiaron miradas, luego el joven preguntó:

—¿Habéis enviado un mensaje al rey informando de su presencia aquí?

—No. Pensé en esperaros. Lo mejor sería darle todas las noticias al mismo tiempo. Es posible que él prefiera que vosotros la escoltéis en su camino a la Corte, una vez recuperada.

Seiya asintió.

—Sois un hombre sabio, Kenji Tsukino.

Lord Kenji hizo un leve movimiento de labios.

—Y vos un buen diplomático, chico. Ésta es la razón por la cual tu rey te encarga siempre tareas tan absurdas.

—Las cumplo con honor. —El disgusto que le causaba a Seiya que le endilgaran esas tareas se hizo evidente en la mirada que le dirigió a Darién—. Y lo mejor es que nos encarguemos de ésta ahora.

Kenji hizo un gesto.

—Bueno —volvió a decir arrastrando las palabras—, ahora… podría ser un problema. Como os estaba diciendo, Serena se aprovechó de la barahúnda que causó la llegada de lady Mizuno. Al día siguiente de la llegada de ésta, los hombres y yo bebimos un poco, la mocosa esperó hasta que estuvimos borrachos y al anochecer voló del nido.

Darién no ocultó su irritación y se dirigió al viejo, que lo miraba con una satisfacción evidente. Darién solía preciarse de ser un maestro de la palabra. Las usaba con tanta frecuencia y con tanta habilidad para lograr lo que se proponía, que ahora le resultaba demasiado irritante tener que esforzarse por descifrar el fuerte acento escocés de lord Kenji, y tenía la impresión de que Tsukino lo sabía y se divertía mucho exagerando un poco su acento.

—¿Debo suponer, entonces, que estáis rompiendo el contrato y que estáis dispuesto a perder la dote? —preguntó.

Tsukino dio un gran salto en la silla y se enderezó.

—¡Cuándo al diablo le salgan flores en lugar de cuernos! —vociferó, y después recuperó la calma repentinamente y sonrió—. En mi opinión, eres tú quien debe renunciar a la dote, debido a tu negligencia y retraso a la hora de buscar a tu prometida.

—Pero aquí estoy, dispuesto a llevarla conmigo. —Una sonrisa helada le cruzó el rostro.

—La chica ya tiene veinticuatro años —gruñó Tsukino—. Hace unos diez que tendrías que haber venido.

Darién abrió la boca para responder, pero Seiya le tocó el brazo para detenerlo y murmuró con suavidad;

—Ya hemos hablado de todo esto, lord Kenji. Una y otra vez. Habéis aceptado que la boda tenga lugar aquí, y lord Darién ha venido, como se le solicitó, a cumplir su parte en el compromiso —frunció el ceño—. No comprendo por qué os resistís. Habíais aceptado la boda cuando yo partí. Sammy también. La única que no estaba de acuerdo la última vez que vine era Serena, pero ahora parece que vos también estáis en contra.

Kenji encogió los hombros, una chispa de alegría brilló en su rostro arrugado.

—Sí, yo estuve de acuerdo. Sin embargo, no dije que le fuera a facilitar las cosas al muchacho. Él se tomó demasiado tiempo para mi gusto, y esto es un insulto para todos los Tsukino.

Hubo murmullos y asentimientos en todo el salón. Seiya suspiró. Parecía que el lord sí quería que se consumara la boda, pero no estaba dispuesto a ayudar, lo que en su opinión no era muy bueno.

—Comprendo vuestros sentimientos, milord, pero me temo que lord Darién tiene razón. Al ayudar a vuestra hija a escapar de su boda estáis rompiendo el contrato, y se considera entonces que perdéis el derecho a la dote y…

Lord Kenji lo hizo callar con un gesto de disgusto.

—¡Oh! Ahorraos las amenazas. A mí me hubiera gustado ver a la chica casada, tal como a vos, pero ha pasado demasiado tiempo. —Miró a Darién—. Además yo quiero tener nietos de ella aunque sean medio ingleses. —Hizo una pausa para beber un trago largo de cerveza, y luego dejó la jarra bruscamente sobre la mesa—: Ella huyó a Saint Simmian.

—¿Saint Simmian?

—Una abadía que está a dos días a caballo de aquí —dijo, divertido—. Ha pedido refugio allí y se lo han concedido.

—Maldición —dijo Seiya, cortante, mirando fijamente al escocés—. Creí que no sabíais dónde estaba.

—He dicho que ella no me había contado adónde iba —corrigió con calma—. Pero encargué a uno de mis muchachos que la siguiera cuando me di cuenta de que se había ido. Él siguió sus huellas hasta Saint Simmian, pero no tuvo éxito cuando quiso traerla de vuelta. No se permite la entrada a los hombres, como sabéis.

—Sí, lo sé —rezongó Seiya, irritado.

Kenji Tsukino volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia Darién, entrecerrando los ojos al ver ligeras señales de alivio en su rostro y en su porte.

—¿Y bien? Muchacho, ahora sabes dónde está, ¿a qué esperas? Sal a buscarla, quizá ya esté aburrida y hasta salga a recibirte.

Darién miró a Seiya. Por un momento pensó que tal vez se había librado de la soga que habían puesto en su cuello, pero la expresión de su acompañante y las palabras de su futuro suegro le hicieron saber que se había equivocado. Ellos esperaban que fuera a sacarla de la abadía para casarse con ella. Era como si le estuvieran pidiendo que cavara su propia tumba, pero parecía que no le quedaba otra solución.

Suspirando, se dio la vuelta para conducir al obispo y a lord Seiya fuera de la gran sala, pero se detuvo en la puerta y les hizo una señal con la mano al volverse a mirar a Tsukino.

—¿Habéis dicho que la abadía está a dos días a caballo?

—Sí, dos días.

—En tierras amigas de vos, ¿no?

Las cejas de Kenji Tsukino se arquearon en señal de sorpresa.

—Amigas mías, aunque no siempre amigas del rey de Inglaterra —dijo, divertido—. Por tanto, yo no enarbolaría muy alto vuestro estandarte.

Darién asintió. Había sospechado algo así. Seguramente a lord Tsukino y a su hija les complacería que él muriera en la misión.

—Tengo que llevar vuestra falda escocesa, vuestro plaid1, señor —dijo con una sonrisa hiriente, muy característica en él.

Kenji Tsukino parpadeó sorprendido y luego frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué razón quieres mi plaid?

—Si las tierras que vamos a atravesar son amigas vuestras, yo llevaré vuestros colores para demostrar que viajamos bajo vuestra protección.

Hubo un silencio mortal en la habitación, e incluso una cierta confusión; luego los hombres que estaban en las mesas empezaron a murmurar, susurrando algo entre ellos hasta que empezó a relajarse el rostro del desconcertado lord. Su desconcierto pareció disiparse tan pronto como uno de los hombres se acercó a decir le algo al oído. Al parecer, era algo que resultaba divertido para Kenji Tsukino. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, rió a carcajadas, al igual que casi todos los hombres que había en la habitación.

Todavía riendo, el viejo entrecano se puso de pie y con apenas dos movimientos rápidos de la mano se quitó el atuendo. Como se había quedado con una camisa que apenas le llegaba hasta las rodillas, tiró del mantel de colores que cubría la mesa.

Su risa empezó a decaer y terminó cuando Darién tomó el plaid, hizo un gesto de asco debido al hedor que se desprendía de éste y se dio la vuelta para salir de nuevo.

—¡Un momento!

Darién hizo una pausa y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Sí?

—¿Vas a dejarme aquí, vestido solamente con una camisa? —preguntó lord Kenji levantando las cejas.

Darién lo miró fijamente.

—¿Qué queréis que os dé?

—El jubón y los pantalones.

Darién miró, con consternación, su dorado jubón y sus pantalones. Los dos eran nuevos. Había pensado que iba a impresionar a su futura esposa con tan finas prendas.

—Es un jubón nuevo —protestó—, no tiene si no un par de semanas.

Kenji Tsukino se encogió de hombros.

—Es un cambio justo por mis colores. —Tanto él como los otros hombres rieron de nuevo.

Darién, suspirando y con desgana, pasó el plaid del escocés a Pequeño Malachite, que lo había seguido hasta llegar a la mesa, y empezó a quitarse la ropa.

—Es más grande de lo que parece. —Comentó uno de los hombres mientras Darién se quitaba el jubón y la túnica hasta quedar con el pecho al aire delante de ellos.

Al mirarlo, Darién reconoció al viejo de la muralla, el que había dicho que era muy parecido a su padre. Parecía que algunos de los hombres que estaban en la muralla los habían seguido al interior, sin que él se diera cuenta.

—Hmmm. —Fue todo lo que dijo Tsukino. Tomó la vestimenta de Darién, se la pasó a uno de los hombres para que la sostuviera, y rápidamente se quitó la camisa. Le dio la prenda vieja y usada a su futuro yerno, volvió a coger la túnica y se la puso.

Darién cogió la camisa y casi gritó al percibir el hedor que se desprendía de ella. Parecía que no la habían lavado nunca. Tras pensarlo un momento, metió los brazos en las mangas y se puso la camisa antes de prestar atención a los pantalones y los calcetines que todavía llevaba puestos.

—Un tanto estrecho, pero me queda bien —dijo el lord.

Miró a Kenji Tsukino mientras éste terminaba de ponerse el jubón sobre la túnica. Se quedó perplejo al comprobar lo acertado de la afirmación. Parecía que su futuro suegro tenía exactamente la misma talla que él.

—Deja de mirarme y pásame los pantalones, muchacho. Se me está helando el culo.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba mirando al viejo, Darién se dio la vuelta y empezó a quitarse el resto de la vestimenta. Después de pasarle sus prendas a lord Kenji, cogió el plaid que sostenía Pequeño Malachite y empezó a ponérselo.

—¿Qué demonios haces?

Darién levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Kenji Tsukino, entre consternada y enfadada.

—¡Un plaid no se lleva así, grandísimo tonto! Estás insultando a mi linaje al tratar de ponértelo de ese modo. —Terminó de ponerse los pantalones, estiró la mano y cogió un extremo de la tela. Tiró de ella y se la quitó a Darién, luego la extendió en el suelo y se arrodilló sobre ella para doblarla en varios pliegues. Darién lo miró detenidamente, asombrado por la habilidad con la que el hombre realizaba la operación y preguntándose si sería capaz de hacer lo mismo. Lo dudaba, pero sabía que, de hacerlo, ciertamente no sería a la misma velocidad.

—¡Ya lo tienes! —Tsukino se sentó y lo miró—. Túmbate encima.

—¿Acostarme encima? —preguntó Darién un poco confuso.

—Sí, encima.

Darién lo miró boquiabierto.

—¿No estaréis bromeando?

—¡Acuéstate sobre la maldita prenda! —gritó con impaciencia el viejo.

Darién masculló entre dientes y se tiró al suelo para tumbarse sobre el plaid. Tan pronto lo hubo hecho, el lord se puso de rodillas y empezó a tirar del mismo. Uno o dos segundos después, se puso de pie y le indicó a Darién que hiciera lo mismo. Luego terminó de colocarle la prenda sobre su cuerpo.

—Ya está. —Después de inspeccionar su trabajo, lord Kenji sacudió la cabeza—. Me temo que no te luce tanto como a mí —anunció, y hubo murmullos de aprobación en los alrededores—. Pareces un inglés tratando de hacerse pasar por un escocés. Y bien… —En cogiendo los hombros, echó una mirada a su nuevo atuendo—. Me atrevo a decir que tu traje me queda mejor a mí. ¿Qué pensáis, chicos? —Levantó los brazos y dio una vuelta para exhibir el traje de Darién—. ¿No os parece que voy a causarle buena impresión a lady Mizuno, la madre de lady Amy?

Hubo otro murmullo de aprobación, luego Kenji Tsukino se volvió y se encontró con la expresión apesadumbrada de Darién.

—No te busques problemas, inglés. Ya tienes suficientes. Ahora ve a buscar a tu novia. —Sonrió, y mientras la sonrisa se desvanecía en su rostro, dijo—: Si puedes.

Darién se puso rígido y enrojeció al escuchar los murmullos que estas dos últimas palabras habían provocado. No estaba acostumbrado a ser el blanco de las burlas de otros, y en realidad eso no le gustaba nada, pero era poco lo que podía hacer en ese momento, así que giró sobre los talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pequeño Malachite lo seguía.

Kenji Tsukino frunció el ceño y observó cómo Darién se retiraba. Esperó a que los visitantes salieran del castillo, regresó a su silla y bebió un largo trago de cerveza mirando a sus hombres. Su mirada se detuvo finalmente en Taiki, uno de sus mejores soldados, y hombre de la mayor confianza. Lo llamó a su lado.

—¿Sí, milord?

—Muchacho, toma dos hombres y síguelos —le dijo—. El joven Chiba es lo suficientemente atontado como para hacerse matar, y si eso ocurriera el loco de su padre y el rey inglés nos culparían a nosotros. Asegúrate de que llegue a su destino sin perderse.

1 Se trata de la indumentaria típica de los escoceses en la época. Se tenía la idea de que los colores representaban el clan al que pertenecían. Consistía en una especie de manta que hombres y mujeres usaban alrededor del cuerpo, con la parte inferior formaban el _kilt_ y con la superior la capa. La colocación del _plaid_ se consideraba un arte, porque los pliegues quedaban perfectamente organizados. (N. de la T.)


	4. capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

—¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡Sencillamente no puedo! —dijo lady Berjerite Worley, abadesa de Saint Simmian, pronunciando las palabras con frustración mientras se sentaba en la silla tras su espléndido escritorio de roble.

Mordiéndose el labio con ansiedad, la hermana Luna cogió un trozo de pergamino y abanicó el rostro de la mujer, al tiempo que buscaba en su mente las palabras adecuadas para calmar a su superiora. El mal genio de lady Berjerite era bien conocido, lo mismo que su tendencia a tomar decisiones precipitadas cuando se salía de sus casillas. Lo mejor era tranquilizarla, a ser posible.

—Paciencia, madre, tenemos que tener paciencia —dijo al fin, y añadió esperanzada—: Dios ha creído que es conveniente ponernos a prueba y no nos pediría nada que no pudiéramos soportar.

—¡Pamplinas!

Berjerite rechazó con irritación los argumentos de la hermana Luna. La abadesa era inglesa hasta la medula. Se había hecho religiosa unos veinte años atrás para evitar casarse con un noble inglés que le era particularmente odioso. Por desgracia, el convento era casi la única vía de escape, ciertamente muy popular, para las mujeres que no estaban satisfechas con sus opciones matrimoniales, y las posibilidades que había en Inglaterra por aquel entonces le habían parecido insuficientes para ella. De ahí que hubiera terminado siendo abadesa de un convento en el centro de la salvaje Escocia. Era mejor que ser una simple hermana en una abadía en Inglaterra, había pensado entonces. Pero ya no pensaba lo mismo. El acento de aquellos paganos le crispaba los nervios tanto como si tuviera arena en las zapatillas. Lady Berjerite estaba hasta la coronilla de sus modales ordinarios y su manera de hablar. Tras veinte años de vivir allí, ya no tenía la paciencia necesaria para tratar a la escocesa que había llegado en busca de refugio, y de ninguna manera creía que hubiera sido por voluntad de Dios.

—No ha sido la voluntad de Dios la que ha enviado a Serena Tsukino —golpeó su escritorio fuertemente con la mano—. ¡Ha sido el diablo!

La hermana Luna la miró fijamente: su preocupación iba en aumento.

—¡No, madre, seguramente no!

—Sí. —La abadesa asintió con firmeza—. Ella es de la prole del diablo, te lo digo yo, y ha sido enviada para jugar con nuestra bondad y para hacernos caer en la tentación.

—¿Tentación? —La hermana Luna no ocultaba el asombro que le producían semejantes palabras.

—Sí. Nos quieren hacer faltar a uno de los mandamientos.

—¿Qué mandamiento, milady?

—No matarás.

Luna se quedó boquiabierta y con los ojos casi saliéndosele de las órbitas.

—¡Oh, Jesús! ¡No deberíais hablar así!

—Es cierto. —La abadesa sonrió con tristeza al ver el temor y la ansiedad que se dibujaban en el rostro de la otra mujer—. Yo estaría encantada de derramar su sangre.

—¡Milady!

—Sí, bueno… —Lady Berjerite suspiró—. Esperemos que su caballero inglés la siga pronto y me libre de estos pensamientos pecaminosos. —Miró el escritorio para buscar un odre de whisky, mientras añadía entre dientes—: Antes de que yo haga algo.

La hermana Luna frunció el ceño al ver a la abadesa bebiendo.

—Ella no se irá voluntariamente con su prometido. Ésa es la razón por la que está aquí.

—No, pero él puede llevársela por la fuerza.

—¿Llevársela? ¿Cómo? Ésta es una casa de Dios. No se permite la entrada a los hombres.

La abadesa tomó un largo trago de whisky, luego cerró el odre, antes de comentar secamente:

—Los hombres a veces hacen cosas que no les están permitidas.

—Sí, pero la puerta es de metal y siempre tiene el cerrojo echado. Y el muro… él no será capaz de atacarlo.

—Quitarás el cerrojo, hermana.

—¿Qué de… cís? —tartamudeó Luna.

—Cuando se les vea venir, desbloquearás la puerta.

—¿Yo? Pero… —Luna la miró sin saber cómo reaccionar. Sencillamente, no podía creer lo que oía—. Pero le prometisteis refugio a lady Serena. Ella pagó un…

—No pagó una suma suficiente, ni siquiera cercana a lo que debía. Las monedas que dio quizá sólo alcancen para reponer lo que rompió en sus primeros días aquí, no para mucho más.

—Creo que exageráis, milady —respondió Luna rápidamente—. Es cierto que rompió un par de cosas al principio, pero sólo porque su espada chocó contra ellas cuando caminaba. Ahora que le habéis quitado la espada, no ha roto prácticamente nada.

—Yo no diría que el pie de la hermana Mimet es «prácticamente nada».

Luna hizo un gesto al recordar el pie de la pobre hermana Mimet.

—Oh, sí, pero lady Serena no tuvo intención de hacer daño a la hermana Mimet. Fue un accidente.

—Todo es un accidente en relación con lady Serena. —Lady Berjerite hizo un gesto de disgusto.

Desgraciadamente, era cierto. Lady Serena parecía estar predispuesta a los accidentes, por tanto la hermana Luna intentó otra estrategia.

—Ella tiene buen corazón, madre. Lo que pasa es que es tan inusualmente alta que no sabe cómo manejar su cuerpo, y como creció en compañía de su padre y su hermano se siente insegura en un ambiente femenino.

—Juro por la fe que tengo en el Santo Dios, Luna, que tendrías una palabra amable y una pizca de simpatía hasta por una víbora —refunfuñó, y miró a la monja—. Ya tienes instrucciones mías, hermana. Cuando veas aproximarse al inglés, ordenarás a las trabajadoras que se retiren del jardín. Cuando todas estén dentro, quitarás el cerrojo de la puerta.

—Pero…

—¡No me vengas con peros, Luna! Ya he dado mis órdenes y debes cumplirlas, si no lo haces tendré que enviarte a Inglaterra, desterrada en señal de vergüenza.

Luna se quedó estupefacta. Ella también era inglesa, pero había entrado en la orden porque tenía vocación y no para escapar de un matrimonio desagradable. Como hija de un barón de menor rango, no había tenido la oportunidad de elegir dónde servir al Señor. La habían enviado a Escocia porque allí la necesitaban. Luna había servido a su Señor y a la gente de allí lo mejor posible. A diferencia de la abadesa, ella encontraba a los escoceses buenos y valientes, y tenía muchas amigas entre las otras hermanas, la mayoría escocesas. No tenía deseos de regresar castigada a Inglaterra, junto a su familia. Sin embargo, tampoco quería traicionar a lady Serena. Esta le agradaba, a pesar de sus modales rudos y su torpeza. En su opinión, había un cierto espíritu batallador y un sentido del honor en Serena Tsukino que eran admirables. La escocesa también tenía un encanto agreste y agradable sentido del humor.

Quizá había alguna forma de proceder sin desobedecer las órdenes, pero sin traicionarla.

—¿Has oído eso?

Hotaru se detuvo y movió la cabeza.

—Alguien está sollozando.

—Puede. —Serena, adelantándose, siguió los suaves sollozos hasta llegar a la puerta de la capilla. Se detuvo un momento. No quería importunar a nadie, pero sentía que le era imposible ignorar los conmovedores sonidos. Respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta.

La capilla era el lugar en el que todas las monjas y las hermanas que todavía no habían hecho los votos se reunían para recitar los maitines y los laudes, lo que Serena había hecho cumplidamente durante dos semanas. Cinco horas de oración al día en esa enorme habitación, iluminada solamente con velas en el altar y algunas más puestas a lo largo de las paredes laterales. La cantidad de velas que usaban le habría dado el brillo de la luz del día a una habitación normal, pero en la capilla apenas lograban proporcionar un suave resplandor.

Quizá debía ser así, pensó Serena, apartando los ojos de las paredes, como lo había hecho desde la primera vez que entró; se atrevía a mirarlas sólo cuando ya estaba dentro del radio de acción de la tenue luz. Tras una breve inspección se dijo que no desearía que hubiera una mejor iluminación que le permitiera contemplar la tapicería. Se trataba de decoraciones religiosas en las que aparecían Cristo y muchos santos. Por desgracia, parecían representar los aspectos más horripilantes de sus vidas, o más exactamente, de sus muertes. Estaban la crucifixión de Jesús, la decapitación de Santa Bárbara, el martirio de Santa Úrsula junto con las once mil vírgenes, y un retrato de Santa Catalina cuando la estaban descuartizando en la rueda.

Las hermanas se dedicaban a bordar tapices cuando no estaban en oración. Serena sabía que estaban trabajando en un cuadro de la lapidación de San Esteban. Como habían terminado los martirios más horripilantes de mujeres, ahora empezaban a dedicarse a los de los hombres.

En fin, pensó que a ella no le incumbía lo que estaba pasando, pero luego abrió los ojos y se decidió a mirar a la mujer que estaba arrodillada ante el altar. Al principio creyó que se trataba de una de las hermanas, que sollozaba porque la abadesa le había impuesto algún castigo, pero se trataba de lady Kakyuu, la otra mujer que estaba allí en busca de refugio, la única aparte de Hotaru y ella. Era inglesa y había llegado justo la tarde anterior. Serena había oído muy poco acerca de ella. Nadie le había dicho por qué lady Kakyuu buscaba refugio, pero sospechaba que tendría que ver con algún marido desagradable, o algo parecido. Si hubiera sido para evitar algún matrimonio insostenible, habría buscado amparo en una abadía inglesa, en lugar de viajar hasta aquel lugar perdido en medio de Escocia.

Se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo allí y Hotaru empezaba a impacientarse por saber de qué se trataba. Serena se internó más en la capilla, asegurándose de que su prima la seguía. Se dirigió al pasillo central y hacia la mujer que estaba de rodillas ante el altar.

—¿Cómo piensas sacarla de la abadía?

Darién hizo un gesto de despreocupación.

—Ella saldrá inmediatamente, en cuanto me vea.

—¿Lo hará? —Seiya parecía dudarlo.

—Con seguridad.

—Ya veo. —Seiya reflexionó un instante—. Entonces, ¿por qué razón se escapó a la abadía?

—Todavía no me había visto y no tenía ni idea de cómo soy y cuál es mi apariencia —respondió Darién rápidamente.

—Ah —asintió Seiya—. Entonces, cuando vea tu hermoso rostro…

—Caerá de hinojos, como una ciruela madura, y se postrará a mis pies.

—Claro que lo hará —respondió Seiya, divertido.

—Las mujeres siempre han reaccionado favorablemente al verme.

—Eso es lo que he oído.

—Es una maldición, en realidad.

—Claro. Te compadezco, y te acompaño en el sentimiento —dijo Seiya secamente y luego añadió—: Hay una sola cosa que me preocupa.

—¿De qué se trata?

—¿Cómo podrá ver tu hermoso rostro y quedar abrumada? Estará dentro de los muros de la abadía, y nosotros fuera. Solamente a los hombres santos les es permitido cruzar las puertas.

Darién frunció el ceño.

—Todavía no lo sé. He estado pensando en ello desde que salimos del castillo de Tsukino, pero… —se encogió de hombros antes de mirar al hombre que cabalgaba tras él— no es mi problema, en realidad. Se supone que tú eres el encargado de arreglarlo todo. Yo sólo tenía que viajar a Tsukino para la ejecución.

Seiya no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa divertida.

—Es una ejecución, ¿verdad?

—Muy posiblemente.

—Seguramente eso mismo pensaba Jedite mientras viajaba —dijo Seiya encogiendo los hombros—, no obstante, mira lo felices que son Rei y él ahora.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en su rostro al pensar en su amigo, Jedite de Aneford, en su pequeña esposa Rei y la calurosa despedida que le dieron.

—Sí, parece estar muy feliz. Y sin embargo, él estaba seguro de que Rei sería una arpía. ¿No lo sabías?

—No.

—Sí. Juraba que su primer esposo se había matado para no tener que ir a casa y cumplir con su deber.

—¿De veras?

Seiya parecía irritado. Con una rápida mirada, Darién notó que su rostro se había puesto tenso y se acordó de que el hombre era primo de la pequeña Rei.

—Claro que eso fue antes de verla por primera vez. En cuanto vio lo hermosa que era, sintió un gran alivio. Sin embargo, eso pasó con Jedite y Rei, pero lady Serena parece estar muy lejos de ser de la misma clase.

Seiya puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ni siquiera la conoces.

Darién se encogió de hombros.

—Es una escocesa. Y una Tsukino —añadió secamente—, eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

—¿Cuál fue la causa del rompimiento de tu padre con Kenji Tsukino? —preguntó Seiya—. Tengo entendido que hubo una época en la que fueron como hermanos.

Darién guardó silencio por un momento, luego admitió:

—No estoy seguro. Mi padre nunca habla de ello. No obstante, tiene que haber sido algo muy sucio, porque, desde que puedo recordar, siempre se ha referido a él con mucho desdén y le pone unos motes horrendos.

—Hmmm. —Seiya miró hacia los árboles que estaban en el camino y, dejando a un lado su curiosidad, dijo—: Quizá el obispo Wykeham sea de alguna utilidad para lograr que tu prometida salga de la abadía.

—¿Qué has dicho, hijo mío? —Al oír su nombre, el obispo espoleó su caballo y, colocándose entre los dos hombres, pasó la mirada del uno al otro con curiosidad.

—Darién y yo estábamos discutiendo cómo sacar a la chica de la abadía. Pensé que era posible que vos nos ayudarais en esta empresa.

—Caramba. —El rostro del obispo Wykeham denotaba preocupación mientras analizaba el problema, luego sus cejas blancas y espesas se elevaron y una sonrisa seca se delineó en su rostro, haciendo que las arrugas que lo surcaban se movieran de forma casi cómica.

—Es cierto que, como hombre de Dios, me permitirán atravesar las puertas que permanecerán cerradas para vosotros. Supongo que podré hablar con la mocosa, pero eso será todo lo que pueda hacer —advirtió—. No puedo obligarla a salir de su refugio.

—Gracias, obispo —dijo Darién y se preguntó si todavía sería posible escapar del matrimonio. Si lo hacía porque ella se obstinaba, le debería gratitud a la moza. Quizá podría enviarle unos dulces o un rollo de tela.

—Allí está.

Cuando Seiya hizo el anuncio, Darién miró hacia delante. En ese momento salían de una arboleda y estaban a no más de cincuenta metros del muro de piedra que rodeaba la abadía. Enderezándose sobre la montura, espoleó al caballo hacia delante. En los próximos minutos encontraría a su prometida o habría fracasado y sería un hombre feliz. Ya era hora de que su futuro se definiera.

Al llegar a la puerta, Darién se bajó del caballo y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la campana. Estaba a punto de tirar de la cuerda cuando un crujido entre la puerta y el muro llamó su atención. Frunciendo el ceño, se acercó y le dio un leve empujón a la pesada hoja de madera. Ésta crujió, como protestando, pero se abrió unos dos centímetros. Darién se puso en guardia y cierta desazón se apoderó de él. Algo no iba bien; y con un gesto de desagrado, echó mano de su espada.

—La puerta está abierta.

—¿Qué? —Seiya se bajó del caballo y se le acercó.

—No. —El obispo movió la cabeza—. Tienes que estar equivocado, Darién. La puerta siempre está cerrada. Hay demasiadas personas que buscan refugio en el interior para… —estaba diciendo esto cuando se detuvo al ver que un suave empujón de Seiya hacía que la puerta se abriera un poco más. El prelado se quedó perplejo, luego murmuró contrariado—: ¡Bueno! Esto no parece muy seguro.

Darién empujó la puerta y ésta se abrió por completo. Su mirada se dirigió hacia los jardines desiertos antes de contemplar el edificio que estaba más allá.

—No, no es un lugar seguro en absoluto.

—¡Maldición! —El obispo se bajó del caballo y se unió a los otros dos hombres, que estaban mirando a través de la puerta.

—¿Qué pensáis? —preguntó Seiya. Todos contemplaron la exuberancia de la vegetación florecida.

—Los jardines están vacíos. ¿Deberían estarlo?

—Darién miró por encima de su hombro. El obispo estiró el cuello para atisbar hacia el interior al tiempo que movía la cabeza.

—No. Las sirvientas o las hermanas que todavía no han hecho sus votos deberían estar cuidándolos a esta hora. Lady Berjerite Worley dirige Saint Simmian, y es una mujer estricta, casi varonil, que no tendría…

—Mirad —dijo Seiya interrumpiendo al obispo—, hay cestos tirados al azar. Es como si hubieran interrumpido bruscamente su trabajo.

—Parece preocupante. —El murmullo inquieto de Pequeño Malachite llamó la atención de Darién hacia el hecho de que todos los hombres que venían con ellos habían bajado de sus caballos y estaban amontonados a su alrededor, tratando de ver aquel lugar santo que normalmente les estaba vedado.

—¡Vaya, por Dios! ¡Vaya, por Dios! ¡Vaya, por Dios! —El obispo sacudió la cabeza y movió los párpados con aire preocupado—. Algo no anda bien, sencillamente, algo no anda bien.

—Vos dijisteis que hay muchos que buscan refugio aquí. Quizás alguien ha entrado y… —Seiya dejó sin terminar su teoría.

Darién empujó todavía más la puerta, hasta que se abrió por completo, y empezó a entrar tímidamente.

Una cosa era que su novia se escapara para no casarse con él, y otra que alguien se la robara o le hiciera daño. No iba a quedarse allí como un idiota, y dejar que eso sucediera. No era su estilo.

Serena se sorprendió por la expresión de recelo en el rostro de la otra mujer. Tenía el pelo rojo, la piel pálida y salpicada por unas cuantas pecas. De tanto llorar, su cara estaba manchada. Hizo un gesto de disgusto al verlas acercarse. Serena se detuvo un momento y miró, incómoda, en otra dirección. Quería darse la vuelta y salir, pero no pudo. Tenía un defecto: en el fondo de su corazón, era tierna. Era un fallo que ella y su hermano habían tratado de corregir a lo largo de los años. Habían fracasado en su intento. No podía alejarse de un animal o un hombre herido, no podía ignorar el llanto de dolor y no podía dejar a aquella inglesa llorar desconsoladamente, como lo había estado haciendo hasta un momento antes.

—Lady Kakyuu, soy lady Serena —dijo de pronto, a modo de saludo.

—¿Lady Serena? Sí, la hermana Luna me ha hablado de ti. —Sus facciones se suavizaron al ponerse de pie. La emoción se convirtió en sorpresa al darse cuenta de la estatura de Serena, que le sacaba no menos de treinta centímetros—. Ya llevas aquí dos semanas ¿no es cierto?

—Sí. Tratando de evitar casarme con un perro inglés —dijo Serena, fingiendo aburrimiento.

Kakyuu la miró asombrada, luego empezó a reír.

—Y yo estoy empeñada en escapar de un matrimonio con un cerdo escocés.

—¡No! ¿De veras? —Serena sonrió y luego siguió—: Entonces, ¿por qué no fuiste a una abadía inglesa?

Kakyuu hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Me escapé en Escocia. Busqué el refugio más cercano que pude encontrar.

—¡Oh! —Serena movió la cabeza—. Bueno, no temas, aquí estás a salvo.

—Sí. —Con las palabras expresaba acuerdo, pero con el gesto lady Kakyuu se mostraba dudosa.

Cuando Hotaru movió los pies detrás de ella, Serena recordó de repente la presencia de su prima e hizo un gesto de disgusto por sus propios malos modales.

—Soy demasiado tosca. Esta es mi prima Hotaru. Ha insistido en acompañarme para asegurarse de que permanecería a salvo en caso de que me metiera en problemas.

Cuando Kakyuu miró a Hotaru, Serena también se volvió para contemplarla, y la vio tal como debería de estar viéndola la otra mujer. Su morena prima era totalmente opuesta en estatura y color, era incluso más pequeña que Kakyuu. Serena pensó que la insistencia de su prima en acompañarla para «mantenerla a salvo» le resultaría extraña a cualquier persona que nunca la hubiera visto pelear. No tenían por qué saberlo, pero Hotaru era un gato salvaje en la batalla.

—Es una chica bastante sanguinaria. —Serena se sintió obligada a explicarlo—. Y muy ágil y atlética, también. Demuéstralo —sugirió.

Asintiendo, Hotaru se giró, como si fuera a salir de la capilla, dio varios pasos atrás y, de repente, dio tres saltos mortales seguidos. Después del último, se irguió justo frente a Kakyuu y le tocó el cuello con un pequeño puñal que tenía en la mano.

—¡Dios mío! —dijo la inglesa casi sin aliento.

Serena y Hotaru rieron mientras la más pequeña metía el puñal en sus botas de piel de venado.

—¿Puedes enseñarme a hacer eso?

Hotaru se encogió de hombros.

—Es impresionante verlo, pero no demasiado útil en una batalla verdadera. La flecha de un arquero me habría alcanzado en mitad del salto, mucho antes de que yo hubiera alcanzado su cuello con el puñal.

—Oh. Entonces no me enseñarás. —Kakyuu hizo un gesto de decepción. Serena y Hotaru intercambiaron miradas.

—Pero puedo enseñarte algo un poco más útil —dijo Hotaru.

El rostro de Kakyuu se animó de inmediato.

—¿De veras? ¿Lo harías?

—Sí.

—¡Dios mío! Eso sería maravilloso. Si Diamante viene a buscarme, podría defenderme.

Serena hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

—¿Diamante? ¿Lord Black?

Kakyuu hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Sí.

Serena reflexionó por un momento.

—No he oído nada que indique que sea tan malo. En cambio, el tipo con el que iba a casarme yo es un perro de la peor calaña.

—¿Con quién ibas a casarte? —preguntó lady Kakyuu con curiosidad.

—Chiba.

—¿Lord Darién Chiba?

—Sí. ¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Serena.

—Sí. Bueno, no, nunca me he cruzado con él, pero sí he oído hablar de él. Lo llaman el Ángel. Dicen que es muy bien parecido, y encantador. Se dice que tiene el rostro de un ángel y la lengua del diablo, y entre los dos habrían podido convencer incluso a santa Inés de que se acostara con él. —Kakyuu frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué no quieres casarte con él?

—Es inglés. —Al ver el desconcierto de la otra, Serena sonrió como pidiendo disculpas—. Bueno, no es sólo que sea inglés. También es un bellaco.

—Oh. —Kakyuu dudó y después preguntó—: ¿Lo conoces?

—No, pero mi padre conoció a su padre. Fueron amigos. Por esa razón se arregló el matrimonio, pero luego el conde se mostró como el bellaco que es y… —Serena se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué hizo el conde de Chiba?

Serena apretó los dientes.

—Bueno, en realidad nunca lo he sabido, pero tuvo que ser algo grave, porque mi padre lo odia desde entonces y lo maldice en cuanto puede.

Como Kakyuu seguía frunciendo el ceño y parecía dispuesta a replicar, Serena hizo un movimiento de insatisfacción y preguntó:

—¿Por qué estás huyendo de lord Black? En realidad no he oído nada malo de él.

—¡Ay! —La expresión de Kakyuu se nubló—. Estoy segura de ello. Sabe ocultar muy bien quién es en realidad. Hasta engañó a mi padre. Tanto, que estuvo de acuerdo con el matrimonio, pero cuando íbamos camino al castillo de Diamante, lo escuché hablar con uno de sus hombres. Nos habíamos detenido para acampar durante la noche y creyeron que estaba dormida. Estaban discutiendo la manera en la que planeaban terminar con el matrimonio tan pronto como llegáramos a su fortaleza, para que pudiera casarse con otra mujer.

Serena levantó las cejas.

—Si planeaba terminar con el matrimonio, ¿por qué se casó?

—Por mi dote. Mi padre es muy acaudalado y fue muy generoso con mi dote.

—Pero si renuncia al matrimonio, no puede conservar la dote.

—Podría, si el matrimonio termina porque yo muero.

—¡No! —Serena se quedó boquiabierta—. ¡No se atrevería!

Kakyuu asintió con tristeza.

—¿Dijo eso? —insistió la escocesa.

—Estaban discutiendo la mejor manera de hacerlo. No acababan de decidir si rompiéndome el cuello y tirándome por las escaleras para que pareciera que se me había roto en la caída, o si rompiéndome el cuello en el bosque y diciendo que me había caído del caballo.

—¡Qué bellaco! —Serena se volvió hacia su prima e hizo un gesto—. ¿Te lo imaginas, Hotaru?

—No, es una suerte que no estuvieras dormida —dijo Hotaru sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo Serena—. ¿Qué hiciste entonces?

—Inicialmente, nada. Tenía que seguir fingiendo que estaba dormida, para que no se dieran cuenta de que conocía sus planes.

—Claro.

—Pero, en cuanto hubo una oportunidad, nos escapamos.

—¿Nos?

—Mi doncella estaba conmigo.

—¿Estaba?

—Sí, bueno, la envié a casa para informar a mi padre. Cuando él se entere de los planes de Diamante, vendrá en mi ayuda de inmediato.

—Pero ¿qué pasa si la atrapan antes de llegar a él?

La preocupación nubló el rostro de lady Kakyuu brevemente, pero luego sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Solté todos los caballos de ellos antes de partir.

Serena y Hotaru cruzaron miradas; luego la escocesa pequeña tomó la palabra.

—¿Cómo lograste hacer todo eso? Me consta que ningún escocés se quedaría sentado mientras recogías tus cosas, soltabas las bestias y luego huías como si nada.

—Sí. Bueno. —Dudó un instante—: Si hubieran podido detenerme estoy segura de que lo habrían hecho, pero Kalaberite, mi doncella, tiene un conocimiento especial de las hierbas. La mañana después de oírlos hablar de matarme, le conté lo que había escuchado y le dije que teníamos que escapar. Ella preparó la sopa esa noche y le echó unas hierbas para hacer que durmieran profundamente. Mientras estaban inconscientes, recogimos, soltamos las bestias y escapamos. La envié sola a casa y me dirigí a este lugar con otro caballo, para que pensaran que ella viajaba conmigo. Me aseguré de que pudieran seguir mi rastro. Casi no tendrán que molestarse buscándolo. Pero Kalaberite irá a casa y traerá a mi padre.

—¿Dejaste a propósito huellas para que te siguieran?

Kakyuu asintió.

—Para que no siguieran a mi criada. Esto está cerca. Si me hubiera dirigido a casa con Kalaberite, quizá nos habrían alcanzado antes de llegar. Sabrían que yo me había enterado de sus planes. No me dejarían escapar de nuevo, y además, lo más posible es que me hubieran matado de inmediato.

—Sí, pero no era necesario que dejaras un rastro para que te siguieran hasta aquí, ¿no?

—Yo quería que me siguieran a mí, para asegurarme de que Kalaberite llegaba a casa de mi padre —dijo Kakyuu con tono lastimero—. Pensé que, desde luego, estaría a salvo aquí, pero ahora no estoy tan segura. Empiezo a sentir mucha angustia.

Al ver que los labios le temblaban ligeramente, y temiendo que rompiera a llorar de nuevo, Serena se apresuró a tranquilizarla.

—Desde luego que aquí estás muy segura. Ni si quiera un perro asesino como Black Diamante se atrevería a profanar un recinto sagrado. Y, aunque lo hiciera, la abadesa no lo dejaría entrar. Estás a salvo aquí hasta que tu padre llegue. Como yo. —Puesto que todavía podía ver el temor reflejado en el rostro de la inglesa, trató de ingeniárselas para distraerla—: No estábamos haciendo nada de particular. Si tienes tiempo, quizá Hotaru y yo podríamos enseñarte un par de trucos para defenderte.

—¿Lo haríais? Eso sería estupendo. No era consciente de lo ignorante que soy en esas lides hasta que me vi en peligro. Realmente, deseé saber cómo manejar una espada la noche en la que escuché los planes de Black. Habría podido ponerme de pie y matarlo allí mismo.

—Entonces, vamos al jardín, que allí hay más espacio. —Serena encabezó la marcha hacia la puerta de la capilla y la abrió. Al empezar a caminar por el corredor, se quedó como congelada, dio un paso atrás y automáticamente dirigió la mano hacia la vaina vacía.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Kakyuu ansiosamente cuando Serena cerró la puerta y retrocedió en la capilla.

—Ven. —Con expresión preocupada, agarró del brazo a la más pequeña y la atrajo hacia la izquierda, segura de que la seguiría sin preguntar nada.

—¿Qué pasa? —Kakyuu se sobresaltó—. ¿Qué has visto?

—He visto a un hombre en el corredor. —Tras detenerse junto al primer tapiz, Serena soltó a la mujer y tiró del inmenso tejido que estaba en la pared. Hotaru adivinó su plan, pasó por delante de ella y se deslizó tras la imagen de Cristo en la Cruz.

Serena miró a Kakyuu.

—Métete ahí —le ordenó. Como la inglesa dudó, la agarró del brazo para forzarla a hacerlo.

—Hotaru te protegerá desde el otro lado. Yo me quedaré en éste.

—Pero ¿por qué necesito protección? —Kakyuu se detuvo tras el tapiz y se dio la vuelta para mirarla—. ¿Has visto a Black?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No he reconocido al hombre, pero llevaba un plaid, y como somos las dos únicas refugiadas aquí y el hombre que me busca a mí es inglés… —Se encogió de hombros, sin terminar la frase.

Kakyuu no necesitaba más explicaciones. El pánico se reflejó en su rostro, se deslizó del todo tras el tapiz, dejando solamente el espacio justo para que lo ocupara la figura, mucho más grande, de Serena.

—¿Cómo crees que han entrado? —preguntó la inglesa mientras el tapiz caía sobre ellas. Sin duda, desde fuera el tapiz se vería abultado, raro. Era un escondite que no resistiría un registro minucioso, pero Serena esperaba que fuera suficiente. Con la tenue iluminación de la habitación y las imágenes sangrientas de los tapices, tenía la esperanza de que quien entrara buscando algo echaría simplemente un vistazo veloz y se iría. No quería enfrentarse al enemigo sin su espada, especialmente porque no sabía cuántos eran. Lo único que había visto era un hombre, pero estaba de perfil, al final del pasillo, hablando con alguien a quien ella no había podido ver. Quizá fueran muchos.

—No ha habido ninguna advertencia. No he oído gritos, crees que… —Las palabras desesperadas de Kakyuu se detuvieron de repente cuando Serena se le acercó y le tapó la boca con una mano.

—Lección número uno para la defensa propia —susurró—: cuando una está escondida, tiene que permanecer silenciosa, porque si no lo hace, ¿para qué esconderse? ¿No te das cuenta? —Al percibir el asentimiento de la otra mujer, Serena soltó la mano. Se quedó muy quieta cuando oyó que la puerta de la capilla se abría.

Tras el tapiz todo era oscuro y sofocante, el aire pesado estaba lleno de polvo y moho. Serena se esforzaba para oír algo, pero el silencio era tan denso como el polvo tras la imagen de Cristo.

Al soltar el aire que estaba reteniendo, Serena respiró, e inmediatamente se cubrió la boca y la nariz con una mano. Había inhalado polvo y estaba a punto de estornudar. Maldiciendo en silencio, se mordió el labio y se pellizcó la nariz tratando de distraerse o al menos de retrasar el estornudo. El sudor empezaba a correr sobre su frente a causa del esfuerzo, cuando por fin escuchó un suave chasquido de la puerta. Su explosivo estornudo se oyó inmediatamente, y Serena salió de detrás del tapiz, sacudiéndose la cara para quitarse las trazas de polvo que todavía se aferraban a su piel. Hotaru y Kakyuu la siguieron.

—¡Maldita sea! Ese estornudo casi nos cuesta la vida.

—Hemos estado cerca. —Hotaru entreabrió la puerta y puso el oído por un momento. Al no oír nada, la empujó un poco más para inspeccionar con la vista—. No hay nadie —dijo en voz baja mientras cerraba la puerta.

Serena, asintió, y señaló con un gesto hacia su espalda.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Kakyuu cuando Hotaru se les acercó.

Serena permaneció silenciosa un momento, luego dijo:

—Tenemos que llegar a nuestras habitaciones.

—¿Para qué? —Kakyuu miró a la una y a la otra. Hotaru asentía.

—Mi espada —dijo Serena haciendo una mueca—. La abadesa me la quitó. La de Hotaru también.

—Pero si se las llevó…

Hotaru se encogió de hombros.

—Nosotras las volvimos a coger. Mientras ella roncaba durmiendo la borrachera.

—¿Borrachera? ¡No! ¿La abadesa bebe?

—Sí. —Serena no mostró ninguna preocupación por ello—. Desde luego, es capaz de beber como el mejor de los guerreros.

—Sí —corroboró, gesticulando, Hotaru.

Kakyuu sacudió la cabeza al ver la crudeza de la expresión de las dos mujeres.

—Vamos, pues. —Serena siguió a Hotaru hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo de repente, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Kakyuu—: Quizá debas esperar aquí. Vendremos a buscarte.

—No. —La inglesa sacudió la cabeza firmemente—. Cuando más segura me he sentido desde que oí los planes de lord Black es estando en vuestra compañía. Quiero seguir con vosotras.

Serena apretó los dientes y pensó un rato, luego asintió.

—Bueno, entonces vamos. —Hizo un gesto a Hotaru, que todavía estaba junto a la puerta. La mujer acercó su oído a la superficie de madera, luego frunció el ceño y regresó rápidamente.

—Viene alguien.

Maldiciendo enojada, Serena agarró a Kakyuu del brazo para meterla tras el tapiz. Hizo una pausa allí para dejar que Hotaru entrara primero, luego empujó a la inglesa rápidamente y se metió ella, justamente cuando la puerta se abría.


	5. capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Serena se apretó contra la pared y se maldijo por dejar que esas cosas sucedieran cuando no tenía su espada. Contuvo la respiración y trató de escuchar qué estaba sucediendo en la habitación, pero no pudo oír ningún ruido diferente al latido de su corazón. Cuando el silencio pareció hacerse interminable, Serena abrió la boca y respiró por ella con cuidado, recordando lo que había sucedido la última vez que había respirado por la nariz.

Después de varios minutos de silencio decidió que quien había abierto la puerta solamente había echado un vistazo y luego había seguido su camino. Serena estaba a punto de empujar el tapiz hacia un lado y salir de allí cuando un ruido sordo llegó a ellas. Algo había golpeado contra uno de sus pies. ¿Habían descubierto su escondite?

—¿Lady Serena?

Se crispó al oír el susurro al otro lado del tapiz y al reconocer la voz. Su dueña apartó la tela.

—¡Hermana Luna! —Lanzó una mirada hacia la habitación vacía, tiró de la hermana y la hizo meterse con ellas tras el tapiz.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hay hombres en la abadía.

—Sí, ya lo sé —suspiró la hermana Luna—. Estoy buscándoos hace casi media hora para preveniros. El inglés ha venido.

Serena parpadeó en la oscuridad.

—No. Son escoceses.

—No, yo los vi cuando llegaron a la cima de la colina, se trataba de ingleses. Llevaban el estandarte del rey. Estoy segura.

—¿Conocéis a muchos ingleses que usen plaid? —preguntó Serena, y percibió el desconcierto de la mujer en la oscuridad.

—¿Plaid?

—Sí, el hombre que vi llevaba un plaid.

—¿Un plaid? No. —Luna movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con fuerza, removiendo el polvo—. Debéis de estar confundida.

—Hermana, él estaba de pie a una distancia no mayor de tres metros. Sus rodillas estaban desnudas. Os lo aseguro. Son escoceses los que han entrado en la abadía, por eso hemos escondido a lady Kakyuu. Es Diamante. No me cabe duda. Tenemos que sacarla de aquí. ¿Sabéis lo que le pasará si cae en sus manos?

El silencio que siguió a estas palabras fue largo y denso, después la hermana Luna empezó a moverse. Estuvo fuera del tapiz en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Serena la siguió y la miró asombrada cuando la mujer empezó a tirar de sus vestiduras. Se quitó el hábito sin pensarlo ni un segundo.

—¿Qué hacéis? —le preguntó sorprendida.

—Dejé la puerta sin cerrojo —fue la respuesta triste de la hermana Luna—. La madre Berjerite me ordenó que lo hiciera. Tenía la esperanza de que el inglés se os llevara. Todavía está molesta por lo del cristal. Y por lo de la hermana Mimet.

Serena maldijo. Había roto la licorera de cristal que la abadesa tenía en el escritorio el día de su llegada. Para evitar romper un plato que había en una mesita, había movido la espada que llevaba en su vaina, y con este movimiento había roto la licorera. En cuanto a la hermana Mimet, Serena estaba de rodillas ante el altar, orando, cuando la buena hermana entró y tropezó con sus pies, los cuales, a decir verdad, sobresalían más que todos los demás. La hermana Mimet se había fracturado la pierna al caer.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Luna afligida—. Ella me ordenó estar alerta a la llegada de vuestro prometido, despejar el jardín, disponer que todas fueran a la capilla grande y descorrer el cerrojo de la puerta. No pude negarme a obedecerla. Me amenazó con enviarme castigada a Inglaterra. Quise preveniros, pero no os encontré. —Miró a Kakyuu, que salía, pálida, de detrás del tapiz—. Pensé que eran ingleses —dijo con tristeza, y el sentimiento de culpa enrojeció su rostro al advertir el miedo de la otra mujer. Luego se sacudió sus propios sentimientos con impaciencia y puso su vestimenta en las manos de Kakyuu.

—Poneos mis hábitos.

Serena alzó las cejas al percibir el tono de autoridad patente en la voz de la hermana. No le sorprendió en absoluto que Kakyuu respondiera de inmediato y empezase a quitarse su propio vestido.

—Cambiaremos de vestidos y luego os mostraré un pasadizo secreto para salir de aquí. —La hermana Luna ayudó a lady Kakyuu a desvestirse, mientras hablaba—. Si nos encontramos con ellos, el hábito puede protegeros. Los hombres no suelen mirar a las religiosas. Podemos engañarlos con el cambio.

Dándose la vuelta mientras las mujeres se cambiaban la ropa, Serena se acercó a la puerta y pegó la oreja por si se oían ruidos en el pasillo. Hotaru la siguió y las dos se quedaron allí un momento. Luego Serena se miró de repente y frunció el ceño al ver la vestimenta que llevaba. Aquel atuendo limitaría sus movimientos si se encontraban en dificultades, y todo parecía indicar que las habría.

Hizo un gesto a Hotaru para que la relevara en la puerta, se quitó el vestido y utilizó su puñal para cortar el camisón blanco que llevaba por debajo. Luego rasgó la tela alrededor de su cuerpo, hasta que la parte baja del camisón cayó formando un pequeño montón alrededor de sus pies. Después se metió el camisón, ahora mucho más corto, dentro de los pantalones escoceses que llevaba bajo la vestimenta. Serena y Hotaru llevaban en casa, por lo general, pantalones escoceses y una túnica corta. Habían decidido llevar vestidos cuando estuvieran en la abadía, para no escandalizar a las monjas. Pero ahora que habían llegado las dificultades, la sensibilidad de las monjas era menos importante que el sentido práctico. Si necesitaban pelear o correr, podrían hacerlo con mucha más facilidad con pantalones que con vestidos.

Cuando terminó esos arreglos, Serena cogió un trozo de tela para recoger su rubia cabellera y luego reemplazó a Hotaru en la puerta. Ella vigilaría mientras Hotaru hacía los mismos cambios a su atuendo.

—¿Dónde diablos está todo el mundo?

Darién se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Seiya. Los jardines estaban vacíos, también la entrada, el corredor y todas las habitaciones que habían revisado hasta el momento. La abadía estaba tan silenciosa y vacía como una tumba. Todo parecía fantasmagórico, pensó al llegar a otro pasillo lateral vacío.

Hizo una pausa y se dio la vuelta para mirar a los hombres que lo seguían. Seiya, Pequeño Malachite, el obispo y veinte tipos armados, todos con la curiosidad dibujada en los rostros mientras contemplaban detenidamente el santo interior de la abadía. No los culpaba. No se trataba de un lugar que pudieran visitar todos los días.

Respiró profundamente, movió la cabeza y echó un vistazo hacia el pasillo principal.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Seiya mirando hacia atrás, al lugar por el que habían pasado un instante antes.

—La capilla —dijo Darién—, juraría que la puerta estaba cerrada cuando la vi antes.

—No puede ser. Acabamos de mirar dentro y está vacía.

—Hmm. —Siguió mirando fijamente hacia aquella puerta. Su instinto le decía que debían revisarla una vez más. Un guerrero aprendía muy pronto a confiar en sus instintos. Dándose la vuelta de repente, se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde venían, hizo una pausa tras dar unos pasos y ordenó a los hombres de armas que continuaran buscando a cualquier habitante de la abadía. Cuando siguió su camino, era consciente de que Seiya, Pequeño Malachite y el obispo lo seguían de cerca.

Serena se estiraba para mirar hacia el corredor. Su prima le dio un leve codazo. Hotaru había terminado de adaptar sus vestimentas, de modo que tampoco llevaba las molestas faldas; la hermana Luna y Kakyuu, por su parte, habían terminado el intercambio y se dirigían hacia ellas.

—Santo Dios… —dijo lady Kakyuu, sorprendida al ver que también habían cambiado sus vestidos—, qué distintas parecéis con pantalones.

Serena sonrió al oír el comentario, soltó suavemente la puerta para que se cerrase, y se volvió para examinar a las dos mujeres. Podría decir lo mismo de ellas. Las dos estaban totalmente distintas tras el cambio. Con el pelo y cada centímetro de su cuerpo escondidos bajo el hábito de la monja, Kakyuu tenía una belleza etérea. Era atractiva antes, pero su belleza se había transformado de alguna manera, para convertirse en una dulzura pura e inocente. La hermana Luna, por su parte, era un completo desastre. Su expresión, de ordinario serena, era un gesto duro, tenso. Su cabeza rapada era sumamente extraña sin la toca.

Serena miró a su alrededor, luego se movió hacia la parte delantera de la habitación para coger el pañuelo inmaculadamente blanco que cubría la mesa en la que estaban las velas.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —La hermana Luna se acercó al ver que las velas caían al suelo.

—Si alguien os viera a las dos juntas, se daría cuenta del cambio inmediatamente —señaló Serena—. Tenemos que cubrir vuestra cabeza.

—Oh. —La hermana Luna cayó en la cuenta de que tenía la cabeza rapada. Serena pasó su mano sobre ella y le puso el pañuelo. Luego se lo ató bajo la barbilla e hizo una pausa para admirar su trabajo. Desgraciadamente, tales esfuerzos pusieron en evidencia su poca experiencia en asuntos relacionados con la vanidad femenina y con la moda. No tenía habilidad ninguna en esos menesteres. Masculló entre dientes, porque no quedó convencida con el arreglo, pero Kakyuu salió en su ayuda y asumió la tarea. Cuando la inglesa terminó, Serena miró a la hermana e hizo un gesto de satisfacción.

—Vamos. Tenemos que recoger los aceros de nuestras habitaciones y luego encontrar la salida de la que habláis.

—¿Los aceros de las habitaciones? —La hermana Luna la miró perpleja—. Pero si la madre Berjerite cogió vuestras espadas.

—Nosotras las recuperamos y ahora las necesitamos para escapar.

—No, no podemos arriesgarnos —protestó de inmediato la hermana.

—¿Pensáis dejarnos marchar sin protección?

Mordiéndose el labio, la hermana Luna miró con desconsuelo y luego suspiró.

—Yo las recogeré entonces.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—No dejaré que os arriesguéis por nosotras.

—Estáis en peligro por mi culpa —dijo la hermana Luna—. Además, ellos no se atreverán a hacer daño a una novia de Dios.

Serena esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Vuestro aspecto ya no es el de una monja, hermana.

La monja se miró el vestido, sobresaltada.

—Sí, bueno, pero si me veo en peligro puedo quitarme esto. —Hizo un gesto señalando el pañuelo que llevaba en la cabeza—. Entonces sabrán que soy una religiosa.

Serena abrió la boca para discutir, pero la hermana Luna negó con la cabeza.

—No pienso discutir más con vos. Voy yo y no hay nada más que decir.

—Yo voy también —dijo Kakyuu, y se apresuró a seguir a la hermana cuando ésta se dirigió a la puerta.

—¡No! —La hermana Luna se volvió hacia ella—. Esto tampoco es seguro para vos.

—No podrán reconocerme, porque llevo vuestra vestimenta —dijo Kakyuu—. En realidad, es posible que yo esté más segura que vos. Además, hermana, seguramente no podréis cargar las espadas sola. Es necesario esconderlas en vuestra falda, y sería demasiado incómodo.

Tenía razón, por supuesto, y Serena sonrió, divertida, cuando la hermana Luna se dio cuenta y accedió con tristeza.

Después de recomendarles que tuvieran mucho cuidado y actuaran con rapidez, les dijo dónde podían encontrar las espadas. Tras asegurarse de que nadie se acercaba, abrió la puerta para dejarlas salir y las observó hasta que doblaron la esquina al final del corredor. Había empezado a cerrar la puerta de nuevo cuando un ruido que pareció sonar al otro lado del corredor llamó su atención. Era el primer hombre que había visto, el escocés de pelo oscuro. Había aparecido por una esquina del pasillo justamente cuando Kakyuu y la hermana Luna desaparecían por la otra. No creyó que las hubiera visto, pero a ella sí. Estaba segura de ello.

Maldiciendo su mala suerte, Serena golpeó la puerta y se volvió para prevenir a Hotaru.

Al llegar al corredor, Darién siguió su camino, pero de repente se detuvo, sorprendido. El pasillo estaba vacío como la primera vez que había caminado por allí, pero ahora un escocés de pelo largo estaba en la puerta de la capilla. Les daba la espalda y miraba hacia el otro extremo del corredor. Con curiosidad, Darién miró en la misma dirección y perdió la oportunidad de ver la cara del desconocido. El golpe repentino de la puerta de la capilla le hizo saber que habían descubierto su presencia.

Maldiciendo, desenvainó la espada y se puso en guardia frente a la puerta de la capilla, justo cuando Seiya llegaba a su lado.

Tenía la sospecha de que habían atrancado la puerta, pero se sorprendió al ver que se abría con sólo tocarla. Movió el pomo y se precipitó en la habitación, con la espada lista, consciente de que los otros hombres entraban tras él.

Por un momento, todos se quedaron perplejos porque, como antes, la habitación parecía vacía.

—Nadie. —Seiya frunció el ceño y miró a su al rededor—. ¿Qué has visto que te ha hecho correr hacia aquí?

—Un escocés que estaba de pie ante la puerta. Me ha visto y ha dado un portazo.

—Ya. —Seiya miró en todas las direcciones una vez más—. Bueno, en cualquier caso ahora no está aquí.

Darién se detuvo junto al banco situado cerca de la puerta y recogió uno de los plaids que estaban allí.

—No me dio tiempo a verlo bien.

El obispo frunció el ceño al ver el plaid.

—Bueno, ¿dónde se habrá metido?

Darién dejó caer el traje.

—¿Habrá un pasadizo secreto por aquí?

El obispo puso cara de pocos amigos ante semejante posibilidad. Miró, inquieto, las paredes y los tapices que las cubrían.

—No lo sé. Por supuesto, es posible que uno de los tapices oculte un pasadizo secreto, o tal vez…

Darién se puso en guardia al notar que el prelado se quedaba callado repentinamente. Siguió su mirada, dirigida a la imagen de la crucifixión de Cristo. Durante unos instantes, tanto el obispo como él escrutaron las paredes… Todos los tapices de la habitación iban desde el suelo hasta el techo, pero el que el obispo estaba mirando, el de la crucifixión, no alcanzaba a llegar hasta abajo. Le faltaban un par de centímetros porque había un bulto que lo separaba de la pared. En la parte de abajo se veían dos pares de botas.

Darién levantó su espada, hizo un gesto a los otros hombres y luego se movió hacia el tapiz. Hizo una pausa al llegar junto al bulto, esperó hasta que los otros hombres se situaron a su alrededor y luego gritó:

—¡Salid de ahí!

Serena maldijo entre dientes. Desde el principio temió que su escondite no resistiera un examen detallado, pero tuvo muy poco tiempo para encontrar uno nuevo después de cerrar la puerta de la capilla. Hotaru y ella intercambiaron una mirada triste, luego Serena dio un paso y se asomó parcialmente, para que el enemigo la viera. Fue entonces cuando pudo verlos con claridad. Bueno, a uno de ellos, pues su atención estaba centrada en el hombre que se encontraba de pie, frente a ella, y por lo tanto no vio a los que lo acompañaban. El que tenía frente a ella era, por su prestancia, más que suficiente para captar la atención de cualquier persona.

Serena no había visto nunca a Diamante, pero si el hombre que estaba frente a ella era Black, Dios había sido realmente bondadoso al crearlo. Su pelo, como vio fugazmente minutos antes, era negro, pero semejante descripción era del todo insuficiente. Un poco más corto que la castaña cabellera de su hermano, el pelo le llegaba a aquel caballero a los hombros, formando olas oscuras en las que se reflejaban las luces de las velas que iluminaban la habitación. Era soberbio, tenía un brillo azulado que, estaba segura, sólo podría poseer un ángel. Su rostro también era fascinante, con ojos azules y profundos, y unas pestañas negras que acariciaban sus mejillas cuando parpadeaba. Una nariz recta y fuerte, labios de contornos definidos, hacían de él el hombre más atractivo que jamás había visto Serena. Casi esperaba ver unas alas desplegándose en su espalda y una aureola sobre su cabeza, pero, pensó tontamente que los ángeles no podían tener un cuerpo tan maravilloso. Al menos, ninguna de las imágenes que había visto lo tenía. En los cuadros y en los tapices en los que se representaban a los ángeles, esos seres eran delgados y de huesos finos. El hombre que tenía enfrente no habría podido ser descrito así. Era más alto que ella, sus hombros, el doble de los de ella, la parte superior de los brazos casi tan gruesa como los muslos. No. Más gruesa aún. Y sus piernas eran fuertes y bien formadas, como bien dejaba ver el corto plaid que llevaba.

¡Maldición! Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Casi valdría la pena morir por pasar una noche en su cama, pensó al recordar que Kakyuu le había dicho que planeaba matarla.

Darién observó fijamente a la criatura que lo miraba desde el borde del tapiz y frunció el ceño. La iluminación de la capilla era insuficiente y el escocés sólo había sacado la parte superior de su cuerpo, por lo que sólo se le veían un brazo y un ojo. Era suficiente para saber que no se trataba de un soldado. Era delgado y poco musculoso, y le faltaba lo que identificaba a cualquier guerrero. No se le veía su espada. Darién pensó que ésa debía ser la razón de que se hubiera escondido en lugar de hacerle frente. Se movió, impaciente, al ver que el silencio continuaba y que el hombre permanecía medio escondido tras la tela.

—He dicho que salgáis —dijo en tono brusco y se movió amenazadoramente. El escocés pareció responder a su reto, pero luego se volvió a quedar quieto.

Serena estaba confundida. Mientras estuvo escondida del todo tras el tapiz, éste amortiguó las palabras del hombre y no pudo captar su acento. Ahora sí. Era inglés, no escocés. Miró desconcertada a Hotaru.

El acento del hombre también confundía a su compañera, que se encogió de hombros.

Serena volvió a mirar al hombre, abrió la boca para decir algo y enseguida lo pensó mejor. Quizá fue se un escocés que había sido educado en Inglaterra. No era infrecuente que esto sucediera. Muchos herederos escoceses habían sido educados allí, ya fuera por parientes ricos o en la Corte misma. Dejando de lado esas consideraciones, miró de nuevo a Hotaru y levantó la mano tras el tapiz para cogerlo por la parte alta. Le lanzó a su amiga una mirada expresiva, y luego dio un paso adelante desde atrás del tapiz. Hotaru comprendió lo que tenía que hacer, levantó la mano y se deslizó por el otro lado.

Darién estaba a punto de ordenar de nuevo al escocés que saliera de su escondite cuando éste salió de repente. Con consternación, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una mujer al ver sus ojos de color azul y sus rasgos obviamente femeninos. El movimiento del otro lado del tapiz llamó su atención y vio a la mujer que salía por el otro lado. Pequeña, morena, bien formada y hermosa. Justo en el momento en que Darién volvió la mirada hacia la más alta, Seiya dejó escapar un grito de asombro.

Darién lo miró, y al ver señales de alarma en su rostro, se dio la vuelta a toda prisa, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Moviéndose al mismo tiempo, las dos mujeres, la grande y la pequeña, agarraron el tapiz y tiraron de él hacia adelante. El pesado tejido cayó sobre los hombres. Darién apenas logró dar un paso hacia un lado mientras el tapiz caía. Pero no fue suficiente para salvarse completamente, porque la pesada tela decorativa le cayó en el hombro y le hizo tambalearse hasta caer en el suelo.

Tan pronto como el tapiz se soltó de la pared y cubrió a los hombres, Serena dio una voz a Hotaru y corrió hacia la puerta para intentar escapar. Un grito encolerizado de su prima la obligó a girar sobre sus talones, y la consternación se apoderó de su rostro cuando vio que el tapiz no había cubierto a todos los hombres. Uno de ellos, gigantesco, que estaba un paso o dos detrás del obispo, cubriendo las espaldas de los otros, se había librado por completo del polvoriento tapiz que envolvía a los demás. También había logrado atrapar a Hotaru cuando corría junto a él y la tenía asida, con sus brazos como tenazas alrededor del cuerpo de la joven. La alzaba en vilo y parecía ser inmune a los puñetazos que le propinaba, a las uñas que le clavaba y a las patadas enfurecidas que le daba. Estaba atrapada.

Serena, maldiciendo, miró rápidamente a su alrededor, dispuesta a encontrar alguna manera de ayudar a su prima; pero no pudo ver nada adecuado. Cuando había decidido desistir de la búsqueda, oyó un nuevo grito de Hotaru, que en esta ocasión la estaba previniendo; miró a su alrededor y vio que el hombre que llevaba el plaid se había liberado del tapiz y se dirigía hacia ella.

Serena alzó un banco y se lo lanzó justo en el instante en el que se abría la puerta de la capilla y lady Kakyuu y la hermana Luna entraban corriendo. En sus rostros se reflejaban la excitación y la alegría por el éxito alcanzado, pero la consternación se apoderó de ellas cuando vieron el caos que reinaba en la capilla. Sin molestarse por explicar lo que era evidente, Serena cogió las dos espadas que las mujeres le tendían y les ordenó que salieran de la habitación. Luego se volvió para hacer frente al hombre del plaid.

Darién disminuyó su ímpetu al ver las espadas con las que tenía que lidiar. Su primera reacción fue de sorpresa. La mujer sostenía las espadas como si estuviera acostumbrada a hacerlo, lo que le llevó a darse cuenta de que eran más pequeñas y menos pesadas que las normales. Era evidente que habían sido hechas de encargo para la mujer que estaba frente a él y para la que estaba dando tantos problemas a Pequeño Malachite.

—Deteneos —dijo Darién cuando las espadas estuvieron una contra otra. Primero había pensado que la persona que estaba en la capilla era un hombre escocés, sin duda alguna el que había entrado antes a la abadía, pero ahora sabía que se trataba de una mujer cuya descripción coincidía exactamente con la que había hecho Seiya de su prometida. Empezó a darse cuenta de que la mujer con la que estaba enfrentado no era sino Serena Tsukino. Era demasiado parecida a la descripción, no podía ser otra. Ojos azules, una hermosa cabellera de color oro, bien formada. Sí, por fin estaba frente a su prometida. Y ella llevaba pantalones.

—No quiero haceros daño —murmuró cuando logró captar su atención.

—Yo tampoco —contestó Serena con suavidad, pero levantó una de las espadas y la dirigió a él.

La brutalidad de su ataque tomó por sorpresa a Darién, que al principio se dedicó a defenderse. Al cabo de unos instantes se dio cuenta de que era ella quien dirigía la lucha, y se las había ingeniado para que cambiaran tanto de posición que ella se aproximaba ya al lugar en el que forcejeaban Pequeño Malachite y su amiga. Antes de que Darién pudiera hacer algo, la mujer había cubierto el último trecho entre ella y el hombre y le había dado una patada con el pie derecho, sin dejar de batirse. Darién hizo un gesto de asombro al ver que el pie de ella chocaba ferozmente con la pierna izquierda de Pequeño Malachite.

El gigante lanzó un gruñido y soltó a la mujer que sostenía, tratando instintivamente de agarrarse. De pronto, sintió que caía sobre el suelo de la capilla. Le habían zancadilleado con extrema habilidad. La pequeña mujer se echó ágilmente a un lado para evitar que la aplastara y quedó en pie junto a la mujer de rubia. Luego cogió la segunda espada.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?

La hermana Luna y lady Kakyuu se encogieron con aire culpable ante la puerta de la capilla al oír la voz de la abadesa. Habían oído las órdenes de Serena, pero no habían obedecido del todo. Se habían alejado hasta dejar la capilla, pero no estaban dispuestas a llegar más lejos. Medio escondidas en el pasillo, tras dejar la puerta abierta, observaban la conmoción desatada en el interior de la capilla y veían cómo lady Serena y su prima se enfrentaban al hombre del plaid.

Luna y Kakyuu se dieron la vuelta para mirar a la abadesa, que se aproximaba por el corredor con un aire feroz, muy poco tranquilizador para ellas.

—¡Madre! —consternada, la hermana Luna observó a la mujer, luego dirigió su mirada culpable hacia la capilla—. Los escoceses han invadido la abadía. Lady Serena y lady Hotaru los están rechazando.

—¿Qué? —La abadesa la miró con recelo—. Se suponía que debías dejar entrar a los ingleses, no a los escoceses. Dios mío, Luna, ¿qué has hecho?

—En realidad, no ha hecho más que obedeceros —rezongó lady Kakyuu amargamente—. Sólo abrir la puerta según vuestras órdenes, para permitir que unos hombres se llevaran a unas mujeres que habían buscado protección en el interior de estas paredes sagradas.

Lady Berjerite se puso tensa ante la acusación y lanzó una mirada de reproche a la hermana Luna. Ella se movió lentamente hacia la puerta y la abrió un poco más, para contemplar la batalla que tenía lugar en el corazón de la abadía. En ese momento Pequeño Malachite se levantaba y se unía a Darién para enfrentarse a las mujeres armadas.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡Ésta es la casa de Dios! ¿Por qué lucháis aquí como si estuvierais en una taberna?

Serena se quedó helada al oír aquel grito áspero. Lo mismo les ocurrió a los otros combatientes. Sin dejar de enfrentarse a los dos hombres, en guardia ante ellas, le lanzó a la abadesa una mirada enfurecida y cargada de un desdén evidente.

—Abrid la puerta al diablo y él entrará —dijo con impaciencia—. Vos ordenasteis que se desatrancara la puerta, no os lamentéis porque el pretendiente deshonesto haya entrado, y ahora nosotras estemos defendiendo a lady Kakyuu del hombre que quiere asesinarla.

La abadesa miró de pronto a los dos hombres armados, sus ojos se detuvieron primero ante el atuendo escocés del más apuesto y pequeño, y luego en la vestimenta inglesa del más grande. También notó la confusión que apareció en los rostros de los hombres al escuchar las palabras de lady Serena.

—¿Cómo sabéis que son los Diamante? Uno de ellos lleva un traje inglés.

Serena miró al hombre más alto, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, llevaba atuendo inglés. Había pasado por alto ese hecho, sumida en el fragor de la batalla.

—Y uno lleva plaid —dijo, y luego miró con desdén a aquella mujer con aire de gran señora que estaba en la puerta de la capilla—. No obstante, quizá tengáis razón. Si bien es verdad que nunca habría pensado ver a un inglés llevando atuendo escocés, tampoco había pensado ver a una abadesa a la que le importaran tan escasamente su Dios y sus ovejas, y que estuviera dispuesta a lanzar a éstas a los lobos, como habéis hecho vos.

Lady Berjerite se puso totalmente colorada, luego palideció de repente mientras recorría la habitación con su mirada. Curiosa ante la reacción de la abadesa, Serena se volvió a mirar a los demás hombres, que se habían esforzado por liberarse del tapiz que los cubría y estaban sacudiendo sus vestidos. Reconoció sorprendida al obispo y a lord Seiya; nunca había visto al prelado con aquella expresión de confusión, disgusto e ira con la que miraba ahora a lady Berjerite.

—Monseñor… —musitó la abadesa débilmente, pero el obispo la cortó.

—Lo he escuchado todo, señora, cada una de las palabras, mientras estaba tratando de salir de debajo de ese maldito tapiz. No aumentéis vuestros pecados diciéndome ahora mentiras.

—Pero, yo…

—¿Habéis dejado franca la puerta para que todo el mundo pudiera entrar? —concluyó el obispo cuando la voz de la abadesa se apagó, llena de impotencia.

—¡No! —gritó ella enseguida, recuperando suficiente ingenio como para defenderse—. Ha sido la hermana Luna quien ha quitado el cerrojo a la puerta.

—Obedeciendo vuestras órdenes —dijo Serena, que no quería que la mujer se librara echando la culpa a la otra. Envainó la espada y se volvió hacia el obispo.

—La hermana Luna no quería quitar el cerrojo a la puerta, pero no podía negarse a obedecer una orden directa. Dejó paso libre sólo porque lady Berjerite la amenazó con enviarla desterrada y en vergüenza a Inglaterra si no hacía lo que se le ordenaba. Ella vino a avisarnos en cuanto pudo.

El obispo movió la cabeza, dejando ver así que comprendía.

—La hermana Luna no tiene nada que temer, no será ella quien regrese a Inglaterra castigada.

Todos comprendieron exactamente lo que el obispo quería decir, incluida lady Berjerite, que dio un grito y cayó de hinojos ante el obispo.

Serena hizo un gesto de disgusto ante aquel despliegue indigno, luego miró a lord Seiya y después se volvió hacia los otros dos hombres. Ambos habían vuelto a envainar sus espadas, aunque permanecían tensos y alerta. No se requería demasiado esfuerzo para saber quién era el hombre que llevaba el plaid. ¿Quién más viajaría con lord Seiya? Además, la descripción que había hecho lady Kakyuu del hombre había sido muy exacta. Con el pelo oscuro y hermoso como un ángel o algo por el estilo. Ciertamente, era todo eso y más. Un hombre extraordinario. Tenía unas rodillas magníficas, como notó de nuevo, luego frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Era el hombre que no había ido a buscarla durante tantos años, el hombre que había dejado muy claro que no quería casarse con ella. Había sido necesaria una orden del rey para que al fin acudiera, y ella no quería a ese hombre, y menos siendo, como era, inglés. Y encima, un Chiba.

Además, aunque hubiera sido capaz de olvidar y dejar a un lado todo lo demás, no había forma de evitar el hecho de que, sin duda, él la encontraría totalmente inapropiada como esposa. Era necesario echar una sola ojeada a su hermoso rostro para darse cuenta de ello. Su prometido era divino, perfecto y evidentemente estaba acostumbrado a mujeres también divinas y perfectas. Serena no se engañaba con respecto a su persona. Era demasiado alta, demasiado delgada, demasiado varonil, tanto en su apariencia como en su educación y sus conocimientos, como para aspirar siquiera a considerarse una mujer normal. No sabía cómo ser una dama, y dudaba, incluso, que los demás la vieran como una verdadera mujer. Había pasado demasiados años en compañía solamente de hombres. Hombres y Hotaru, pero Hotaru, como ella, también carecía de los refinamientos de una dama.

No, pensó con tristeza, él no la querría… y ella no deseaba oírlo decir eso. Si bien le faltaban las cualidades y los refinamientos de una dama, desde luego no le faltaba orgullo, y no le gustaba oír cómo la rechazaban. Hizo un gesto a Hotaru para que la siguiera, le dio la espalda al hombre y caminó hacia la puerta de la iglesia. Por el camino, se detuvo a recoger la tela rasgada de su traje. También recogió la de Hotaru y se la lanzó; luego siguió la marcha y sólo se paró cuando unos dedos se aferraron a su brazo.

—¿Adónde creéis que vais?


	6. capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Serena tuvo que interrumpir su retirada. Soltó relámpagos por los ojos al ver la mano que le había agarrado el brazo. Desde el momento en el que sintió el roce de los dedos, incluso antes de oír el tono aterciopelado de la voz con marcado acento inglés, supo quién la había detenido.

—Quitadme las manos de encima o yo misma las retiraré a mi manera —tronó. Hizo un gesto de satisfacción al ver que la soltaba de inmediato, aunque luego, al mirarle a la cara, en su rostro sólo vio una sonrisa divertida y ningún temor. Para Serena fue particularmente irritante el tono burlón con el que le habló el inglés.

—Disculpadme, milady. Es poco educado por mi parte tocaros sin, al menos, haberme presentado antes. Lord Darién Chiba, a vuestras órdenes. —Inmediatamente después de presentarse hizo una reverencia, también burlona.

Serena se movió, su expresión se oscureció antes de dirigirle una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Se supone que he de conocer ese nombre, milord? —preguntó finalmente—. ¿Ese nombre debería decirme algo?

Darién parpadeó, sorprendido. Empezaba a perder algo de confianza en sí mismo.

—¿Cómo? ¿No reconocéis el nombre de vuestro prometido cuando lo oís?

Serena hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

—¿Estáis bromeando, señor? Mi prometido murió hace muchos años, al menos hace diez, según mis cuentas.

Ahora se le veía realmente consternado.

—¿Murió? ¿Quién demonios os ha dicho semejante estupidez?

—Nadie me lo ha dicho, milord. Lo deduje yo misma cuando él no vino a buscarme… Hace diez años, cuando tuve la edad pertinente.

El hombre no pudo dejar de ruborizarse al oír esas palabras, pero logró controlarse y sonreír rápidamente.

—Me temo que vuestras deducciones estaban equivocadas. Quizá me he retrasado, pero ciertamente no estoy muerto.

—No. Yo me temo que vos estáis equivocado y que mis deducciones fueron correctas —respondió Serena—. Mi prometido está muerto. Al menos para mí —añadió con dureza.

Luego se dio la vuelta y salió fuera de la capilla.

Darién se quedó mirándola, sorprendido. Ninguna mujer se había atrevido a hablarle así, ninguna le había dado nunca la espalda. ¡Dios Santo! Por lo general, las mujeres suspiraban y se derretían en su presencia, nunca le trataban con desdén. No sabía qué hacer. Sentía el impulso de ordenarle que regresara de inmediato. Tenía todo el derecho, ella era su prometida y en muy poco tiempo sería su esposa y estaría bajo sus órdenes. Pero algo le decía, a la vez, que en realidad no quería casarse con ella. ¿Por qué no dejar que lo rechazara, se fuera y se escondiese en algún lugar de la abadía? Eso lo liberaría del engorroso compromiso.

Pero, por alguna razón, Darién sintió de repente que no quería la libertad, al menos de esa manera. Se su ponía que él era quien no quería casarse, y sin embargo allí estaba. No deseaba enfadar al rey ni a su padre, y tampoco quería romper el contrato y perder unas tierras muy ricas. Su prometida no parecía tener las mismas preocupaciones. Se diría que no le inquietaba perder las tierras de su dote. Imposible. Él era el ángel, ella tendría que agradecerle que hubiese ido a buscarla, a pesar de su tardanza. Estaba allí ¿no? ¿Quién diablos se creía ella para rechazarlo? Una maldita Tsukino.

—Veo que las cosas no marchan muy bien —murmuró lord Seiya a sus espaldas, mientras lady Serena cerraba de un golpe la puerta de la capilla.

—¿Las cosas no marchan bien? —Darién se volvió indignado—. ¡Bueno! Ella es… es una salvaje. ¡Dios mío, lleva pantalones! Y ¿has visto cómo me tenía con su espada? —Lo miró frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Sabías que había sido entrenada para luchar?

Seiya hizo un movimiento incómodo.

—Es una habilidad muy valiosa en las Highlands, en donde…

—¡Es una amazona! —Lo interrumpió Darién—. ¡Dios santo! Es casi tan alta como yo.

—Sí, es bastante alta —empezó a decir Seiya en tono conciliador, pero Darién lo interrumpió de inmediato.

—También es plana como una puerta. ¿Dónde están sus senos? ¿Y qué hace llevando pantalones, como un hombre? Juro que pensé que era un hombre la primera vez que la vi. —Frunció el ceño, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y dijo en voz alta lo que había pensado hacía unos pocos minutos—. Debería agradecerme que me haya tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí, y lo que hace es insultarme e irse. ¿Quién demonios se cree que es?

Seiya, suspirando, se limitó a responder con un movimiento de cabeza y regresó junto al obispo, para ver qué pensaba hacer con lady Berjerite.

—Kakyuu, por favor, no te tomes las cosas así.

Serena intentó hablar con suavidad, pero temía que se notase que estaba más molesta que cualquier otra cosa. Se sentía incómoda porque había afrontado emociones fuertes, y en realidad no le quedaba nada más que decir a Kakyuu. La inglesa volvía a estar como cuando la encontró y, aunque había tratado de contenerlas, las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas, dando testimonio silencioso de su cansancio y su temor. Lo peor era que Serena no podía culparla. La chica no había hecho otra cosa que correr, esconderse y sufrir el temor a ser capturada durante días y, ahora, cuando pensaba haber encontrado un paraíso seguro, hasta que su padre viniera a buscarla, había visto lo equivocada que estaba.

—Diamante me encontrará aquí. Yo sabía que esto podía suceder. Incluso dejé rastros para que lo hiciera, pensando que iba a estar segura tras estas paredes. Pero no lo estaré. Lady Berjerite lo dejará entrar y me obligará a partir con él. Si esto sucede, hallaré la muerte.

Serena arqueó las cejas mientras se paseaba por la pequeña celda que había ocupado desde su llegada a la abadía. Todas estaban allí: Hotaru, lady Kakyuu y una muy apesadumbrada hermana Luna. Serena y Hotaru se habían encontrado con las otras dos mujeres fuera de la capilla y las habían llevado allí.

—¿No has oído al obispo? Ha dicho claramente que iba a enviar lejos a lady Berjerite. Ya no estará en condiciones de dejar que nadie entre en la abadía.

—Sí, eso es lo que dice ahora. No obstante, lady Berjerite es muy lista, me di cuenta de eso en nuestra entrevista, cuando llegué. Creo que le hará toda clase de promesas para evitar la vergüenza. ¿Qué pasa si le ofrece algo que él no puede rechazar? ¿Qué pasa si cambia de idea y la deja quedarse? Entonces, quizá se canse de verme y deje que Diamante entre. Creo que la enfadé cuando nos encontró en el pasillo. Fui muy dura, y es posible que desee entregarme a los Black cuando lleguen.

Serena frunció el ceño, pero negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—La enviará lejos. El obispo es un hombre bueno y ella no tiene forma de convencerlo de que la deje quedarse. ¿Qué iba a ofrecerle?

—Te tiene a ti.

Como Serena se puso tensa, Kakyuu dijo con tristeza:

—Están aquí para llevarte a Tsukino. Según la ley, no deberían haber pasado el umbral, pero el daño ya está hecho. Es posible que decida mirar hacia otro lado mientras ellos te raptan, en compensación por dejarla quedarse.

Serena miró a la hermana Luna. La buena monja parecía preocupada. Sus dudas lograron que Serena se alarmara seriamente.

—El obispo Wykeham es un buen hombre, honesto y amable y… bondadoso. —Terminó en tono poco convincente y luego sacudió la cabeza—. No se rebajaría a… dejar que me sacaran de aquí.

—Está bajo las órdenes del rey, y su obligación es ayudar a que el matrimonio se realice —le recordó Hotaru—. Y tu padre firmó el contrato de matrimonio. De modo que no te estarían raptando para matarte. Su conciencia puede tranquilizarse con eso.

Serena miró hacia otro lado y maldijo. Paseó la mirada por el paisaje, a través de las ventanas de su celda, tratando de pensar. Las otras mujeres estaban silenciosas y a la espera. Cuando repentinamente se dio la vuelta, la única que no se sorprendió fue Hotaru.

—Kakyuu, ve a tu habitación y recoge tus pertenencias.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, esperanzada, la pelirroja.

—Nos vamos de aquí inmediatamente.

—Pero tu prometido y los otros…

—Estarán ocupados un rato en las negociaciones con lady Berjerite, creo. Al menos el tiempo suficiente para que podamos huir. Hotaru y yo te llevaremos a tu casa y luego buscaremos refugio en alguna otra parte. —Hizo una pausa y su mirada pasó sobre el traje de monja—. Debes llevarlo, por si nos encontramos con los Black. Esperemos poder engañarlos. —Su mirada se dirigió a la hermana Luna—. Podéis venir con nosotras si así lo deseáis. Si lady Berjerite los convence para que la dejen quedarse, os complicará mucho la vida.

La hermana Luna dudó, luego movió la cabeza.

—No. Me quedaré, pero voy a ayudaros a escapar. Conseguiré provisiones en la cocina.

—Estaremos en el establo —le dijo Serena mientras la hermana salía de la habitación. Una mirada hacia atrás y una señal de asentimiento fueron suficientes para decirle a la escocesa que había oído.

Serena se volvió hacia las otras dos mujeres.

—Rápido, Hotaru, ve a ayudar a Kakyuu a recoger sus cosas. Yo iré al establo a ensillar las bestias. —Se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras hablaba, pero la detuvo la voz de Kakyuu, que dijo:

—No tengo nada.

Cuando Serena se volvió a mirarla, sorprendida, ella se encogió de hombros.

—Lo envié todo con mi doncella, para poder viajar más rápido.

Serena alzó las cejas, luego la miró, incrédula. Todavía no había conocido a ninguna mujer diferente a Hotaru y a ella que no llevara al menos dos o tres baúles consigo.

—¿No trajiste absolutamente nada?

Kakyuu hizo un movimiento con los hombros.

—Solamente un saco, pero lo dejé en el establo anoche. No traigo vestidos ni nada.

—Increíble —se maravilló Serena—. Bueno, somos afortunadas, por dar con una mujer con algo de inteligencia. Viajaremos como el viento. Vamos.

—¿Tampoco vosotras trajisteis nada? —preguntó Kakyuu en voz baja cuando salían cautelosamente hacia el corredor.

—Sólo lo que siempre llevamos —respondió Hotaru desde atrás—. Nuestro traje y nuestro acero, es todo lo que necesitamos para viajar.

—Ya veo —dijo lady Kakyuu, con aire dubitativo, mientras caminaban sigilosamente por el corredor.

—¿No ha terminado todavía?

Seiya levantó la mirada al oír la pregunta de Darién, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y suspiró.

—Cree que debe entrevistar a todas las monjas antes de decidir qué hacer con la abadesa.

—¿Todas las monjas? —preguntó Darién, consternado—. ¿Quieres decir que piensa entrevistar a todas y cada una de las monjas de este sagrado lugar antes de tomar una decisión?

—No puede desterrarla sin un juicio justo.

Darién hizo un gesto de desesperación y empezó a pasearse de nuevo por la habitación. Su mente iba, como él, de un lado para otro. Quería irse de ese lugar, nunca había estado en una abadía y, para su sorpresa, no estaba disfrutando con la experiencia. Darién amaba a las mujeres, a todas las mujeres, de todas las figuras y tamaños. Bueno, a casi todas, pensó, cuando la imagen desconcertante de Serena Tsukino vino a su mente. Un recinto habitado por, al menos, cien mujeres era como un sueño para él, o al menos eso había pensado hasta entonces. Sin embargo, parecía que estaba equivocado. Nunca se había sentido tan incómodo en ningún lugar.

Aquellas mujeres eran tan piadosas y tan puras que él se sentía como un lobo suelto en medio de un rebaño de ovejas. Un lobo con conciencia, ciertamente.

Pensó que era sorprendente y respiró hondo. Hasta ahora había percibido muy poco esa conciencia, cuando se trataba de asuntos de mujeres. Si ellas querían, casi nunca veía razones para negarles el placer de su atención. Después de todo, si no era él, sería otro quien estaría disfrutando de sus atenciones, encantos y esmeros. No obstante, en ese momento casi le daba miedo mirar a las mujeres que se movían a su alrededor. Después de todo, eran las esposas de Dios. Una cosa era ponerle los cuernos a un hombre y otra, muy diferente, hacer algo parecido con el Señor.

Serena logró conducir a las dos mujeres hasta el establo sin que nadie lo notara. Las tres trabajaron a toda velocidad para ensillar y preparar los caballos y terminaron su tarea justo en el momento en el que la hermana Luna llegaba con un saco de provisiones.

—He sacado todo lo que pude, que es más de lo que esperaba, porque no había nadie en la cocina.

Serena arqueó el entrecejo y recibió la comida.

—La cocina nunca está vacía.

—Casi nunca —asintió la hermana Luna—. Sin embargo, el obispo está interrogando a todas las hermanas, a las sirvientas y a las que no han hecho sus votos. O sea, absolutamente a todas. Está evaluando el comportamiento de la abadesa. Creo que sí la va a destituir.

Serena y Hotaru intercambiaron miradas, luego la primera suspiró.

—No podemos arriesgarnos.

—No —corroboró Hotaru mientras sacaba del establo su caballo y el de Kakyuu y Serena aseguraba el saco de provisiones en su montura.

La hermana Luna las siguió fuera del establo, y con expresión preocupada dijo:

—Tenéis que ser extremadamente cuidadosas. No debéis olvidaros de que Diamante está por ahí, en algún lugar.

—Estaremos bien —la tranquilizó Serena con una sonrisa, luego se montó en su caballo mientras Kakyuu corría a abrazar a Luna.

—Gracias, hermana, por todo.

Asintiendo tristemente, la hermana Luna abrazó a Kakyuu y luego se quitó del medio para que la joven montara en su yegua.

—Trataré de ocultar que habéis partido.

—Gracias, hermana, pero no hagáis nada que os ponga en apuros. Os haremos saber que Kakyuu ha llegado a salvo, en cuanto tal cosa ocurra.

La hermana Luna las vio espolear sus caballos a través de la puerta y correr en dirección a los árboles. Tenía un aspecto muy triste, con las vestimentas de Kakyuu y con el pañuelo blanco sobre su cabeza rapada. Esperó hasta que desaparecieron en el bosque, y luego se dio la vuelta y se encaminó pesarosamente hacia la puerta de la abadía, para afrontar su destino.

Una de las dos, ella o lady Berjerite, sería desterrada hacia el final del día, y ninguna de las dos posibilidades la alegraba. A pesar de la actitud de lady Berjerite y del trato que daba a las religiosas, la entristecía verla en vergüenza. Quizá sería mejor, en esas circunstancias, que fuera ella, y no la abadesa, la que regresara a casa. Como su familia la amaba, seguramente se mostraría comprensiva, pero no estaba segura de que lady Berjerite pudiera decir lo mismo. Tenía que haber alguna razón para que fuera tan insensible.

Los pensamientos de Luna se vieron interrumpidos súbitamente cuando se topó con un cuerpo de hombre muy alto. Lo miró sorprendida, boquiabierta por el aspecto guerrero que tenía delante. Luego dio un paso rápido y nervioso hacia atrás.

—Milord.

—Debéis de ser lady Kakyuu. —Lord Seiya sonrió ligeramente ante la sorpresa de la hermana Luna, que luego lo miró espantada. Todavía llevaba el traje de lady Kakyuu y esto explicaba la confusión.

Se oyó un carraspeo del obispo, lo que la hizo darse cuenta de que lord Seiya no estaba solo.

—Estábamos buscando a la hermana Luna. ¿No sabéis dónde podemos encontrarla?

La hermana Luna echó una rápida mirada hacia el grupo de hombres que tenía por delante. El obispo, lord Seiya, lord Darién, el hombre grande al que había oído llamar Pequeño Malachite y, al menos, una docena de otros hombres estaban allí, esperando ansiosamente. Como había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en un convento, Luna no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención de tantos hombres. Tragando saliva nerviosamente y sonrojándose, movió la cabeza, impotente, y dio otro paso hacia atrás.

Lord Seiya entrecerró los ojos un poco.

—¿De dónde venís?

La angustia la delataba. Seiya frunció el ceño y miró primero hacia la puerta y luego a la entrada del establo, que no estaba muy distante. Sin decir una sola palabra, pasó por su lado y se dirigió al establo.

Al verlo entrar en las cuadras, la hermana Luna se mordió el labio con cierta inquietud. Darién también miró hacía allí con curiosidad, luego se volvió hacia el obispo, quien dijo:

—Es, en verdad, necesario que encontremos a la hermana Luna. Después de hablar con lady Berjerite y con las otras, se ha decidido que lo mejor será que lady Berjerite renuncie a su posición. Ella está preparando su partida. Me gustaría que la hermana Luna la reemplazara mientras podemos encontrar otra abadesa. Sí, es necesario buscarla. Las otras religiosas parecen pensar que la hermana Luna ocuparía ese puesto de manera muy satisfactoria.

Luna se olvidó de Seiya, llena de inquietud.

—¿De veras? —preguntó sin aliento.

—Sí.

El obispo frunció el ceño ligeramente y lanzó una rápida mirada hacia el jardín.

—Me gustaría comunicarle mi decisión y hablar con ella.

—Oh, por supuesto, yo… —Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un repentino grito que venía desde atrás. Al recordar la incursión de lord Seiya al establo, se dio la vuelta para mirar al hombre que se dirigía apresuradamente hacia ellos.

—Creo que se han escapado —anunció con tristeza, al detenerse junto a la hermana Luna y observar a los otros hombres.

—¿Quién? —preguntó el obispo, consternado.

—Lady Serena y Hotaru. Faltan al menos dos caballos en el establo. Quizá tres.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia la hermana Luna, quien sintió que el cargo de abadesa se escapaba de sus manos. Por un momento luchó consigo misma, la ambición y la ética se enfrentaban en su interior. Luego enderezó los hombros, los miró con tristeza e hizo lo que le dictaba su conciencia: mintió para salvar a las mujeres que habían buscado refugio y que habían sido traicionadas.

—Los caballos eran míos. Los vendí a uno de los señores de la propiedad vecina. Acaba de irse después de llevárselos.

—No sabéis mentir, lady Kakyuu —le dijo lord Seiya con gentileza—, pero el hecho de que os hayáis molestado en hacerlo nos dice cuál es la verdad. —Se volvió hacia Darién y sonrió ampliamente—. Parece que no tendremos que convencer a tu prometida de que deje la abadía. De nuevo ha volado del nido.

Lejos de verse complacido, lord Darién hizo un gesto de disgusto ante la noticia, y maldiciendo entre dientes se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pequeño Malachite y los otros hombres lo siguieron.

La hermana Luna estaba tratando desesperadamente de discurrir alguna manera de detenerlos cuando el obispo hizo una pausa repentina en la puerta y se volvió hacia ella con expresión afligida.

—Por favor, buscad a la hermana Luna y explicadle lo que he dicho, lady Kakyuu. Si ella cree que le es posible dirigir la abadía hasta que encontremos una alternativa, se lo agradecería mucho. Regresaré en cuanto compruebe que todo está en orden.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y siguió a los otros.

Sus palabras fueron entrando, despacio, en la mente confusa de Luna. Sólo al oír el chirrido de la puerta recordó que los hombres salían en busca de las tres mujeres. Con un grito ahogado de consternación, corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Era demasiado tarde. Los hombres ya habían montado en sus caballos y estaban en camino. Lo único que la disuadió de llamarlos a gritos fue la dirección que tomaron. Habían elegido el camino equivocado. La ansiedad de la hermana Luna dio paso inmediatamente a una sonrisa suave, de alivio. Entró de nuevo y cerró la puerta tras ella.

—Gracias, Dios mío —murmuró mientras atrancaba la puerta—. Eres realmente maravilloso y misericordioso.

—¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?

Kakyuu llevaba al menos dos horas queriendo hacer la pregunta, pero se había convencido a sí misma de que lady Serena y su prima sabían lo que hacían. Sin embargo, ya no pudo ignorar por más tiempo lo que su instinto le decía. Todo parecía indicar que se dirigían hacia el este y no hacia el sur, que era donde estaba su casa. La respuesta de Serena la hizo sumirse en la tristeza.

—Por el momento, hacia el este.

—¿Al este? Pero mi casa está en Inglaterra. En el sur.

—Sí, pero Diamante espera que te dirijas precisamente al sur —razonó con calma Serena.

—Pero ¿qué hay en el este? —preguntó Kakyuu.

—Dundee.

—¿Y qué hay en Dundee? —dijo Kakyuu con tono ansioso.

—Nada.

—¿Nada? —La miró boquiabierta—. Bueno, y si no hay nada, ¿por qué…?

Suspirando, Serena detuvo su caballo y se volvió a mirar a la mujer.

—Nos están persiguiendo dos grupos de hombres, ¿no?

—Bueno, en realidad, ¿quién lo sabe? —murmuró Kakyuu—. En cuanto a Diamante, puede que nos esté siguiendo la pista y puede que no, y es posible que lord Darién todavía esté en la abadía.

—Dudo mucho que Chiba todavía esté en la abadía. Aunque la hermana Luna logre que nuestra ausencia permanezca en secreto, una simple mirada al establo les dirá que hemos huido.

Cuando Kakyuu dio señales de haberlo comprendido, Serena continuó:

—En cuanto a Diamante, es posible que todavía no nos esté siguiendo, pero ciertamente está buscándote. Ahora —Serena tomó la actitud de quien está dando una lección—, si Diamante te siguió hasta la abadía y descubre que te has escapado, esperará que huyas hacia el sur, camino de Inglaterra y, sin duda, tomando la ruta más directa, como un zorro que busca su cueva. Si la hermana Luna informó a Darién de tu problema y de que vamos a tratar de llevarte a casa, también pensará que tomamos la misma ruta. Pero si Darién no se entera de tu problema, es posible que piense que vamos rumbo al oeste, hacia el castillo de mi padre, o posiblemente al norte, donde tengo algunos parientes que pueden ayudarnos, y donde hay otra abadía, ésta sin lady Berjerite para abrir puertas. Ninguno de ellos tiene razón alguna para pensar que vamos rumbo al este, por tanto iremos en esta dirección hacia el mar, y luego seguiremos la costa en dirección sur hasta llegar a Inglaterra.

Lady Kakyuu sonrió de repente.

—Eso es muy sensato.

Serena sonrió ligeramente al escuchar el elogio, luego espoleó su caballo para que volviera a trotar.

—¿Ves algo?

Pequeño Malachite inspeccionó desde arriba el área que estaba vigilando y luego movió la cabeza de un lado a otro al encontrarse con la mirada de Darién.

—Maldición. —Darién se hundió en su montura haciendo un gesto de desagrado—. No lo entiendo. Hemos cabalgado muy deprisa varios kilómetros. Ya deberíamos haberlas alcanzado, o al menos tener alguna señal de ellas.

—Quizá no salieron en esta dirección —sugirió Seiya con el ceño fruncido.

—¿En qué otra dirección podrían ir? —rezongó Darién.

—Hay otra abadía, que no queda demasiado lejos, hacia el norte —dijo el obispo ante el silencio de todos los demás.

Cuando Darién lo miró esperanzado, Seiya puso cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Crees que ha salido de una abadía para meterse en otra?

—No. Lo normal es que quiera regresar a casa.

—¡Se ha ido hacia el este!

Todos se dieron la vuelta al escuchar ese grito y se encontraron con que el que hablaba era un escocés que venía siguiéndolos. Alarmados por no haberlo oído aproximarse, los soldados se volvieron enfurecidos, y desenvainaron sus espadas para enfrentarse al hombre. Un grito de Seiya los hizo quedarse quietos donde estaban, pero todos mantuvieron las manos en las empuñaduras de las espadas mientras Seiya cabalgaba a través de ellos para recibir al escocés de pelo color arena.

El hombre no reaccionó ante la amenaza que significaban todas aquellas espadas, sino que cabalgó hacia ellos con un cierto aire de diversión en el rostro. Acogió a Seiya con calma.

—¿Quién diablos sois vos?

—Taiki. Tsukino me ordenó que os siguiera para procurar que Chiba no muera en el intento de encontrar a Serena. —Esperó el tiempo suficiente para que la ironía que sus palabras escondían fuera bien entendida, y luego dijo con una sonrisa amplia—: Vais en la dirección equivocada. La chica y las otras dos se dirigieron hacia el este cuando salieron de la abadía.

Seiya presintió, más que oír, la impaciencia con la que Darién se movía en su cabalgadura, y lo comprendió. Él mismo estaba un tanto molesto con el irónico, por no decir insultante comentario, pero logró controlarse al preguntar:

—¿También las otras dos?

El escocés asintió.

—Hotaru y una monja iban con ella. Se dirigieron al este. Empecé a seguirlas, pero me acordé de que mi obligación era proteger a Chiba y regresé a la abadía para asegurarme de que vosotros las seguíais. Pregunté allí y me dijeron que habíais salido rumbo al sur. Partí en esa dirección y revisé el camino. Pronto me di cuenta de que no habíais tomado esa dirección, entonces di marcha atrás y no tardé en darme cuenta de que viajabais rumbo a Tsukino. Entonces me apresuré a alcanzaros. Repito que marcháis en la dirección equivocada.

—¿Quién os dijo que íbamos rumbo al sur? —preguntó Darién, acercándose a Seiya.

El escocés se encogió de hombros.

—Una dama que no conozco, pero que no vestía como una monja.

—Lady Kakyuu. Lo más probable es que mintiera para proteger a las mujeres —murmuró Seiya, luego respiró hondo y analizó las palabras del hombre—. ¿Por qué iba lady Serena a dirigirse hacia el este?

El escocés se encogió una vez más de hombros.

—Probablemente quiera viajar precisamente en la dirección que vosotros nunca pensaríais que tomaría. Es una chica inteligente.

Los hombres se miraron.

—¿Le crees? —preguntó Darién.

—No creo que tenga ninguna razón para mentirnos —dijo Seiya haciendo un gesto de indiferencia.

—No.

—Además, ya habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que ella no viajaba en esta dirección.

—Sí.

—Supongo que tendremos que dirigirnos al este y ver qué pasa.

—Así es.

Darién suspiró y se preguntó por qué no se daba la vuelta y regresaba sencillamente a casa. Tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo, ¿no? Por lo general, nadie esperaba que un novio fuera a la caza de su prometida por todo el país, solamente para casarse con ella. Por otra parte, no quería dar explicaciones al rey. Tendría que continuar. Se dirigiría al este. Espoleó su caballo para seguir a Seiya y al obispo, que ya cabalgaban hacia el escocés, que los esperaba.

—¿Es Diamante?

Serena miró a Hotaru al hacer la pregunta y sospechó que su prima también se había dado cuenta de que las seguían. Serena había tenido la impresión de que alguien las acompañaba desde que salieron de la abadía. Pensó que debía de ser Diamante, y tuvo la esperanza de que, después de seguirlas un tiempo, el hecho de que se dirigieran hacia el este y no hacia el sur, unido al disfraz de Kakyuu, lo hubiera engañado y decidiera dar la vuelta y regresar a los alrededores de la abadía. Al parecer, no había sido así y las había seguido todo el día. Y también ahora, por la noche.

—No sé —dijo con un suspiro—. Si es así, entonces, no lo hemos engañado con el disfraz de Kakyuu.

Hotaru gruñó en señal de asentimiento, mientras Kakyuu, ajena al peligro, apenas lograba seguir su paso.

—¿Nos detendremos pronto para pasar la noche? —preguntó la inglesa, esperanzada—. Estoy agotada de tanto cabalgar.

Serena guardó silencio durante un momento, pensando qué opciones tenían. No podían seguir cabalgando indefinidamente; las bestias empezaban a dar señales de cansancio y no le gustaba exigirles demasiado. Por otra parte, si era Diamante el que las seguía, se daría a conocer cuando se detuvieran. Al menos no las pillaría por sorpresa. De hecho, Hotaru y ella podrían ser las que lo sorprendieran a él. Sin duda no esperaría que tres mujeres solas presentaran resistencia.

—Sí. Hay un claro allí adelante. Nos detendremos allí —decidió en voz alta, y luego miró a Hotaru y le dijo en voz baja—: Prepárate.

—Es hermoso —murmuró Kakyuu al bajar de los caballos y mirar alrededor del claro.

—Maravilloso. —Serena contempló el panorama con satisfacción. A un lado había un pequeño acantilado rocoso, al otro estaba el río que corría a lo largo del claro. Esto dejaba solamente dos flancos disponibles para los atacantes. Sería más fácil defenderse, particularmente si bloqueaban uno de los costados con los caballos. No le gustaba hacerlo, puesto que ponía en peligro los animales. Pero no tenía idea de cuánta gente acompañaría a Diamante ni de cuál era el riesgo que corrían.

—Pasaremos la noche aquí —anunció, desatando el saco de comida de su caballo y pasándoselo a Kakyuu. La otra mujer asintió, se dirigió inmediatamente al sitio indicado y empezó a revisar el contenido de la bolsa. Serena y Hotaru se encargaron de los caballos, los dejaron ensillados, por si hubiera necesidad de escapar con urgencia, y los situaron para formar con ellos una tercera barrera contra sus posibles atacantes. Se lavaron las manos en el río y se sentaron a comer, con los ojos y los oídos atentos a cualquier señal que pudiera prevenirlas de un ataque.

Cuando terminaron de comer, se echaron a descansar. O, mejor dicho, Kakyuu se echó a descansar. Serena y Hotaru se sentaron con la espalda recostada contra las rocas. Pero no tenían ninguna intención de dormir. Esperaban el ataque que estaban seguras iba a producirse ahora que parecían ser más vulnerables por estar descansando.


	7. capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

—Despertad, dormilonas.

Serena se despertó inmediatamente al oír a Kakyuu. Su cuerpo y su mente se pusieron alerta enseguida. Sentada miró con atención a su alrededor y vio a la inglesa, que se acercaba desde el río. Serena se quedó boquiabierta. Ya era de día, no se había producido ningún ataque y ella se había quedado dormida, lo mismo que Hotaru, según vio con consternación mientras la otra se sentaba a su lado e inspeccionaba el claro con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo diablos te has levantado y has ido al río sin que te oyéramos?

Kakyuu levantó sus cejas al oír la pregunta.

—Me moví con sigilo y salté por encima de vosotras. Dormíais como angelitos y no quería despertaros.

—¿Con sigilo? —preguntó incrédula Serena, después miró a Hotaru.

—Con sigilo. Saltó sobre nosotras.

—De mucho habríamos servido si nos hubieran atacado —rezongó Hotaru poniéndose de pie—. ¿Por qué no habrán atacado?

—¿Quién? —preguntó Kakyuu, sorprendida, cuando estuvo cerca de ellas.

—Me imagino que se refería a nosotros.

Las tres mujeres se volvieron hacia la voz de barítono que había pronunciado aquellas palabras. Tanto Serena como Hotaru cogieron sus espadas, pero se relajaron y suspiraron aliviadas cuando vieron quién era.

—¡Taiki! —dijo Serena bruscamente y volvió a guardar la espada—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Asegurarme de que el inglés no pierda la vida en vuestra persecución.

Entornando los ojos, Serena preguntó:

—¿Está él contigo?

En respuesta, lord Darién salió de entre los árboles y se plantó frente a ellas. Serena movió la cabeza, disgustada.

—Bien podríais haberos hecho presentes anoche. Entonces no habríamos tenido que velar pensando que estábamos a punto de ser atacadas.

—A mí me pareció que estabais durmiendo bastante bien —comentó Taiki, divertido—. Y así debía ser, porque estuvisteis vigiladas toda la noche.

—No toda la noche —corrigió lord Seiya, uniéndose a los otros dos hombres—. Llegamos hace un par de horas. Nos quedamos en el bosque para no interrumpir vuestro descanso.

Serena hizo un gesto de disgusto y volvió sus ojos hacia Hotaru. La otra mujer parecía igualmente preocupada. Estaban convencidas de que alguien las había seguido todo el día. Habían sentido esa presencia al acampar para pasar la noche. Pero según lord Seiya, ellos sólo habían llegado unas pocas horas antes.

—¿Por qué estáis tan preocupadas?

La pregunta de Darién atrajo la mirada de Serena hacia su prometido. No parecía particularmente complacido de haberla encontrado. A decir verdad, él parecía tan malhumorado como ella, que en realidad había dormido muy poco. No esperaba otra cosa, pero de todos modos era una puñalada para su orgullo.

Taiki la salvó de hacer cualquier comentario, soltando una carcajada.

—Porque ella sabe que no somos las únicas bestias que hay en estos bosques.

Antes de que cualquiera de los ingleses pudiera preguntarle qué quería decir, el escocés cerró los labios y soltó un silbido penetrante. Unos segundos después crujieron los arbustos a los dos lados del grupo, y dos escoceses salieron al centro. Ambos eran hombres de Tsukino. Taiki hizo un gesto con la cabeza y luego explicó:

—Les encargué que siguieran a Serena y a Hotaru mientras yo regresaba a buscaros a vosotros.

Serena miró a los soldados de su padre, ahora sabía a quién culpar de que su prometido la hubiera hallado. Se dio la vuelta y lanzó una mirada feroz al inglés.

—¿Qué queréis vos?

—¿Vos qué creéis? —respondió el.

—Yo creo que deseáis iros a casa y olvidar que algún día oísteis mi nombre —admitió ella—. Y como es lo mismo que yo quiero, ¿por qué no lo hacéis?

Darién parpadeó confundido al oír su hosca respuesta.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me habéis oído. No quiero casarme con vos, y vos no queréis casaros conmigo, así que lo mejor es que deis la vuelta y volváis a casa.

Darién se quedó boquiabierto al oírla. Su temple lo sorprendía. Las mujeres que él conocía, y conocía a muchas, no hablaban con tanta crudeza y sinceridad. Habrían chillado, suspirado, habrían insinuado esto o lo otro, pero nunca habrían sido tan desagradables. No podía creer que ella lo hubiera hecho. ¿La habría oído bien? Muchas mujeres le habían rogado que se casara con ellas, otras lo habían amenazado con suicidarse por amor a él.

Darién se había imaginado a la mocosa, si es que alguna vez había pensado en ella, contando los años, preguntándose cuándo iría a buscarla y rogándole a Dios que lo hiciera. No sólo porque todas las mujeres reaccionaban así ante él, sino también porque la vida de soltera podía ser muy desagradable. Sin embargo, ahí la tenía, afirmando que todo lo que deseaba era que la dejara en aquel estado tan desagradable. Tenía que estar fingiendo, decidió, y sonrió al pensarlo. Las mujeres solían recurrir a muchos trucos para atraerlo y, amazona o no, Serena Tsukino seguía siendo una mujer. Relajándose al recuperar la confianza, Darién le lanzó una sonrisa encantadora.

—Cuidado, milady, podría pensar que no os ha causado ninguna satisfacción verme.

—Sería la forma correcta de pensar.

Darién la miró atónito.

—Si pretendéis que crea que no habéis estado suspirando estos últimos diez años…

—¿Suspirando? —lo interrumpió Serena con una risa áspera—. ¿Os parece que soy de las que suspiran? No, ciertamente, milord, he estado disfrutando mi libertad… de muchas y variadas maneras.

Darién la miró fijamente, luego su rostro enrojeció de ira al comprender la sugerencia que se escondía tras sus palabras.

—Vos…

—Es suficiente —interrumpió secamente lord Seiya—, ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo. Ahora vayamos a Tsukino y concluyamos el asunto.

—Adelante, marchad —dijo Serena entre dientes, dirigiéndose a los caballos—. Hotaru y yo os encontraremos allí cuando volvamos de Inglaterra.

—¡Inglaterra! —exclamaron Seiya y Darién al unísono.

—Sí, Inglaterra —afirmó Serena con firmeza—. Lo hemos prometido —hizo un gesto mirando a lady Kakyuu y viendo con nuevos ojos los hábitos de la religiosa—. Hemos prometido a la hermana que la acompañaríamos a su casa en Inglaterra. Quiere visitar a su familia. Le juramos que la dejaríamos allí sana y salva. —Miró a los hombres con dulzura—. No querréis que rompamos nuestra promesa a una mujer de Dios, ¿verdad?

Darién frunció el ceño y miró a su prometida. Aquella repentina dulzura en sus palabras le resultaba sospechosa. Las palabras de Seiya le hicieron salir de sus recelosas meditaciones.

—Es imposible. Eso prolongaría este suplicio al menos una semana más, quizá dos.

Como Darién se quedó pensativo por la verdad que había en tales palabras, Serena lo miró con resentimiento.

—¿Qué proponéis? ¿Que la dejemos aquí en el bosque para que viaje sola sin que nadie cuide de ella?

—No, por supuesto que no —murmuró Darién, recuperando de pronto la alegría—. Tendremos que acompañarla.

Cuando Seiya se volvió a mirarlo, consternado, él se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, ella ha dado su palabra, y como es mi prometida, su palabra es mi palabra. Y una promesa es una promesa. Es imposible que la obliguemos a romper su promesa.

Puesto que Seiya seguía mirándolo, demasiado enfadado para hablar, Darién se movió incómodo y miró a Serena con dureza.

—La acompañaremos a casa como habéis prometido; sin embargo, eso es todo lo que haremos.

Serena se relajó e incluso llegó a sonreírle.

—Es todo lo que pido, milord.

Darién parpadeó. La mujer tenía una sonrisa encantadora, muy encantadora. ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? Porque ella no le había sonreído antes.

—No. —Todos miraron al obispo, que salía de los matorrales y se acercaba al grupo—. Perdonad a un hombre viejo por interrumpiros, pero me parece que un desvío hacia Inglaterra serviría de muy poco y sólo retrasaría una boda que ya se ha demorado demasiado tiempo. Debemos dirigirnos a Tsukino.

—Pero y ¿qué pasa con la hermana? —preguntó Serena, descorazonada al ver que la oportunidad de retrasar la boda se le iba de las manos.

—La solución es simple —dijo el obispo con dulzura y luego miró a Kakyuu—. ¿Hermana…?

—Kakyuu —dijo la mujer.

El obispo movió la cabeza con solemnidad.

—Hermana Kakyuu, puedes viajar con nosotros hasta Tsukino para asistir a la boda si así lo deseas. Lord Seiya y yo regresaremos a Inglaterra después y nos complacería mucho escoltarte. O tal vez —añadió cuando Serena intentó protestar— podamos prescindir de tres hombres para que te escolten ahora. De todos modos, y gracias a lord Kenji, ahora tenemos tres hombres más que cuando iniciamos el viaje.

Con un movimiento de la cabeza, había señalado a Taiki y a sus dos hombres mientras hablaba. Después levantó las cejas y se dispuso a escuchar, a la espera de la decisión de Kakyuu.

Ésta, por su parte, parecía muy confundida. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Serena, luego al obispo y finalmente dijo:

—Asistiré a la boda.

—Bueno, entonces nos dirigiremos a Tsukino.

El obispo sonrió amablemente, luego se volvió y se dirigió hacia los árboles para regresar al campamento que los hombres habían ocupado durante las altas horas de la madrugada.

Darién miró tristemente al obispo que desaparecía, luego a su prometida, y suspiró. Finalmente, sacudió la cabeza y ordenó a Pequeño Malachite que condujera sus caballos al claro. Seiya se acercó a su lado.

—Deberíamos desarmarlas —murmuró el hombre del rey, mientras preparaban los caballos.

Darién lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Crees que volverán a utilizar sus armas contra nosotros?

—Ya lo han hecho.

—Eso fue en la abadía y no sabían quiénes éramos. No trataron de luchar para lograr salir del claro —afirmó Darién mientras su mirada se deslizaba sobre el cuerpo de Serena. Aunque inicialmente le había sorprendido verla con pantalones, empezaba a valorar lo bien que lucían sobre sus curvas delicadas y…

—Sí —dijo Seiya interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Pero hay menos posibilidades de que traten de escapar si no tienen sus espadas.

Al oír estas palabras Darién torció el gesto. Todavía le costaba perdonar a su prometida que no quisiera casarse con él. Al fin y al cabo, él era quien debía, y así lo había hecho, mostrarse reacio a casarse con ella, una de las aterradoras mujeres Tsukino. Esa mujer debería estar agradecida porque él había ido en su busca, sin importar la tardanza. Pero parecía que no tenía ningún deseo de convertirse en su esposa.

Su esposa, sí. Empezaba a parecerle fascinante, reconoció, y luego cayó en la cuenta de que la joven todavía no había podido escuchar ninguna de las palabras dulces que salían de su boca en presencia de las mujeres. Normalmente, al conocerla habría empezado a soltar una catarata de palabras exaltando la belleza femenina. Pero no tuvo el más mínimo deseo de hacerlo cuando se encontró con su prometida. De hecho, había estado mucho más dispuesto a maldecirla que a enamorarla con sus dulces palabras. Era muy extraño.

Moviendo la cabeza, se adelantó, y rápidamente le quitó la espada, aprovechando que ella, distraída, andaba atareada con su caballo. Serena debió de presentir su acercamiento, porque se puso tensa un momento antes de que él la alcanzara; pero no hizo ningún movimiento de resistencia mientras la desarmaba. Por el contrario, esperó a que él se alejara para volverse lentamente a mirarlo.

—Podríais habérmela pedido, milord.

Darién alzó las cejas. Esperaba una reacción llena de ira, rabia, incluso gruñidos o puñetazos. Pero ella se mostró totalmente calmada. Incluso lanzó una serena mirada a su compañera, que hizo que la pequeña guerrera desenvainara su espada para entregársela al inglés.

Darién aceptó las armas con cierta sorpresa. Dio un paso cauteloso hacia atrás y confesó:

—No creí que las entregaríais voluntariamente.

—¿Por qué no? —Serena tenía ahora una expresión divertida—: Si os sentís más tranquilo porque voy desarmada, que así sea. Además, seguramente, con tantos hombres altos y fuertes a nuestro alrededor no tendremos necesidad de defendernos.

Darién frunció el ceño. No había ninguna malicia en su expresión, ni la más mínima señal de sarcasmo en el tono, y a pesar de ello, estaba seguro de que se estaba riendo de él. Y, lo que todavía era peor, sospechaba que la pequeñita, su amiga, había comprendido el chiste y también se estaba burlando en silencio. Con cara de pocos amigos, rezongó entre dientes y se alejó para unirse a lord Seiya.

—¿Crees que ha sido sensato entregar nuestras armas? —preguntó Hotaru en voz baja.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que tendrán menos temor de que escapemos si no vamos armadas. Además, podemos reemplazarlas fácilmente.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Kakyuu acercándose a ellas.

—Tenemos amigos no muy lejos de aquí —dijo Serena con tranquilidad, y luego miró a los hombres.

El obispo y el tipo grande de la capilla habían dejado el claro y se habían llevado los animales, quizá a pastar.

Eso dejaba a Chiba, lord Seiya, Taiki y los otros dos hombres de Tsukino sin caballos. Difícilmente habría otro momento tan adecuado para intentar la fuga.

—Hotaru, ayuda a Kakyuu a montar en su caballo. Hotaru comprendió lo que planeaba su prima, asintió, tomó a Kakyuu por el brazo y la condujo junto a la enorme bestia frente a la cual estaba Serena. Lentamente, ésta dio un paso hacia la cabeza de su caballo y empezó a mimarlo suavemente, mirando hacia los hombres que todavía hablaban en la orilla del claro; luego miró a las dos mujeres y a los dos caballos que se habían situado delante de ella para ocultarla. Hotaru ayudó a Kakyuu a montar y le dijo que tendiera el cuerpo y la cabeza sobre el cuello del animal para no llamar la atención. Luego se dirigió hacia su propio caballo y rápidamente montó sobre él, apretando el cuerpo contra el cuello del animal.

Al ver que los hombres no habían notado sus movimientos, Serena regresó al lado de su semental, cogió las riendas, puso un pie en el estribo, movió la mano a toda prisa y se apoyó en el pie para pasar rápidamente la otra pierna sobre la silla del caballo.

Ya se había montado y estaba tratando de agarrar las riendas de Kakyuu, cuando se oyó el esperado grito de alarma. Ignorándolo, Serena tiró de las riendas de su caballo y presionó los talones contra su vientre, exigiéndole salir a toda velocidad. La bestia arrancó de inmediato, con Kakyuu tras ella y Hotaru en pos de ambas.

—¡Maldición Pequeño Malachite, ¡trae los caballos! —rugió Darién, dando la espalda a las mujeres que desaparecían adentrándose en el bosque.

Seiya lo seguía muy de cerca y le habló con ironía.

—No me digas que quieres de verdad que la boda se realice. Yo había empezado a pensar que simplemente me llevabas a tu lado, haciendo todo lo posible por torpedear mis esfuerzos, hasta que el acuerdo se rompiera por aburrimiento o la dama escapara definitivamente.

Haciendo una pausa, Darién se volvió para mirarlo.

—No creas que he cambiado de opinión acerca de la boda. Sin embargo, si continúo dejando la situación en tus manos, mucho me temo que seguiré de un lado para el otro indefinidamente, persiguiendo a la mujer de un extremo a otro de Escocia. Es mucho mejor tratar de que las cosas se definan de una manera u otra escoltándola hasta Tsukino, y me parece que la única forma de lograrlo es hacerlo a mi manera.

Tras esas palabras insultantes, se dio la vuelta para seguir adelante y sólo se detuvo cuando apareció Pequeño Malachite tirando de los tres caballos.

—Se han escapado —explicó secamente Darién, respondiendo a la pregunta que se dibujaba en los ojos del gigante mientras agarraba las riendas. Luego se montó rápidamente; lord Seiya hizo lo mismo. Miró a los hombres de Tsukino y frunció el ceño al ver sus expresiones solemnes.

—Montad vuestros caballos y seguid con los otros hombres.

Taiki asintió estoicamente. Mostró una expresión muy seria y preocupada, hasta que los tres hombres empezaron a cabalgar y se perdieron de vista, entonces en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

—Me muero por estar de vuelta en Tsukino… Estoy impaciente por contarle esto al lord.

—Seguramente soltará sus buenas carcajadas cuando lo sepa —dijo otro de los hombres y añadió luego—: Ésta es la segunda vez que el inglés pierde a nuestra Serena. ¿Cuántas veces crees que volverá a suceder antes de que lleguemos a casa?

Taiki hizo un gesto y se internó en el bosque, en busca de su caballo.

—Apostaría a que dos o tres. Traed vuestras bestias y seguidme. Recogeremos a los otros ingleses y seguiremos.

Las mujeres no llegaron muy lejos. No fue culpa de nadie, fue pura casualidad. El caballo de Kakyuu se lastimó una pata después de saltar sobre un tronco cruzado en el camino. Con un relincho de dolor, el animal cayó pesadamente, y Kakyuu se desplomó dando un grito.

Al tiempo que tiraba con fuerza de las riendas de su caballo para hacer que se detuviera, Serena miró hacia atrás, y vio que Hotaru echaba mano de sus rápidos reflejos para no chocar contra el caballo que había caído, ni contra su jinete.

Luego hizo que su animal se diera la vuelta y lo espoleó para que se acercara a la yegua caída. Hotaru ayudó a Kakyuu a ponerse de pie. Aparentemente, sólo había sufrido el susto, y no tenía herida ni lesión alguna.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kakyuu con ansiedad cuando vio que Hotaru estaba atendiendo el animal, que trataba de ponerse en pie.

La joven examinó rápidamente la pata de la yegua y la vio cojear de modo poco convincente uno o dos pasos, luego miró a Serena y sacudió la cabeza.

Con un gesto de desagrado, Serena se agachó para coger a Kakyuu del brazo.

—Venid, monta tras de mí. Compartiremos mi caballo.

—Pero mi yegua… —protestó—. Está herida.

—No tenemos tiempo para atenderla —dijo bruscamente Serena, mientras Hotaru se montaba en su caballo—. Taiki la cuidará.

—Pero…

—No hay nada que discutir. Están a punto de alcanzarnos.

Suspirando, Kakyuu asintió con resignación, se montó en el caballo detrás de ella, con un poco de ayuda, y luego apretó los brazos alrededor del pecho de Serena, mientras ésta espoleaba al caballo para que siguiera deprisa. Habían avanzado sólo unos pocos metros cuando oyeron el estruendo de los cascos que se aproximaban.

Serena maldijo e hizo presión con sus talones en el vientre del caballo, exigiéndole ir más rápido, pero sabía que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Los jinetes que se aproximaban galopaban hacia ellas a toda velocidad. Y su caballo ahora llevaba el peso de dos personas. No se sorprendió cuando unos pocos metros más adelante los hombres las alcanzaron y las adelantaron, luego disminuyeron el paso de sus cabalgaduras y regresaron en parejas, cerrándoles el paso. Lord Darién aminoró el paso de su montura delante de ellas y las obligó a detenerse.

El silencio reinó por un momento, mientras se miraban el uno y la otra, hasta que lord Darién dijo con una sonrisa helada:

—Vuestra apresurada partida es una evidencia más de que estáis deseando que se celebre la boda. No obstante, me temo que tenéis algunos problemas para tomar el rumbo correcto. Debo deciros que de nuevo ibais en la dirección equivocada, milady. Tsukino está al oeste.

—Ja, ja, qué ingenioso sois, milord —dijo Serena—. No dudo que sabéis hacer reír a las mujeres cada vez que abrís la boca.

La expresión de Darién se endureció. Aquellas palabras podían interpretarse en dos sentidos, y tenía buenas razones para sospechar que las decía con intención de insultarlo.

—Seiya.

—¿Sí? —El inglés espoleó su caballo y lo miró con gesto inquisitivo.

—Quizá deberías llevar a la buena hermana en su caballo —sugirió.

—Ella monta conmigo —dijo Serena muy seria, tirando de las riendas de su caballo para que retrocediera, mientras el caballero se acercaba.

—Ella monta con lord Seiya —ordenó Darién secamente.

Serena abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de repente cambió de actitud y sonrió con una dulzura venenosa.

—¿Teméis que me vuelva a escapar?

Con una sonrisa irónica dibujándose en sus labios, Darién asintió.

—Sí.

Su sinceridad la sorprendió tanto que se quedó en el sitio, sin saber qué hacer, mientras Seiya se acercaba, alzaba a Kakyuu con gentileza, la pasaba a su caballo y la sentaba cómodamente delante de él.

Serena mostró su irritación a Darién con una mirada asesina. Éste sonrió de repente y llamó al gigante.

—Pequeño Malachite.

—¿Sí?

—Hotaru monta contigo.

El hombre asintió con cierto disgusto, espoleó su caballo y se acercó a recoger a la mujer, pero ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a facilitarles las cosas más que su prima. El pequeño demonio pateó al gigante en la espinilla cuando el caballo se aproximó, luego trató de golpearlo en la cara, puesto que el hombre había ignorado el primer ataque y ya la alzaba de su montura. Por último, Pequeño Malachite tuvo que agarrar las dos manitas con una de las suyas y poner una de sus enormes piernas sobre las de ella para evitar que le hiciera daño. Logró calmarla al sentarla delante de él, pero la mujer lo miró con extremo disgusto, lanzó un suspiro a manera de disculpa mirando Serena y se resignó a su suerte.

Con el gesto contraído al ver que las posibilidades de escapar se iban de sus manos, Serena miró a su prometido, casi pidiéndole que se acercara.

Darién comprendió el reto inmediatamente, y espoleó su caballo para aproximarse a ella.

Enseguida, Serena hizo que su semental diera un paso atrás y el animal respondió al instante. Darién arqueó las cejas al ver la habilidad de su prometida, pero exigió a su caballo que se acercara más y no se sorprendió al ver que ella lo esquivaba de nuevo con destreza. Miró a Pequeño Malachite y le hizo una señal con la cabeza. Este, que comprendió la orden silenciosa, se adelantó un poco, lo mismo que Darién. Al empezar a espolear el caballo automáticamente para que diera un paso hacia un lado, Serena se encontró casi frente al animal de Pequeño Malachite. Antes de que la joven pudiera espolear al caballo hacia delante, Darién la alcanzó, la agarró del talle, la levantó y la llevó hasta sus piernas.

No se sorprendió mucho al ver que ella empezaba a luchar de inmediato, lo que sí lo sorprendió un poco fue la fuerza con la que lo hacía. Apretó los brazos contra ella y escondió su sorpresa tras una expresión en la que se mezclaban la exasperación y la diversión.

—Podemos hacerlo por el camino fácil, milady, o por el difícil, vos decidís.

—Será por el difícil —masculló Serena. Le dio un codazo en el pecho y tiró con fuerza de las riendas del caballo para que éste se levantara sobre las patas traseras, con lo que logró que Darién perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera. Serena resopló satisfecha cuando la bestia volvió a estar en cuatro patas, luego apretó las rodillas y consiguió que el animal saliera a toda velocidad.

—¡Caramba! Ya veo que estás manejando la situación mucho mejor que yo —comentó lord Seiya, divertido, mirando a Darién desde su caballo—. Sin duda, no debemos preocuparnos. Llegaremos a Tsukino antes de un año.

Darién, maldiciendo, logró ponerse de pie y aceptó las riendas del caballo de Serena, que le ofrecía Pequeño Malachite. Se montó en el animal, sin preocuparse por decir nada, y salió disparado tras su prometida.

Su caballo era rápido y Serena sabía montarlo, pero notó con satisfacción que el de ella era todavía más veloz. En su opinión, era una lástima desperdiciar un caballo así con una mujer, un guerrero podría haberle sacado más provecho. Pero, a pesar de la velocidad del animal, tuvo que recorrer un trecho largo antes de alcanzarla. Satisfecho de llevar el plaid y no una incómoda malla, levantó las piernas y se lanzó sobre ella. Se colocó detrás de Serena, la agarró con el brazo izquierdo al pasar a su lado y la tiró de su montura, haciéndola caer al suelo encima de él, que también se había tirado. Como el cuerpo de Darién le había servido de amortiguador, Serena se recuperó más rápido de la caída, logró ponerse de pie e intentó volar de nuevo hacia su montura, pero él se recuperó lo suficientemente rápido como para acercarse y agarrarla de una pierna antes de que ella pudiera montar. Como logró alcanzarla justo cuando se estaba subiendo, la hizo caer boca abajo sobre la tierra.

Darién se apoyó en las manos y en los pies para empezar a levantarse, luego la cogió del tobillo de nuevo mientras ella buscaba otra vez la forma de apartarse de él. La chica cayó otra vez boca abajo, pero logró darse la vuelta y quedar sobre su espalda para golpearlo con la pierna libre. Él le agarró también el otro tobillo, lo sostuvo fuerte y maldijo al ver que la mujer había logrado sentarse inmediatamente y ahora lo estaba golpeando con los puños. Tiró de los tobillos para separarlos y la arrastró por el suelo polvoriento hasta que pudo arrodillarse entre sus piernas abiertas. Luego la inmovilizó echándose sobre su cuerpo. Con las piernas pudo aquietar las de ella y con las manos le cogió las suyas y las llevó por encima de su cabeza, para que no pudiera golpearlo más. Cara a cara y jadeando, se miraron, y entonces Darién se dio cuenta de que algo comenzaba a pasar en su cuerpo.

La sorpresa que le causó esta reacción le arrancó un gesto, luego logró sonreír secamente al recuperar algo de su aliento y murmuró:

—Sois realmente de armas tomar, milady.

Serena no le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Y vos sois un perro inglés.

La sonrisa del hombre perdió algo de su brillo, y arqueó las cejas con arrogancia.

—Eso es un elogio, viniendo de un vástago rojo.

Los ojos de Serena se entornaron al escuchar el término insultante con que los ingleses solían referirse a los escoceses. Luego espetó:

—Prefiero ser un vástago rojo que el engendro de un inglés.

—Pienso que vuestra protesta es excesiva, mi pequeña guerrera. Quizá no estáis tan en contra de la boda como queréis hacerme creer.

Darién sonrió burlonamente, y ella se quedó mirándolo, demasiado enfadada para poder hablar.

—¿Os habéis quedado sin palabras, milady?

—Siento tener que admitirlo, milord, pero sí. —Serena dibujó una repentina sonrisa. Luego añadió—: pero siempre he sido mejor con la espada que con las palabras. ¿Os lo demuestro?

Empezó a luchar de nuevo mientras hablaba. En medio del forcejeo, Darién se distrajo debido al innegable ardor que ella le provocaba. Estuvo a punto de perderla otra vez, pero se rehízo. Movió la parte baja de su cuerpo para controlarla y soltó una risa corta y profunda.

—No, milady. La única espada que yo usaría con vos es aquella de la que vos no disponéis. —Le complació ver cómo las mejillas de la mujer se teñían repentinamente de rojo—. Sois una dama encantadora cuando no estáis maldiciendo ni escupiendo, querida. Vuestra boca en verdad es dulce cuando no está vomitando porquerías; tiene forma de corazón, con curvas bien marcadas y…

—¿Pensáis quedaros todo el día sobre mí, pronunciando bellas palabras, milord? —lo interrumpió Serena con un tono realmente molesto—. ¿O dejaréis que me ponga de pie?

Darién se puso tenso al oír esas palabras y ver que Pequeño Malachite y Seiya llegaban con sus monturas convenientemente libres de las mujeres. Volviendo su cabeza hacia ellos levantó una ceja, y Pequeño Malachite se explicó rápidamente:

—Los hombres nos alcanzaron inmediatamente después de que salieras tras la chica. Dejamos a las otras dos con ellos para seguirte, a ver si necesitabas ayuda. No obstante, es evidente que lo tienes todo bajo control.

—Oh, sí —admitió Darién. Movió la cabeza lentamente y se puso de pie antes de ofrecer la mano a Serena. Para su gran sorpresa, ella aceptó la oferta de ayuda. Inmediatamente, se dio cuenta de su error, porque ella no utilizó su mano para ponerse de pie, sino para tirarlo a él al suelo. Apenas se estaba dando cuenta del significado del repentino tirón a su mano cuando sintió el pie de Serena en la vecindad de su ingle. Un instante después, creyó que moría de dolor en la entrepierna, y cayó de rodillas, doblándose como nunca lo había hecho. Ni siquiera notó que ella estaba de nuevo de pie y que corría hacia el bosque una vez más.

—¿Estás bien? —Eran evidentes los esfuerzos de Pequeño Malachite por controlar su risa mientras se bajaba del caballo.

—Claro que está bien. —Todavía montando en su caballo, lord Seiya no se molestó en ocultar su satisfacción—. Está manejando la situación como se debe, ¿no lo ves?

Con un gruñido, Darién se echó de lado, luego se puso de pie con mucho cuidado, haciendo gestos reveladores del dolor que experimentaba en sus partes bajas.

—¿Por dónde se ha ido? —masculló tan pronto como el dolor disminuyó lo suficiente como para poder hablar.

Pequeño Malachite señaló hacia los bosques; Darién gruñó, dio un paso hacia su caballo, luego movió la cabeza y se detuvo. Le parecía que iba a ser más fácil correr que poner sus joyas sobre el lomo de un caballo. No estaban en condiciones de soportar galopes y traqueteos.

Después de correr unos pocos minutos, se preguntó si no había tomado la decisión equivocada. Aquella corta carrera sólo servía para exacerbar el dolor que estaba experimentando. Y la joven había demostrado ser rápida corriendo, ciertamente más veloz de lo que él esperaba. Ya empezaba a dudar que lograría alcanzarla cuando vio que la tenía cerca, y fue para él una sorpresa y un alivio poder acortar la distancia lo suficiente como para derribarla al suelo una vez más. Allí lucharon brevemente, antes de que él consiguiera someterla utilizando otra vez su maltratado cuerpo. Después del maltrato que había sufrido a manos de ella, casi fue un alivio que sólo pudiera maldecirlo una y otra vez. Algunas de sus expresiones lograron, incluso, hacerlo sonrojar. ¿Dónde diablos había aprendido esa letanía? Dios Santo, esa mujer sabía más palabrotas que él.

La sacudió para hacerla callar, luego suspiró y movió la cabeza.

—Vuestra lengua es tan afilada como vuestra espada, milady.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron un poco más al oír el tono de voz con que había hablado.

—Casi parecéis admirarme, inglés.

—Sí, ciertamente aprecio vuestro ingenio.

Al ver que ella entornaba los ojos, Darién hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—¿Vais a seguir portándoos así hasta que lleguemos a Tsukino?

—¿Creíais que iba a facilitaros las cosas?

—No, pero me temo que debo advertiros que si pensáis seguir escapando, obligándome a alcanzaros y a tumbaros, quizá me decida a cambiar la decisión y consume el matrimonio incluso antes de que lleguemos a vuestra tierra. En realidad, sentir vuestro cuerpo retorciéndose debajo del mío despierta fuegos que nunca pensé que podrían quemarme.

Como había esperado, Serena se quedó quieta de inmediato. Darién sonrió ampliamente.

—Ah, milady, realmente me habéis lastimado. ¿No queréis llegar a un compromiso conmigo? Así se dice, ¿no?

Ella le puso cara de pocos amigos, la nariz le temblaba. Parecía sufrir arcadas.

Él alzó las cejas y se separó un poco.

—¿qué os pasa ahora?

—¿Sois vos?

—¿Qué?

—Apestáis como un maldito granero. ¿No podíais haberos bañado antes de venir a buscarme?

Darién se separó de ella inmediatamente, algo molesto, pero luego le ofreció la mano para que se levantase, alejándose un poco, porque recordaba lo que había pasado la última vez.

Con expresión divertida, Serena se levantó sin ayuda y caminó delante de él hasta los caballos. Llegaron al claro. Esta vez, todos estaban allí; lord Seiya y Pequeño Malachite tenían a las mujeres delante de ellos nuevamente, y el obispo, los tres escoceses y los demás hombres los esperaban. Haciendo caso omiso de su presencia, Serena se dirigió al caballo de Darién, pero se detuvo antes de montarlo y miró a su prometido, que estaba quieto, mirándola.

—A propósito de la posible anticipación de la boda. Creo que deberías saberlo todo antes de tomar vuestra decisión.

—¿Qué debería saber?

—Aunque me hayáis quitado la espada, yo todavía tengo mi sgian dubh y no dudaré en utilizarlo si intentáis hacer algo. Sería una lástima que vuestra voz hermosa y profunda de repente se transformara en un tono alto y chillón.

Dándose la vuelta se montó en el caballo con una expresión helada, mientras esperaba que él se montara tras ella.

—¿Qué es un sgian dubh?

Seiya, el obispo Wykeham y Pequeño Malachite se miraron unos a otros desde sus posiciones alrededor del fuego. Cabalgaron todo el día, viajando un poco más lentamente para evitar poner demasiado a prueba los caballos que llevaban peso extra. Ahora estaban sentados, relajándose alrededor del fuego que habían preparado cuando la noche cayó sobre ellos. Serena, Hotaru y Kakyuu estaban justo detrás de los árboles, bañándose en las aguas frías del río. Darién pensó ponerles vigilancia, pero decidió no hacerlo. En lugar de ello colocó seis guardias para vigilar los caballos. Las mujeres no podían escapar sin caballos.

Al pensar en los animales, Darién hizo un movimiento de incomodidad. No sabía cómo les iba a los otros dos hombres, pero para él había sido una marcha infernal y estaba agradecido de poder descansar finalmente. Las partes bajas de su cuerpo todavía le dolían debido a la patada que había recibido. Ocho horas de cabalgada no habían sido de gran ayuda para su recuperación y pasó la mayor parte del tiempo dividido entre el deseo de vigilar cautelosamente a la mujer que iba sentada tensa ante él y la lucha por ignorar la extraña sensación que le producía tenerla tan cerca.

Todo había tomado un giro completamente inesperado para Darién. Inició el viaje tan renuente como un hombre a quien llevan a la torre. Ahora no podía decir exactamente qué sentía. Una parte de él todavía rechazaba la idea de casarse con la joven, pero otra parte, la misma que ahora le dolía gracias a su patada, empezaba a mostrar algún interés en, al menos, consumar la boda. Para su consternación, su prometida amazona estaba provocando toda clase de sensaciones en su cuerpo. Había visto las primeras señales al luchar con ella en el bosque, pero su interés continuaba e incluso se había incrementado durante el día. Se maldecía a sí mismo una y otra vez por haber sugerido que las mujeres cabalgaran con los hombres. Tener el trasero de Serena presionando fuertemente contra su cuerpo había significado una enorme distracción, y una mala terapia para su contusionada virilidad.

Tal y como iban las cosas, Darién se planteaba la posibilidad de casarse con ella, llevarla a la cama, satisfacer su aberrante deseo, abandonarla y olvidarse de todo. Pero sus reacciones frente a la mujer eran un poco más complicadas de lo que tal comportamiento implicaba. No había mentido al decirle que disfrutaba con su ingenio. Era cierto. Disfrutaba de los enfrentamientos verbales con ella. Incluso había gozado de las persecuciones cuando se escapó, primero en el caballo y luego a pie. Y, maldita sea, sus cortas luchas le habían hecho palpitar el corazón con un ritmo que le producía cierto estremecimiento. Y, lo que era peor aún, empezaba a disfrutar cuando lo rechazaba. Era un reto. Darién nunca había sido capaz de resistirse a un reto y, hasta la fecha, ninguna mujer lo había vencido.

—Un sgian dubh es un cuchillo, milord. —El escocés llamado Taiki respondió a la pregunta y sacó a Darién de sus cavilaciones—. Es aproximadamente de este tamaño —hizo un gesto con las manos que indicaba unos quince centímetros—. Algunos son muy afilados y peligrosos, pueden cortarle el cuello a un hombre, o castrarlo en un minuto —añadió, y el brillo de sus ojos indicaba que había escuchado la amenaza de Serena.


	8. capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Serena hundió la cabeza bajo la corriente de agua helada, luego se enderezó, se apartó el pelo de la cara y miró hacia el claro. Sospechaba que había un guardia en algún lugar, a pesar de lo impropio que eso pudiera ser, pero no pudo ver a nadie desde el río.

Miró alternativamente a Hotaru y Kakyuu, que estaban a su lado, dedicadas a sus abluciones. Las dos parecían tan desmoralizadas como pueden estarlo dos personas. Serena no las culpaba. Ella misma lo estaba un poco. Las habían capturado. No una, ni dos, sino tres veces. Las cosas no estaban funcionando de acuerdo con su plan, pero tenía la esperanza de cambiar el rumbo de los acontecimientos.

Moviéndose sigilosamente hacia Kakyuu en el agua, Serena la rozó con el codo para llamar su atención. Cuando la otra volvió la cara, le preguntó en voz muy baja.

—Kakyuu, ¿recuerdas qué planta utilizó tu doncella para dormir a los Black?

La pregunta sorprendió a la chica, que pensó un poco. Por último se mordió el labio y dijo, como dudándolo:

—Creo que puedo reconocerla si la veo. ¿Por qué?

Serena no se molestó en ocultar la malicia que brillaba en sus ojos. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver que Kakyuu alzaba las cejas.

—Oh, sí, creo que tienes razón. —Hotaru hizo un gesto de complicidad con Serena al unirse a la conversación—. Ellos pueden dormir una pequeña siesta mientras nosotras tratamos de llegar a la casa de Kakyuu.

—¡Ay! —La sonrisa se desdibujó de los labios de Serena, que miró con cautela a su alrededor, porque la preocupaba que la conversación y sus sonrisas pudieran despertar sospechas en los guardianes ocultos. Las tres mujeres no deberían estar alegres en esos momentos.

—Tengo que buscar en el bosque —dijo Kakyuu, preocupada.

—Sí —asintió Serena, pero sabía que la búsqueda en el bosque podía ser un problema. Quizá podían echar un rápido vistazo si decían que tenían que satisfacer sus necesidades, pero sabía que no iba a ser posible disfrutar de mucho tiempo para buscar la planta.

—Tal vez nosotras podamos ayudar —sugirió Hotaru.

Serena asintió.

—Tendrás que describírnosla. Separémonos como si fuéramos a hacer nuestras necesidades, y que cada una traiga cuantas muestras pueda. Vamos.

Kakyuu describió la planta en cuestión, mientras salían del agua. Una vez en la orilla, se secaron en silencio y se vistieron. Después, Serena anunció:

—Necesito un matorral.

—Lo mismo me pasa a mí —dijo Hotaru en voz alta—. Yo me voy por este lado. —Y se internó en el bosque hacia la izquierda.

—Yo… ejem… —Kakyuu se aclaró la garganta y luego dijo un poco más fuerte—, yo también. Yo voy por ese lado.

Serena la vio desaparecer en el bosque hacia la derecha, y luego miró detenidamente a su alrededor. No se movía nada. No había señales que indicaran la presencia de nadie, pero estaba segura de que había alguien cerca. O al menos no muy lejos. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera esto último, porque les daría libertad, aunque sólo fuera durante unos pocos minutos. Se metió en la maleza, escudriñando a su alrededor mientras caminaba.

Kakyuu había hecho una descripción muy detallada de la planta. Al menos eso era lo que Serena había pensado, pero al registrar el campo para buscarla empezó a pensar que todas eran demasiado parecidas. Sin embargo, hizo cuanto pudo y arrancó varios manojos de plantas que se parecieran a la que Kakyuu había descrito. No tenía ni idea de cuánta sería necesaria, pero sospechaba que tendría que ser una cantidad grande, para poder hacer dormir a todos los hombres del campamento.

Kakyuu y Hotaru estaban esperando en la orilla del río cuando Serena regresó. Las miró a ellas, luego miró hacia los bosques que las rodeaban y preguntó:

—¿Alguna de vosotras ha visto a alguien?

Serena frunció el ceño cuando las dos negaron con la cabeza. Como ella tampoco había visto a nadie, empezaba a pensar que después de todo no había ningún guardia. Se dio cuenta de que el decoro había evitado que Chiba le ordenara a un guardia que las vigilara mientras se bañaban. Debió de pensar que quizá no fueran tan locas como para intentar escapar sin sus caballos. Miró de nuevo a Hotaru y a Kakyuu y la colección de plantas que estaban examinando. Tenían que encontrar la adecuada. No tenían más remedio que esperar que no hubiera guardias, o que, si los había, estuvieran ubicados lo suficientemente lejos como para no inquietarse. Se unió a ellas, arrojó las plantas que había encontrado en el montón común y se arrodilló a su lado para ayudarlas.

—¿Qué tal lo hemos hecho? ¿Hemos conseguido lo que necesitamos? —preguntó mientras Kakyuu examinaba lo que habían llevado.

—No estoy segura —admitió la mujer—. Yo he encontrado dos plantas que creo que son como las que ella usó. Pero una de las que tú has traído es casi igual.

—Las levantó y Serena tuvo que admitir que eran muy parecidas. Tal vez una era un poquito más clara y sus hojas quizá un poquito más largas.

—Bueno, ¿era la más clara o la más oscura de las dos? —preguntó.

La inglesa se mordió el labio mientras reflexionaba.

—No estoy segura. Estaba oscuro cuando me las mostró. Yo… —Sacudió la cabeza sin saber qué hacer.

—Tal vez las más grandes tienen un color diferente porque son más viejas —sugirió Hotaru.

—Podría ser —dijo Kakyuu, dudosa.

Permanecieron en silencio un momento, mirando las plantas, y después Serena se movió con impaciencia.

—Trata de acordarte, Kakyuu, y elige una.

La chica miró la una, después la otra y se decidió por la que tenía las hojas más grandes.

—Creo que es la más grande.

Serena hizo un movimiento de cabeza, recogió todas las grandes y las escondió en su plaid.

—Vamos pues. Preparemos la comida. ¿Cómo se la sirvió tu doncella a los Black?

—En un estofado.

—Un estofado será, entonces —dijo Serena y las condujo hacia el campamento.

El plan le parecía muy sencillo. Se ofrecían para cocinar, preparaban el estofado, le echaban las hojas, se lo daban a los hombres, esperaban a que se durmieran, ensillaban las bestias, soltaban los otros caballos y se iban. Muy sencillo.

No tanto.

—¿Dejaros preparar mi comida, milady? —Darién rió ante la idea—. ¿De veras? ¿Para que podáis envenenarme? Creo que no aceptaré.

Serena echó mano de toda su capacidad de interpretación para fingirse totalmente horrorizada ante semejante sospecha. Luego hizo la única cosa que se le ocurrió. Levantó los hombros y dijo:

—Está bien. La hermana Kakyuu dijo que sabía preparar un estofado de conejo delicioso y me apeteció mucho comer algo así. No obstante, seguro que podré sobrevivir con el pan duro y el queso rancio que trajimos de la abadía. Supongo que vos también tendréis provisiones.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. Para su gran alivio, Darién la detuvo después de que diera sólo dos pasos.

—¿La monja iba a cocinar? —preguntó con un claro y evidente interés.

—Sí. —Serena se volvió—. En realidad no creeríais que yo sabía cocinar, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó con desdén—. Mi única contribución sería la caza de los conejos que ella necesitaría para alimentarnos a todos.

Darién se quedó en silencio un minuto, luego asintió.

—Está bien. Pero no cazaréis vos los conejos. Yo enviaré unos pocos hombres para que lo hagan. También diré a otros que enciendan el fuego y… —hizo una pausa de repente y frunció el ceño—, no tenemos un cacharro en el que cocinar el guiso.

El comentario desconcertó a Serena. Dios Santo, ni siquiera había pensado que para cocinar el conejo se necesitaba un cacharro. Casi se da un golpe en la cabeza por ser tan estúpida, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Kakyuu intervino y gritó:

—Yo tengo uno, milord.

Serena se dio la vuelta para mirarla, estupefacta.

—¿Tienes uno? —preguntó.

Kakyuu asintió.

—¿Recuerdas el saco que te dije que había dejado en el establo cuando me preguntaste si había traído algo?

—Si —asintió Serena.

—Bien, el cacharro está ahí. Lo dejé en el establo y lo cogí cuando estábamos ensillando los caballos. Yo pensé… bueno… me salvó la vida una vez —dijo encogiendo los hombros.

Serena habría podido besarla por ser tan brillante. Su respeto por Kakyuu aumentó. Era una jovencita muy inteligente.

Al darse cuenta de que Darién ya había empezado a dar órdenes detrás de ella, y que había enviado a unos hombres a cazar los conejos y a otros a encender el fuego, Serena intercambió una sonrisa con la inglesa y dijo:

—Creo que deberías pedirle que ordene a algunos hombres que arranquen cebollas y cualquier especia que haya por aquí, para preparar con todo ello el estofado y ocultar el sabor de la planta que hemos traído. Si yo me ofrezco a hacerlo, seguramente volverá a sospechar que estoy tratando de envenenarlo.

Kakyuu hizo un gesto afirmativo, pero no se movió. Después de dudarlo un poco, reconoció:

—No estoy segura de la cantidad que debo utilizar.

Serena frunció el ceño y luego alzó los hombros y sonrió con picardía.

—Échale imaginación.

—Pero si pongo demasiada puedo matarlos.

—La pérdida no sería demasiado grande —dijo Serena, divertida, luego suspiró al ver el susto que se reflejaba en el rostro de Kakyuu. Los ingleses nunca han comprendido el sentido de humor de los escoceses.

—Estaba bromeando —explicó—. Muy bien, es mejor equivocarse poniendo menos, supongo. Aun cuando no duerman todo lo que quisiéramos, lo importante es que podamos escapar… —dijo levantando los hombros.

Kakyuu asintió, muy seria, luego se adelantó para acercarse a Darién.

Serena decidió buscar un lugar cómodo para instalarse. Se necesitaría bastante tiempo para preparar el estofado, y pensó que un buen descanso sería lo apropiado si iba a viajar toda la noche. Como Kakyuu estaba obligada a cocinar, tenía pocas posibilidades de descansar, pero pensó que en caso de necesidad Hotaru y ella podían turnarse llevándola en sus caballos, para que no tuviera que hacer esfuerzos excesivos. Significaría una demora, pero no parecía haber otra posibilidad. Se sentó en un espacio cubierto de césped, trató de relajarse, se echó de lado y cerró los ojos. Más que ver, sintió que Hotaru también buscaba el césped a su espalda.

—¿Por qué no dejas de mirarla?

Darién frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Seiya, pero lo único que hizo fue sacudir la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a su prometida.

—Está tramando algo, lo presiento.

—Está dormida —dijo Seiya con exasperación.

—Quiere hacerme creer eso —dijo Darién sabiamente—. En realidad está maquinando alguna cosa. Cuando crea que me ha engañado porque bajo la guardia, se levantará y nos asesinará a todos.

Seiya soltó una risotada.

—Es tu prometida y no un demonio enviado por Satanás para asediarte.

—¿Hay alguna diferencia? —respondió Darién secamente.

Al ver que no conseguía nada, Seiya movió la cabeza, se alejó y dejó a Darién mirando fijamente a la mujer que, según él, fingía que dormía. Tenía un aspecto angelical en reposo, pero él tenía un par de joyas masculinas doloridas que probaban que ella era cualquier cosa menos un ángel. Serena Tsukino era de la estirpe del diablo y eso era todo. No iba a bajar la guardia nunca más. Se sentó y la miró, y el ritmo de su respiración casi lo convenció de que en realidad estaba dormida. Pero estaba seguro de que ella no se había resignado todavía. Aquella mujer había demostrado ser condenadamente terca. No se rendiría tan pronto. Estaba tramando algo. Lo único que quería saber era de qué se trataba.

El aroma del estofado empezó a hacerse sentir en el campamento y Darién advirtió que estaba disfrutando el placer de la comida anticipadamente. Le parecía que llevaba toda la vida viajando. Se había visto obligado a conformarse con pan duro y un queso todavía más duro, en la mayoría de sus comidas hechas durante el viaje. La mera idea de engullir un plato como Dios manda era suficiente para que la boca se le hiciera agua. El aroma, verdaderamente delicioso, casi le hacía suspirar. Le costaba mucho esperar la hora de la comida.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó Serena en voz baja cuando Kakyuu fue a sentarse entre las dos mujeres con una porción de estofado colocada sobre un pedazo de pan duro—. ¿Funcionará?

—No estoy segura —susurró la pelirroja con ansiedad—. Espero haber utilizado suficiente.

Serena esperaba lo mismo y tenía sus dudas, pero se limitó a asentir. Sencillamente, tenían que esperar para ver qué pasaba. Su mirada se dirigió a los hombres, que engullían con avidez el estofado. Decían que estaba realmente delicioso, lo que Serena no tenía dificultad en creer. El aroma que despedía la porción que Kakyuu le había servido era delicioso. Le daban ganas de comérsela. Casi.

—No parece que tengan sueño —murmuró Hotaru, preocupada, cuando los hombres estaban terminando de comer.

Serena no dijo nada, pero deslizó su plato de pan detrás de ella, le dio la vuelta y escondió el estofado bajo el césped. Lo último que hubiera querido era que los hombres se dieran cuenta de que ellas no habían comido. Vació disimuladamente los platos llenos de Kakyuu y Hotaru mientras miraba con atención a los hombres. Por desgracia, su prima tenía razón. Casi todos habían terminado y ninguno de ellos daba señales de somnolencia.

Su mirada se dirigió a Darién. Vio con disgusto cómo consumía ávidamente el último trozo de pan. Se había comido tanto el estofado como el trozo de pan que lo sostenía. Después de ponerse de pie, el hombre hizo un gesto a las mujeres.

—Estaba delicioso, hermana. Tenéis mi gratitud. Ahora creo que debo ir a lavarme en el río antes de partir.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardó en hacer efecto la vez pasada? —le preguntó Serena a Kakyuu mientras las tres contemplaban a Darién saliendo del claro. Empezó a inquietarle que la inglesa hubiera utilizado una dosis demasiado pequeña debido a su temor a poner demasiado. Kakyuu pensó un minuto y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—No estoy segura. Recuerdo que nos pareció eterno, pero entonces yo estaba asustada. Sabía que si fallábamos, no tardaría en estar muerta.

Serena se movió impaciente. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrían que esperar? ¿Funcionaría? Dios Santo, ¿qué pasaría si habían elegido la planta equivocada y simplemente habían puesto una hierba inocua en el estofado?

La idea le molestaba. Perder la oportunidad era irritante, pero lo peor sería haber desperdiciado el estofado que habían tirado. Olía tan bien, y si no estaba contaminado y ahora estaba abonando la tierra… bueno, eso sería una tremenda desilusión. Con el hambre que tenían, habían sacrificado una magnífica comida.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Hotaru se acercó y le tocó silenciosamente el hombro. Miró a su prima y luego señaló con un gesto a dos de los hombres, los que habían comido más rápido, que empezaban a tocarse el vientre.

Serena sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón al advertir los gestos de dolor de sus rostros. Parecían muy incómodos.

—Eeeh… Kakyuu… —empezó a decir Serena, y luego hizo una pausa. Dos de los hombres se habían puesto de pie y se alejaban dando tumbos. El sonido distante de las arcadas se oyó muy pronto.

—Dios mío —dijo Kakyuu, temblorosa cuando otros dos hombres salieron disparados de repente hacia el bosque—. Los hombres de Diamante no tuvieron esta reacción. Creo que les he echado otra planta distinta.

Serena se mordió el labio para retener la risa nerviosa que estaba a punto de escapársele. No fue de mucha ayuda ver a Hotaru mirar a la otra con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Crees que…? —preguntó su prima sin dar crédito a lo que veía cuando muchos otros hombres también salieron tambaleándose—. ¿Crees que debió de ser otra planta?… Yo pienso que es lo más seguro.

El campamento se vació rápidamente. Lo único que complacía a Serena era que Darién no estaba allí. Sano o enfermo, su reacción sería desagradable. No tardaría en sospechar de ella. En realidad, muchos de los hombres lo hacían ya, habían lanzado miradas en su dirección antes de salir hacia los bosques de los alrededores. Los únicos que no parecían dar señales de incomodidad eran los escoceses enviados por lord Kenji, quienes no habían comido estofado, porque preferían su consabido paquete de avena, como observó Serena preocupada. Maldición. No había pensado en ellos al hacer sus planes. Se dio cuenta, con tristeza, de que se trataba de un descuido que podía significar un verdadero problema.

—Oh. —Kakyuu se puso de pie de repente. Su rostro parecía estar cubierto por una máscara de tristeza cuando vio que lord Seiya, el obispo Wickham y un creciente grupo de hombres se dirigían a los matorrales. Los hombres no estaban sufriendo una simple indigestión, era un tormento oír los ruidos que producían.

Hotaru también se puso de pie para tratar de calmarla.

—Bueno, bueno, Kakyuu. Seguramente todos estarán bien enseguida. Unas pocas molestias, eso es todo lo que están sufriendo. Estarán como nuevos mañana por la mañana. O pasado mañana —dijo mientras la reiteración de los ruidos se hacía mayor a su alrededor.

—Si no se mueren —gimió Kakyuu.

—Bueno, en tal caso, su sufrimiento terminará mucho antes —dijo Serena en tono práctico, lo que arrancó un grito de la otra.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó de pronto Taiki.

Serena se volvió para mirar a los únicos hombres que seguían sentados junto al fuego. Los tres escoceses sonreían amistosamente.

Ahora que ella le estaba prestando atención, el escocés le habló claramente:

—¿Vais a aprovechar y escaparos ahora que podéis, o no?

Serena lo pensó por unos instantes y respondió:

—¿Vais a detenernos?

Él se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Tsukino no nos dijo que te detuviéramos, chica. Sólo que evitáramos que Chiba muriera.

Serena sintió un cierto alivio. Dudó y luego le dijo:

—Nosotras no queríamos que se pusieran enfermos. —Tenía que subir la voz para que la oyera, porque el ruido de las arcadas de los hombres predominaba sobre cualquier otro—. Se suponía que el estofado iba a hacerlos dormir.

—Pero cogí la planta equivocada —dijo Kakyuu en tono lastimero.

—Yo se lo diré —les aseguró Taiki, divertido.

Con el gesto, Serena apuró a Kakyuu para que se fuera hacia los caballos. Sabía que Hotaru la seguía. Le costó un poco convencer a la inglesa, paralizada porque temía haber envenenado a los hombres. Serena le aseguró que ellos se pondrían bien, señalándole que estaban eliminando el estofado y cualquier veneno que hubiera en él. Kakyuu no pareció tranquilizarse mucho, pero se dejó convencer y se montó en el caballo.

Serena y Hotaru discutieron sobre qué hacer con los caballos. Taiki estaba observándolas detenidamente y sin duda alguna les pondría problemas si trataba de liberarlos a todos. Él no le iba a permitir que asustara a sus bestias. Al final se llevaron tres caballos: el de Hotaru, el de Serena y otro para reemplazar el animal lastimado de Kakyuu. Luego soltaron a todos los demás, menos a las tres bestias que pertenecían a los hombres de su padre. Ella también sabía que, por desgracia, los caballos que soltaron posiblemente no irían demasiado lejos, y podrían recogerlos fácilmente con los caballos que tenían que dejar. Esto quería decir que tanto esfuerzo les había proporcionado muy poca ventaja en realidad.

Moviéndose con dificultad, Darién regresó al campamento. Le temblaba el cuerpo y estaba muy débil después de vomitar una hora entera en la orilla del río. Aún no se sentía realmente bien, pero al menos ya no tenía arcadas. El estofado no le había sentado bien, aunque no le mencionaría el asunto a la hermana Kakyuu. La mujer había trabajado durante horas preparando la comida y le había quedado realmente deliciosa. Como la carne era recién cazada, sospechaba que la culpa la tenían los vegetales y las hierbas recogidas por los hombres. Esperaba haber sido el único afectado. Lo último que necesitaba era ser el responsable de tres mujeres y varios hombres enfermos. Darién amaba a las mujeres, pero las prefería sanas y dispuestas a quejarse y a exigir.

Llegó al campamento y se dejó caer sobre el tronco en el que se había sentado antes. Se acomodó junto a Seiya, quien estaba allí, con los hombros caídos, y se secaba la boca con el dorso de la mano. Darién observó que el hombre estaba muy pálido y algo tembloroso, y luego hizo un gesto de desagrado al ver al obispo detrás de ellos, tirado en el suelo, sujetándose el estómago y quejándose. Después de todo, parecía no haber sido el único afectado. Echó un vistazo al resto de los hombres que había a su alrededor. Casi la mitad de ellos estaban tumbados junto al fuego, algunos se sujetaban el vientre y sufrían en silencio, mientras muchos otros salían de los arbustos para unirse a ellos. No había señal alguna de las mujeres.

—¿También han enfermado las mujeres? —preguntó Darién, preocupado.

—¿Las mujeres? —Seiya observó a su alrededor con la mirada medio nublada—. Supongo que sí. Deben de estar todavía en el bosque. Las mujeres son mucho más delicadas que los hombres. Van a necesitar más tiempo para recuperarse.

Darién gruñó una especie de asentimiento, mientras miraba al fuego. Se quedó quieto por un momento, no quería ni pensar en moverse y revolver así su estómago de nuevo, pero no debían dejar a las mujeres solas en el bosque. Sabía que tenía que ir a buscarlas. Cuando pasaron unos minutos más y vio que ninguna se unía a los dolientes alrededor del fuego, se puso de pie y caminó como pudo hasta la orilla del claro. Hizo una pausa porque estaba demasiado débil para realizar una búsqueda apropiada. En lugar de esto, gritó hacia el bosque, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fueron los quejidos de sus hombres. Se quedó allí, confundido y tembloroso, y preguntándose qué debía hacer, cuando vio que Pequeño Malachite avanzaba pesadamente hacia él. En todos los años que hacía que Darién conocía al gigante, nunca lo había visto enfermo. No era una imagen atractiva. Estirando una mano, por si le daba por caerse sobre él, Darién le preguntó:

—¿Estás bien?

El rostro del gigante dio muestras evidentes de disgusto mientras movía la cabeza.

—Comí tres raciones de estofado antes de empezar a sentirme mal. Lo estoy pagando.

Darién hizo un gesto amistoso, de comprensión. Él se había engullido sólo dos porciones, y se arrepentía de haber sido tan glotón.

—¿has visto a las mujeres?

Pequeño Malachite negó con la cabeza.

—¿Le has preguntado al escocés?

—¿El escocés?

Darién miró hacia el fuego y sólo entonces notó que Taiki se estaba riendo como un loco. Era evidente que el hombre no estaba sufriendo como los otros. Además, estaba solo. Los otros dos escoceses no se encontraban allí, y Darién no pensó ni por un instante que pudieran hallarse en el bosque con los demás. Los escoceses no habían querido comer el estofado de la inglesa. Además, Taiki parecía muy divertido. Estaría más serio si sus hombres estuvieran sufriendo. Mascullando en voz baja, se dirigió hacia el fuego, consciente de que Pequeño Malachite lo seguía.

—¿Dónde están? —dijo Darién bruscamente, sin preámbulo alguno y mirando al escocés.

—¿Mis hombres? —preguntó Taiki con una gran sonrisa.

—No. Las mujeres.

—Hmmm. —Taiki movió la cabeza—. Tendríais más suerte si me preguntarais dónde están mis hombres.

Darién dudó y luego decidió entrar en el juego.

—Está bien, ¿dónde están vuestros hombres?

—Siguiendo a las mujeres.

Darién se quedó paralizado por un momento, con, el rostro pálido y la mente procesando poco a poco las noticias. Luego su mirada se dirigió instintivamente hacia el lugar en el que debían estar los caballos. Y vio lo que temía ver. Todos los caballos se habían ido, excepto uno. No era difícil adivinar que se trataba del caballo del escocés.

—¡Maldición! —dijo con ira—. ¡Maldita sea, maldita sea una y otra vez! Se han vuelto a escapar.

—¿Qué? —terció Seiya débilmente y se puso de pie para acercarse—. No habrían podido hacerlo si hubieran estado tan mal como nosotros. ¿No han comido el estofado?

—No, ellas lo prepararon —bramó Darién—. Al menos una de ellas.

—Pero fue la hermana Kakyuu la que cocinó —protestó el obispo Wickham, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para sentarse—, ninguna novia de Cristo me envenenaría.

—Serena debió de convencerla de que pusiera alguna cosa en el estofado. Posiblemente le dijo que sólo nos haría dormir —conjeturó, moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad—. Maldita sea, esa mujer prefiere matarme a casarse conmigo.

La mera idea le impresionaba tanto que casi no podía ni creerlo. Una repentina carcajada del escocés sacó a Darién de sus cavilaciones.

—Se suponía que la hierba los dormiría a todos, pero la monja no estaba segura de cuál era la que debían usar. La pobre estaba muy preocupada por haberos causado tanta incomodidad; en realidad, estaba horrorizada, decía que si moríais ella sería la responsable de vuestras muertes…

Darién había empezado a relajarse cuando el hombre añadió:

—Serena la tranquilizó diciéndole que si moríais dejaríais de sufrir.

El escocés se desternilló de la risa al ver las expresiones de horror en los rostros de los demás.

Darién se recuperó lo suficiente para mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos y luego se dirigió hacia el caballo del hombre. Apenas había puesto la mano sobre la soga del animal cuando Taiki se le echó encima y lo detuvo.

—Robar caballos está muy mal visto en Escocia.

—Tengo que seguir a Serena —dijo Darién con fuerza.

—La encontraréis más rápido si os dirijo. Vos no reconoceríais las señales que van dejando mis hombres.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Seiya desconcertado, uniéndose a ellos—. ¿Por qué nos vais a dirigir hacia ella? ¿Por que no le impedisteis que se fuera?

—Tsukino no me envió para detenerla a ella.

—¿Para qué demonios os envió? —preguntó Darién, molesto.

—Para evitar que vos os perdierais… o que os mataran —le recordó Taiki divertido.

Antes de que Darién pudiera reaccionar, Seiya intervino diciendo:

—Creo que lo mejor es que nos apresuremos a seguirlas.

—¿Apresurarnos? —dijo Darién malhumorado—. ¿Con un solo caballo?

—Bueno, es evidente que tenemos que buscar los otros. No creo que estén muy lejos. Mira, allí hay uno. ¿No es ése tu caballo?

Darién miró hacia donde señalaba Seiya. Tenía razón, su caballo estaba a unos tres metros de distancia masticando la hierba. Era dueño del animal desde hacía varios años y se trataba de una bestia fiel. Dejó a sus compañeros y se acercó para agarrar el semental; no podía dejar de pensar, miles de ideas daban vueltas por su cabeza, aunque una sola era la que lo convencía: dejar que Serena escapara. ¿Para qué seguirla? Se escaparía de nuevo.

Por otra parte, le gustaría volverla a ver. Y mucho. Le gustaría alcanzarla, bajarla de su montura, sentarla sobre sus rodillas y…

Darién cortó sus pensamientos con un suspiro. Se sentía mal, y cansado, y pensó que tendría suerte si se sostenía sobre el caballo el tiempo necesario para alcanzar a la mujer, y mucha más suerte aún si, después de todo ese trajín, conservaba fuerzas para pasarla a su montura. Pero la idea de hacerlo era encantadora.

Decidió dejar a un lado sus fantasías y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el caballo, mientras ordenaba:

—Los demás me seguirán cuando agarren los otros caballos. Yo daré caza a las mujeres.

—¿Solo? —Seiya y Pequeño Malachite preguntaron a un mismo tiempo, pero en tonos totalmente diferentes. Seiya parecía dudoso, como si pensara que Darién no podría manejar la situación él solo. Pequeño Malachite parecía no estar de acuerdo, como si pensara que Darién no debería hacerlo. El obispo y Taiki, el maldito escocés, contuvieron la lengua, pero la risa en los ojos del escocés sugería que estaba seguro de que Darién no lo haría.

Puesto que siempre había tenido la costumbre de llevar la contraria, Darién tomó esas reacciones como un desafío. Montó en su bestia, luego se volvió a saludarlos con una sonrisa forzada.

—Suerte y feliz cacería.

—Para ti también, vas a necesitarla —creyó oír decir a Seiya.

No se detuvo para responder al comentario porque le estaba costando mantenerse sobre el caballo. Después de la racha en la maleza, tenía las piernas y los brazos tan débiles y temblorosos como los de una mujer. El cuerpo entero le dolía, aunque lo peor de todo eran los músculos de su estómago. Tenía que tener en cuenta la ironía de todo aquello. Él había sobrevivido a incontables batallas, pero lo había tumbado un conejo. Y una bruja escocesa.

Hacía un buen rato que había amanecido cuando Serena consideró que ya podían detenerse. Los caballos necesitaban un descanso, pues habían cabalgado el día entero y luego toda la noche, sin nada más que un par de horas de reposo. Preocupada por ella misma, por su prima y por Kakyuu, que estaba igualmente exhausta, pero que era demasiado terca para permitir que Hotaru o Serena la llevaran en su caballo, Serena había esperado hasta alcanzar la seguridad relativa que significaba haber llegado a la cabaña de Comen.

Comen era un amigo de su hermano. Tenía siempre la casa dispuesta para recibirlos en sus viajes, y esta ocasión no fue la excepción. La esposa de Comen les ofreció la única cama que había en la pequeña cabaña, pero ellas prefirieron dormir en el granero. Dos veces más grande que la cabaña, estaba lleno de heno y lo más probable era que fuera igualmente cómodo, si no más. Además, Serena pensó que, si los hombres las alcanzaban, era mejor que estuvieran cerca de los caballos. Había muchas posibilidades de que las alcanzaran… Si todavía estaban vivos.

Serena frunció el ceño ante la idea y se removió inquieta en el montón de heno que se había preparado. Hotaru y Kakyuu dormían profundamente, pero ella no había logrado alcanzar tanta dicha. Necesitaba dormir pero estaba tensa y molesta en su interior. Había sido una tarea agotadora cabalgar toda la noche, con los cinco sentidos puestos en el camino, alerta todo el tiempo para ver cómo estaba el terreno sobre el que cabalgaban a la luz de la luna. No podía permitir que otro caballo se lastimara, hubiera sido el fin de su huida.

Y todo eso, sin contar la tensión causada por la necesidad de vigilar y estar alerta frente a un posible ataque, ya que iban desarmadas. Era imperdonable, pero en su precipitación por huir habían olvidado recuperar sus armas. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado algo tan importante? Serena se dio cuenta de que la preocupación por los hombres había sido la causa de ese olvido. ¿Estarían muy enfermos? ¿Podrían morir? Ella no pretendía hacerles daño… Quizá Chiba se lo merecía, pero lord Seiya… bueno, él también se lo merecía, porque quería obligarla a casarse con Chiba. Pero el obispo era un hombre de Dios… aunque no debía ser tan buena persona cuando estaba dispuesto a celebrar la ceremonia que la ataría al maldito inglés.

Como sus pensamientos la irritaban, Serena se acostó boca arriba, abrió los ojos… y lo que vio la dejó horrorizada: Había un hombre de pie frente a ella. Lord Darién. No le había oído aproximarse. Ni siquiera los caballos habían hecho ningún ruido para prevenirlas… tenía que haber pasado junto a ellos como un fantasma. De hecho, se dio cuenta de que en realidad parecía un fantasma, ojeroso, cansado y pálido hasta el punto de que su rostro casi estaba gris. Darién parecía exhausto y definitivamente no se le veía feliz.

Instintivamente, Serena se llevó la mano hacia su espada, que debía estar junto al catre, a su lado, y sólo entonces recordó que habían escapado desarmadas. No tenía espada.

—Lo más sensato sería que no trataras de hacer nada en este momento.

Serena abrió la boca para pronunciar una respuesta aguda, pero él se le adelantó con un gruñido.

—También sería sensato que mantuvieras la boca cerrada, de lo contrario es posible que me obligue a hacer algo que los dos lamentaríamos después.

Serena decidió que quizá lo mejor sería no hacer absolutamente nada, por tanto se quedó allí, quieta y silenciosa, mirándolo a él, que la miraba a ella. Ni siquiera se movió cuando él pareció distenderse un poco y se movió para echarse a su lado. La joven le dio la espalda, pero no llegó muy lejos antes de que él la cogiera por la cintura y la atrajera hacia sí. Logró acomodarla contra su cuerpo y la sostuvo con firmeza echando una pierna sobre las de ella.

Era demasiada cercanía para Serena, que abrió la boca e inhaló aire como preparándose para hablar, pero el brazo de Darién se aferró más a su cuerpo y le gruñó al oído:

—Silencio, Serena. No estoy muy complacido contigo en este momento. Si sabes lo que te conviene, te quedarás quieta y dejarás que durmamos los dos.

Parecía que Darién había decidido tratarla como a su prometida… No sólo porque había decidido olvidar la distante formalidad con que se había dirigido a ella hasta ese momento, sino, sobre todo, porque… ¡Incluso había decidido acostarse con ella!

Serena cerró la boca. Se quedaron quietos y silenciosos. Pronto, Darién comenzó a relajarse y fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de que no albergaba ningún otro propósito que no fuera dormir. Miró fijamente los rayos de luz que se filtraban a través de las pequeñas hendiduras entre los listones del granero y escuchó cómo la respiración de Darién se hacía más lenta hasta convertirse en un sonido profundo. Había motitas minúsculas que se movían a través de los rayos de luz y trató de concentrarse en eso en lugar de pensar en cómo la respiración suave del hombre movía el aire por encima de su cabeza, o en cómo su mano al relajarse había llegado a posarse justo bajo su pecho. Cada vez que ella inspiraba o espiraba, su pecho se expandía y sentía como si la mano de él estuviera prácticamente formando una copa sobre su seno.

Parecía como si el polvo bailara a la luz del sol, pensó forjándose una fantasía poco usual, decidida a no admitir que se había sentido aliviada al verlo allí, que en realidad nunca había pensado hacerle daño. A pesar de la frialdad con que había hablado con Kakyuu y Hotaru, estaba muy preocupada. Se había sentido culpable todo el tiempo y ahora se alegraba infinito de verlo vivo y bien. Ni siquiera le molestaba que la tuviera agarrada. De hecho, se podía decir que le agradaba, pensó al advertir que sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección. Serena respiró de nuevo y Darién exhaló un murmullo, moviendo la mano en sueños hasta cogerle el pecho decididamente. Sus manos la sostenían con firmeza y hacían que su cuerpo respondiera de un modo al que ella no estaba acostumbrada en absoluto, y no estaba segura de que le gustara.

Trató de concentrarse en las motas de polvo e ignoró que su pezón se endurecía y que un calor líquido se extendía entre sus piernas, pero estuvo a punto de gemir cuando él murmuró algo incomprensible a su oído y se acercó más a ella. Era casi demasiado… su respiración, cálida y delicada contra su sensible oreja, la sensación que le producía su mano apretándole el pecho, sentir su cuerpo fuerte acercándose más a ella. Quería deslizarse, arquearse y retorcerse contra él. Pero no lo hizo. Se mantuvo en su lugar y logró reunir fuerzas para mantenerse inmóvil. Su hermano llamaba a eso jugar a hacerse el muerto. Serena jugó a hacerse el muerto pero sabía —a pesar de su cansancio— que no dormiría mientras él la abrazara como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.


	9. capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Serena durmió profundamente. Cuando el cansancio al fin la venció, se quedó tan dormida que no se despertó cuando las otras se movieron y se levantaron, ni siquiera cuando Darién se separó de ella. Durante un momento, cuando por fin se despertó, casi pensó que el recuerdo de la llegada de Darién había sido un sueño. Pero luego vio la paja aplastada a su lado. Todo había sido real.

No estaba segura de si prefería que hubiera sido un sueño o no, pero se sentó y luego se puso de pie. Se oían muchas conversaciones y movimiento procedentes de un extremo del granero. Serena imaginó que todos los hombres habían llegado. No había pensado en ello cuando apareció su prometido, pero estaba casi segura de que había llegado solo. No había oído ruidos que anunciaran que iba acompañado por el grupo.

Como había esperado, el espacio entre la cabaña y el granero estaba lleno de hombres y caballos cuando salió a la luz del día. Si bien Serena estaba segura de que no habían cabalgado con Darién, parecía que todos habían llegado hacía un buen rato. Casi todos estaban de pie y listos pero, a pesar de que era tarde, algunos estaban despertándose.

En medio de todo el ruido y la conmoción, Serena logró ver a Hotaru y a Kakyuu. Las dos mujeres estaban sentadas solas, y parecían bastante incómodas bajo las miradas acusadoras de los hombres. Serena estuvo a punto de dirigirse hacia ellas para brindarles apoyo moral, pero tenía algunas necesidades personales que debía satisfacer. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al camino que conducía a la orilla del río.

Para su gran sorpresa, nadie le impidió moverse ni la siguió, pero entendió por qué al llegar a la orilla del río y ver que Darién ya estaba allí parcialmente sumergido en el agua. Frunció el ceño al ver la cabeza del hombre, pero cuando éste se puso de pie, su ceño se distendió. Serena se quedó boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos. Había admirado el hermoso cuerpo de Darién desde el momento en el que lo vio en la capilla de la abadía, pero entonces estaba vestido. Ahora no lo estaba.

Deslizó la mirada por sus hombros amplios y brazos fuertes, valorándolos. Notó que realmente tenía unos músculos maravillosos cuando éste levantó los brazos para retirarse de la cara el pelo húmedo y oscuro. Todos los músculos de sus brazos, hombros y espalda se activaron con este sencillo movimiento.

Serena sabía que realmente tendría que detenerse ahí —estaba segura de que una verdadera dama lo haría—, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de ello, dejó que su mirada se deslizara sobre su maravillosa espalda hasta su igualmente maravilloso trasero e hizo una pausa para comérselo con los ojos sin ninguna vergüenza.

Se preguntó cómo había llegado hasta la avanza da edad de veinticuatro años sin saber lo bello que podía ser el cuerpo de los hombres. Siempre había pensado que los hombres eran imbéciles, sobre todo cuando estaban frente a una mujer hermosa, pues había observado que en esos casos actuaban siempre como unos tarados… Actuaban… Justo como ella estaba actuando ahora.

El hombre era perfecto. Serena no podía recordar haber visto nunca un trasero más exquisito que el que Darién mostraba en ese momento. Ninguno de los guerreros con los que había crecido la había impresionado de ese modo. Ninguno de los hombres que había conocido en toda su vida tenía un trasero como ése… Era… redondeado y… bueno… maravilloso fue la única palabra que se le ocurrió. Su sola contemplación hacía que deseara acercarse y abrazarlo.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirándome toda la mañana? —dijo él.

Serena se puso rígida y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con que Darién seguía dándole la espalda. Estaba segura de que no había mirado hacia atrás. Algún movimiento de sus músculos la habría prevenido, por tanto parecía que era consciente de su presencia desde el momento en que llegó… y, sin duda, se había puesto de pie con el fin de impresionarla y hacerla correr de nuevo hacia el campamento como, sin duda, habría hecho una verdadera dama. Serena, por el contrario, se había quedado ahí mirando embobada su desnudez como…

—¿Y bien?

Ella dejó que sus pensamientos se dispersaran de nuevo y se movió para poner las manos sobre las caderas con aire indignado.

—¿Y bien qué, inglés? ¿Cómo puedo quedarme aquí todo el día si pronto va a anochecer? Además, si estás montando un espectáculo, lo más correcto es disfrutarlo.

—Ah, entonces, ¿estás disfrutando? Bueno es saberlo. Así que, ¿no vas a alegar ninguna deformidad como excusa para cancelar esta boda?

Ella hizo un gesto de desagrado al oír el tono irónico en su voz.

—Lo mejor es estar completamente seguro. —Al decir esto, Darién se volvió súbitamente para mirarla, y Serena se encontró ante su imagen total de frente, desde la cabeza hasta las rodillas. La parte inferior de sus piernas estaba sumergida en el agua.

—Dios Santo —murmuró ella al verlo. ¿Había hablado de deformidades? Ahora sabía por qué. ¡El hombre era deforme! Era inmenso. Sus muslos se apretaron instintivamente al pensar en él acercándose a ella con el monstruo que pendía entre sus piernas. No había ni la más mínima posibilidad sobre esta tierra de Dios de que él pudiera meter esa espada en su vaina. ¡Pardiez! El apareamiento le había parecido brusco, indigno e incómodo las pocas veces que había visto parejas haciéndolo. Serena siempre se había preguntado por qué tantos gemidos. Ahora lo sabía. Eran de dolor. Al menos estaba segura de que iba a gemir de dolor si él trataba de…

—No parece gustarte.

El comentario seco le hizo levantar la cara para mirarlo. Él estaba haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

—De hecho, pareces un poco… desconcertada.

Serena sostuvo su mirada durante un momento, pero fue todo lo que pudo hacer. Luego se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para regresar al campamento. Su horror ante la vista del miembro había logrado lo que su falta de modestia femenina no había hecho. Se le habían quitado las ganas de meter la cabeza bajo el agua, algo que siempre la había ayudado a aclarar sus ideas. Serena había pensado que eso la ayudaría a concebir otra manera de escapar de su prometido, pero parecía que tendría que conformarse con una mente confusa por el momento. Todavía más confusa de lo que estaba cuando se despertó, tuvo que admitirlo. Él la había distraído de verdad con su pequeña demostración. Ahora estaba más desesperada por evitar casarse y acostarse con él, y la desesperación siempre ha sido mala consejera cuando uno está tratando de planear una estrategia.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?

Darién parpadeó al oír la pregunta, era como el eco de lo que él mismo le había dicho a Serena. Miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y se encontró con lord Seiya de pie a la orilla del río; se encogió de hombros buscando una respuesta antes de volver a mirar el agua, inmerso nuevamente en sus pensamientos. Se había quedado de pie, perdido en sus cavilaciones, desde que Serena saliera corriendo hacia el campamento. Esa mujer era un enigma para él. Estaba seguro de que su carrera no había obedecido a la modestia femenina… lo había mirado con atrevimiento hasta que él se dio la vuelta y le dejó ver su parte delantera. Darién no se había sorprendido. Había hablado con Taiki al cabalgar juntos en busca de las tres mujeres y se había informado un poco sobre su nada común educación.

Taiki demostró saber mucho acerca de la hija de su lord y, en general, todo merecía elogio. Su madre había muerto poco después de firmado el contrato matrimonial entre Darién y Serena, y si bien ella debería haber sido educada por una de las mujeres después de esto, Serena nunca quiso. Parecía estar cada vez más apegada a su padre y a su hermano después de la pérdida de su madre, como si temiera que ellos también pudieran dejarla e irse «con los ángeles» fuera de su vista. Kenji Tsukino no podía soportar los sollozos de su hijita y se llevaba a los niños con él siempre que podía. Taiki había dicho que los dos eran como sus sombras, que, tomados de la mano, lo seguían por todas partes mientras él vigilaba a los guerreros en su entrenamiento y se ocupaba de los otros asuntos del clan. Tras el asesinato del hermano de Kenji Tsukino, sus hijos, Hotaru y Zafiro llegaron a Tsukino y se unieron al grupo que seguían a lord Tsukino a todas partes.

Cuando Sammy y Zafiro llegaron a la edad de empezar los entrenamientos, nadie se sorprendió de que Serena y Hotaru se les unieran. Las dos mujeres de mostraron tener una habilidad y un talento especial para la batalla, supliendo con destreza y agilidad su evidente falta de fuerza. Como habían estado en el campo de entrenamiento toda su vida, armando jaleo con sus hermanos durante años, ninguna de las dos se acobardaba con la posibilidad de que la hirieran. Ellas se hicieron cargo de las espadas con la misma naturalidad que la mayoría de las mujeres se hacen cargo de las agujas.

Darién había escuchado historia con fascinación. He ahí una mujer diferente a todas las que conocía. El único entrenamiento de modales femeninos había estado en algunos intentos fallidos de su cuñada, la imponderable lady Amy. Serena no había recibido lo que se llama «la educación de una dama». Había crecido corriendo, peleando y cazando con los hombres de Tsukino, le habían enseñado a pelear con la espada hecha a su medida que llevaba consigo, a disparar las flechas Igual que su hermano y algunas otras habilidades guerreras.

Serena Tsukino estaba tan lejos de las delicadas flores de feminidad que poblaban la Corte como Jedite, su mejor amigo y muy valorado guerrero. El buen obispo no se había equivocado mucho al compararlos, y si bien a Darién le había aterrorizado en un principio la idea, ahora que conocía a la mocosa, la encontraba bastante enigmática. Ciertamente, era más interesante que las flores de la Corte con las que se había entretenido con frecuencia. Bajo sus pétalos suaves y aromas dulces, Darién sabía muy bien que esas flores exóticas escondían espinas con las que estaban dispuestas a hacer pedazos a un hombre si tenían la oportunidad. Ésa era parte de su diversión, disfrutar de los placeres que ofrecían evitando las espinas, una tarea que le había resultado demasiado fácil de realizar.

Con Serena, las cosas aparentemente eran distintas. Ella no escondía sus espinas y tenía una armadura de primera calidad, y muy dura, para rechazar cualquier acercamiento indeseado. Tampoco parecía demasiado impresionada por su buena figura, algo que siempre había facilitado sus conquistas en el pasado. Serena Tsukino realmente constituía un auténtico desafío.

Un suspiro de desesperación sacó a Darién de sus cavilaciones.

—Chiba…

—Voy. —Darién interrumpió lo que sin duda habría sido una queja o una orden y empezó a salir del agua—. ¿Están listos los otros hombres?

—Sí. Y las mujeres.

—Bien. Entonces saldremos inmediatamente y viajaremos al menos un par de horas antes de instalar el campamento para pasar la noche.

Seiya no pareció satisfecho.

—Yo preferiría viajar durante la noche, porque ahora estamos a unos tres o quizá cuatro días de Tsukino, gracias a todos estos disparates. Pero supongo que ninguno de nosotros está realmente preparado para una cabalgata muy fuerte hoy.

Darién puso cara de pocos amigos ante el recuerdo de su envenenamiento. Cabalgar con Taiki mientras perseguían a las mujeres había sido la peor de las torturas. Se habían visto obligados a detenerse varias veces para que él pudiera ponerse de pie junto a su caballo debido a unas arcadas secas. Su cuerpo ya no tenía nada que expulsar. Darién estaba temblando, febril y agotado, cuando por fin encontraron a las mujeres en el granero donde dormían. Si Serena hubiera decidido pelear con él, habría tenido dificultades para detenerla. Afortunadamente, ella no había opuesto ninguna resistencia, sino que le había hecho caso y se había quedado quieta. Darién casi había tenido el impulso de agradecérselo, pero en lugar de eso se echó a su lado para recuperar un poco sus fuerzas.

No se sentía mucho mejor. No estaba tan débil como el día anterior, pero tenía doloridos los músculos del estómago debido al esfuerzo poco común de la noche anterior y todavía se sentía un poco tembloroso. La simple idea de la comida hacía que su estómago se revolviera amenazadoramente, y en realidad no se sentía como para viajar durante ese día. Dudaba que los otros hombres quisieran hacerlo, pero una cabalgata lenta y fácil durante un par de horas esa tarde los acercaría un poco a Tsukino, y parecía mejor idea que quedarse sentados ahí toda la noche, esperando a que Serena ideara su próxima estrategia para escapar.

Cogió su túnica de la rama en la que se había estado secando y se la puso haciendo un gesto. La túnica de Kenji Tsukino ya no hedía porque la había lavado, pero no se había secado completamente en el corto tiempo que había transcurrido mientras se bañaba en el río. Todavía estaba húmeda y se pegaba a su cuerpo de forma desagradable, pero eso era mejor que el hedor de antes, pensó mientras cogía el plaid. Como sabía que era imposible que se secara mientras se bañaba, Darién no había lavado el vestido de lana. Sin embargo, lo había colgado en una rama con la esperanza de que el viento se lleva algo de su desagradable olor. Desafortunadamente, el aire le había hecho poco bien, de modo que arrugó la nariz con disgusto al percibir la ráfaga de olor.

Murmurando entre dientes contra las costumbres de su futuro suegro, Darién estiró el plaid en el suelo y lo miró con disgusto. Era la primera vez que se lo quitaba desde el cambio con Kenji Tsukino. Y no tenía ni idea de cómo plegar el maldito traje. Sabía que tenía que hacer los pliegues y tenderse encima pero no recordaba qué había hecho Kenji para ponérselo y asegurárselo en Tsukino. Lo había observado con atención, pero no estaba seguro de poder repetir los movimientos del hombre.

—¿Necesitas que te eche una mano con eso? —le preguntó Seiya, y Darién no se sorprendió al ver que el labio del otro se movía. Seiya no había estado presente cuando Kenji Tsukino le había ayudado a plegar la prenda, lo que significaba que Pequeño Malachite tendría que haberle mencionado algo de lo que había pasado en el castillo cuando él y el obispo habían salido. Pero Pequeño Malachite no era ningún chismoso, lo que dejaba sólo la posibilidad de que Taiki o alguno de sus hombres le hubieran contado la historia a Seiya. ¡Malditos escoceses! Chismorreando como viejas, pensó molesto.

—No, yo puedo hacerlo. —Respondió a la pregunta con un ligero tono de resentimiento. Y realmente lo iba a lograr… de una manera u otra.

Sin embargo, no parecía ser más hábil con sus manos que lo que había sido en Tsukino. Tampoco fue de mucha ayuda que Seiya se quedara allí, mirándolo mientras intentaba darle forma a la tela. Casi sintió alivio al verse obligado a interrumpir sus torpes esfuerzos cuando Pequeño Malachite salió corriendo de entre los árboles.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Darién al notar la irritación en el rostro del hombre. Alguna cosa le había molestado mucho.

—Una banda de hombres ha llegado. Los Campbell. —Pronunció el nombre con disgusto, como si conociera a los hombres, aunque hasta donde Darién sabía, Pequeño Malachite no conocía a nadie en Escocia.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó Darién—. Posiblemente también son amigos de los Comen y están buscando un lugar para descansar en su viaje.

—Sí —asintió Pequeño Malachite—. Pero se han unido a Taiki y a los hombres alrededor del fuego y Taiki está entreteniéndolos con los relatos de nuestras dificultades para controlar a las mujeres. Los Campbell encuentran sumamente divertidas sus historias… y están coqueteando abiertamente con Serena y con la pequeña Hotaru.

La última parte parecía molestar a Pequeño Malachite más que todo lo demás y Darién se preguntó si el hombre se sentía atraído por la prima de Serena. De cualquier manera, si Taiki había estado divirtiendo a los Campbell con los relatos de sus dificultades para mantener bajo control a las mujeres, él sería el blanco de las risas de toda Escocia. Darién hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—Podría hacerlo con una pequeña ayuda —anunció, señalando el plaid, que no tomaba la forma deseada—, enviadme a Taiki para que me ayude.

Sólo cuando Seiya hubo asentido y se hubo dado la vuelta para caminar hacia el campamento con Pequeño Malachite, Darién se dio cuenta de que tal vez su decisión no había sido la mejor. Ahora habría un nuevo hecho para añadir al anecdotario. Pero al menos alejaría a Taiki de los otros hombres y lo callaría.

—Demonios —masculló entre dientes y se dedicó a trabajar con el plaid. No había dado muy buena impresión hasta la fecha. Cada vez que Serena lograba escapar, Darién sentía que día a día él valía menos para ella. No estaba acostumbrado a parecer incompetente. Era un guerrero, maldita sea. Los Señores de toda Inglaterra pagaban sumas exorbitantes para que él y Jedite fueran con sus guerreros a luchar en su apoyo. Y ahora era objeto de relatos divertidos y ni siquiera podía vestirse sin ayuda.

—Es bastante extraño, en realidad.

—¿Qué es lo extraño, Kakyuu? —preguntó Serena con desgana.

Estaba disfrutando del baño, el agua acariciaba su cuerpo y no tenía el más mínimo interés en lo que estaba diciendo la otra. Era la primera ocasión en la que podía relajarse después de haber salido de la abadía. Tras el infortunado incidente con el estofado envenenado, había decidido que sería muy poco probable que los hombres se descuidaran de nuevo, al menos hasta que llegaran a Tsukino. Serena había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería dejarlos que las escoltaran hasta llegar a casa y volver a intentarlo una vez allí.

Afortunadamente, Darién les había permitido a Serena y Hotaru volver a llevar las espadas. Desafortunadamente, seguía insistiendo en que las mujeres cabalgaran con los hombres. Aparte de alargar el viaje porque se veían obligados a ir más despacio para evitar sobrecargar a los caballos, también era la causa de que el viaje se hubiera vuelto demasiado tenso. Al menos para Serena, porque le parecía muy incómodo cabalgar con Darién. Era demasiado consciente de que su espalda estaba justo delante del pecho de Darién, las piernas de los dos en roce permanente y los brazos de él alrededor de su cuerpo. Había permanecido sentada y tiesa durante las pocas horas que habían cabalgado el día anterior después de dejar la cabaña de Comen y durante todo ese día.

Cuando llegaron a ese pequeño lago a altas horas de la tarde, Darién decidió detenerse pronto e instalar el campamento para pasar la noche. Lord Seiya parecía molesto, pero Serena se sentía aliviada. Quizá tardarían unas pocas horas más en llegar a casa, pero le dolían los músculos como consecuencia del esfuerzo que significaba permanecer recta y tan tensa en la cabalgadura de Chiba, y lo que más deseaba era nadar en el agua fría. La idea le atraía tanto que no le importó que Darién y lord Seiya insistieran en que no necesitaban la ayuda de las mujeres para instalar el campamento y que lo mejor era que fueran a disfrutar del atardecer en el agua. No esperaba que les volvieran a permitir cocinar, pero sí podían haber ayudado con los caballos y recogiendo leña para el fuego. Si estuvieran viajando con su padre y sus hombres, se habría esperado que lo hicieran. Su prima y ella habían crecido luchando para demostrar que eran tan fuertes, tan inteligentes y tan dotadas como los hombres de Tsukino. En su castillo, no estaba permitido que las trataran como damas débiles.

—Se dice que lord Darién —continuó Kakyuu— puede convencer a los pájaros de que dejen los árboles, pero hasta el momento no he visto la evidencia de esa habilidad. No ha dicho ni una sola frase de adulación. Puedo comprender que no trate de coquetear o de complacerme porque llevo la vestimenta de una monja, pero ¿por qué no ha echado mano de su lengua de oro para convencernos de que nos olvidemos de escapar? Digo que me resulta extraño.

Se oyó un resoplido detrás de Serena, pero ella no abrió los ojos ni se dio la vuelta en el agua para mirar hacia donde sabía que estaba nadando su prima. Serena estaba ocupada tratando de controlarse para ocultar sus propios pensamientos relacionados con el asunto. De hecho, ya se le había ocurrido que la dulce lengua de Darién parecía no existir en presencia de ellas. Ese hombre no se había esforzado lo más mínimo para tratar de adularla y, aunque nunca lo admitiría, ese hecho le resultaba un poco decepcionante a Serena. ¿No había en ella nada que mereciera un elogio? ¿O le desagradaba tanto que no valía la pena molestarse? Cualquiera de las dos opciones era dolorosa. Si bien estaba haciendo todo lo posible por evitarlo, sabía que iba a casarse con él un día u otro. ¿Quién querría casarse con un hombre que la valoraba tan poco?

—Tal vez se da cuenta de que sería una pérdida de tiempo —dijo finalmente Serena aparentando indiferencia.

—Es posible —reconoció Kakyuu—. Tú no eres como las otras mujeres, después de todo. Quizá se ha dado cuenta de que las palabras dulces no son adecuadas para convencerte a ti.

Serena abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño mirando el cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse. Era posible que sí le gustaran las palabras dulces, aunque eso sorprendería a cualquier persona que la conociera. Había luchado durante toda su vida para lograr tener un lugar propio en el clan. Desde niña sabía que estaba prometida a Chiba y había escuchado a su padre maldecir ese nombre todo el tiempo. Como su padre odiaba tanto a los Chiba, siempre había pensado que estar prometida a uno de ellos era algo malo, una jugada en su contra. Había luchado para agradar a su padre, quería que estuviera orgulloso de ella, y creía que la única manera de lograrlo era ser el mejor soldado posible, lo cual no significaba que no tuviera un alma femenina, que no le gustara que le susurraran palabras dulces alguna que otra vez. Y el hecho de que Darién no se hubiera molestado en hacerlo, la dolía profundamente. ¿Qué tenía ella de malo? ¿No merecía ningún elogio?

Con el orgullo herido, el temor y la ira bullendo en su mente, Serena se puso de pie en el agua y caminó hacia la ribera del lago. Ya había tenido descanso suficiente ese día.

—Parece que las mujeres se han tomado su tiempo en sus abluciones —comentó Seiya.

—Siempre lo hacen —dijo Darién mientras ponía leña en el fuego.

—¿No crees que se las han ingeniado para escapar de nuevo?

—No van a intentar huir sin caballos y tengo a cuatro hombres cuidando los animales —lo tranquilizó Darién.

—Sí, lo sé. —Cuando sus palabras atrajeron la mirada interrogativa de Darién, Seiya se encogió de hombros—. Son los hombres del rey y están a mi cargo para acompañar estas bodas. Ellos siempre me consultan cualquier orden que das.

Darién se molestó al oír esas palabras. Prácticamente se le había olvidado que los hombres no marchaban bajo sus órdenes. Estaba acostumbrado a tener un ejército a su servicio. Pero había dispersado a casi todos sus hombres al darles permiso para que fueran a visitar a sus familias mientras él cumplía con su deber. Los caballeros que viajaban con ellos estaban bajo las órdenes de Seiya. Tenía que tratar de tener eso en cuenta.

—¿Qué pasa si los Tsukino tienen cerca amigos que nosotros desconocemos? Las mujeres pudieron haberse escabullido y ellos pueden haberles proporcionado caballos y… —Seiya se interrumpió de repente cuando Darién se enderezó y lo miró con atención.

—¿Sabes algo que yo ignoro?

—No. —Seiya cambió de expresión súbitamente al mirar entre los árboles—. Tengo la impresión de que algo no anda bien.

Darién se puso en pie y echó un vistazo hacia los árboles que los rodaban. Habría ignorado la preocupación de Seiya si no se hubiera sentido también un poco intranquilo desde que se detuvieron para pasar la noche. No era nada concreto, era una sensación de que había algo que no marchaba. Quizá la sensación de que alguien los miraba, de que no estaban solos.

—Voy a ver qué pasa —dijo por último.

Seiya se limitó a asentir, pero era evidente que se sentía aliviado. Darién pensó que el hombre estaba más que cansado con tanto problema.

Un simple gesto bastó para que Pequeño Malachite tomara su puesto al lado del fuego, y Darién se internó en los árboles. Había un camino estrecho que llevaba del pequeño claro en el bosque hasta la orilla del lago. Era evidente que ellos no eran los primeros que acampaban en ese lugar, lo cual no era de extrañar puesto que era un sitio ideal, muy apropiado para montar un campamento. El claro estaba a unos seis metros de distancia del lago, lo que daba intimidad a quien quisiera bañarse o satisfacer otras necesidades personales.

Caminó rápidamente al principio, pero disminuyó la velocidad cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba acercándose al final de los árboles y pronto estaría casi a la orilla del lago. Aguzó el oído tratando de escuchar sonidos que le indicaran dónde estaban las mujeres. No quería mortificar a la hermana Kakyuu encontrándola en estado de desnudez. Realmente no creía que algo así molestaría a Hotaru o a Serena. Podía equivocarse, pero la falta de modestia femenina de su prometida al verlo desnudo le sugería que ella había visto a los hombres de su padre, incluso a su hermano y a su primo, en estado similar una o dos veces en el pasado, y quizá había sido sorprendida también, algo que le parecía bastante posible teniendo en cuenta su vida cabalgando con los soldados.

Le resultó un poco incómodo pensar en que otros hombres la habían visto desnuda, pero desechó rápidamente el pensamiento y se concentró un poco más para tratar de identificar voces o el sonido del agua salpicando, pero no le llegaba ningún ruido. Trató de evitar que esto y las palabras de Seiya le molestaran, pero caminó un poco más rápido. Si las mujeres se habían escapado otra vez y…

Sintió un tremendo alivio cuando, al salir de entre los árboles, vio a las mujeres en cuestión. Kakyuu y Hotaru todavía estaban en el agua. La pequeña escocesa flotaba en la superficie con los ojos cerrados, y Kakyuu estaba de pie en el agua y miraba a Serena que ya había salido y caminaba hacia su ropa que estaba en el suelo. Darién no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Según su experiencia, las mujeres eran delicadas. Tenían cuerpos finos, caderas curvas, muslos rellenos, senos y vientres delicadamente redondeados… Y, sobre todo, eran acogedoras, con sus cuerpos cálidos y suaves en los que uno podía sumergirse y descansar… Serena era la excepción. Nada parecía suave en ella. Su cuerpo era todo músculo, sus ágiles miembros se tensaban mientras se movía. Estaba seguro de que si la tocaba sería tan dura como cualquiera de sus soldados. Y, sin embargo, era hermosa; las líneas de su cuerpo eran tan elegantes como las de un gato, sus movimientos estaban llenos de gracia felina. Quizá no fuera un suave descanso para su cabeza y su cuerpo, pero era un festín mayor para sus ojos que cualquier mujer que hubiera visto.

No pudo apartar los ojos de su delgada figura. La boca se le había secado al verla. Cuando la mujer cogió su plaid y miró de repente hacia atrás, Darién se quedó inerme, sin poder hacer otra cosa que volver la mirada cuando los ojos de ella se abrieron sorprendidos. Mientras buscaba algo que decir, quizá una excusa, la sorpresa de ella pasó a ser un destello de algo que podía ser alarma. Inmediatamente, la expresión de su rostro se convirtió en una máscara de determinación helada.

Entonces, Serena se agachó, cogió con seguridad su espada y dio unos pasos adelante.

Darién, sorprendido con esa reacción tan agresiva, simplemente se quedó allí, helado. Quizá si ella hubiera levantado su espada o dicho algo, él habría salido de su sorpresa y reaccionado, en lugar de quedarse ahí parado como un idiota, o como un niño al que pillan espiando. Luego, un movimiento en el agua atrajo su mirada hacia Hotaru y la vio salir rápidamente. Como Serena, la pequeña morena no se molestó en buscar su vestido sino que agarró su espada de inmediato. Fue en ese momento cuando la hermana Kakyuu se dio la vuelta y lo vio allí. El aullido que lanzó fue lo que Darién necesitaba para salir de su profunda conmoción.

—No se trata de… —empezó en tono de disculpa, pero Serena, que se dirigía corriendo hacia él, le dio un empujón. Cogido por sorpresa, Darién se tambaleó hacia un lado, se recuperó y empezó a caminar hacia atrás cuando el sonido de metales resonó en sus oídos.

Totalmente alerta ahora, se volvió para ver que Serena estaba peleando con un hombre que, aparentemente, había pasado por detrás de él. La reacción de ella no iba contra él, quizá el primer gesto de sorpresa sí fue al verlo, pero el movimiento de coger la espada y la fiera determinación habían sido motivados por la llegada de ese hombre.

Esos hombres, se corrigió a sí mismo, al ver a un tercer y un cuarto hombre acercándose a la pareja que luchaba. Automáticamente, echó mano a su espada sólo para darse cuenta de que la había dejado en el campamento. Si la memoria no lo traicionaba, junto a un tronco cerca de donde estaba alimentando el fuego. No se le había ocurrido cogerla al dirigirse al lago. ¿Para qué? Sencillamente, no pensó que la necesitaría para ir a vigilar a las mujeres.

¡Maldición!, pensó Darién disgustado mientras sus ojos echaban un vistazo alrededor. Vio cerca una rama de buen tamaño y la agarró. De poco iba a servir contra una espada, pero era mejor que nada.

Había levantado la rama y se preparaba para atacar cuando Hotaru, desnuda y todavía húmeda, corrió a su lado lanzando un grito de guerra. La mujer podía ser pequeña, pero su alarido casi le arranca las orejas.

¡Maldición!, pensó de nuevo al ver que la pequeña escocesa había detenido a los dos hombres al empezar a luchar con el primero. Darién se quedó ahí un minuto, boquiabierto al ver a las dos hermosas mujeres desnudas blandiendo sus espadas con tanta habilidad. Afortunadamente para él, el tercer hombre se quedó quieto, momentáneamente maravillado. Lo mismo que los otros hombres que vio detrás de él. Eran seis en total, al parecer. Y fuera de los dos que estaban recibiendo una clase de esgrima, los otros estaban como clavados en el suelo al ver dos mujeres luchando contra sus compatriotas, una rubia y alta y la otra morena y pequeña; las dos parecían haber olvidado totalmente que estaban desnudas.

Los hombres, definitivamente, no. Tenían los ojos abiertos y ávidos al contemplar a las mujeres blandiendo sus espadas. Los movimientos parecían estirar sus torsos y hundir más sus torsos, de por sí, planos estómagos y levantar sus senos firmes. Era un panorama hipnotizante, incluso para los hombres que luchaban contra ellas, porque o los dos eran guerreros sin ninguna preparación o estaban demasiado distraídos por las mujeres para luchar con pericia. Serena y Hotaru no tenían ningún escrúpulo para aprovecharse de su distracción. Serena despachó al primer hombre con el que luchó en tres golpes, y Hotaru tampoco tardó mucho más. Luego las dos se volvieron hacia los otros cuatro hombres.

Ellos parecían tan extasiados con las dos mujeres desnudas que Darién casi esperaba verlos tirar sus espadas para jurarles fidelidad. Uno incluso tenía un gesto estúpido en el rostro, como si estuviera caminando en medio de un grupo de bellezas ofreciéndole acostarse con él en lugar de tratar de cortarle la cabeza. Pero nunca se sabrá lo que habrían hecho porque el silencio del claro se vio súbitamente interrumpido por los golpes de las ramas y el estruendo de los pasos de un rebaño de bestias que se internó en el bosque en dirección a los hombres. Serena y Hotaru inmediatamente se alejaron de los cuatro intrusos y obligaron a Darién a retirarse con ellas. Retrocedieron poco a poco, sin dejar de mirar a los cuatro asaltantes, para no perderlos de vista por si los atacaban, pero intentando, al mismo tiempo, identificar de dónde procedía el estruendo. Si eran más atacantes, estaban perdidos.

Darién suspiró aliviado, pensando que el grito de Kakyuu, afortunadamente, había sido escuchado, cuando Pequeño Malachite se precipitó fuera del bosque con Seiya y un grupo de hombres. Entonces se relajó y volvió su mirada hacia los atacantes, lo mismo que las mujeres, sólo para darse cuenta de que el lugar en el que se encontraban ahora estaba vacío. Se habían escapado durante la distracción, e incluso se habían llevado con ellos a sus heridos.

—Dios mío.

El suave murmullo de consternación atrajo la mirada de Darién hacia sus posibles salvadores, que ahora estaban todos quietos de pie, mirando a las mujeres desnudas, como lo habían hecho sus atacantes. Quien habló fue el obispo Wykeham, e incluso él parecía incapaz de retirar la mirada del espectáculo. Darién hizo un gesto y se dirigió hacia el grupo de hombres, pero no pudo resistirse y volvió a echar una mirada por encima de su hombro mientras se movía. Lo que vio le hizo simpatizar con los otros. Las mujeres seguían congeladas en posición de lucha, con las piernas ligeramente separadas, las espadas en alto, la piel pálida y estirada sobre los músculos tensos. Podrían haber sido estatuas romanas. Realmente, era un hermoso panorama que contemplar.

Y todos lo estaban contemplando.

—Nos han atacado —anunció en tono grave, con un tono de voz lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención de todos—. Se escaparon cuando entrasteis en el claro.

El silencio acogió su anuncio, pero Darién no pudo dejar de notar que los ojos de todos los hombres seguían deslizándose tras él, luego hacia atrás y de nuevo hacia las mujeres.

—¿Qué esperáis? —dijo con irritación, agarrando su espada de las manos de Pequeño Malachite. Obviamente, éste la había visto junto al fuego y había tenido la precaución de llevársela al oír el grito—. Buscad en el bosque. No pueden ir muy lejos porque llevan dos hombres heridos con ellos.

—Dos hombres muertos —corrigió Serena, y Darién la miró mientras ella se relajaba y se movía sin prisa hacia su ropa—. Al menos, el mío estaba muerto.

—El mío también —anunció Hotaru, siguiéndola con el mismo paso relajado.

Serena asintió como si se lo hubiera esperado, luego dijo:

—Ahora, si habéis visto lo suficiente, ¿no podríais retiraros y dejar que nos vistamos?

Darién se obligó a quitarle los ojos de encima mientras ella caminaba, se aclaró la garganta y se volvió hacia los hombres.

—Vamos, volved al bosque y dadles intimidad.

—¿Crees que debemos? —preguntó Seiya—. ¿Qué pasa si los atacantes no se han ido lejos? Podrían regresar.

El temor estaba fundado, pero Darién no pudo dejar de advertir que la mirada de Seiya se seguía deslizando hacia el lago donde continuaba agazapada la hermana Kakyuu. Se había acercado a la orilla, pero aparentemente estaba de rodillas porque el agua la cubría hasta el cuello. Quizá pensaba que estaba cuidando de su modestia, pero el agua era muy clara y se podía ver una buena parte de su torso. Darién nunca había imaginado a una esposa de Cristo desnuda, pero tampoco volvería a ver a ninguna. Dios Santo, hacerse monja no había convertido a la mujer en un cascarón seco, como él siempre había imaginado. La figura de la hermana Kakyuu era tan exuberante como la de cualquiera de las mujeres que él había visto en la Corte. Era hermosa, a su manera, como Serena.

—Estaremos lo suficientemente cerca para oír si llamáis —dijo a las mujeres, obligándose a mirar hacia otro lado e indicando a Seiya y a Pequeño Malachite que se internaran de nuevo en el bosque. El obispo ya se había alejado y los otros hombres habían obedecido sus órdenes y estaban explorando los alrededores por si encontraban a algún intruso escondido entre los árboles. Claro que no se sorprendería si realizaban su búsqueda lo suficientemente cerca como para poder echar un vistazo hacia las mujeres al mismo tiempo.

—Oh, bien. Gracias —dijo Serena secamente en respuesta a sus palabras—. Has sido tan útil cuando nos han atacado, que siento una gran tranquilidad al saber que estás lo suficientemente cerca como para volver a ayudarnos si regresan.

Darién hizo un gesto de incomodidad, pero se limitó a suspirar y a presionar a Pequeño Malachite y a Seiya para que caminaran delante de él.


	10. capitulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

—No tenía espada —murmuró Hotaru mientras cogía la enagua y se la ponía.

Serena hizo un gesto al tirar de su corta enagua y metérsela sobre la cabeza. Su prima siempre había sido justa y la estaba reprendiendo suavemente por haber avergonzado a su prometido con sus palabras de despedida.

—No tenía espada y cogió un palo para tratar de ayudarnos a luchar —insistió la mujer.

—Sí, lo sé —admitió Serena a disgusto.

Casi le había gritado a Darién que se apartara de su camino y dejara que ellas se enfrentaran solas a la situación. Se había distraído un poco al tratar de mirarlo para asegurarse de que no arremetía contra el grupo de hombres armado con su rama. Afortunadamente, se había quedado tan estupefacto con la escena como sus atacantes. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, había sido demasiado embarazoso que las hubieran sorprendido desnudas y que se hubieran visto obligadas a luchar así. Pero también había sido cómodo de alguna manera porque claramente les había dado ventaja. Serena no era tan loca como para creer que gracias a su gran habilidad con la espada los habían embrujado a todos. No, su desnudez era la responsable de que los hombres hubieran resultado vencidos. Muchas mujeres se habrían puesto al menos la saya antes de lanzarse a la pelea. Su falta de modestia, sin duda, había sobresaltado a todos los hombres así como los había hipnotizado su imagen. Pero cuando se trataba de luchar, ¿a quién diablos le importaba cómo ibas vestida? Definitivamente, no era el momento de pensar en la moda.

Serena se dio cuenta de que Hotaru no le quitaba los ojos de encima mientras se ponía los pantalones y recogía su plaid. Trató de ignorar esos ojos clavados en la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras sacudía la tela y luego la tendía en el suelo para plegarla, pero no pudo. Además, sabía que su prima tenía razón y que había sido injusta con Darién.

—Está bien —accedió irritada—, me disculparé con él más tarde.

Hotaru hizo un movimiento con la boca al oír las palabras dichas a regañadientes, pero conocía demasiado bien a su prima, por lo que preguntó:

—¿Cuándo?

—Más tarde. A su debido tiempo. —Serena enderezó los hombros con obstinación al responder. No iban a obligarla a fijar una hora exacta para disculparse. Lo haría cuando le diera la maldita gana. Claro que Hotaru era su prima, llevaba la misma sangre y era igualmente obstinada. Por fortuna, no tuvo la oportunidad de forzar las cosas. Kakyuu había salido del agua y ahora se apresuraba a unirse a ellas, poniéndose su vestimenta mientras caminaba.

—Serena, tenemos que irnos —soltó Kakyuu, poniéndose la saya mientras hablaba.

Serena levantó los ojos y la miró sorprendida.

—¿Irnos? ¿Adónde?

—A cualquier parte. Lejos de aquí antes de que regresen esos hombres.

—No van a volver, Kakyuu —dijo Hotaru de modo tranquilizador—. Y si vienen, nos encargaremos de ellos una vez más.

Serena estaba de acuerdo con su prima, pero el pánico que parecía sentir la mujer la hizo rectificar.

—¿Los has reconocido, Kakyuu?

—Sí. —La pelirroja se mordió el labio. Su mirada se movía alrededor de los árboles que las rodeaban como si esperara verlos salir corriendo de un momento a otro—. Eran hombres de los Black.

Serena soltó un resoplido, luego hizo un gesto de firmeza con la boca, se volvió hacia su plaid e hizo los pliegues más rápido. A pesar de que su mente corría desbocada, se dio cuenta de que Hotaru se había ido a recoger sus vestidos.

—Creí haber reconocido a uno de los hombres cuando pasamos junto a ellos esta mañana. —La ansiedad se percibía en la voz de Kakyuu—. Pero como íbamos tan rápido, no estaba segura.

—¿Esta mañana? —preguntó Hotaru cuando regresó con sus vestidos y empezó a plegarlos.

—Sí. ¿No recordáis al grupo que adelantamos esta mañana? Había seis, tres de pelo oscuro, dos rubios y uno pelirrojo, justamente como estos hombres. Se hicieron a un lado para dejarnos paso. Creí reconocer a uno de los hombres de Diamante, pero no pude mirarlos detenidamente. En cualquier caso, no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para estar segura —admitió la inglesa—. Tienen que haber sido ellos. Seguro que me reconocieron y nos siguieron.

Serena levantó la cabeza, y al ver los movimientos nerviosos con los que Kakyuu se ponía la vestimenta, se dio cuenta de su agitación. Serena tenía un vago recuerdo de haber adelantado a un pequeño grupo de viajeros pero no les prestó atención porque la fricción del brazo de Darién contra su seno la distraía mucho. Él había hecho más presión aún sobre ella y sobre las riendas al ver por primera vez el grupo que se aproximaba, quizá para estar listo por si se presentaban problemas. También había espoleado su caballo para que fuera más rápido. Serena sólo vio de pasada al grupo, por tanto podrían ser los mismos. Había, si recordaba bien, tres de pelo oscuro, dos rubios y uno pelirrojo. ¿Una coincidencia? ¿O los habían seguido, esperado a que prepararan el campamento para luego acercarse las mujeres mientras ellas se bañaban?

Las mujeres y Darién, se recordó a sí misma. Habían llegado al claro pisándoles los talones. Por supuesto, quizá estaban preparando su ataque cuando apareció Darién, pero atacaron al verlo desarmado y, por tanto, inofensivo.

—Sí. Eran los mismos —murmuró Hotaru mientras se arrodillaba para plegar su plaid—. Los pasamos esta mañana temprano. Yo pude verlos muy bien en ese momento y también ahora mientras peleábamos. Son los mismos hombres.

Serena asintió lentamente. Si Hotaru decía que eran ellos, eran ellos. Tenía muy buena vista. Los hombres de Black se habían cruzado con ellos por casualidad esa mañana, habían reconocido a Kakyuu, a pesar de su hábito de monja, los habían seguido y atacado.

Kakyuu tenía razón, tenían que ponerse en marcha inmediatamente. Black estaría desesperado por ver muerta a la pelirroja. Serena era tan consciente de ello como él debía de serlo, si no la mataba antes de que el padre la acogiera perdería su oportunidad y cuando se supiera que había planeado matarla… Kakyuu era inglesa. Su padre era acaudalado y el dinero por lo general significaba poder. Su padre podía presionar al rey inglés, quien presionaría al rey escocés, y en ese caso la cabeza de Black estaría en peligro.

—¿Estaba Black con los hombres? —preguntó de repente.

—No, él no estaba con ellos. —La pregunta de Hotaru hizo que Kakyuu empezara a relajarse al darse cuenta de eso.

—No sería tan loco como para estar entre los atacantes si el plan fallaba, como sucedió. No querría que lo reconocieran. Además es posible que tenga varios grupos buscándote —le dijo a Kakyuu.

—Sí. —Serena estuvo de acuerdo.

Cuando terminó de plegar su plaid, se lo puso sobre los pantalones y la saya y, de pie, esperó que Hotaru terminara de arreglar su atuendo. Luego le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a la aterrorizada Kakyuu, la tomó del brazo y se dirigieron al campamento.

—Vamos. Tenemos que partir de inmediato. Cabalgaremos hasta Tsukino y la seguridad que éste ofrece.

—¿Estás segura de que no atacarán de nuevo? —preguntó Kakyuu asustada—. Quedaron sólo cuatro y tenemos hombres del rey viajando con nosotros.

—No atacarán de inmediato —la tranquilizó—. Pero tres de ellos se quedarán en los alrededores para poder seguirnos mientras el cuarto va hasta donde Black y le dice dónde estás y con cuántos hombres contamos. Entonces traerá el doble o el triple de hombres para que lo apoyen en el ataque.

—¿Lo hará? —Kakyuu tenía los ojos desorbitados.

—Es lo que yo haría —respondió Serena encogiéndose de hombros, luego las apresuró para que se internaran en los árboles—. Lo mejor es que lleguemos a Tsukino antes de que él regrese. Una vez a salvo allí, podemos enviarle un mensaje a tu padre. Aunque eso ya no será necesario. Cuando lleguemos a Tsukino, Black sabrá que ha perdido y, si tiene algún sentido común, desaparecerá.

—Pero… —Kakyuu saltó sobre la raíz de un árbol y logró mantenerse en pie gracias a que Serena la llevaba tomada del brazo, luego dijo—: Los hombres no querrán partir ahora. Acaban de desaparejar los caballos para pasar la noche.

—Tendremos que contarles la verdad —decidió Serena—, explicarles que no eres una monja y…

—Y ¿qué pasa si no te creen? —Cuando Serena se detuvo y miró a Kakyuu sin comprender, ésta continuó—: Hemos tratado de escapar cuantas veces ha sido posible, los hemos envenenado, lo único que no hemos hecho es mentir. Bueno, hemos mentido acerca de mí, pero ellos no lo saben. Si reconocemos que hemos mentido es posible que no nos crean nada de lo que les digamos. Pensarán que sencillamente se trata de otro intento de huida, que estamos tramando algo. ¿No podemos sencillamente escabullirnos y…?

Serena la hizo callar poniéndole una mano en el hombro. La mujer estaba aterrorizada.

—Confía en mí —dijo en tono solemne.

Kakyuu dudó y luego asintió lentamente. Serena, satisfecha, se dio la vuelta y siguió hacia el campamento. Su mirada iba de lord Seiya a Darién, pero por fin se decidió por Seiya. Era posible que él estuviera más dispuesto a escucharla. Estaba ansioso porque ese matrimonio se realizara y poder dedicarse a lo suyo, por tanto era casi imposible que le importara apretar el paso para llegar a Tsukino. Todo lo que necesitaba era una buena excusa para hacerlo.

—¿Milord?

Lord Seiya y el obispo se pusieron de pie cuando ellas se les unieron cerca del fuego.

—¿Sí, lady Serena? —preguntó Seiya con cortesía, pero ella se dio cuenta de que su mirada se dirigía hacia lady Kakyuu, o la hermana Kakyuu, como él la conocía. Interesante, pensó Serena, y almacenó este conocimiento para una posible consideración en el futuro.

—Creo que lo mejor sería salir ahora y cabalgar noche y día hasta que lleguemos a Tsukino —dijo sin rodeos.

Lord Seiya se quedó boquiabierto al oír esta sugerencia, y ella pensó que no podía culparlo. Hasta ahora había hecho todo lo posible para evitar regresar a Tsukino y ocuparse del matrimonio, y ahora sugería que se apresuraran para llegar allí.

—¿Hay alguna razón para esta sugerencia repentina? —preguntó el obispo Wykeham, que seguía mirándola como pez fuera del agua.

Serena se volvió hacia el santo hombre y asintió con tristeza.

—Me temo que nos acecha una nueva agresión. Esta mañana pasamos junto a los hombres que nos atacaron. Es evidente que nos han seguido. Temo que vuelvan a intentarlo.

—Pero vuestra prima y vos los habéis derrotado —señaló el obispo—. Ahora son dos hombres menos de los que iniciaron el ataque, seguramente no serán tan locos como para intentarlo de nuevo.

—Ellos solos, no —estuvo de acuerdo Serena. Su comentario pareció ayudar a que la mente de Seiya empezara a funcionar de nuevo.

—¿Pensáis que van a buscar más hombres para regresar y atacarnos de nuevo? —preguntó y Serena asintió.

Seiya reflexionó unos instantes, luego inclinó un poco la cabeza para preguntar:

—¿Sabéis quiénes pueden ser?

Serena dudó. Después de lo que Kakyuu había dicho, era mejor que no dijera la verdad, pero sí una parte. Escogió cuidadosamente las palabras y por último dijo:

—Nuestro clan tiene muchos enemigos. El castillo de los Black no está lejos de aquí.

—¿Los Black? —Seiya pareció sorprenderse.

—Sí. Unos roñosos nauseabundos como no hay otros. Siempre ha habido diferencias entre ellos y nosotros. Eran ellos… —Serena se encogió de hombros y dejó que la frase se apagara.

—Podemos enfrentarnos a unos cuantos Black —anunció Darién, poniendo en evidencia su presencia. Aparentemente, lo había atraído el pequeño corrillo que se había formado y había decidido unirse a él. Serena lo miró y se encontró contemplando su pecho. En realidad tenía que levantar un poco la cabeza para ver que él le sonreía, tratando de calmarla. Tener que mirar hacia arriba para ver los ojos de alguien era una experiencia nueva para ella, pero resultó ser placentera. Para variar, era agradable no ser la más alta.

—Lady Serena acaba de decir que ella cree que los hombres que nos han atacado irán a buscar refuerzos y regresarán —le explicó Seiya a Darién.

—No —dijo Serena—. No creo que vayan a hacerlo: sé que lo harán. Irán a buscar a los demás miembros del clan y luego el club de los Black se echará sobre nosotros. Nos harán pedazos, al menos a los hombres. Las mujeres desearán estar muertas.

—Dios mío —murmuró el obispo Wykeham—. Quizá lo mejor es que ensillemos y nos dirijamos a Tsukino.

—Sí. —Seiya estuvo de acuerdo, su expresión era grave—. Si salimos ahora, podríamos llegar allí mañana al anochecer o pasado mañana al alba. De cualquier manera, si nos vamos ahora, les llevaremos una considerable ventaja a los Black.

Serena se relajó al ver que el inglés se daba la vuelta y empezaba a dar órdenes, pero cuando quiso mirar a Kakyuu y a Hotaru al que se encontró fue a Darién. La miró con ojos escudriñadores, en los que se veía un brillo de sospecha, y comentó que se temía que estuviera tramando algo. A Serena no le importó. Si lograban que Kakyuu llegara a salvo a Tsukino, en realidad no le importaba lo que pensara Chiba.

Cabalgaron toda la noche y la mayor parte del día siguiente, obligados a ir a un paso menos rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado a Serena debido a los tres caballos que llevaban dos personas cada uno. Eso le resultaba especialmente frustrante, pero Darién no se dejó convencer de que les devolvieran los caballos a las mujeres, y lord Seiya, después de dudarlo un poco, había estado de acuerdo con él. Parecía que el hombre del rey creía lo que Serena le había contado lo suficiente como para querer partir, pero no tanto como para arriesgarse a que se escaparan de nuevo.

Serena se obligó a aceptar la situación. No podía hacer mucho más. Pero había sido una cabalgata larga y tensa, ella sentada todo el día tan rígida y tan erguida como un soldado, esforzándose al máximo para evitar que cualquier parte de su cuerpo tocara el de su prometido. A primera hora de la tarde, cuando Darién decidió detenerse para dejar descansar a los caballos, se sintió muy aliviada. Kakyuu, obviamente, no. En el momento en el que Seiya la bajó de su silla, salió corriendo al lado de Serena.

—¿Debemos detenernos? —preguntó alzándose las faldas para seguir el paso a Serena, que bajaba por la colina y se dirigía hacia los árboles.

Darién había decidido detenerse en la parte alta de una colina porque esto les daba la posibilidad de vigilar el terreno que los circundaba. Pondrían un vigía mientras los demás descansaban. Nadie podría acercarse sin ser visto, al menos de día. Sospechaba que en el momento en que cayera la noche, Darién les ordenaría montar y cabalgar de nuevo. Al menos, esperaba que lo hiciera. Ya no faltaba demasiado para llegar a Tsukino. Podían llegar a media mañana del día siguiente si partían con el crepúsculo.

—Los caballos necesitan descansar —dijo Serena en respuesta a la pregunta de Kakyuu mientras Hotaru se les acercaba.

—No llegaremos lejos si los caballos mueren bajo nuestro peso.

—Oh, sí. —Kakyuu no parecía complacida, pero tampoco pudo refutar el argumento.

—Ya estaríamos en Tsukino si los hombres no hubieran insistido en que cabalgáramos con ellos —rezongó Hotaru al acercarse a los árboles.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo Serena.

—Es condenadamente incómodo cabalgar con el gigantón del Estúpido Malachite.

—Pequeño Malachite —corrigió Kakyuu.

La pequeña escocesa dijo con desprecio:

—Será Estúpido Malachite si me preguntas a mí.

Sus palabras arrancaron una carcajada de Serena, que miró a su prima y dijo:

—Te está dando problemas, ¿no es así?

—Sí. Cabalgar con él es casi tan cómodo como cabalgar sobre una piedra que rebota.

Serena se limitó a mover la cabeza. Se había dado cuenta de que su prima montaba con Pequeño Malachite casi como ella con Darién, rígida y erguida como una flecha. Esto la llevó a preguntarse si su prima se sentía atraída por el gigantón como ella por Darién. Pero la imagen de esos dos juntos le parecía tan singular que sacudió la cabeza. Era como si un perro lobo irlandés anduviera junto con un terrier escocés.

—Para mí es muy cómodo cabalgar con lord Seiya —dijo Kakyuu, lo que llamó la atención de Serena y Hotaru—. Es seguro y cálido, y me doy cuenta de que la mayor parte del tiempo estoy adormilada o dormida.

—Entonces, quizá deberías hacer tú la guardia —bromeó Hotaru—. Debes de ser la única de todo el grupo que ha podido dormir los dos últimos días.

—Tal vez sea cierto —dijo Kakyuu con seriedad—. Quizá se lo debería sugerir a lord Seiya.

Serena se rió de la sugerencia cuando ya empezaban a separarse para encontrar sus respectivos lugares privados en los que satisfacer sus necesidades personales, pero siguió rumiando la idea mientras atendía lo suyo. Había visto a Kakyuu durmiendo muchas veces durante el día, y no le quedaba ninguna duda de que la mujer había descansado en una buena parte del camino la noche anterior. La pequeña pelirroja se había acurrucado contra lord Seiya como un gatito de peluche, durmiendo profundamente, sostenida en su lugar por los brazos que la rodeaban. Quizá era la única en condiciones de montar la guardia, o de hacer cualquier cosa… Y si Hotaru y ella hacían lo mismo en su cabalgata, al día siguiente, al llegar a Tsukino serían las únicas en condiciones de mantenerse despiertas… y de salir inmediatamente, mientras los hombres descansaban y se recuperaban de la jornada. La simple idea la hizo sonreír.

—¿Hay algo que te divierte? —preguntó Hotaru con curiosidad cuando se encontraron de nuevo en el lugar en el que se habían separado—. Me pareció oír tu risa maligna hace unos pocos minutos.

—¿Mi risa maligna? —preguntó Serena divertida y luego les contó la idea que la había divertido tanto.

—Las mujeres parecen demasiado alegres —dijo Darién con cierta sospecha mientras las veía subir por la colina—. ¿Qué crees que están planeando ahora?

—Probablemente nada —dijo Seiya contemplándolas, también—. Sin duda, su buen humor significa que son las únicas que han podido dormir algo.

Darién lo miró, sorprendido.

—¿La hermana Kakyuu ha dormido durante el viaje?

—Como un bebé en brazos de su madre. ¿Serena no ha dormido?

—No —admitió Darién, volviendo a mirar a las mujeres que se acercaban. Serena no había dormido, ni si quiera se había relajado; había estado tan tiesa como una tabla en sus brazos todo el tiempo. Lo que también le había hecho imposible a él relajarse. Había sido una cabalgata condenadamente incómoda.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue a buscar un lugar en el que echarse a descansar. No iban a detenerse mucho tiempo. Cuatro horas como mucho, luego tendrían que seguir camino una vez más.

Serena abrió los ojos y observó adormilada el rostro hermoso que se inclinaba sobre el suyo. Una sonrisa de acogida empezó a dibujarse en sus labios cuando su cerebro despertó al darse cuenta de a quién le estaba sonriendo. En forma abrupta frunció el ceño y luchó por sentarse cuando recordó dónde estaba: a lomos de un caballo o, más exactamente, en las piernas del Chiba.

—¿Has dormido bien?

Serena ignoró la pregunta y se obligó a sentarse erguida en la silla delante del hombre. Sabía que él se había sorprendido cuando, al regresar al caballo, se había esforzado por relajarse y recostarse sobre su cuerpo. Aunque era lo que había pensado hacer, todavía se sorprendía de haber sido capaz de dormir en sus brazos. Pero cuando había obligado a su mente y a su cuerpo a relajarse, el ritmo arrullador del caballo la había hecho dormir.

—Parece que has dormido muy bien. Roncabas —dijo Darién, y añadió amablemente—: y babeabas.

Serena se enderezó, la mortificaba saber que él estaba diciendo la verdad, su mejilla estaba húmeda. Se limpió las babas con irritación y se sentó un poco más tiesa mientras miraba hacia la zona en la que cabalgaban. Estaban subiendo una colina, una colina que le era muy familiar.

—Estamos en casa —murmuró sorprendida cuando llegaron a la cima de la colina y el castillo de Tsukino surgió ante sus ojos.

Serena se alegró profundamente al ver el castillo en el que había crecido. Sin importar por qué había salido, o por cuánto tiempo, siempre había tenido la misma sensación al regresar. Ahí estaban su padre y su hermano, Zirconia, y Zafiro, el hermano de Hotaru, y ahora también su cuñada Amy: su familia.

La sonrisa de complacencia permaneció en su rostro hasta que se acercaron al puente sobre el foso y vio los cuerpos carbonizados y los escombros en el prado delante de la muralla. Serena se estiró, desesperada por saber qué había sucedido. Se relajó un poco cuando reconoció a los hombres que montaban guardia en la muralla y sólo entonces pudo dirigir la mirada para hacer una inspección de las huellas de la batalla.

Tsukino había sido atacado. Lord Seiya, el obispo y Pequeño Malachite espolearon sus caballos para acercarse a Darién.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó lord Seiya.

—¿Tomoe? —sugirió Darién mientras pasaban sobre el puente y entraban en el patio interior—. Parece que ha habido un sitio.

Serena no estaba escuchando a los hombres, podía ver con sus propios ojos lo que había sucedido. Un sitio, sí. Alguien había atacado el castillo, había lanzado proyectiles ardiendo contra la muralla. Muchos de los edificios del interior habían sufrido daños. No había cuerpos de heridos o muertos dentro de las murallas, pero era lógico. Los habrían recogido inmediatamente.

Tampoco había cuerpos fuera de la muralla, lo que significaba que el enemigo había pedido permiso para retirar a sus muertos y heridos, y el permiso les había sido concedido.

Serena se controló todo lo que pudo, pero Darién había disminuido su paso todavía más después de entrar en el patio, y ella no pudo resistir más y alzó una pierna por encima de la bestia para lanzarse al suelo.

Darién dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa e hizo que el caballo se detuviera para evitar pasar sobre ella, pero no trató de detenerla.

Después de caer sobre la tierra del patio, Serena salió a la carrera hacia el castillo. La puerta se abrió cuando empezó a subir las escaleras y al alzar la vista se encontró con Alan, el hijo del encargado del establo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del chico al verla.

—¡Serena! —La joven se detuvo sorprendida al ver las vendas en el brazo del chico.

—¿Alan? —Hizo una pausa y le cogió el brazo sano, con los ojos fijos en los vendajes del otro brazo—. ¿Estás bien, muchacho?

—Sí. —La sonrisa de Alan se ensanchó—. Sólo tengo una pequeña quemadura —la tranquilizó—. Lady Amy me curó.

—¿Están todos…? ¿Alguno…? —Serena no encontraba las palabras y no se atrevía a preguntar lo que quería saber—. ¿Mi padre? —dijo por fin.

—Una flecha le dio en el hombro —le informó el chico. Su pequeño y pecoso rostro adquirió un aspecto solemne.

—¿Una flecha? —repitió Serena, horrorizada.

—Sí, pero lady Amy lo atendió con rapidez y dice que se pondrá bien.

—Oh, bueno. —Respiró y luego preguntó—: Y… y… ¿Sammy?

—Está bien. Había salido a rescataros de los Colquhouns.

—¿Colquhouns? —Serena lo miró confundida.

—Sí. Nos llegaron noticias de que os habían secuestrado los Colquhouns. Sammy se llevó a la mayoría de los hombres y salió a buscaros. Pero era un engaño de Tomoe para que los hombres se fueran y así sitiar el castillo con facilidad. Pensaba tomarlo antes de que los hombres regresaran. Pero lady Amy, que es muy valiente, pudo rechazarlos. Les dio mucho que hacer.

—¿Amy? ¿Y mi padre?

—Bueno, a él le cayó la flecha —le recordó Alan—. Ahora está bien, pero durante un tiempo estuvo inconsciente y… —El chico se encogió de hombros—. Lady Amy tuvo que hacerse cargo. Lo hizo con maestría. Estamos muy orgullosos.

Serena asintió, pero le sorprendió un poco que su cuñada hubiera sido capaz de enfrentarse a Tomoe. Amy era una cosita pequeña, lo que no quería decir mucho, pensó, porque Hotaru también era pequeña pero muy diestra en la batalla. Sin embargo, Amy no lo era. Era pequeña, hermosa y muy femenina, sabía todo lo que se necesitaba para ser una esposa, pero saber que tenía la destreza para resistir a un ejército la hizo pensar. Tenía la idea de que eran polos opuestos; lady Amy conocía los asuntos femeninos, pero Serena presumía de poseer las destrezas de la guerra. Sin embargo, parecía que Amy tenía mucha más preparación, pues dominaba los dos aspectos. Resultaba deprimente saberlo.

—¿Qué pasa con Zafiro y Zirconia y todos los demás? —preguntó Hotaru, y Serena volvió la mirada, sorprendida porque no se había dado cuenta de que la otra mujer estaba allí.

De pronto, Serena fue consciente de que Alan no había respondido a la pregunta y volvió a mirar al chico. La expresión de su rostro y la manera en la que estaba mirando al suelo eran más elocuentes de lo que lo habrían sido las palabras. Lo único que podía pensar era que se trataba de malas noticias y sospechó inmediatamente que se trataba de Zirconia, la tía de Hotaru y Zafiro. Sus primos habían ido a vivir con la hermana de su madre cuando sus padres murieron. Zirconia era como una madre para ellos. Tenía que tratarse de ella. Seguro que Zafiro estaba con Sammy y con los otros hombres.

—¿Se trata de Zirconia? —preguntó Hotaru, quizá su razonamiento era parecido al de Serena.

Alan movió la cabeza de un lado a otro pero no levantó la mirada.

—¿No salió Zafiro con Sammy? —preguntó Serena, y el hueco de su estómago se hizo más profundo al ver que el chico de nuevo movía la cabeza. Si Zafiro hubiera estado allí y estuviera bien, habría sido él quien hubiera tomado el mando cuando hirieron a Kenji. Pero lo había hecho Amy.

—¿Zafiro…? —La voz de Hotaru se quebró cuando Alan levantó la mirada hacia ella. Tras darse la vuelta de repente, la pequeña morena bajó las escaleras y salió corriendo a través del patio. Serena la siguió. Como era más alta y sus pasos eran más largos, fácilmente habría podido alcanzar y pasar a su prima, pero se quedó atrás porque sabía que se dirigía a la cabaña de Zirconia para averiguar qué había sucedido. Zafiro era el hermano de Hotaru, ella tenía derecho a saber las cosas primero.

Serena estaba a punto de llegar a la cabaña cuando una mano la cogió del brazo y la detuvo. Giró para enfrentarse a su captor e hizo un gesto de desagrado al darse cuenta de que Darién había corrido tras ella y la había alcanzado.

—Suéltame —dijo entre dientes, echó un vistazo sobre su hombro y vio que Hotaru desaparecía dentro de la cabaña más cercana.

—No, milady. No más huidas.

—No me estoy escapando —dijo Serena con impaciencia—. Suéltame.

—¿No piensas escaparte? —preguntó lentamente Darién.

—No. Algo le ha sucedido a Zafiro, el hermano de Hotaru. Creo que está muerto. —Su voz se quebró al decirlo. Al recuperarse, sacudió el brazo para tratar de liberarlo—. Ahora deja que me vaya. Hotaru me necesita.

Darién la soltó de inmediato y la vio desaparecer corriendo tras Hotaru. Serena casi esperaba que él la siguiera hacia la cabaña, pero una mirada sobre su hombro antes de entrar le hizo ver que seguía ahí donde lo había dejado, simplemente observando. Pequeño Malachite se aproximaba desde el castillo al galope. Este era grande y fuerte, pero no demasiado rápido.

Al momento siguiente, Serena olvidó completamente a los dos hombres porque el grito de dolor de Hotaru captó su atención.

—¿Qué? Pero Zafiro…

—Tendría que haber sido lord —dijo Zirconia entre dientes, interrumpiendo a la morena—. Como habría tenido que ser vuestro padre antes de él. Kenji y él eran mellizos. Tenía el mismo derecho a gobernar y debería haber gobernado a los Tsukino. Y Zafiro debería haber gobernado después de él.

—Pero padre no quería gobernar. Él fue feliz al dejar que tío Kenji…

—Ellos dicen que los Tomoe mataron a Zafiro —continuó con amargura la anciana mujer, como si Hotaru no hubiera dicho ni una palabra—. Pero no es cierto. Tomoe no lo habría matado. Estaban trabajando juntos.

—¿Qué? —Hotaru gritó sin aliento y horrorizada—. ¿Zafiro estaba con Tomoe? ¿Por qué?

—Para recuperar lo que por derecho era suyo —dijo Zirconia en tono grave—. Tomoe iba a ayudarle a recobrar Tsukino.

—Pero ¿qué habría sido de tío Kenji y de Sammy?

Zirconia se encogió de hombros.

—Con ellos fuera del camino, Zafiro sería lord.

—¿Y Serena? —preguntó Hotaru con tristeza.

—Tu hermano quería casarse con ella. Dijo que eso fortalecería su reclamación.

—¿Entonces Zafiro conspiró con el malvado de Tomoe y los traicionó a todos?

Zirconia asintió satisfecha.

—Fue idea mía. Él no quería al principio, pero yo lo convencí. La necesidad forja extrañas alianzas y yo sabía que Tomoe podía ayudar a Zafiro a tomar posesión del castillo y de la silla del jefe del clan. Él lo merecía. Pero no estuvo de acuerdo hasta que yo le señalé que podía salvar a Serena de esa manera, que Tomoe podía enviar hombres a matar al inglés y así ella quedaría libre para casarse con él; que, en su dolor por la muerte de su padre y su hermano, ella se dejaría convencer y se casaría si él estaba ahí para brindarle su apoyo. También habría funcionado —dijo con ira—, pero Sammy volvió antes de lo que se esperaba y mató a mi bebé.

—¿Tú lo convenciste de que hiciera eso? ¿De que traicionara a su propia gente?

Los ojos de Serena estaban como congelados por el horror que le producía observar el rostro amargo de la anciana, pero el sonido de la voz de Hotaru atrajo su mirada hacia ella. Hotaru estaba de rodillas a los pies de Zirconia, dando la espalda a la puerta, cuando Serena entró. Seguía en esa posición, pero ahora estaba rígida como si le hubieran metido un palo por la espalda. Tenía la cabeza ligeramente levantada y el tono de voz muerto, pero con un trasfondo de ira contenida que le produjo una enorme tristeza a Serena. Zafiro había muerto cuando estaba intentando traicionarlos a todos, pero era Zirconia quien lo había convencido de hacerlo. Hotaru había perdido a los dos miembros más cercanos de su familia en pocos minutos porque, si bien la anciana vivía todavía, en el corazón de Hotaru estaría muerta para siempre.

—¿Traicionar a quién? ¿Al viejo y arrogante bastardo de Kenji que estaba en su castillo mientras tú, Zafiro y yo vivíamos en esta pequeña cabaña como campesinos? —preguntó con amargura—. ¡Nosotros tendríamos que haber vivido en el castillo! Nosotros tendríamos que…

Serena no supo quién había quedado más sorprendida, cuando de repente Hotaru se puso de pie y le dio una bofetada a Zirconia.

Hotaru no dijo ni una palabra. Lentamente se irguió, le dio la espalda a la mujer que la había criado y salió de la cabaña sin disminuir un poco la velocidad de la marcha al pasar junto a Serena, sin mirar siquiera en su dirección.

Serena empezó a seguirla, luego hizo una pausa y miró hacia atrás para preguntar:

—¿Desde cuándo nos odias?

Zirconia hizo un gesto de amargura.

—Llevo toda la vida odiándoos.

Serena se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza y salió triste de la cabaña. Miró a su alrededor buscando a Hotaru, pero seguramente habría echado a correr desde el momento en que se vio en la puerta. No había señales de su prima. Serena advirtió que Pequeño Malachite tampoco estaba allí. No obstante, Darién continuaba en el mismo sitio en que lo había dejado, y Serena pensó en la posibilidad de evitarlo; pero no parecía posible. Él tenía ese gesto terco que empezaba a reconocer.

Ese pensamiento la hizo reflexionar. Era sorprendente, empezaba a reconocer algo que tuviera que ver con él.

—¿Tu primo ha muerto? —Darién hizo la pregunta en tono amistoso justo cuando ella pasaba a su lado.

Serena asintió. Era todo lo que pensaba hacer, pero de repente se encontró soltando todo lo que había oído: la perfidia de Zafiro; el odio de Zirconia y los planes que tenían para con ella, con su familia, incluso con él. Terminó diciendo:

—Hotaru está terriblemente triste.

—Sí —asintió Darién, luego añadió con suavidad—: al igual que tú.

Para su gran vergüenza, Serena sintió que las lágrimas se le salían de los ojos al oír esas palabras. Luchó por contenerlas, pero no pudo.

—Maldita sea —dijo con voz ahogada y trató de darle la espalda, pero él la tomó por los brazos y la sostuvo.

—No hay nada de que avergonzarse cuando uno llora por la muerte de los seres amados —dijo Darién con suavidad y la apretó contra su pecho, pero Serena se resistió.

—Habría matado a mi padre y a mi hermano, incluso a ti —gritó, y sus palabras revelaban su confusión. Una parte de sí lamentaba la muerte de Zafiro, la otra parte agradecía que hubiera muerto sin realizar sus planes. Todavía agradecía más que hubiera muerto pues así no tendría que odiarlo, un hombre que había sido como su hermano durante años.

—Supongo que sientes que no tuviera éxito en matarme a mí, al menos, pero dudo que el hecho de librarte de mí te hubiera compensado de la muerte de tu padre y de tu hermano…

La resistencia de Serena se iba haciendo cada vez menor y poco a poco le había dejado que la apretara contra su pecho, pero ahora se retiró y, con la voz entrecortada, dijo:

—Yoo… nunca…

Calló al ver un cierto brillo malicioso en la mirada del inglés. Estaba bromeando.

—¿Nunca, Serena Tsukino? —preguntó él con cierta curiosidad—. ¿No quieres verme muerto?

Serena hizo un movimiento con la cabeza porque sabía que era cierto. Ella no quería ver muerto a ese hombre. Ni siquiera quería que enfermara. No estaba segura de no querer casarse con él. Había estado huyendo de él por muchas razones: temor, orgullo, ira… pero principalmente por orgullo. El orgullo puede ser un mal consejero, y ella tenía una buena cantidad. Estar prometida al hijo de un hombre que su padre odiaba ya había sido algo muy difícil de soportar, pero su tardanza en ir a buscarla era una vergüenza a la que también había tenido que enfrentarse. Esos diez años habían sido muy difíciles para ella.

Y su vida no parecía mejorar, pensó; de pronto vio que él bajaba su rostro hacia el de ella.

—Serena —Darién susurró su nombre y ella sintió su aliento sobre sus labios. Cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir y luego se concentró en su boca.

—¿Sí?

—Voy a besarte —anunció.

—Oh. —Serena suspiró e inmediatamente se vio inmersa en una gran confusión. Iba a besarla. Tendría que luchar, pensó, pero no tuvo energías para hacerlo. Ni siquiera supo si quería. Se había sentido tan cansada y tan perdida al salir de la cabaña de Zirconia, que las sensaciones que experimentaba en ese momento en cierta forma la calmaban, y estaba casi segura de que el alivio sería mucho mayor si él la besaba. Quizá incluso podría olvidar por un ratito. Tenía una urgente necesidad de olvidar. Serena no era fuerte para enfrentarse a las pérdidas, y la pérdida de Zafiro era doble, debido a los planes que lo habían conducido a la muerte.

Cuando la boca de Darién cubrió la suya, ya no pensó más. Era increíblemente suave. Parecía un hombre duro, pero lo que sintió en ese momento era suave; el movimiento de sus labios sobre los de ella era dulce, incluso percibió un delicado sabor a vino de ciruelas. Su esperanza de que él pudiera distraerla de sus pensamientos se vio satisfecha enseguida. De lo único que tenía conciencia era de la presión que ejercía la boca de él sobre la suya, y de la manera en la que sus brazos subían hacía arriba y hacia abajo sobre los de ella y luego se deslizaban alrededor de su espalda. La lengua de Darién se introdujo entre sus labios, y Serena dejó salir un pequeño gemido de placer al sentir que él la invadía, que le llenaba la boca con su sabor. Se estremeció. Su olor al que se había acostumbrado después de cabalgar con él, le llenó la nariz; sentía su sabor; lo percibió en todos los lugares en los que sus cuerpos se unieron.

Por primera vez en la vida, Serena se sintió total y profundamente femenina, y no le importó. Siempre había pensado que las mujeres eran blandas y débiles, pero en los brazos de Darién, aunque se sentía femenina, también se sentía excitada y poderosa. Habría podido quedarse sujeta a ese abrazo para toda la vida, y no pudo reprimir un gemido de desilusión cuando él terminó de besarla y la soltó para mirarla.

—Siento lo de tu primo, pero la muerte de Zafiro no es culpa tuya.

Serena lo miró sin comprender, aún no se había recuperado del golpe recibido. Zafiro, muerto. Los planes de matar a su padre y a su hermano, casarse con ella y llegar a ser lord. Su traición. Su muerte. ¿Culpa de ella? ¿Se había sentido culpable? Sí, lo había sentido. No tenía ni idea de que los sentimientos de Zafiro fueran más allá del cariño de primos. Era cierto que le había hecho bromas y la había elogiado a veces, y Serena había tenido la sensación de que había algo. Pero…

Pero se dio cuenta de que se estaba mintiendo a sí misma. Sí, lo sabía. Sabía que sus sentimientos hacia ella eran más profundos que el cariño de un primo, pero la atención que le prestaba la halagaba y había suavizado de alguna manera el dolor que le causaba la negligencia de Darién. Lo sabía y ahora tenía que admitir que, en cierta forma, lo había alentado. A Serena le encantaban las atenciones de su primo, le servían de bálsamo para suavizar su orgullo herido. Se decía a sí misma que quizá Darién no considerara que ella valía lo suficiente como para molestarse en ir a buscarla, pero Zafiro pensaba que era valiente, inteligente y hermosa. Ella no correspondía a sus sentimientos, pero los había estimulado y, sin saberlo, también había alentado sus intenciones traidoras, lo había ayudado a caer y había estado cerca de provocar la muerte de su padre y su hermano. Se avergonzaba de sí misma y estaba realmente enfadada. No sólo consigo misma, Darién también tenía algo de culpa. Si hubiera ido a buscarla antes, cuando ella tenía dieciséis años, como la mayoría de los hombres…

—¿Serena? —Darién la estaba observando muy de cerca y la preocupación se dibujó en su rostro—: ¿Qué estás pensando?

Serena cerró la boca con fuerza para evitar decir algo de lo que bullía en su mente, sacudió la cabeza y se retiró. Darién trató de volver a cogerla, pero ella no estaba de humor para enfrentarse a él. Temía no poder controlarse y empezar a gritarle por la parte de culpa que creía que tenía en todo ese embrollo. Y preferiría cortarse la lengua y tragársela antes que dejar que ese hombre supiera cuánto la había herido al no ir a buscarla, al hacerla esperar durante tantos años.

Evitando sus manos, se separó y empezó a correr hacia el castillo. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, exigiendo a sus músculos y apretando y aflojando sus manos para liberar parte de su ira. Algo logró, aunque la distancia entre la cabaña y el castillo no era muy grande, por tanto es posible que el cansancio que experimentó al subir las escaleras tuviera algo que ver con la cantidad de emociones que había vivido en tan poco tiempo: tensión nerviosa, temor, dolor, ira y traición, incluso pasión. Después de las agotadoras idas y vueltas de los últimos días, aquello era demasiado. Serena se sentía como si tuviera cien años mientras se arrastraba por los escalones del castillo. Mientras subía, oyó la voz de lord Seiya: gritaba y parecía muy agitado. Pero Serena no le dio importancia. No quería enfrentarse a nuevas dificultades… estaba demasiado cansada.


	11. capitulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

—¿Cómo que el lord no está disponible? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Serena cerró la puerta tras de sí y miró al obispo y a lord Seiya. El prelado parecía cansado y Seiya frustrado tras su conversación con Alan. Serena sospechó que el chico no había sido muy comunicativo con él, lo cual era lógico porque lord Seiya era inglés. A los niños escoceses se les enseñaba desde la cuna a odiar a los ingleses.

—Te he hecho una pregunta, chaval, y agradecería una respuesta.

Serena suspiró, cansada, y cruzó el pasillo.

—Padre ha sufrido una herida durante el sitio. Está descansando, dejadlo reposar.

—¿Herido?

Seiya la miró con una combinación de alivio y alarma. Alivio porque finalmente había una respuesta a su pregunta. Alarma, por lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí. Le han herido en un hombro con una flecha. Amy se ha ocupado de él. Se está recuperando.

—Oh —Seiya se relajó un poco—. Bueno, ¿y qué pasa con Sammy?

Serena arqueó una ceja en dirección a Alan.

—También está descansando —dijo el chico—, con lady Amy.

—Descansando con… Oh… —Seiya frunció el ceño, pero Serena sonrió. Estaba encantada de que su hermano y su esposa estuvieran bien. También parecía que se llevaban bien, lo que la hacía feliz. Le agradaba Amy.

—Bueno, entonces quizá podamos hablar con lady Mizuno, la madre de Amy.

—Está descansando —dijo Alan.

El obispo pareció salir de su somnolencia al oír las noticias.

—No resultó herida también, ¿verdad?

—No, ella está descansando con el lord —explicó el chico con un gesto que hizo que Serena se pusiera alerta. ¿Su padre y lady Mizuno? ¿Descansando? ¿Juntos? La simple idea la asombraba. ¿Qué había estado pasando mientras se encontraba fuera? Pero si ella se había sorprendido, lord Seiya parecía totalmente aterrorizado.

—¿Qué? —exclamó—. Bueno, dígales que tenemos que hablar con ellos de inmediato. Nosotros…

—Dejadlos descansar —protestó Serena, y siguió su camino hacia las escaleras—. Han sido tiempos difíciles para todos. Estoy segura de que a nosotros también nos sentará bien un descanso después de la agitación de los últimos días.

—Lady Serena tiene razón —murmuró el obispo Wykeham—. Ha sido una dura jornada. Seguramente mañana podremos saber qué ha pasado aquí y quién ha atacado el castillo.

Serena se detuvo y dirigió su mirada hacia Alan. Parecía que los hombres no habían recibido mucha información si ni siquiera sabían quién había atacado. O habían hecho las preguntas equivocadas o el chico se estaba resistiendo obedeciendo sus principios. Sospechó que se trataba de lo último, pero no se podía enfadar con él. Después de todo, eran ingleses.

—Tomoe envió un mensaje diciendo que yo había sido raptada por los Colquhouns —explicó Serena—. Sammy se llevó a la mayor parte de los hombres para ir a buscarme. En cuanto salió, Tomoe atacó el castillo y le puso sitio. Padre fue alcanzado por una flecha y no pudo dirigir a los que quedaban, así que Amy tomó su lugar y se las arregló para defender el castillo hasta que Sammy regresó. —Serena le lanzó una mirada a Alan—. ¿Es correcto?

—Sí —asintió e hizo un gesto.

—¿Qué pasó con Tomoe? —preguntó lord Seiya.

—Muerto —dijo el chico escuetamente y con evidente placer.

—¿Sus hombres? —preguntó el obispo.

—Algunos huyeron, otros están muertos y algunos están en los calabozos.

—Bueno. —Lord Seiya y el obispo intercambiaron miradas, parecían desconcertados y sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir.

—Dormid, caballeros —dijo Serena.

Se dirigió a las escaleras. Había escuchado lo suficiente. Tomoe, muerto. Zafiro, muerto. Su padre, herido, y Sammy, golpeado pero no vencido. Cualquier otra noticia la sabría al día siguiente. A pesar de que había descansado durante el viaje, estaba tan fatigada que casi no podía ni subir las escaleras.

—Dile a alguna de las mujeres que les indique dónde dormir —dijo a Alan mientras subía las escaleras lentamente. Que se ocupara el chico de todo. En lo que a ella concernía, esos dos podían dormir en las alfombras del salón principal.

Serena se detuvo en la parte alta de las escaleras y miró a su alrededor, sorprendida. Sammy había iniciado los cambios en la parte alta antes de que ella se fuera. Había decidido añadir habitaciones cuando su padre dijo que la familia estaba creciendo y que, si la madre de Amy los visitaba, deberían asignarle una de las tres habitaciones que había en el piso superior. Como ni él ni Serena estaban dispuestos a renunciar a las suyas, lo mejor era que Sammy se preparara para dejar el cuarto que compartía con su joven esposa. La idea de dormir en el salón principal con su dulce esposa era más de lo que Sammy podía soportar, así que se apresuró a construir habitaciones extra en el piso superior. Parecía que el trabajo estaba terminado. Era evidente que ahora había el doble de habitaciones.

Serena dudó, luego se encaminó hacia su habitación o, al menos… la habitación en la que solía dormir, y donde era presumible que siguiera haciéndolo. No obstante, cuando abrió la puerta, se dio cuenta de que estaba ocupada. Serena se detuvo de inmediato. Tardó un segundo reconocer a Kakyuu, que dormía profundamente en su cama. Como no quería molestarla y tener que responder sus preguntas, Serena salió de la habitación.

—Lo siento, milady. Pero pensé que lo mejor era darle a la hermana vuestra habitación —le explicó Molly, la sirvienta—, las nuevas no están totalmente amuebladas.

Serena le indicó que se retirara.

—Está bien. Usaré una de las otras. Lord Seiya y Chiba pueden compartir una habitación o pelearse por quién duerme en la planta baja. Estoy demasiado cansada para ser amable y no quiero molestar a He… eh…, a la hermana Kakyuu —se corrigió a sí misma rápidamente—. Quizá puedas ir abajo y organizar a los hombres e indicarles dónde dormir.

—Sí, milady.

Serena miró hacia las escaleras por donde debía bajar su sirvienta; entonces vio a Darién, que se dirigía hacia ella. Serena se dio la vuelta y se apresuró hacia la puerta de la primera de las habitaciones nuevas.

—¡Serena! —gritó Darién con tono sombrío.

Como no tenía ganas de hablar, Serena logró deslizarse dentro y cerrar la puerta antes de que él llegara. Ya había echado el cerrojo cuando el puño de Darién golpeó al otro lado.

—¡Serena!

—Vete. —Le gritó a través de la puerta, y luego echó un vistazo a la habitación que había elegido. Su rostro se descompuso en un gesto de disgusto. Había una cama, pero eso era todo. No había muebles, ni tapices en las paredes. Serena se encogió de hombros. Había dormido en peores condiciones. Al menos tenía una cama.

—¡Serena abre la puerta! —Darién golpeó en la madera, pero ella lo ignoró. Se quitó el plaid y se cubrió con él como si fuera una manta mientras atravesaba la habitación para luego dejarse caer en la cama para buscar el olvido en el sueño.

Darién miró la puerta con frustración y golpeó de nuevo.

—¡Serena! ¡Sal de ahí!

—¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué es todo este jaleo? ¿Cómo se supone que uno puede descansar y recuperar su salud si no dejáis de hacer ruido?

Darién se volvió lentamente para encontrarse con su futuro suegro en la puerta de la habitación que había frente a la que él estaba golpeando. Pero fue ver sus elegantes pantalones lo que hizo que en su rostro se dibujara un gesto de desagrado. No llevaba el jubón, pero el vendaje alrededor de la parte superior del pecho le hizo recordar a Darién que el hombre había sido alcanzado por una flecha… y sin duda llevaría su dorado jubón en aquel momento. La condenada prenda seguramente se habría echado a perder.

—Bueno, ¿a qué viene tanto ruido? —preguntó Sammy, llamando la atención de Darién hacia la puerta de al lado, que se había abierto para dar paso al joven Tsukino, cubierto solamente con una tela que llevaba enrollada alrededor de la cintura, un lino húmedo: era evidente que el hombre acababa de salir del baño.

—Mis disculpas, caballeros —dijo Darién secamente—, sólo estaba tratando de hablar unas pocas palabras con Serena.

—Bueno, hazlo en otro momento. Es evidente que ella no está interesada en hablar contigo. —La mirada de Kenji se deslizó de Darién hasta la puerta y de vuelta a él, y una sonrisa poco amistosa se dibujó en sus labios—. Veo que has logrado sacarla de la abadía. Me sorprende. Seguro que le gustas más de lo que creí, de otra manera no hubiera venido.

Darién resopló con impaciencia.

—Ha venido porque la abadesa había desatrancado la puerta para dejarnos entrar. Ella pensó que estaba más segura fuera. Sólo tuvimos la suerte de atraparla. Luego tuvimos que volver a atraparla una y otra vez.

Sammy soltó una carcajada y se acercó un poco más, tirando del lino que colgaba tras él al caminar.

—Te está obligando a perseguirla, ¿verdad?

—Sí. La única razón por la que logramos llegar aquí es porque nos atacaron los Black, si no fuera por eso se las habría arreglado para escapar de nuevo —admitió Darién con desagrado.

—¿Los Black? —Kenji arqueó las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa; luego lanzó una mirada a Sammy antes de preguntar—: Bueno, ¿qué hiciste para irritarlos, muchacho?

—¿Yo? —dijo Darién sorprendido—. No me estaban buscando a mí. Serena, Hotaru y la hermana Kakyuu se estaban bañando cuando los hombres las atacaron. Serena dijo que ellos eran enemigos de los Tsukino y que lo mejor era que viniéramos antes de que ellos fueran a buscar ayuda y regresaran con un grupo más grande.

Padre e hijo volvieron a intercambiar miradas.

—¿Por qué mentiría? —le preguntó Sammy a su padre, pero el viejo se limitó a mover la cabeza, claramente sorprendido.

—¿Estáis insinuando que los Black no son enemigos de los Tsukino? —preguntó Darién todavía más sorprendido.

—Sí. Nosotros no tenemos ninguna pelea con los Black —le dijo Sammy.

—Pero ella me dijo que la tenían.

—Mintió —dijo Kenji rápidamente, sin que en realidad le molestara que lo hubiera hecho.

—Pero nos ha hecho cabalgar día y noche para llegar aquí por temor a que atacaran de nuevo.

—¿Te ha obligado a apresurarte hacia aquí? —preguntó Sammy sorprendido.

—Hmmm. —Kenji apretó los labios y se rascó pensativo la barba gris que empezaba a aparecer en sus mejillas—. Eso me resulta extraño… Por cierto… ¿Has hablado de una tal hermana Kakyuu? ¿Trajisteis una monja de Saint Simmian con vosotros?

Darién asintió.

—Sí. Serena le había prometido acompañarla a Inglaterra a visitar a su familia.

—¿Que Serena le prometió a una monja que la acompañaría a Inglaterra? —Kenji se mostró aun más pensativo al escuchar esas palabras.

—Sí —murmuró Darién, luego dirigió su mirada hacia una belleza de pelo negro que salió a la puerta y se detuvo detrás de Sammy. Darién no conocía a Amy de Mizuno, pero, si era ella, Sammy era un tipo con suerte.

—¿Esposo? ¿Pasa algo? —dijo con suavidad la mujer.

Sammy se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y se acercó a ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No. Todo está bien. Lo único que pasa es que el loco de tu paisano está montando un gran alboroto porque quiere hablar con Serena. Él… —Darién no pudo escuchar lo que dijo después porque el hombre entró con su mujer en la habitación y cerró la puerta sin decir ni esta boca es mía a su padre o a Darién.

Kenji sonreía complacido cuando Darién se volvió hacia él. Sin duda, la descripción que había hecho su hijo del «loco de tu paisano» lo había divertido.

—¿Por qué mentiría Serena acerca de los Black…? —preguntó un poco intrigado, pero el viejo lo interrumpió.

—Lo sabremos cuando salga. —Lord Kenji desechó el asunto como algo sin importancia, luego se dio un golpe en la cabeza y preguntó—: ¿Te gustaría que te diera un consejillo para cortejar a mi hija?

Darién se puso tenso al oír la sugerencia. Nunca en su vida había necesitado ningún consejo para cortejar a una mujer. Había nacido dotado para cortejar a las mujeres.

—No, no necesito ningún consejo para cortejar a Serena —contestó secamente—. Especialmente de vos.

—Como quieras —replicó el viejo encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero quizá quieras saber que estoy pretendiendo a lady Mizuno y lo estoy haciendo muy bien —añadió con una sonrisa—. En cambio, parece que tú lo estás haciendo fatal con mi hija. —El viejo dejó que Darién mascullara algo entre dientes y luego añadió—: Serena no es una de esas pusilánimes tontas que sueles encontrar en la Corte. Las palabras bonitas y los vestidos lujosos no la impresionan. Se necesita un hombre fuerte para conquistar a mi hija.

Antes de que Darién pudiera responder, el sonido de telas en movimiento llegó a ellos procedente de la habitación de Tsukino. Kenji miró al interior del cuarto y, súbitamente, decidió dar por terminada la conversación.

—Bueno, si eso es todo, me vuelvo a mi cama. Me hirieron gravemente durante el sitio, ¿sabes? —levantó una mano para señalar su hombro vendado y miró a Darién con cierta tristeza antes de entrar en su habitación—. Necesito descansar. Trata de no hacer ruido —dijo estas últimas palabras con tono amenazador; luego entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Con cara de pocos amigos, Darién miró primero la puerta que lord Tsukino acababa de golpear y luego hacia la de Serena, preguntándose si debía empezar a golpear y a llamarla de nuevo. Cuando decidió no desperdiciar más energías, vio aparecer a la sirvienta que había visto antes en las escaleras. Detrás de ella iban lord Seiya y el obispo.

—Ah, Darién —dijo Seiya al verlo—. Parece que sólo quedan dos habitaciones. Tú y yo podemos compartir una si quieres, y el obispo puede ocupar la otra, o…

—Dormiré en el salón principal —anunció Darién y dejó de lado al trío al dirigirse hacia las escaleras. De esa manera podía estar ojo avizor en caso de que Serena decidiera escapar de nuevo.

Serena no durmió mucho. Las mujeres habían dormido en la última parte del viaje hacia Tsukino para poder estar descansadas al llegar y así poder escabullirse de nuevo mientras los hombres se recuperaban. De modo que durmió sólo un poco, debido al cansancio producido por las fuertes emociones.

Saltó de la cama, plegó rápidamente el plaid y se acercó a la ventana para contemplar el patio y pensar en qué iban a hacer. Su plan de escapar inmediatamente después de llegar a casa ya no parecía posible. Kakyuu estaba dormida, y Serena no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Hotaru.

En realidad ya no tenía ganas de seguir huyendo. Pensó que si no se hubiera escapado la primera vez nada de lo que pasó en Tsukino hubiera ocurrido. Zafiro nunca habría consumado su tradición si ella se hubiera casado con Darién y, al no contar con un cómplice en el interior del castillo, Tomoe no habría podido llevar a cabo su plan. Sammy y los otros hombres no habrían salido convencidos de que ella había sido secuestrada por los Colquhouns. El castillo no habría sido atacado, a su padre no lo habría herido una flecha, los establos y muchas de las cabañas no habrían sido incendiados y, sobre todo, Zafiro estaría vivo porque Sammy no se habría visto obligado a matarlo.

Serena no tenía ninguna duda de que matar a Zafiro tenía que haber sido una de las peores cosas que le habían ocurrido a su hermano. Los cuatro habían sido inseparables de niños; juntos jugaban, reían y corrían por las colinas. Sammy se había separado un poco de los otros tres en los últimos años, debido a que tenía que dedicar mucho tiempo a sus obligaciones de heredero y futuro lord de Tsukino. Sin embargo, había tenido que ser muy difícil para él. Debía de haber sufrido mucho, y aún debía de sufrir al pensar en el pobre Zafiro…

Suspirando, volvió a pensar en el problema de Kakyuu, y llevaba ya unos minutos pensando en ello cuando oyó que golpeaban suavemente a su puerta. Dos golpes, una pausa y luego tres más. Reconoció el toque de Hotaru, se dirigió hacia la puerta y se encontró con que su prima y Kakyuu estaban en el pasillo. Haciéndose a un lado, les indicó que entraran y luego cerró la puerta tras ellas.

Las tres mujeres dieron vueltas por la habitación y guardaron un silencio incómodo durante un rato hasta que Kakyuu dijo:

—Me dormí esperando que volvierais. La sirvienta que me condujo a la habitación me contó lo que sucedió. Siento lo de Zafiro.

Su mirada se deslizó hacia las dos mujeres mientras decía estas palabras, era evidente que aunque Hotaru se había encontrado con Kakyuu en la habitación de Serena, no habían hablado entre ellas sino que habían ido inmediatamente a buscarla.

—Yo también. Es decir también siento lo de Zafiro —dijo Serena en voz baja dirigiéndose a Hotaru. Estaba demasiado avergonzada por la parte que le correspondía en esos sucesos, por tanto evitó encontrar la mirada de la otra.

—Yo también —musitó Hotaru.

Volvieron a caer en un silencio incómodo hasta que Kakyuu dijo:

—Bueno, ¿vamos a escabullirnos mientras los hombres duermen?

—Tendremos que usar el pasadizo secreto —anunció Hotaru—. Darién está en el salón principal. Está durmiendo en una silla junto al fuego, pero se despierta al menor ruido. Se despertó cuando entré.

—¿Pasadizo secreto? —preguntó Kakyuu con interés.

—Sí. Sale cerca del pueblo. Podemos…

—No vamos a ninguna parte —interrumpió Serena, y las otras dos la miraron sorprendidas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kakyuu desilusionada—. ¿No vais a llevarme a Inglaterra?

Serena ignoró el sentimiento de culpa que la abrumaba y dijo:

—Estaba pensando en el asunto cuando llegasteis, y se me ocurrió que, si Diamante ha reconocido tu disfraz y nos ha seguido hasta aquí, puede estar lo suficientemente desesperado como para estar aguardando al otro lado de la muralla. Si es así, nos arriesgamos mucho al salir del castillo, tal vez te llevemos directamente a sus brazos.

—Oh —exclamó Kakyuu con expresión preocupada—, no había pensado en eso.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Estás a salvo aquí hasta que tu padre pueda venir a buscarte. Le enviaremos un mensaje informándole de dónde estás.

Kakyuu asintió y luego miró a Hotaru cuando dijo:

—¿Entonces te quedarás aquí y te casarás con Chiba?

Sus miradas se encontraron, pero Serena apartó la vista rápidamente al percibir cómo la miraba Hotaru. El sentimiento de culpa se transformó enseguida en una especie de manta que la sofocaba. Si se hubiera quedado la primera vez y se hubiera casado con Darién…

—No tienes por qué hacerlo —dijo Kakyuu con firmeza—. No tienes que quedarte conmigo… Si a tu padre no le importa que yo me quede. Estaré bien. Vosotras dos debéis partir de acuerdo con nuestros planes.

Serena hizo un gesto de incomodidad y caminó hacia la ventana.

—No. Nos quedamos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Kakyuu asombrada—. Creí que no querías casarte con Darién.

Serena se encogió de hombros pero permaneció silenciosa, estaba observando la actividad que tenía lugar en el patio de abajo.

—¿Quieres casarte con Darién? —preguntó Kakyuu.

Serena puso cara de pocos amigos ante su insistencia.

—Digamos que estoy resignada. He sabido que debía casarme con él desde que aprendí a hablar.

Era cierto. Conocía su destino desde su infancia, pero no lo entendía. Ahora, una parte de ella seguía resistiéndose a la idea de casarse con él, pero otra parte…

Kenji Tsukino había pasado años maldiciendo a Chiba padre, pero no había dicho nada en contra de Darién, a quien llamaba «el cachorro del bastardo de Chiba». Cualquier información real acerca del hombre a quien estaba prometida le había llegado de otras fuentes. Algún visitante ocasional que al pasar por Tsukino supo que ella era la prometida de Darién había hablado de él.

Sin duda alguna, Darién había sido muy guapo desde pequeño, encantador. Su encanto y su buena figura aparentemente habían crecido con él, y las mujeres que los visitaban siempre la envidiaban por ser tan afortunada. Luego se había convertido en adulto, se había ganado su fama y a ella habían empezado a llegarle otros informes. Que no se limitaba a esperar la muerte de su padre para heredar su fortuna como otros, sino que era ambicioso. Que se había unido a un amigo, Jedite de Aneford, y habían reunido un grupo de soldados que podían ser contratados por cualquier persona que necesitara un batallón de expertos en el uso de las espadas… Eran soldados mercenarios, dirigían a cientos de hombres… y habían amasado una inmensa fortuna vendiendo sus servicios al mejor postor.

Después estaban los cuentos de sus habilidades con las mujeres. Era guapo, y bueno en el manejo de la espada, se valía de estas destrezas para lograr que innumerables mujeres se fueran con él a la cama. La esposa de uno de los visitantes se las había ingeniado para acostarse con él y poder alardear de cómo había sido una experiencia que no olvidaría en toda su vida. Como Serena no ignoraba las argucias de los hombres o de las mujeres, había recibido con calma esos comentarios maliciosos, limitándose a decir:

—Es un hombre y, como todos los hombres se va a la cama con todas las putas que puede, pero se va a casar conmigo —con lo que dejaba a las mujeres sin palabras y se alejaba. Y ésa había sido su actitud, al menos al principio…

Se esperaba que los hombres jóvenes hicieran de las suyas antes de asentarse y casarse. Muchos seguían haciéndolo después de casados. Pero, cualquiera que fuera el caso, Serena no podía interpretar las actividades de su prometido con otras mujeres como una afrenta personal. Se tomaba las cosas con calma y esperaba pacientemente el momento en que llegara a casarse con ella para formar una familia juntos. Después de llegar a la pubertad y convertirse en mujer, incluso había soñado despierta con su futuro con un Adonis moreno y guapo que llegaba cabalgando a Tsukino. Naturalmente, montaba un caballo blanco. Tenía un porte de dios griego, echaba un vistazo a todos los habitantes de Tsukino y —claro está— su corazón la reconocía de inmediato.

En esos sueños, Serena siempre estaba practicando con su espada con alguno de los hombres cuando su prometido llegaba. El Darién de sus sueños se quedaba admirado ante su habilidad y su talento. Saltaba de su caballo, tomaba el lugar del vencido y empezaba a luchar con ella sin tenerle piedad alguna porque la respetaba demasiado como para hacerlo. La batalla siempre terminaba en un empate, ninguno de los dos vencía.

Y Darién se inclinaba ante ella, demostrándole su imperecedera admiración por su habilidad y el orgullo de tenerla por esposa; a veces, incluso, llegaba a besarla. Otras veces, si se encontraba sola en su habitación y Hotaru no estaba a su lado, sus sueños iban más allá de un beso. Él hasta se atrevía a tocar sus senos a través de su traje, y luego empezaban a forcejear en el suelo. Serena solía quedarse dormida en este punto, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción.

Solía tener estas fantasías con una regularidad increíble desde poco antes de cumplir dieciséis años, cuando todo el mundo había empezado a comentar que Chiba, sin duda, pronto iría a buscarla. Continuó teniendo los mismos sueños después de cumplir los dieciséis y los diecisiete. Pero después de cumplir los dieciocho años los sueños comenzaron a transformarse un poquito, aunque él todavía seguía siendo su príncipe azul, y aún seguía siéndolo cuando cumplió los diecinueve. A los veinte, sin embargo, los sueños de Serena se transformaron un poco. Él todavía llegaba cabalgando, todavía la reconocía, pero la batalla terminaba con ella victoriosa. Después de esto, él se postraba a sus pies para rogarle que lo perdonara por haber tardado tanto y ella finalmente transigía y se dignaba a casarse con él.

Cuando cumplió los veintidós años, ya nadie afirmaba que él pronto iría a buscarla y la gente solía evitar su mirada cuando se pronunciaba el nombre de Darién. Todos se sentían incómodos porque ya era evidente que no acudiría. Más o menos por esa misma época los sueños de Serena habían tomado un rumbo diferente. En uno de ellos, todavía la reconocía y había una batalla, pero ella lo derrotaba y lo hacía pedazos, luego escupía en su rostro y le decía que no se casaría con él aunque fuera el último hombre del mundo. No había ruego posible que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Cuando le dijeron que Sammy había aceptado casarse con Amy si Chiba era obligado a cumplir el contrato matrimonial que habían firmado sus familias tantos años atrás, Serena sufrió la más profunda humillación. Lo estaban obligando a casarse, como si ella fuera una puñetera puta de mierda de la que ningún hombre querría saber nada, una mujer con la que un hombre sólo se casaría si el mismísimo rey se lo ordenaba. Por eso se había escapado. Con resultados desastrosos.

—Creo que deberías hacerle sufrir un poco más —dijo Hotaru seriamente.

—Tal vez se merezca sufrir, pero no quiero que nadie más sufra con él, ya ha habido suficiente sufrimiento.

—¡Lo sabía! —Hotaru se precipitó junto a ella, la cogió del brazo y la obligó a mirarla.

—¿Qué es lo que sabías? —preguntó Kakyuu confusa—. ¿De qué habláis vosotras dos? ¿Quién más ha sufrido?

Hotaru ignoró la pregunta y miró a Serena.

—Te estás culpando por la muerte de Zafiro.

—¿Por qué iba a culparse Serena por la muerte de Zafiro? —preguntó Kakyuu asombrada.

—Claro que soy culpable —irrumpió Serena, ignorando también a Kakyuu—. ¿Quién puede ser más culpable que yo?

—Yo —dijo Hotaru con firmeza.

—¿Tú? —Serena miró boquiabierta a la pequeña morena.

—Era mi hermano.

—Claro, y tú eres tan culpable de su comportamiento como yo lo soy del de Sammy.

—Serena tiene razón —asintió Kakyuu con rapidez—. Ninguna de vosotras dos es responsable del comportamiento de Zafiro. —Después de dudar un poco, dijo—: Me temo que Molly no me explicó lo que le pasó, sólo me dijo que había muerto. ¿Qué hizo?

—Traicionó a nuestra gente, ayudó a Tomoe, planeó la muerte de mi padre y de mi hermano para casarse después conmigo y proclamarse lord de Tsukino —respondió Serena secamente, se retiró de la ventana y fue a sentarse en la cama.

—Dios mío —murmuró Kakyuu, que la siguió y se sentó en el colchón desnudo—. Bueno… —sacudió la cabeza—. Es terrible, pero él es el único culpable. Ninguna de vosotras es responsable.

—Era mi hermano —dijo Hotaru y se dejó caer en la cama entre las otras dos.

—Si me hubiera quedado aquí y me hubiera casado con Darién cuando llegó, en lugar de salir corriendo hacia Saint Simmian, nada de esto habría sucedido —dijo Serena inmediatamente.

—Pero esto es… Vosotras dos sois… Oh, nada de esto tiene sentido —dijo Kakyuu con exasperación.

—Sí, es cierto —añadió Hotaru y frunció el ceño mirando a Serena—, no es culpa tuya.

—Yo sabía que su cariño hacia mí no era simplemente de primo, y eso me halagaba. La negligencia de Darién hería tanto mi orgullo que hasta llegué a estimular a Zafiro.

Hotaru gruñó.

—No, no lo hiciste. Si le hubieras dado demasiado estímulo te habrías acostado con él y habrías tenido un hijo suyo. Zafiro estaba así de loco por ti.

—Eh… eh… eh… —balbució Serena.

—Sí. —Hotaru hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

Serena suspiró, luego se estiró sobre la cama. Mirando hacia el cielo raso, dijo:

—Aun así, si me hubiera quedado y me hubiera casado con Darién en lugar de dejar que mi orgullo herido me hiciera huir hacia Saint Simmian…

—Quizá Darién y todos los demás estarían muertos —la interrumpió Hotaru con tristeza—. Serena, si te hubieras quedado para cumplir tu promesa de casarte con Darién, Zafiro lo habría matado antes de la noche de bodas. No habría consentido que el matrimonio se consumara. Y quién sabe qué habría pasado después. Todavía tenía que quitar del camino al tío Kenji y a Sammy para lograr el título de lord, y cualquier cosa que hubiera planeado habría tenido éxito —meneó la cabeza—. No. Tú no puedes culparte. Pero yo sí.

Serena se volvió a mirarla con cara de pocos amigos.

—Sólo porque era tu hermano…

—No. No sólo porque era mi hermano —suspiró—. Yo sabía que era débil, Serena. Yo sabía que Zirconia estaba resentida y sabía cómo os odiaba. Sabía que estaba amargada, como una fruta que se deja pudrir en la rama, y sencillamente la ignoré. Pero Zafiro no tenía carácter para hacer eso. Tú sabes que él no tenía opinión propia. Si manifestaba alguna opinión y otra persona decía una diferente, él cambiaba fácilmente de parecer. Era fácil de convencer y yo lo sabía. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que las constantes insinuaciones de Zirconia iban a afectarlo. Debería haber imaginado lo que iba a pasar… Y debería haber hecho algo para evitarlo.

—No. —Serena sacudió la cabeza—. Como tú dices, yo también sabía que él era débil y fácil de convencer, pero no imaginé que estaba planeando algo así. Tampoco podías esperártelo tú… ¿Quién podía imaginar semejante atrocidad? —Le dio una patada a la alfombra y luego preguntó—: ¿Nunca te molestó que padre no os diera una habitación en el castillo? De verdad, a mí nunca se me ocurrió, Hotaru, si no yo habría sugerido…

Su prima la interrumpió con otro bufido.

—Serena, yo prácticamente vivo en el castillo. Tú y yo hemos sido inseparables desde que Zafiro y yo llegamos. Estoy en el castillo desde el momento en que me despierto hasta el momento en que me voy a la cama, a menos que estemos en la abadía o cazando con los hombres, o practicando en el patio —añadió secamente—. Dios Santo, si nos llamaban «las mellizas».

Serena se rió un poco al oír el viejo sobrenombre y su prima continuó.

—Y tío Kenji nos trató como si fuéramos sus hijos. Nos alimentó, nos vistió; incluso nos proporcionó caballos y armas… gastó en nosotros lo mismo que en sus hijos, nos dio a nosotros lo mismo que a Sammy y a ti. Tú no eres la única que tiene una espada hecha especialmente a tu medida y peso. ¿O sí? No. No tengo ningún sentimiento de amargura contra ninguno de vosotros. Todo lo que tengo es gratitud y cariño.

Serena frunció el ceño. Sintió un sabor amargo y luchó por evitar que las lágrimas asomaran a sus ojos.

—Acepto el cariño, pero te regalo la gratitud —masculló, luego añadió—: Y también nosotros te queremos.

—Lo sé —dijo Hotaru con una sonrisa, y las dos mujeres se abrazaron fuertemente; luego se separaron, tratando de aclarar sus gargantas y sintiéndose un poco avergonzadas de su arrebato sentimental.

—Bueno —dijo Kakyuu, respirando aliviada— ahora que las dos habéis arreglado cuentas, tendrías que salir corriendo para obligar a Darién a seguirte. Dejarte olvidada hasta los veinticuatro años es vergonzoso, y merece sufrir por haberlo hecho.

Serena miró a Kakyuu, sorprendida.

—No hablas como si fueras una monja —bromeó.

Kakyuu sonrió.

—Realmente no me siento como si lo fuera. Quisiera ir con vosotras.

Serena se miró los pies; se sentía confundida, no sabía qué hacer. Su ira contra Darién no había desaparecido totalmente, pero el recuerdo de ese beso trabajaba con fuerza en su mente y la obligaba a reflexionar un poco.

—Tenemos que irnos, Serena —dijo Hotaru de repente—. Y no sólo para molestar a Darién.

Ella miró a su prima con interés.

—¿Oh…?

—¿No has pensado que Diamante Black está en una situación muy difícil?

—Sí. Está a punto de perder su casa y su vida si no desaparece antes de que el padre de Kakyuu llegue aquí y sepa lo que está pasando.

—Sí. —Hotaru estuvo de acuerdo—. Si el padre de Kakyuu llega aquí.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir con si llega aquí?

—Bueno, da la impresión de que todos los problemas de Black terminarían si logra deshacerse de Kakyuu y su padre.

—Maldición —murmuró Serena—. Los hombres desesperados toman medidas desesperadas. Y si estaba dispuesto a asesinar a una, ¿por qué no a dos?

—No comprendo —dijo Kakyuu con ansiedad—. ¿Creéis que Black asesinaría a mi padre?

Serena se puso de pie y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras analizaba el problema.

—Tu doncella fue a buscar a tu padre. Si llegara a tu castillo, ¿qué le diría?

—¿Si llegara? —Kakyuu repitió las palabras de Serena, sin entender.

—Sí. Supongo que Diamante lleva muchos hombres viajando con él —afirmó Serena al ver que Kakyuu asentía—. Bueno, es posible que haya enviado a algunos tras ella y haya conservado los demás para seguirte a ti. Por eso es posible que tu doncella no logre llegar, pero si lo consiguiera… —aceleró un poco cuando vio que Kakyuu empezaba a inquietarse—, ¿qué le diría a tu padre?

Kakyuu dudó, estaba evidentemente preocupada con la posibilidad de que la doncella no hubiera llegado a su destino, algo que no había pensado. Pero entonces pareció tratar de desechar el pensamiento y se irguió.

—Le contaría la conversación que oímos, le diría que Black estaba conspirando para matarme. Que escapamos y huimos; que nos separamos y yo fui a Saint Simmian, mientras ella iba a casa.

—¿Y qué haría tu padre si oyera semejantes noticias?

—Se pondría muy triste, furiosísimo. Montaría en su caballo de inmediato y saldría hacia Saint Simmian para escuchar el relato de mis propios labios.

—¿Solo?

—No. Llevaría consigo la mayoría de sus hombres. Estaría muy enfadado y llevaría hombres suficientes para sitiar el castillo de Diamante, si fuera necesario.

Serena asintió.

—¿Se tomaría el tiempo de escribir antes al rey?

Kakyuu se mordió los labios mientras pensaba, luego sacudió la cabeza.

—No.

Serena suspiró.

—¿Lo ves? Si Black os mata a ti y a tu padre, está a salvo.

—Pero mi padre llevaría un ejército. Estaría a salvo con todos sus hombres a su alrededor.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Te estarían buscando a ti, no a un asesino.

—¿Asesino? —Kakyuu dio un grito ahogado.

—Bueno, Diamante no necesita matar a todo el ejército de tu padre, sólo a ti y a tu padre y hacer que las dos muertes parezcan accidentales o ataques de otra persona. Luego, todo lo que tendría que decir es que tú te equivocaste y que todo había sido un error. Es posible que logre hacerse creer, porque tu padre ya no estará para seguirle la pista. A menos que tengas otros parientes poderosos, ¿un tío o un hermano, o alguien así? —Serena terminó su comentario en tono de pregunta, pero Kakyuu negó con la cabeza.

—Soy hija única, y mis padres son los únicos sobrevivientes en sus familias. Ésa es la razón por la cual mi padre eligió a Diamante Black, su hermano mayor es el lord de los Black. Mi padre esperaba que él quisiera vivir en Inglaterra y hacerse cargo de nuestras posesiones.

Serena hizo un movimiento de cabeza mientras seguía paseándose y pensando. Kakyuu y Hotaru esperaban pacientemente, pero se mostraron ansiosas cuando se detuvo y las miró.

—Hotaru y yo iremos a buscar a tu padre y le explicaremos todo. De esta manera, al menos estará enterado de lo que pasa y estará atento a la llegada de Black. Nosotras podemos regresar con él y…

—Voy con vosotras.

—No. Tú estás más segura aquí, Kakyuu.

—No permitiré que os arriesguéis por mí solas. Voy con vosotras —dijo Kakyuu con firmeza.

—No. Tú…

—¿Acaso me dejaríais iniciar un viaje peligroso como éste mientras vosotras os quedáis aquí tranquilas?

Serena puso cara de pocos amigos, incapaz de rebatir ese argumento.

—Además, si vamos por el pasadizo secreto que Hotaru ha mencionado, seguramente podremos escapar sin que Diamante nos vea. Si nos ha seguido, nos habrá visto entrar en el castillo y estará esperando en la puerta para vernos salir.

—Tiene razón —dijo Hotaru con calma—. Además le prometimos acompañarla a casa.

—Sí. —Serena suspiró—. Está bien, nos vamos las tres.

Guardaron silencio por un momento, luego Kakyuu dijo:

—¿Qué pasa con lord Darién?

Serena sonrió con sorna y se encogió de hombros.

—Tardó diez años en venir a buscarme, para variar que me espere ahora.

Kakyuu asintió y luego preguntó:

—¿Cuándo partimos?

Serena intercambió una mirada con Hotaru y se puso de pie.

—Ahora. Los hombres dormirán al menos cuatro horas más. Esto nos da una buena ventaja. Vamos.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta de la habitación, la abrió y salió al pasillo que, por suerte para ellas, estaba vacío. Les indicó a las otras que se dieran prisa y, prácticamente de puntillas, las dirigió hacia su propia habitación y abrió la puerta.

—¿Es aquí? —preguntó Kakyuu en voz muy baja. El temblor en la voz de la mujer hizo que Serena mirara con curiosidad por encima de su hombro al entrar en el cuarto.

—Sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Hotaru entre dientes al entrar en la habitación.

Los ojos de Serena se dirigieron a su prima, luego se dio la vuelta, vio la pared que Hotaru estaba mirando y se quedó boquiabierta. La entrada al pasadizo secreto había sido bloqueada.


	12. capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

—Ordené que los hombres bloquearan el pasadizo secreto. —Kenji Tsukino, de pie en la puerta de su habitación, miró a Serena con irritación.

Después de quedarse muda al ver las enormes piedras que habían colocado contra la pared de su habitación, Serena se dio la vuelta y, furiosa, se precipitó hacia la habitación de su padre para averiguar qué estaba sucediendo.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Kakyuu estaba durmiendo en mi habitación y si no fuera por eso lo habría sabido antes. Lo que quiero saber es por qué hiciste una cosa tan estúpida.

—Porque Zafi… —se detuvo de repente y pareció cambiar lo que iba a decir—, porque alguien informó a Tomoe de la existencia de los pasadizos secretos, o al menos de uno de ellos. Entonces hice que los bloquearan todos para que no pudieran invadir el castillo.

—¡Maldición! —Serena cerró los ojos por un momento, luego suspiró y dijo—: sabemos lo de Zafiro.

—¿Lo sabéis? —La arruga de la frente del viejo se hizo más profunda—. ¿Quién os lo ha dicho? ¿Sammy?

—No. Zirconia.

—¿Zirconia? —Tsukino parecía muy sorprendido—. ¿Cómo diablos lo supo ella? —preguntó, luego respondió a su propia pregunta—: Debe de habérselo contado Sammy. Solamente él, Amy y yo sabíamos la verdad. Bueno, y lady Mizuno, pero ella no ha hablado con nadie. Ha estado conmigo desde…

—Nadie se lo contó a Zirconia —interrumpió Serena—. Ella sabía que la historia de la muerte de Zafiro en la batalla era falsa porque conocía las actividades de Zafiro y sabía que estaba conspirando con Tomoe. Ella fue quien lo indujo a hacerlo.

Kenji pareció quedarse sin respiración.

—Lo mejor es que la vigiles —dijo Hotaru en voz baja—. Siempre os ha odiado, pero ahora, después de lo que ha pasado…

—Sí. —Kenji se pasó la mano sobre su pelo gris e hirsuto, luego le dijo a Hotaru—: Ya sabes que ella tenía la esperanza de casarse conmigo. Cuando tu madre y mi hermano se unieron, Zirconia tenía la esperanza de que ella y yo nos casaríamos también, pero yo me enamoré de Selene, la madre de Sammy y Serena. Zirconia nunca me lo perdonó —sacudió la cabeza—. Siento mucho lo de Zafiro, niña.

Hotaru se encogió de hombros con tristeza.

—No es culpa tuya. Zafiro tomó sus propias decisiones, lo mismo que Zirconia. Has sido muy amable tratando de preservar el honor de su memoria, al menos guardando el secreto de lo que intentaba hacer.

—No era un mal chico —dijo Kenji secamente—. Debió de volverse loco. Sammy me contó que no parecía totalmente convencido de lo que estaba haciendo. No dejó que Tomoe maltratara a Amy y no fue capaz de matar a Sammy cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo…

Serena agradeció a su padre que se tomara la molestia de decir eso, fuera o no cierto. Hotaru necesitaba algo así para soportar la situación. Un trato amoroso era un bálsamo para su corazón y sintió una ráfaga de amor por el viejo, pero se disipó cuando éste la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y preguntó:

—Y ¿por qué estás tan molesta por el pasadizo secreto? ¿No estarás pensando en huir de nuevo?

—¿Te importaría si lo hiciera? —preguntó Serena con un gesto de disgusto, luego añadió—: ¿Ha llegado ya el padre de Darién? —no iban a celebrar la boda sin él.

—No. Chiba no ha llegado todavía —dijo Kenji. Dudó un poco antes de añadir—: El chaval necesitaba un buen aterrizaje después de perder tanto tiempo antes de venir a buscarte, y según le contaron los Campbell a Sammy, ya le has dado una buena lección. —Sonrió de pronto—. Parece que el relato es muy divertido. Tendrás que contármelo en la comida. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció, y su expresión se hizo solemne—. Pero tendrás que casarte con él. Y hay una línea muy delgada entre mostrarle el error cometido y humillarlo hasta el punto de que sienta que tiene derecho a tomar revancha.

Serena puso mala cara al oír esas palabras.

—Tiene el mismo carácter que su padre; es de buen natural y honorable, pero no conviene que te sobrepases con él.

—¿De buen natural y honorable? —Serena miró boquiabierta a su padre—. Decías que Chiba era un inglés bastardo y taimado, que…

—Sí, bueno, he estado enfadado con él… Tuvimos una pelea… —Kenji hizo un gesto de desagrado, pero esa expresión desapareció de su rostro cuando una mujer encantadora hizo su aparición—: Ikuko. ¿Qué…?

—Voy a hablar con Richard. Tengo que decirle que habrá más comensales esta noche. Dudo que Amy haya tenido tiempo de hacérselo saber. Quizá incluso pueda preparar algo especial para dar la bienvenida a Serena y a Hotaru —mientras hablaba, saludó con una sonrisa a las tres mujeres, que le respondieron con otra.

Si no hubiera sido tan parecida a Amy, su hija, Serena no hubiera reconocido a lady Mizuno. Tenía mucho mejor aspecto que cuando llegó a Tsukino. Serena la había visto una sola vez, pero lo suficiente como para saber que alguien la había golpeado brutalmente: tenía el rostro hinchado, los ojos negros, la nariz rota. El resto no estaba en mejores condiciones. Sin embargo, lady Mizuno se había curado completamente y ya no había en su rostro huellas de los golpes. Era tan hermosa como su hija.

—Oh, pero… —protestó Kenji.

—Quizá deberías vestirte, milord. —Lady Ikuko lo interrumpió con una sonrisa amable—. No deberías estar así delante de la hermana Kakyuu. ¿No te parece?

La mirada de Serena se dirigió hacia lady Mizuno al oír el tono con el que había dicho hermana. Entonces miró a su padre con atención. Sumida en su conversación con él, no había reparado en que iba a medio vestir; se había puesto unos pantalones para abrir la puerta, pero no se había molestado en ponerse la túnica, de modo que llevaba el pecho desnudo. Murmurando algo entre dientes, el hombre se dio la vuelta y entró rápidamente en la habitación.

Lady Mizuno sonrió al mirarlo, luego se volvió y le tendió la mano a Serena.

—Hola, Serena.

La joven dudó un momento, luego estrechó la mano de lady Mizuno y se encontró entre sus brazos cuando ésta salió al pasillo a unirse a ellas.

—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo, querida? Quizá entre las dos podamos convencer a Richard de que prepare tu comida favorita. ¿Cuál es?

—Yo… eeh… colcannon1 pan negro y haggis.2

—Creo que no he probado todavía el colcannon, pero sí el pan negro. Delicioso —dijo.

—Sí —dijo Serena mientras la llevaba por las escaleras. Al bajar, miró hacia el salón principal, donde vio a Darién durmiendo en una silla junto al fuego, como Hotaru había dicho; y, tal como había dicho su prima, parecía despertar al menor ruido porque abrió los ojos cuando ellas llegaron a la parte baja de las escaleras y se enderezó repentinamente.

—Vamos a hablar con el cocinero, luego tendremos una pequeña conversación —le dijo lady Mizuno cuando lo vio ponerse de pie y hacer el gesto de acercarse a ellas. Luego afirmó—: El tipo de conversación a la que no están invitados los hombres.

Para gran sorpresa de Serena, Darién dudó, luego volvió a hundirse en su sillón y las dejó seguir su camino sin interferir. Miró a lady Mizuno con renovado respeto al ver cómo sabía tratar a los hombres. La madre de Amy ni siquiera había levantado la voz, no había necesitado de ninguna amenaza, y el hombre se había comportado tan dócilmente como si fuera un perrito bien educado. Serena se quedó impresionada.

Una vez en la cocina, la mujer manejó a Richard con la misma facilidad, lo saludó cordialmente y lo aduló con gentileza hasta que él casi estuvo a punto de suplicar a la mujer que le ordenara cualquier cosa, que él obedecería sin dudar… Serena se preguntó si podría emular alguna vez las habilidades de esta mujer; ciertamente, le parecía digna de admiración. Hasta que lady Mizuno dijo:

—Quizá deberíamos ver si lord Darién tiene algún plato favorito.

Serena puso cara de pocos amigos y sugirió:

—Estofado de conejo.

—Hmmm. Creo que no.

No había cambiado su tono de voz, pero su sonrisa se debilitó de forma casi imperceptible. Era evidente que conocía el relato del estofado envenenado. Serena supuso que Taiki le había relatado lo sucedido a Sammy y que el chisme había seguido su curso hasta llegar a su padre y luego a lady Mizuno. Deseó que no hubiera sido así, de pronto estaba empezando a sentir un destello de vergüenza y culpa en su interior bajo la mirada solemne de lady Mizuno.

—Soy consciente de que estabas demasiado ofendida por su tardanza en venir a buscarte —dijo la madre de Amy con dulzura—. Pero, aunque lo comprendo, creo que no deberías tomarte tan a pecho su actitud. Después de todo, él no te conocía, por tanto tú no eras la causa de su demora.

—¿No lo era?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿a quién tardó tanto en ir a buscarme?

—Estás adoptando una actitud deliberadamente obtusa —dijo Ikuko con cierta exasperación—. Estoy segura de que comprendes lo que quiero decir. Si te hubiera conocido antes, entonces tendrías todo el derecho a sentirte ofendida por su tardanza. Pero como ni siquiera te conocía, no eras tú personalmente lo que rechazaba, sino tu nombre. Rechazaba a la hija de tu padre. Ahora que te conoce, es evidente que le gustaría casarse contigo.

—¿Le gustaría?

—Sí. Bueno, él no necesitaba perseguirte por toda Escocia, querida. Habría podido presentarse ante el rey en cualquier momento después de la pelea en Saint Simmian y decirle que había cumplido con su parte, que tú no estabas colaborando y que quería liberarse del contrato. De hecho, la manera en la que lo atacaste en la abadía lo habría favorecido para lograr su libertad, si hubiera querido.

—Entonces, ¿vos pensáis que él quiere casarse conmigo? —preguntó Serena con interés.

—Sí, lo creo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —replicó la otra con cierta confusión.

—¿Por qué querría casarse conmigo? Yo no sé cómo comportarme como una verdadera dama y esposa. No sé coser, no sé dirigir a los sirvientes, yo… —vio a Richard tratando de escuchar la conversación, por tanto lo miró con disgusto y le gritó—: Dedícate a preparar el colcannon, si no lo haces no lo tendremos para la cena.

El hombre regresó a su tarea sin decir palabra.

—Y, bien… —Lady Mizuno se aclaró la garganta—. Tal vez podrías aprender a ser un poco más suave con los sirvientes, pero sabes darles órdenes. Y en lo referente a la costura y esas cosas, lord Darién tendrá sirvientes que se encarguen de ello.

Serena reflexionó un poco al oír esas palabras y suspiró.

—Yo ni siquiera sé lo que una dama debería saber. Todo lo que sé es que no sé nada.

Lady Mizuno reflexionó un poco y luego dijo:

—Sí, pero tú sabes otras cosas que la mayoría de las damas desconocen. Por ejemplo, Hotaru y tú sabéis luchar contra los hombres.

—Sí. —Serena sonrió con cierta sorna—. Y hubo ocasiones en las que tuvimos que coserlos después.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Ikuko con cierta excitación.

—Sí. Los hombres son tan infantiles para algunas cosas… La mayoría se quejan y lloriquean ante la simple idea de coser una herida o de tener que echar whisky sobre ella, por tanto Zirconia nos enseñó cómo curarlos.

—¡Pero eso es fantástico! —dijo lady Mizuno con entusiasmo.

—¿Lo es? —preguntó Serena—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —repitió lady Mizuno sorprendida, luego sacudió la cabeza—. Porque, mi querida niña, saber atender a los enfermos y a los heridos es una de las destrezas más valiosas que puede tener una dama, y tú la tienes.

—Oh. —Ese pensamiento la alivió. Al menos tenía una destreza. Era mejor que nada.

—Y tú tienes muchas habilidades que no tienen otras damas. También eres muy guapa, cariño. Y, obviamente, inteligente. Ésas son buenas razones para que lord Darién quiera casarse contigo. —La madre de Amy inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado—. La pregunta es: ¿crees que serás feliz si te casas con él? Porque yo estoy segura de que tu padre preferiría perder la dote y cancelar el matrimonio antes que verte desgraciada.

Serena lo pensó seriamente. Siempre había sabido que iba a casarse con Darién Chiba y nunca había imaginado otro futuro que no fuera el de ser su esposa. De hecho, jamás se había planteado que podía negarse a casarse con él. Y todo lo que había oído contar sobre Darién, aparte de las peroratas de su padre, que el viejo parecía estar corrigiendo ahora, era bueno. Todos lo describían como un hombre admirable, muy trabajador, ambicioso, fuerte en la batalla y a la vez justo.

También estaba lo que ella había visto desde la pelea en Saint Simmian. Darién no parecía un hombre cruel. Otro la habría golpeado al atraparla después del incidente del estofado. Habría tenido derecho a hacerlo. De hecho, habría tenido derecho de hacer mucho más que golpearla. Envenenar a los demás va contra la ley. Pero no la había golpeado, ni siquiera había sido mezquino con ella. Y eso que ella lo había estado provocando con sus constantes escapadas, incluyendo cuando le dio una patada en la entrepierna. El hombre tenía la paciencia de un santo, en su opinión. Otro habría llegado incluso a violarla después de semejante proeza.

—¿Serena? —dijo lady Mizuno—. Dime, ¿qué opinión tienes tú de él?

—Hmm. —Suspiró, luego hizo una lista de sus cualidades—: Es inteligente, tiene fama de ser hábil en la batalla, ambicioso, paciente y me gusta su físico.

—¿Te gusta su físico? —preguntó Ikuko con una ligera sonrisa.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Es bonito.

La madre de Amy se mordió el labio, pero asintió.

—Sí. Él es muy… eh… guapo.

—También está bien formado —le dijo Serena—. Tiene unos músculos hermosos en los hombros y la espalda, y unas piernas magníficas; y me gusta mucho su trasero.

Lady Mizuno parpadeó.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Su trasero —repitió Serena—. No he visto demasiados, pero los que he visto me parecían planos y caídos, sin embargo el suyo es bello y redondeado y… —Serena hizo una pausa para dar una palmada en la espalda de lady Mizuno cuando la mujer pareció atragantarse y empezó a toser de repente. Cuando el acceso de tos terminó y la mujer hizo un gesto con la mano para indicar que ya no era necesario que la palmearan en la espalda, le preguntó con preocupación—: ¿Estáis bien?

—Sí —asintió, pero se ruborizó mucho. Sin embargo siguió adelante—: Entonces, te gusta, te parece guapo y sus… partes son hermosas —dijo con delicadeza y luego añadió—: Sin embargo, estoy segura de haber oído un pero en algún momento.

—Sí —suspiró Serena y luego confesó cuál era el defecto de Darién—. Tiene una polla enorme.

Lady Mizuno pareció ahogarse de nuevo y volvió a toser mucho. Serena se dio cuenta de que a Richard le había pasado lo mismo. Decidió que tenía que haber algo en el aire de la cocina, y volvió a darle palmadas en la espalda a lady Mizuno.

—Estoy bien. No hay necesidad de que hagas eso. —Lady Mizuno no parecía estar bien. Su voz era prácticamente un susurro cuando dijo—: Pero no entiendo cómo eso puede ser un problema, querida.

—Quizá no me haya explicado bien —afirmó Serena frunciendo el ceño—. El miembro es gigantesco, me pareció anormal.

—¿Lo has visto?

—Sí. Cuando se bañaba en el río.

—Y ¿has visto otros para compararlo? —preguntó con delicadeza.

—Un par, alguna vez que he ido de viaje con los hombres. Ellos no suelen ser muy recatados —dijo Serena haciendo un movimiento de hombros.

—Ah. —Lady Mizuno asentía, pero todavía estaba colorada—. Y ¿te preocupa que el de Darién sea tan grande?

—Bueno… —Serena arqueó las cejas—. Me parece que si es tan grande… bueno… si un hombre normal te hace daño la primera vez, según dicen, entonces Darién no podrá entrar. De veras, milady, es casi tan grande como el rodillo que está usando Richard ahora.

Lady Mizuno echó un vistazo al objeto en cuestión; Richard hizo lo mismo. Sus ojos se habían abierto como platos y de repente tenía el rodillo un poco lejos de él. Los ojos de lady Mizuno también se abrieron al máximo.

—Bueno… entonces… —La mujer hizo una pausa y sacudió la cabeza murmurando—: ¡Y yo que estaba preocupada por no haber tenido esta conversación con Amy la noche de su boda!

Conteniendo el aliento, lady Mizuno cogió a Serena por el brazo y la llevó hacia la puerta que conducía a los jardines.

—Serena, eres directa para expresarte, por tanto yo voy a serlo también —dijo en tono solemne cuando empezaron a hablar a lo largo de los setos de hierba y vegetales—. No debe preocuparte el… eh… tamaño del… de Darién, eso no es un problema. Sabes que los bebés salen por el mismo lugar en el que él estará… —hizo una pausa, parecía no saber que hacer, pero lo pensó un poco y siguió adelante—. El problema y la incomodidad de la primera vez no son causados por el tamaño.

—¿Nooo? —preguntó Serena muy interesada.

—No. Las mujeres nacemos con una membrana en nuestra vagina y ésta se…

—¿Membrana en la vagina? —repitió Serena, luego se llevó las manos a la cabeza y dijo—: ¿Qué es eso? Creo que yo no la tengo.

—Sí. La tienes —dijo lady Mizuno con firmeza.

—¿Dónde está mi hija?

Darién se sentó derecho en la silla en la que estaba reposando y, con un gesto de desagrado, dijo cuando Kenji se detuvo ante él:

—Está en la cocina con lady Mizuno.

—Hmm. —Kenji echó una mirada a Kakyuu y Hotaru que estaban sentadas a la mesa. Mostraba una expresión pensativa al mirar hacia atrás—. He estado pensando en lo que dijiste acerca del ataque.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Darién levantando una ceja.

—¿Estás seguro de que iban tras las mujeres?

—Sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntáis?

—Porque tiene que haber una razón por la cual Serena mintió y dijo que eran los Black. Zafiro dijo que Tomoe había enviado hombres para perseguirte, y yo me estaba preguntando si no fueron ellos y tú eras el verdadero objetivo.

—¿Yo? —Darién se enderezó un poco más—. ¿Por qué iba Tomoe a enviar hombres tras de mí?

—Por Zafiro. Para matarte y así poder casarse con Serena —explicó Kenji, luego sacudió la cabeza—. Pero ni dijiste que atacaron a las mujeres mientras se estaban bañando. Entonces no podían ir tras de ti…

Darién recordó el ataque lentamente:

—Yo había ido hacia el lago para asegurarme de que las mujeres no se escaparan de nuevo. Apenas había puesto un pie en el claro cuando los hombres atacaron.

—Entonces también estabas ahí y podrían haber sido los hombres de Tomoe persiguiéndote.

Darién movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Pero Tomoe es inglés y esos hombres llevaban plaids.

Kenji hizo un gesto de desdén.

—Es fácil encontrar plaids, y un inglés inteligente ordenaría a sus hombres que los llevaran, sobre todo si se trata de un grupo pequeño que quiere recorrer la zona sin correr peligro.

—Hummm…

Darién estudió la situación. Los hombres habían atacado después de que ellos llegaran al claro. Era posible que fueran tras él, no tras las mujeres. En realidad, si eran los hombres de Tomoe, habrían pensado que las mujeres representaban poco peligro para ellos.

—¿Estáis seguro de que no podían ser los Black? —preguntó entonces—. No entiendo por qué mintió Serena. Lo entendería si la mentira hubiera retrasado la llegada aquí o si fuera un ardid para escapar, pero ¿mentir para llegar antes cuando había estado evitando la boda como lo había hecho? —sacudió la cabeza tratando de entender.

Mientras pensaba, Kenji volvió a mirar a las mujeres sentadas a la mesa. Darién siguió su mirada. Hotaru y Kakyuu estaban muy juntas y parecían mantener una conversación muy seria.

—¿Quién es ella?

Darién miró sorprendido a lord Tsukino.

—¿Quién? ¿La hermana Kakyuu?

—Sí. ¿Quién es y cómo llegó a convertirse en una más de vuestra comitiva?

Darién miró a las mujeres y, haciendo un gesto de extrañeza, dijo:

—Ella es… la hermana Kakyuu —hizo un gesto de impotencia—. Serena dijo que le había prometido a la hermana acompañarla a Inglaterra.

—¿A qué lugar de Inglaterra?

Darién lo miró sorprendido, pero tuvo que admitir:

—No lo sé. Todo lo que sé es que ella es la hermana Kakyuu y salió de la abadía con Serena y Hotaru.

—Hummm —murmuró Tsukino de nuevo, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la mesa. Darién lo miró un momento, luego la curiosidad fue más fuerte y se puso en pie para seguirlo.

La cabeza le daba vueltas a Serena con toda la información que le había dado lady Mizuno mientras regresaban al castillo y entraban en las cocinas. Si antes había estado confusa acerca de Darién y sus sentimientos relacionados con el matrimonio, ahora lo estaba aún más. Lady Mizuno le había asegurado que, si bien la primera vez podía ser dolorosa, no sería debido al tamaño, y que de hecho tal vez llegaría a apreciar su tamaño después. También le había asegurado que, a juzgar por los comentarios que había oído en la Corte, lo más probable era que Darién lograra que la relación sexual fuera una parte muy placentera del matrimonio.

Luego estaba su tardanza en ir a buscarla, fuente de toda su ira contra el hombre. Por desgracia, no encontró cómo rebatir los argumentos de lady Mizuno, quien le había sugerido que debía ya dejar de lado su ira. La mujer había insistido en que no se trataba de un desaire personal, puesto que nunca se habían visto. Ahora Serena no sabía qué sentía ni qué pensar. Todo lo que sabía era que le había hecho una promesa a Kakyuu y que debía cumplirla. Sin duda las otras dos estarían esperándola para decidir cuál sería el próximo paso, ahora que ya no era posible utilizar el pasadizo secreto.

Serena no estaba segura. No debió ir a preguntarle a su padre por qué habían cerrado el pasadizo. Ahora todos sospecharían de sus intenciones y estarían pendientes del más mínimo de sus movimientos. Tuvo que admitir que Darién siempre había pensado que intentarían escapar de nuevo.

—Serena, cariño.

—¿Sí? —Miró con curiosidad a lady Mizuno mientras la seguía al salir de la cocina y dirigirse al salón principal.

—¿De dónde es la hermana Kakyuu? Tiene un rostro que me es muy familiar. Quizá yo conozca a su familia.

Serena se quedó de una pieza, abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, no sabía qué decir. De pronto se dio cuenta de que no sabía de dónde era Kakyuu. De todos modos, tampoco se lo habría dicho a Ikuko, de haberlo sabido.

Lo primero que Serena oyó cuando entraron en el salón fue la voz de su padre:

—¿De qué lugar de Inglaterra sois exactamente, hermana?

La joven miró inmediatamente hacia la mesa a la que estaban sentados Kakyuu, Hotaru, Darién y su padre. Kakyuu tenía una expresión de pánico. Tras disculparse apresuradamente, Serena apresuró el paso y dejó a lady Mizuno atrás para tratar de evitar que su padre hiciera más preguntas. Hasta que no estuviera segura de si iba a llevar a Kakyuu a su casa no convenía darles mucha información. Aunque, después de la conversación con lady Mizuno, empezaba a pensar que debían decirles la verdad sobre Kakyuu a los hombres y pedirles su ayuda. Pero nunca lo haría sin hablar con ella primero.

—Es de Saint Simmian —dijo Serena al detenerse junto a la mesa para tomar a Kakyuu del brazo y hacer que se pusiera de pie. Hotaru también se levantó de inmediato.

—Sí. Pero ¿dónde nació? —preguntó Kenji—. ¿Dónde vive esa familia que ella quiere visitar?

—En Inglaterra —respondió Serena secamente y salió a toda prisa con las mujeres antes de que su padre pudiera hacerles más preguntas.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Hotaru mientras caminaban a través del patio.

—No estoy segura. Necesitamos ir a algún lugar en el que podamos hablar.

—Eso puede ser difícil. Tenemos compañía.

—Sí, ya lo sé —admitió Serena al darse cuenta de que Darién las había seguido. Un momento más tarde miró hacia atrás y vio que Pequeño Malachite se había unido a Chiba. A este paso, pronto sería un desfile. No habría posibilidad de hablar.

Al ver a Pequeño Malachite, Serena se acordó del momento en que Hotaru había salido corriendo de la cabaña, tras oír el relato de Zirconia. El gigantón había ido tras ella.

—¿Te molestó Estúpido Malachite esta mañana? Lo vi correr detrás de ti.

—Pequeño Malachite —corrigió Hotaru, luego se sonrojó.

Serena la miró fijamente. Hotaru había sugerido el apodo Estúpido Malachite hacía unos cuantos días. Parecía que ya no creía que le iba bien. Interesante.

—No me molestó —añadió su prima, todavía muy sonrojada—. Él… nosotros… hablamos. Fue muy… eh… amable.

Serena arqueó las cejas. A juzgar por la manera como su prima se estaba sonrojando, la amabilidad del gigante quizá no había sido muy diferente a la de Darién. Se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas también se sonrojaban al recordar el beso.

—Es el hombre más fuerte y a la vez más amable que he conocido —dijo Hotaru de repente, y Serena la miró horrorizada. Nunca la había oído hablar así de ningún hombre. Incluso parecía un poco trastornada.

Hotaru se dio cuenta y se sonrojó aun más, pero dijo con actitud desafiante:

—Es muy agradable.

—Sí. —Serena estuvo de acuerdo pronto para que su prima se calmara, pero, alarmada, pensó que su minúscula Hotaru estaba enamorándose del gran bruto. Era evidente que ella también estaba enamorándose de Darién. Al menos, no podía olvidar su beso. Mientras lady Mizuno le explicaba lo que pasaría cuando se acostase con él después de la ceremonia, Serena se puso a pensar en Darién, lo recordaba desnudo, recordaba cuando se durmió recostada contra su pecho… él la abrazaba y su mano rozaba su seno; recordaba su beso y la manera en que su cuerpo había reaccionado, la excitación, la pasión, el…

—¡Serena!

Redujo la velocidad y se volvió a mirar hacia atrás, su rostro se iluminó con placer al ver al joven moreno que iba a su encuentro desde el campo de prácticas. Haruca Tenou, el hijo de su vecino más cercano, tenía más o menos la misma edad de Sammy. También era su amigo, de modo que ella sonrió feliz al verlo.

—Haruca. —Serena lo acogió con una sonrisa mientras él la levantaba con estrecho abrazo y la balanceaba por el aire antes de volverla a dejar en el suelo. Luego hizo lo mismo con Hotaru—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine con mis hombres para combatir contra Tomoe —dijo y luego sonrió—. Tú sabes que no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de una buena pelea. Esta no ha sido nada del otro mundo. —Se encogió de hombros—. He mandado volver a casi todos mis hombres, pero yo me quedo hasta mañana por la mañana. Mi madre se pondrá furiosa si no regreso con la historia completa, y todavía me falta oír mucho. Sammy y tu padre no han salido desde que todo terminó.

—Ah. —Serena sonrió; luego se dio cuenta de que el joven estaba mirando a Kakyuu y los presentó—. La hermana Kakyuu, Haruca Tenou, nuestro vecino y amigo.

Los dos se saludaron, después Haruca miró a Serena y a Hotaru con expectación.

—¿Veníais a practicar? Me encantaría una buena sesión.

Serena dudó, pero cuando miró hacia atrás y vio a Darién y a Pequeño Malachite que se apresuraban a dirigirse hacia ellas, asintió con firmeza. De todos modos no iban a poder hablar. Deberían haberse dirigido a su habitación para planear su próximo movimiento; y lo harían, pero después de una buena pelea. Descontando la escaramuza en la abadía y la otra en el claro, no habían tenido una verdadera oportunidad de practicar desde que salieron para Saint Simmian.

—¿Es ése el inglés con el que se supone que vas a casarte?

—Sí.

Serena no se molestó en mirarlos. Ella sabía que Darién y Pequeño Malachite las iban siguiendo y se acercaban cada vez más.

—Parece cansado, pero también me han dicho que lo has estado forzando a una buena cacería.

—Todo el mundo se ha enterado —dijo Serena, disgustada.

—Taiki le contó a Sammy, Sammy me lo contó a mí —dijo Haruca divertido. Le dio una palmada en la espalda y añadió—: Vamos, Serena. Demostrémosle la calidad de la chica con la que va a casarse.

Se plantó delante de ella, sacó la espada y la atacó. Serena estaba lista. Conocía a Haruca Tenou desde niña y estaba acostumbrada a sus ataques por sorpresa. De hecho, conocía todos sus trucos, por lo que le resultaba muy fácil enfrentarse a él.

—Es buena.

Darién frunció el ceño al oír el comentario de Pequeño Malachite mientras observaban a su prometida rechazar los ataques del escocés moreno. Le pareció que se llamaba Haruca, al menos así creyó que ella lo llamaba. También parecía muy contenta de verlo. Y no le gustó nada la manera en que la abrazó y la levantó del suelo; pero lo que menos le gustó fue ver la mano del hombre acercándose peligrosamente a su trasero cuando le dio esa palmada.

Sí, era buena, concedió. Él ya lo había notado en el claro al verla defenderse de los hombres que la atacaron y que después dijo que eran los Black. Desafortunadamente, le había preocupado demasiado su desnudez como para prestar mucha atención a su habilidad con la espada. Pero era algo más que buena, se daba cuenta ahora. Kenji Tsukino no había desperdiciado su dinero al mandar hacer la espada especial para ella. La blandía con pericia y utilizaba su ingenio para contrarrestar la fuerza de su oponente.

Un suave gruñido de Pequeño Malachite hizo que Darién mirara a las otras dos mujeres. Hotaru y la hermana Kakyuu permanecían a un lado, contemplando a la pareja que se batía; pero ahora no estaban solas. Un fornido escocés pelirrojo se les había acercado y, tras charlar demasiado animadamente con Hotaru, se había cuadrado ante ella. Luego, como si tal cosa, los dos sacaron sus espadas y comenzaron a batirse.

A Darién no le sorprendió que Hotaru, aunque más pequeña, fuera tan diestra como su prima. También le resultó interesante comprobar, por la cara que ponía Pequeño Malachite, que su amigo no parecía muy complacido, y se preguntó si no estaría surgiendo un idilio entre ese par. Sin duda harían una pareja bien extraña, él tan grande y ella tan diminuta. Pero el amor se presenta en distintas medidas y formas.

Su mirada se deslizó hacia Serena y vio cómo sonreía y reía; el color animaba sus mejillas mientras rechazaba los ataques del escocés moreno. Era evidente que se estaba divirtiendo, lo mismo que su oponente, y de repente el encuentro parecía asemejarse a una danza romántica. Nunca había pensado en algo similar cuando luchaba, pero el ritual estaba ahí, en la manera en que se movían el uno hacia la otra, el encuentro de las espadas y el sonido de metal contra metal, la forma en que Serena se daba la vuelta y se alejaba y luego volvía a encontrarse con la espada de él de nuevo. Por supuesto, Darién no podía apartar de su mente el recuerdo de la joven peleando desnuda, lo cual no era de mucha ayuda para él. Podía imaginar sus senos desnudos bajo la luz del sol de la tarde.

¡Demonios! ¿Habría algo en esa mujer que no lo excitara y no le hiciera pensar en llevarla a la cama? La pelea en el bosque había tenido el mismo efecto, como lo había tenido despertar abrazado a ella en el granero. Llevarla con él en su caballo había sido tremendo, especialmente cuando Serena se relajó lo suficiente como para quedarse dormida el último tramo del camino, acurrucada contra su cuerpo como un gatito dormido. Ahora, verla practicar con la espada le hacía desear tirarla al suelo ahí mismo y…

¡Demonios!, murmuró disgustado. Tenía que casarse y acostarse con ella pronto. Mientras tanto, tenía un exceso de energía que quería utilizar. Sacó la espada y se dirigió al campo.

Serena levantó la espada para desviar el siguiente golpe de Haruca y se encontró con otra espada más alta que la suya. Dirigió la mirada hacia el lado, irritada, y clavó la vista en Darién con sorpresa.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó él educadamente.

Haruca se retiró discretamente. Se retiró hacia donde estaba Kakyuu y se puso a observar junto a ella.

Serena miró a Darién y levantó abruptamente la espada para desviar el primer golpe de su prometido. Después de eso, se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo y se dio cuenta de que le faltaba aliento frente a la ferocidad del ataque. Conocía a Haruca, sabía qué esperar, y desviar sus ataques era un pasatiempo relajante. A Darién, sin embargo, no lo conocía, no sabía cómo se movía en la batalla; desde luego, era duro; arremetía contra ella sin ningún miramiento, y la joven se dijo que no podría resistir su ataque por mucho tiempo.

Entonces pensó en las muchas veces que había soñado despierta con esa situación, y en cómo solía acabar siempre su sueño… Así que, cuando Serena se encontró con que Darién le había quitado la espada y estaba indefensa frente a su próximo ataque lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarlo perpleja. En sus sueños eran iguales en la pelea, o ella lo derrotaba, pero nunca la había derrotado él. En la realidad, sin embargo…

Maldita sea, la había derrotado, pensó con consternación. Decidió que prefería soñar despierta.

—Serena, eres muy buena espadachina —Darién se agachó para devolverle la espada que le había quitado de la mano—, pero no eres lo suficientemente agresiva. Le permites a tu oponente coger ventaja y te limitas a esquivarlo, esperando que se abra y dé el golpe de suerte. Tendrías que abrirte, porque si no estás en peligro de que tu oponente te canse y te gane.

—Yo le he dicho lo mismo muchas veces durante muchos años. Esta chica, simplemente, no escucha —afirmó Kenji Tsukino llamando la atención sobre el hecho de que, junto con muchos otros, había ido a mirar la pelea. Tenía un público considerable, observó con irritación.

Con un gesto de disgusto, Serena recibió su espada de las manos de Darién y se acercó adonde estaban Hotaru y Kakyuu.

—Lo mejor es que te dirijas hacia el castillo, Serena. —Se oyó la voz de su padre detrás de ella.

—Para allá iba —refunfuñó Serena.

—Lady Mizuno te espera en tu habitación. Ve allí directamente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Serena con cautela.

—Han llegado noticias de Chiba. Está enfermo y no puede venir. La boda es dentro de una hora.

1 Plato tradicional de la cocina irlandesa y del oeste de Escocia preparado con puré de patatas, col, mantequilla, sal y pimienta. (N. de la T.)

2 Plato escocés hecho con vísceras de cordero y avena. (N. de la T.)


	13. capitulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

—Estás preciosa, cariño.

Serena se miró fijamente y se turbó. Era su noche de bodas. Ese pensamiento le daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza. Su noche de bodas. Después de todas sus escapadas y sus luchas para evitar el matrimonio, terminaba entregándose sin decir ni una palabra de protesta. Eso le resultaba bastante sorprendente. Pero, en realidad, no había tenido posibilidad de protestar.

«Han llegado noticias de Chiba. Está enfermo y no puede venir. La boda es dentro de una hora», había dicho su padre. Luego se había puesto en pie delante de ella y había dicho: «Reconozco que este matrimonio no me producía ningún entusiasmo, porque estaba enfadado con el padre de Darién. Pero es un buen hombre, como su hijo. Darién será un buen esposo, y hago esto por tu propio bien».

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Serena.

Su respuesta fue echar una mirada por encima del hombro y decir:

—Taiki, toma cuatro hombres y escolta a las mujeres hasta la habitación de Serena.

Y eso había sido todo. Taiki era uno de los mejores hombres de su padre y Serena lo sabía. No había forma de escaparse de él. Los hombres las escoltaron hasta su habitación y las dejaron al cuidado de lady Mizuno, que se ocupó de que las bañaran y las vistieran adecuadamente. Cuando todo estuvo dispuesto, escoltaron a Serena hasta la planta baja, donde tuvo lugar la boda.

Todos estuvieron muy contenidos. Hotaru y Kakyuu intercambiaban miradas, nerviosas, como si quisieran decir algo, pero guardaron silencio, lo mismo que Serena, y dejaron que lady Mizuno y Amy llenaran el vacío con charla insustancial y palabras tranquilizadoras.

Después, Serena se vio de pie delante del obispo, con Darién a su lado y su padre y todos los demás alrededor como testigos. No recordaba muchos detalles de la ceremonia, tenía sólo un vago recuerdo, pero seguramente había dicho lo que tenía que decir. Luego, recordaba el banquete, muchos platos, exquisiteces a propósito para la ocasión… hasta que lady Mizuno la tocó en el hombro y la escoltó hasta la planta alta, con Amy, Hotaru y Kakyuu siguiéndoles los pasos. La bañaron de nuevo, la perfumaron y la vistieron con ese camisón de encajes y lino casi transparente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó lady Mizuno de repente, mirándola con preocupación.

Serena saltó de un pie al otro y sacudió la cabeza.

—Oh. —La mujer se mostró desconcertada unos pocos minutos, luego suspiró y dijo—: Sé que estás asustada, cariño. Pero no te dolerá mucho, ya te lo dije… y…

—No es eso —dijo Serena rápidamente, porque no quería que Kakyuu y Hotaru pensaran que le daba miedo sentir un poco de dolor. Había luchado mucho, un pequeño dolor no era tan aterrador. Al menos, eso se decía a sí misma. Pero, la verdad, las cosas eran extrañas. Ella no era cobarde. Serena había peleado muchas batallas sin el más mínimo temor. Por otra parte, cuando lo hacía no iba pensando que la podían herir, incluso matar. Pero esta noche sabía que la iban a lastimar. No tenía opción.

Lady Mizuno le había dicho que a algunas les dolía un poco, a otras mucho y que era imposible predecir cómo le iría a ella. Pero, por lo que sabía, ninguna mujer había tenido una primera vez indolora. O, añadió con cierta ironía, al menos ninguna mujer de las que ella conocía.

Por tanto, Serena sabía que le iba a doler. Y eso no era algo que buscara complacida. Pero que se fueran al diablo si creían que iba a admitir que estaba nerviosa por eso. Además, su camisón… eso ya era otra cosa totalmente diferente.

Hizo un gesto de desagrado al ver el lino casi transparente con el que la habían cubierto. Se trataba de un camisón de su madre que habían encontrado en un baúl viejo. Afortunadamente, su madre había sido alta como ella y prácticamente de la misma talla porque el camisón le quedaba a la perfección. Serena se miró en el espejo, entre asustada y complacida. Nunca había usado nada tan hermoso o delicado, pero no se sentía del todo cómoda así vestida. Se sentía tremendamente vulnerable.

—¿Qué te pasa, cariño? —preguntó lady Mizuno.

Serena la miró, luego miró a Hotaru, a Kakyuu y a Amy, para después cruzarse de brazos con impotencia y admitir:

—Me siento desnuda.

—¡Oh! —Ante la leve y dulce sonrisa de lady Mizuno, Serena paseó la mirada por la habitación.

—¿En dónde esta mi…? —calló y se adelantó a coger su espada.

—¡Oh! —Lady Mizuno, que estaba a su lado, se la quitó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—. No, no, querida. No la vas a necesitar.

—No la iba a usar —dijo Serena tranquilizándola— sólo quiero tenerla a mi alcance. Yo…

—No —dijo lady Mizuno con firmeza y la empujó suavemente hacia la cama—; tú súbete ahí y espera. Todo va a salir bien. De verdad.

Serena se dirigió hacia la cama, pero cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que lady Mizuno, que en ese momento le decía algo a Amy, no la estaba mirando, se dio la vuelta con rapidez para coger su sgian dubh, que estaba sobre el arcón en el que lo había puesto, y luego se dirigió apresuradamente hacia la cama. Desafortunadamente, lady Mizuno se dio la vuelta justo en el momento en que estaba ocultando el arma bajo las almohadas.

—¡Serena! —Corrió a su lado y se agachó para coger rápidamente el arma—. ¡No!

—Pero si todo lo que quiero es tenerla cerca… Así me siento menos indefensa —protestó Serena.

La madre de Amy respiró profundamente y se sentó en un lado de la cama.

—Mi querida niña, sé que todo esto es nuevo y aterrador, pero no necesitas esas defensas. —Acarició con suavidad la mano de Serena—. Confía en mí. Todo va a salir bien. Darién será suave y amable contigo, estoy segura.

—No lo sé, lady Mizuno —dijo Hotaru dudosa—. Chiba no parecía muy complacido durante la cena, cuando Sammy estaba relatando todo lo que Taiki le había contado acerca de lo que pasó desde que nos encontraron en Saint Simmian. —Hizo un ligero gesto—. No le gustó que todos se rieran de él. Quizá deba permitirle a Serena que tenga cerca el sgian dubh.

—Hotaru, no estás siendo de mucha ayuda. —Lady Mizuno se pasó la mano por la frente, y la tristeza se dibujó en su rostro—. Amy, cariño, será mejor que te lleves a las chicas y vayas a ver por qué se están retrasando los hombres.

—Sí, madre.

—Gracias. —Lady Mizuno esperó a que su hija y las chicas salieran del cuarto, y con una sonrisa forzada, le dijo a Serena—: Si bien es cierto que Darién sin duda estaba molesto por ser el blanco de las burlas de todo el mundo, ante todo es un hombre justo y no se vengará contigo. En realidad no es culpa tuya que a Sammy se le ocurriera burlarse de él…

—Pero si yo no hubiera hecho todas esas cosas, Sammy no se habría burlado de él.

—Sí, pero… —calló cuando la puerta se abrió e Amy entró anunciando:

—Vienen los hombres.

Lady Mizuno se puso en pie inmediatamente. Hizo una pausa para darle una palmadita a Serena y susurrarle en tono tranquilizador:

—Todo va a salir bien. —Luego salió rápidamente de la habitación, llevando consigo el sgian dubh.

Darién vio a las mujeres en la puerta de la habitación de Serena e intentó ignorar la forma en que lo miraban. La hermana Kakyuu e Amy parecían un poco nerviosas, una sonrisa tensa se dibujaba en sus labios, y Hotaru tenía un aspecto feroz, lo miraba de una manera que sólo se podía interpretar como advertencia. Pensó que la pequeña escocesa estaba tratando de comunicarle con sus ojos que no fuera a maltratar a Serena. El mensaje le llegó con toda claridad.

Estaba a punto de cruzarse con las mujeres que hacían guardia en la puerta del cuarto, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta y salió lady Mizuno.

—¡Oh! —Con una risa forzada, la mujer sacudió la mano a manera de saludo y dijo—: ¡Aquí está! ¡Oh! —Las últimas palabras fueron murmuradas en medio de un jadeo cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba el cuchillo en la mano que había enseñado con el gesto de saludo, y rápidamente lo escondió tras su espalda—. Está lista para vos.

Darién paseó la vista desde el arma que ella acababa de esconder hacia la espada que llevaba Amy y frunció un poco el ceño. La espada se parecía a…

—¡Aquí estás! —Kenji Tsukino le dio una palmada en la espalda y rió entre dientes—. Han desarmado a la chica, así podrás consumar los hechos sin ningún peligro.

Los ojos de Darién se abrieron con incredulidad. ¿Habían tenido que desarmarla? Dios Santo. Eso era ridículo. Las mujeres hacían todo lo que podían para seducirlo, atraerlo o engañarlo para llevarlo a la cama, pero a su novia… ¡habían tenido que quitarle las armas para que se acostara con él!

—Adelante, entonces. —Kenji lo empujó suavemente hacia la puerta—. Quizá cueste al principio. Si tienes problemas, llama.

El grupo empezó a dispersarse. Todos, exceptuando a lady Mizuno quien, después de un momento de duda, se acercó y le susurró unas palabras al oído, para que los otros no pudieran oírla:

—¿Puedo confiar en que serás gentil con ella? No tiene la culpa de que todos se hayan reído a tu costa esta noche. Y aunque parece fuerte y valiente, está tan asustada como cualquier virgen en su noche de bodas.

Cuando Darién la miró, demasiado confundido para poder responder, la mujer le tocó el codo con algo que él pensó era el cuchillo de Serena y dijo entre dientes:

—Prométeme que la tratarás bien.

—Lo prometo —dijo Darién rápidamente.

—Muy bien. —Lady Mizuno se relajó un poco y sonrió pasándose la mano sobre el pelo—. Buenas noches, milord.

Darién la miró sorprendido cuando se alejó caminando con serenidad por el corredor delante de los otros. Si alguna vez se había preguntado qué había visto lord Mizuno en esa mujer, además de su belleza, ya no tenía ninguna duda. Apenas conocía a Serena y, sin embargo, había actuado como una loba protegiendo a su cría. Evidentemente, era una mujer especial. Aunque, de alguna manera, se preguntaba si eso no debía de reflejarse en Serena también. La mujer tenía que haber visto en su novia algo que la hacía merecedora de una reacción así. No se sorprendió. Darién había llegado a la conclusión de que su novia también era una mujer especial.

Esperó hasta que el corredor estuvo vacío de nuevo y luego entró en la habitación.

Serena tenía la mirada fija en la puerta. Había escuchado la risa de su padre y el murmullo de voces, pero el silencio se había apoderado del corredor durante varios minutos y, no obstante, la puerta seguía cerrada. ¿Había decidido no molestarse en consumar el matrimonio? Quizá estaba pensado anularlo, después de todo. Serena no estaba segura de si una decisión tal la aliviaría o no. Podía resultar embarazoso, pero en realidad no esperaba con mucha alegría los próximos minutos. No estaba demasiado versada en esos asuntos, pero entre lo que había percibido en las parejas entregadas a la labor y lo que le había dicho lady Mizuno, tenía la idea de que el asunto no iba a durar más que unos pocos minutos.

Eso era un punto positivo, se dijo. No iba a ser muy largo. Sería algo así como cuando le sacaron aquella muela; desde luego, no podía ser peor eso. Aunque, pensándolo bien, aquello había sido horroroso, le había dolido muchísimo, a pesar de que el sacamuelas la había obligado a beber un buen trago de uisge beatha. El agua de la vida, o whisky como lo llamaban los ingleses, podía utilizarse para adormecer el dolor pero no pareció servir de mucho esa vez.

Esa noche Serena no había bebido ni una gota de licor en la cena. Debería haber bebido. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—Maldita sea —dijo entre dientes, moviéndose sobre la cama. Bueno, ya no tenía esperanzas. Era demasiado tarde para beber o para cualquier otra cosa. Su lema siempre había sido que el mal paso había que darlo rápido. Los malos tragos, cuanto antes mejor… Si su esposo se molestaba en entrar en el cuarto en algún momento, claro.

Serena parpadeó ante sus propios pensamientos. ¿Esposo? Dios Santo, ahora estaba casada. Tenía un esposo. Ella era una esposa. Pero seguía siendo la misma, no había cambiado. Desde luego, no se sentía casada… aunque tampoco sabía cómo debía de sentirse una mujer casada…

Sus divagaciones se detuvieron de repente cuando, finalmente, la puerta se abrió y su esposo entró en la habitación.

Su novia estaba sentada en la cama. Darién la vio nada más entrar. Al verla, hizo una pausa en la puerta. Esa mujer era como una caja de sorpresas para él. El recuerdo de la primera vez que la viera le hizo dar un paso atrás: Serena con pantalones y túnica. Nunca había visto a una mujer en pantalones. Empezaba a gustarle. Los trajes largos les quedaban muy bien a las mujeres, pero escondían su figura, y aunque los pantalones le cubrían a su novia hasta la más mínima parte de su cuerpo, también revelaban cada una de sus curvas. Le gustaba verla moverse con los pantalones. Había disfrutado todavía más cuando la vio batirse desnuda. Pero esa tarde había llegado —la habían llevado a rastras era una descripción más apropiada— a su boda con un precioso vestido. Su pelo, por lo general cogido con descuido hacia atrás, estaba suelto y enmarcaba su rostro y caía sobre su espalda. Verla vestida así lo había sorprendido y le había quitado el aliento.

Y ahora, era otra sorpresa de nuevo. El pelo suelto, cepillado y brillante, caía sobre su rostro y sobre sus hombros. Llevaba el más fino de los camisones blancos que dejaba traslucir la sombra de sus pezones. Estaba adorable. Más que eso, estaba cautivadora y deseable, lo cual no le sorprendió, pues él ya sabía que Serena era cautivadora. Lo que le sorprendió fue que su flamante esposa, su amazona guerrera, su hermosa, fiera, valerosa y luchadora novia parecía… aterrorizada.

Sentada en la cama, con los ojos muy abiertos, el rostro pálido y los puños cerrados contra sus piernas, parecía tan asustada como una niña. Darién cerró con cuidado la puerta y, de pronto, se encontró levantando las manos como lo hubiera hecho para acercarse a un caballo salvaje al que quisiera domar. Pero no se acercó. Tampoco habló. No tenía idea de qué decir. ¿Qué iba a decir? No temas, todo saldrá bien. ¿Sólo pienso acercarme y enseñarte cómo son las cosas entre un hombre y una mujer?

Darién no se esperaba eso. No sabía qué esperar. Serena era una luchadora, y casi se había esperado una buena batalla. De hecho, todavía sospechaba que se podía dar. Los animales asustados con frecuencia atacan cuando se ven acorralados. De repente agradeció que le hubieran quitado las armas. Aunque había disfrutado las peleas que habían tenido hasta el momento… bueno, quizá no, se dijo al recordar la ocasión en que ella le dio una patada en la entrepierna. Esperaba que esa noche no se comportara así… No es agradable que a uno le corten su virilidad la noche de bodas.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperas? Ven aquí y hazlo de una vez para que podamos dormir.

Darién parpadeó sorprendido al oír la brusca exigencia. Serena había cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ya había desparecido la mirada de terror. La mujer que lo miraba ahora era toda determinación. Aún estaba pálida y parecía tensa, de modo que quizá sólo es tuviera haciéndose la valiente.

Se obligó a relajarse, no iba a ayudarla si él seguía tenso, de modo que se acercó paseando la mirada por la habitación mientras decidía cómo proceder. No tenía la intención de acercarse y «hacerlo» como, de modo tan encantador, había dicho ella. No quería lastimarla, aunque pensó que sería posible la primera vez. Pero Darién estaba acostumbrado a seducir a las mujeres, no…

—La cama está en esta dirección.

Movió rápidamente la cabeza al escuchar el sarcasmo en las palabras de Serena y la miró con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—Vamos, vamos, hagámoslo —insistió ella, retirando las sábanas para dejar al descubierto el resto del camisón que llevaba.

—Serena —dijo él con calma—. No tengo ninguna intención de sólo… ¿Quieres beber algo? —preguntó, interrumpiéndose al ver que ella empezaba a ponerse más tensa.

Su novia soltó un enorme respiro de alivio.

—Sí. Claro que sí; no he bebido nada en el banquete y creo que lo necesito, me vendría bien, sí.

Salió de la cama mientras decía esto y se lanzó a la puerta pasando delante de él.

Darién percibió su perfume. No sólo la habían bañado, le habían puesto polvos y la dulce esencia de las flores flotaba a su alrededor a su paso. Extrañamente, se sintió un poco decepcionado. Todas las mujeres que había seducido tenían una aroma similar. Empolvadas, perfumadas y dulces. Serena no era nada de eso. Por lo general, olía al aire fresco de los bosques junto con cierto almizcle que era su fragancia personal. Prefería eso, pero pensó que no podía decírselo; luego sonrió divertido cuando Serena abrió la puerta que él acababa de cerrar y bramó en el corredor.

Serena golpeó la puerta, respiró profundo y luego se volvió a mirar a Darién, que la observaba con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro. Esto la hizo mirarse el camisón y hacer un gesto al verlo. Nunca en su vida había usado nada tan delicado y femenino; y se sentía muy extraña.

—Lady Mizuno lo encontró e insistió en que lo usara —explicó, controlando el impulso de cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho para cubrirse. No sabía por qué quería hacerlo, él la había visto desnuda cuando se estaba bañando en el lago el día en el que los atacaron. Pero esto parecía diferente. Se sentía distinta. Por lo general era segura y confiaba en sí misma y en lo que hacía, pero sabía qué hacía. En ese momento se sentía casi sin aliento. Y eso no le gustaba.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto, se estrelló contra las sillas que estaban junto a la chimenea y se echó sobre una, luego lo miró para ver qué haría después. Durante un momento, él no hizo nada, luego su mirada se detuvo en la bañera que seguía en medio de la habitación y se acercó a ella para meter una mano y verificar si el agua todavía estaba caliente. Serena sabía que sí lo estaría. Estaba hirviendo cuando se bañó, y de eso sólo hacía unos minutos, que, desde luego, le habían parecido eternos.

Como la temperatura del agua era agradable, Darién empezó a desvestirse; Serena cruzó las piernas delante de ella, en la silla, y se instaló a observar. No le avergonzaba nada hacerlo. Bueno, se habría molestado si él hubiera hecho algún alarde, pero Darién prefirió ignorarla y dedicarse a lo que estaba haciendo. El plaid cayó primero, y ella escondió una pequeña sonrisa al ver el gesto que él hizo con la nariz al quitarse la prenda.

Sammy le había contado muy divertido que Darién había oído, y obviamente lo había creído, la historia de que los escoceses tenían colores que distinguían los clanes. Que había cambiado con su padre un jubón dorado y unos pantalones por su plaid. Todos se habían reído mucho porque sabían que eso no era cierto. Cada clan tenía sus amigos y sus enemigos. Sólo un loco habría recorrido Escocia llevando un traje que proclamara sus lealtades, una acción que podría haberle acarreado la muerte. Quizá algún día habría paz y podrían hacerlo, pero en estos momentos no lo hacían. Si un clan llevaba los mismos colores en algún momento, se debía a que ésos eran los colores que Cailean Cummins tenía para diseñar el tejido. Por lo general tenía en existencia mucha tela, hasta que se agotaban los colores, entonces sacaba un nuevo diseño para una buena cantidad de tela. Pero eso no lo convertía en el diseño del clan.

Serena pensó que tendría que decírselo algún día. No quería que su marido ignorara esas cosas para que se rieran de él.

Se le olvidaron todas sus preocupaciones cuando Darién se quitó la túnica. Serena se quedó perpleja al verlo. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto, y era un verdadero placer mirarlo… exceptuando esa cosa entre sus piernas. Trató de no mirar esa monstruosidad. Sólo la hacía pensar en que la esperaba, y en el dolor y la sangre que le había mencionado lady Mizuno. No quería pensar en eso ahora, por tanto trató de no mirar de la cintura hacia abajo y centró la atención en su pecho y en sus brazos. Tenía un torso adorable, pensó, y sintió un deseo muy extraño de tocarlo, de pasar la mano suavemente sobre su piel y…

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Serena se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla. Era una sirvienta con el whisky que había pedido. Pero no era whisky. Serena vio con irritación que era vino.

—Molly, yo he pedido uisge beatha. Qué…

—No nos queda —dijo Molly disculpándose—. Lady Amy lo usó todo para detener el ataque de Tomoe. Ordenó tirar los barriles sobre la muralla hacia la explanada y luego les ordenó a los hombres que dispararan flechas encendidas contra ellos para provocar un incendio.

—Oh. —Serena arqueó las cejas—. ¡Qué inteligente!

—Sí. Todos nos sentimos orgullosos de ella. —Molly hizo un gesto de agrado y luego preguntó—: ¿Deseáis alguna otra cosa?

—No. Gracias. —Serena le sonrió, luego cerró la puerta y se volvió a tiempo de ver a Darién entrando en la bañera. Miró su trasero con fascinación al verlo moverse y volvió a pensar que era el más bello que había visto. Quizá llegaría a tocarlo después. Tenía curiosidad por saber si era tan duro al tacto como a la vista.

—¿Me das un vaso?

La voz de Darién la sacó de su ensimismamiento y empezó a moverse de nuevo. Puso sobre un arcón la bandeja que Molly había llevado con los vasos y el vino, le sirvió un poco a él y luego se sirvió a sí misma; después, se dirigió con los dos vasos hacia la bañera para ofrecerle el suyo a Darién.

Eso le dio la ocasión de echar una mirada más de cerca al pecho de su esposo y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar un silbido de admiración. Al menos, tenía un marido muy guapo, un marido al que resultaba un placer mirar.

—Gracias —murmuró Darién al coger el vino que le ofreció—. ¿Podrías frotarme la espalda?

Serena dudó. Su primer impulso fue decirle que se frotara él mismo su maldita espalda. No era una sirvienta. Pero se dio cuenta de que tendría la oportunidad de tocar todos esos músculos y se acercó para arrodillarse en el suelo detrás de la bañera. Puso su vaso en el suelo, tomó en sus manos el trozo de tela que le habían llevado para bañarse y lo restregó en el jabón, luego se detuvo divertida. Era el jabón de flores de lady Mizuno. Ahora él olería como un jardín en verano. Se encogió de hombros y siguió enjabonando la tela. No había otro jabón. Además, olería mejor que el plaid de su padre.

Puso el jabón en el suelo, contempló la espalda de Darién, luego cogió el vaso de vino y se lo bebió de un trago antes de entregarse a la tarea. Su espalda era fuerte y a la vez suave. Serena pasó la tela sobre su piel una y otra vez, luego la soltó y usó sus manos, haciendo espuma con el jabón que ya le había aplicado, masajeando la piel con fascinación.

—Mmmm, qué agradable.

Su murmullo la sobresaltó. Casi se le había olvidado que él estaba allí. Bueno, olvidar… no exactamente, pero…

—¿Podrías frotarme también el pecho?

Serena se puso tensa. Cerró los ojos. ¿Su pecho? Pensó en el juego de sus dedos sobre su piel y sintió que el deseo de hacerlo casi le producía escozor en las manos. Necesitaba un estimulante y tomó el vaso de vino, pero estaba vacío, de modo que estiró el brazo sobre el hombro de él para quitarle el suyo.

—¡Eh! —Darién volvió la mirada pero le dio la risa al ver lo que Serena estaba haciendo—. ¿Tienes sed? —bromeó, y ella hizo un gesto de pocos amigos ante su mirada.

—Una vez me sacaron una muela —dijo entre dientes, poniendo el vaso vacío a un lado y moviéndose hacia adelante para poder llegarle al pecho.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Darién con evidente confusión—. No te sigo.

Serena volvió a coger la tela y empezó a frotar la contra el jabón.

—Fue de lo más desagradable y doloroso, pero no tan desagradable y doloroso como hubiera sido si no me hubiera bebido una botella de whisky antes.

—¿Y piensas que esto va a ser igual? ¿Que será como cuando te sacaron una muela? —Parecía ofendido.

—Lady Mizuno me explicó lo que iba a pasar.

Darién permaneció en silencio. Ella puso el jabón a un lado y empezó a pasarle la tela jabonosa sobre el pecho. Podía sentir que la miraba, y se dio cuenta de que quería decir algo, por tanto no se sorprendió cuando finalmente le oyó decir:

—Mira, no tiene que ser totalmente… ¿huelo a flores?

Serena estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada cuando él le cogió la mano y se llevó la tela a la nariz.

—Dios Santo, este jabón es de flores, voy a oler como una mujer… —Parecía aterrorizado ante la idea.

Serena se rió.

—No vas a oler… ya hueles así. —Se burló de él y liberó la mano para seguir bañándolo, pero él la volvió a coger para tratar de detenerla.

—No, olvídate del jabón entonces.

—Ni hablar. Hueles deliciosamente —bromeó. Cogió la tela con la mano que tenía libre y empezó a pasarla sobre él de nuevo.

—Bruja —dijo Darién entre dientes y le cogió la otra mano.

—¿Soy una bruja? —preguntó Serena, riendo al ver la expresión malhumorada de Darién. Volvió a coger la tela con la mano que tenía libre. Darién trató de agarrarle esa mano inmediatamente, pero Serena la puso fuera de su alcance riendo.

—Dame la tela, Serena. —Le había soltado el brazo de nuevo y se había echado hacia adelante en la bañera para rodearla con ambas manos y tratar de coger la tela. Craso error, pensó Serena divertida mientras cogía el jabón, que estaba en el suelo. Minutos después estaba pasándoselo sobre el pecho mientras él luchaba por quitarle la tela.

Darién rezongó con ira y dejó de lado la tela para coger el jabón. Enseguida, Serena empezó a pasarle la tela jabonosa y con olor a flores sobre los brazos, el pecho y cualquier lugar al que pudiera llegar. Estaba pasándoselo muy bien, hasta que él le agarró la muñeca. Entonces empezaron una lucha abierta. La tenía cogida de las dos muñecas, y ella tenía los brazos en alto para evitar que él le quitara la tela. El forcejeo la obligó a echarse hacia adelante, apoyada en las rodillas. Su estómago hizo presión contra un lado de la bañera, pero su pecho de repente quedó haciendo presión sobre el de él mientras luchaban. Darién estaba tratando de juntarle las manos sobre sus cabezas, aprisionándolas con una mano mientras trataba de quitarle las armas con la otra; ella se defendía con valor. Pero él era más fuerte, y cuando Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de perder la batalla, se alejó un poco y dejó caer la tela para que él pudiera cogerla y la soltara a ella por un momento.

De esta manera, esperaba ingeniárselas para conservar el jabón. Al menos lo lograría si él caía en la trampa y la soltaba para tratar de coger la tela. Pero cuando los dos trataron de descubrir dónde había caído, se quedaron casi paralizados al ver que asomaba sobre el agua en forma de tienda de campaña. Había aterrizado sobre algo. Algo que empezaba a sobresalir fuera del agua desde su entrepierna.

Serena arqueó las cejas. Parecía que no era la única que se estaba divirtiendo, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué su juego lo estaba excitando. ¿O sí la tenía?, se preguntó al ver que la mirada de Darién se dirigía a la parte delantera de su camisón. Siguió esa mirada. El camisón se había empapado en la breve refriega, ahora era totalmente transparente y se pegaba de modo adorable a su pecho. Se veía claramente que sus pezones estaban tan erguidos como el miembro de Darién.

Hummm, pensó. Eso era muy interesante. Nunca lo habría esperado. La pelea, en serio o en broma, nunca había producido ese efecto en ella.

Levantó la mirada hacia el rostro de Darién casi sin quererlo, y él se aprovechó de su movimiento, se adelantó rápidamente y presionó sus labios contra los de ella. Serena intentó echarse hacia atrás, en una reacción automática, pero él le soltó las muñecas y deslizó una mano por su espalda y la otra por la parte trasera de su cabeza para sostenerla tal como estaba.

Serena no estaba en absoluto acostumbrada a que dirigieran de esa forma sus movimientos. Por lo general era ella la que ejercía el control. Se quedó quieta, pero su boca se abrió para emitir un grito ahogado y luego otro, después respiró profundamente ante la impresión que le produjo sentir que la lengua de Darién se deslizaba en su boca. Nadie la había besado antes. Un chico lo había intentado cuando era muy joven, pero ella lo había rechazado y le había dado una paliza de la que se acordaría toda la vida. Y sólo se había tratado de un beso en la mejilla. Había visto a otros besarse, pero por lo general miraba hacia otro lado porque eso sucedía sólo en raras ocasiones, como cuando doblaba una esquina y se encontraba de repente con una pareja. Serena no tenía ni idea de que las lenguas tenían algo que ver en el asunto.

No se resistió, pero se quedó quieta ante la arremetida, la curiosidad no le permitía moverse. Ese asunto de los besos era interesante. La lengua de él se movía sobre la de ella y hacía un recorrido en su boca como si estuviera buscando un diente dañado, lo que, en su humilde opinión, debería ser desagradable. Pero había algo en el gusto y el contacto con él, algo en su forma de besarla… que empezaba a resultarle bastante agradable. Su boca se movía sobre la de ella, su lengua en su boca, y su mano presionaba suavemente contra su pecho. Serena empezó a sentir un extraño deseo… Lo que quería dejarse llevar y responder con su cuerpo.

Cuando la mano de Darién se deslizó entre los dos y se cerró sobre uno de sus pechos, ella se sorprendió a sí misma al dejar salir una especie de quejido; finalmente se relajó y dejó que su cuerpo respondiera a las caricias. De inmediato Darién tiró un poco del pelo de ella para que su cabeza se echara hacia atrás, y deslizó sus labios suavemente hacia su garganta. Serena de nuevo emitió un quejido, luego hizo presión con su mano sobre la mano de él, como estimulándolo. Le gustaba lo que él hacía, y quería más.

Darién soltó una sonrisa ronca al sentir esa exigencia y, en lugar de responder a ella, le soltó el pecho.

Serena empezó a hacer un ligero gesto de desagrado cuando él la cogió por el talle, la levantó del borde de la bañera, donde ella estaba sentada, y la llevó hacia su regazo dentro del agua. Ella no chilló como una chiquilla, ni se alejó. En lugar de ello, llevó su mano hacia la cabeza de Darién y atrajo su cara hacia la suya. Él respondió de inmediato, besándola de nuevo y volviendo a situar su mano sobre el pecho de su esposa; después de unas suaves caricias, centró su atención en el pezón erecto, pellizcándolo a través de la tela y jugando con él con el dedo gordo y el índice.

Serena exhaló un suspiro de satisfacción en la boca de él, estaba muy feliz con el desarrollo que iban teniendo las cosas. No se molestó lo más mínimo cuando él interrumpió el beso e hizo correr sus labios sobre su mejilla y los dirigió hacia la oreja. Serena se encontró moviéndose, arqueándose y retorciéndose ligeramente en su regazo mientras él le exploraba la oreja, el cuello y luego se dirigía hacia la clavícula y el hueco que hacía allí.

Cuando, de repente, la lengua de Darién se detuvo al llegar al pezón que había estado acariciando, Serena estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero luego volvió a emitir un quejido mientras toda clase de interesantes reacciones corrían por su cuerpo.

Dios Santo, esto era bueno. ¿Por qué nadie se lo había contado? Sospechaba que tal vez sería mejor sin que la tela húmeda se interpusiera entre ellos, pero como era novata en el asunto, mantuvo la boca cerrada y evitó hacer sugerencias. Además, Darién la distraía, tanto con su boca como con sus, ahora, viajeras manos. Una de ellas estaba en su espalda, sosteniéndola, mientras la otra, la que había estado acariciando su seno antes, había pasado al estómago, le había acariciado la cadera y la parte exterior de la pierna y ahora viajaba hacia la parte interior de su muslo.

Serena no tenía ni idea de que esa parte de su cuerpo pudiera ser tan sensible. La piel que se había limitado a cubrir sus huesos perezosamente, de repente estaba viva y casi invadiendo su cuerpo al contacto de los dedos callosos que pasaban sobre ella. Sin darse cuenta, sus piernas se abrieron para darle más espacio a él, luego volvió la cabeza y apretó los dientes sobre su hombro al sentir que sus dedos se dirigían hacia su parte más central. Serena se movía bajo él, chupaba la piel de su hombro y lo mordisqueaba excitada al sentir sus caricias. Estaba casi trastornada y no sabía qué hacer, quería pedirle que se detuviera porque una sensación de frustración se iba apoderando de ella, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que se detuviera porque se sentía muy bien. De hecho, no tenía idea de qué demonios quería.

Darién parecía saberlo, no obstante, y por primera vez en su vida Serena se vio obligada a perder el control de lo que pasaba y permitirle hacer lo que consideraba correcto. Hasta que, de repente, dejó de tocarla y apartó la boca de su seno.

Serena soltó el hombro que inconscientemente estaba mordiendo y parpadeó antes de abrir los ojos para mirarlo.

—¿Qué?

Darién se limitó a reír entre dientes al oír su protesta. Estaba levantándola en sus brazos y poniéndola de pie en la bañera. Serena tendió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y contuvo el aliento. Era una mujer grande, alta y fuerte. La mayoría de los hombres no habría podido levantarla tan fácilmente. Para Darién no pareció ser un problema, pero ella siguió aferrándose a él mientras la sacaba de la bañera y la llevaba hacia la cama.

La puso allí y le quitó el camisón con rapidez, luego le dio un suave empujón dejándola caer de espaldas sobre el lecho.

Serena se sentó y empezó a moverse para hacerle sitio, pero no llegó a moverse mucho antes de que él le cogiera el tobillo para que se quedara donde estaba mientras entraba en la cama a su lado.

—Quieta —le ordenó, y Serena hizo un gesto de desagrado. Había sonado como una orden que se le da a un perro, y ella no era ningún perro.

—No pienses que vas a poder mandarme sólo porque eres mi esposo —le dijo con firmeza—. No soy muy buena para escuchar a un inglés mandón y arrogante… ¡ayayayayyy! —Serena casi se desmaya cuando él, de repente, tiró de su tobillo, lo separó del otro y se inclinó para poner su boca en el lugar donde, momentos atrás habían estado sus manos. Estaba apenas medio sentada porque Darién, sin siquiera mirarla, le puso una mano sobre el pecho y la empujó hacia la cama.

Serena se sintió tan confundida que se habría sentado de nuevo, pero su cuerpo estaba teniendo problemas con sus reacciones contradictorias y sus caderas, de repente, estaban moviéndose en respuesta a las caricias de su esposo. Es difícil quedarte sentada cuando tus caderas se mueven de esa manera. Además, ahora casi no sentía deseo alguno de permanecer sentada. Ahora quería coger algo y apretarlo. El trasero de él le vino a la mente, pero no estaba a su alcance como casi todo, por lo que tuvo que contentarse con coger el cojín que estaba a un lado y meter sus dedos entre los pliegues de la suave tela mientras él le hacía cosas que le daban tanto gusto que casi creyó que podía morir sólo del placer que le proporcionaba.

Serena no fue capaz de pensar mucho durante unos pocos minutos, pues lo que él le estaba haciendo la dejaba sin posibilidad de pensar. Era consciente de que estaba gimiendo y jadeando, y haciendo toda clase de ruidos nada delicados, pero no habría podido evitarlos aunque lo hubiera querido. Toda su energía y atención estaban centradas en la excitación y la tensión que él estaba provocando en su interior. Su cuerpo se estremecía de placer mientras él hacía milagros con la boca y con la lengua. Hubo un momento en el que ya era demasiado, entonces trató de cerrar las piernas y obligarlo a detenerse, pero Darién se limitó a poner los brazos sobre sus caderas y abrirlas para luego redoblar sus esfuerzos hasta hacerla sollozar con desesperación.

Ella no sabía qué era en realidad lo que él estaba haciendo, no sabía por qué, no sabía qué debía hacer. Nunca se había sentido tan fuera de control o tan indefensa, nunca había experimentado el placer-dolor intenso que él le estaba proporcionando. Sus caderas se retorcían. Su cabeza iba y venía sobre la cama y podía escuchar sus quejidos. Fue entonces cuando sintió que algo entraba en ella. No sabía qué, porque Darién no estaba en una posición como para hacer lo que lady Mizuno le había dicho que él haría, pero no le importaba de qué se trataba, ahora todo se centraba en el repentino aumento de tensión que eso le produjo. Serena se rindió ante las caricias y por último sintió que la tensión había explotado en su interior. Todo su cuerpo pareció vibrar y estremecerse, entonces, gritó con fuerza y clavó las uñas en las sábanas con tanta desesperación que pensó que las rompería.

Vagamente, como en sueños, se dio cuenta de que Darién empezaba a levantarse. Cuando él se acercó para cubrirla, sus manos lo abrazaron por su propia cuenta mientras su boca se abría ante el beso agotador que él exigió de sus labios. Luego, se deslizó dentro de ella, y Serena se puso tensa, arqueándose como una flecha bajo su cuerpo. Un grito de sobresalto se escapó de sus labios.


	14. capitulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Darién se obligó a permanecer totalmente quieto. Creía que había logrado romper su himen mientras Serena estaba totalmente relajada después del placer que le había proporcionado, pero el fuerte grito que emitió su esposa le hizo preguntarse si se había equivocado. Ahora que estaba dentro de su tibia y húmeda profundidad, y su cuerpo ansiaba moverse, no sabía qué hacer. La tarea no era fácil. Ella estaba tan apretada y caliente a su alrededor, sujetándolo, que él simplemente quería…

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Darién casi sin aliento. Serena movió la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo, y él notó que ella era lo suficientemente audaz como para manifestar sorpresa ante la pregunta.

—Sí. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Has gritado —le respondió él en un tono tan seco como el polvo.

—Oh. —Ella encogió los hombros debajo de él—. Fue la sorpresa, y por lo que me había dicho lady Mizuno yo estaba esperando dolor.

Darién se puso tenso.

—¿Quieres decir que no te ha dolido?

De nuevo encogió los hombros.

—Sólo una pizca. Nada por lo que merezca la pena preocuparse.

Darién la miró fijamente, no estaba seguro de si debía creerla.

—¿Tienes algún dolor ahora?

Ella levantó las cejas, luego se movió un poco bajo su cuerpo y sacudió la cabeza, negando.

—No.

—Gracias a Dios. —Darién respiró entrecortadamente y se retiró un poco, luego se dejó caer de nuevo e hizo que ella diera un grito ahogado. Logró detenerse y preguntó:

—¿Ahora?

—¿Ahora qué? —murmuró Serena moviendo las manos y abrazándolo mientras se contoneaba debajo de él, de nuevo.

—¿Sientes algún dolor, o puedo seguir? —Darién no quería que se notara su fastidio, pero la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos. Ella era tan práctica, y él solo quería…

—No, ningún dolor. Sólo parece un poco extraño.

—¿Extraño? —preguntó Darién—. ¿Qué quieres decir con extraño?

Serena volvió a alzarse de hombros.

—Extraño. Sencillamente extraño. Todo me resulta extraño —señaló, luego pareció darse cuenta de lo que él había dicho y preguntó—: ¿Seguir? ¿Hay más?

Darién cerró los ojos e hizo acopio de paciencia.

—Sí, esposa, hay más.

—Lady Mizuno no mencionó nada más —dijo entre dientes, luego se encogió de hombros y movió la cadera, abriendo más las piernas—. Bien, parece que ella se dejó muchas cosas por decir.

—Serena… —dijo él apretando los dientes.

—¿Sí?

—No puedo aguantar mucho más, por favor dime si puedo continuar.

—¿Aguantar qué? —preguntó ella, luego algo en la expresión de Darién debió de prevenirle que no estaba de humor para conversaciones y dijo—: Adelante, entonces. Continúa.

Él respiró aliviado y se apretó contra ella.

Serena se quedó quieta un rato. Los músculos de sus piernas y de todo su cuerpo, en realidad, estaban temblando por lo que le había hecho antes de quitarle la virginidad. Y, de verdad, desde los primeros movimientos ella no tenía idea de qué significaba ese vaivén hacia afuera y hacia adentro. Luego cuando Darién cambió un poco su posición, así como el ritmo de sus movimientos, Serena empezó a darse cuenta. Se excitaba cada vez más, su cuerpo empezaba a tensarse. Entonces le puso las manos sobre la cabeza y la atrajo hacia sí, quería un beso. Él respondió a la silenciosa exigencia, apretó su boca contra la de ella y le metió la lengua a la vez que su cuerpo la invadía por completo.

Serena lo besó también con la misma agresividad, metiendo también su lengua para que se enredara con la de él. Mantuvo la presión sobre su cabeza pero hundió los dedos de su otra mano en la carne bajo su hombro, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Eso fue diferente a todo lo que había experimentado. Serena no sabía había algo tan maravilloso como eso en la vida. Ahora comprendía por qué tanto quejido, y no todos eran de dolor. Dios Santo, eso era mejor que montar a caballo a toda velocidad en el bosque. Era mejor que nadar desnuda en un lago frío un día de caluroso verano. Era… bueno, era mejor que una batalla.

Ése fue el último pensamiento coherente que tuvo Serena, luego su cuerpo fue el protagonista, la maravilló con una ola tras otra de placer hasta arrancarle un grito, sus músculos se aferraban a los de él y lo mantenían contra ella. Casi no percibió el grito de Darién cuando los dos se encontraron y luego cayó sobre ella y ambos quedaron temblando y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Después de un momento, Darién hizo un ruido bajo que salió de su garganta, después rodó con ella hasta quedar de espaldas a su lado. Deslizó el brazo por su espalda y la atrajo hacia él para que quedara casi totalmente contra su pecho, con la cabeza descansando en su brazo.

Serena no protestó, encontró que la maestría que él tenía era muy atractiva. Estuvieron así durante unos cuantos minutos, luego levantó la cabeza, lo miró a la cara y le preguntó:

—¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?

Darién abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y volvió la cara para mirarla con una expresión bastante impresionada. Luego se le escapó una carcajada y atrajo hacia sí la cabeza de ella.

—Dentro de un minuto. Deja que me recupere.

Serena se despertó al salir el sol. Era su costumbre, pero apenas pudo abrir los ojos y mirar hacia la ventana, hizo un gesto de disgusto al encontrarse con los rayos del sol. Estaba exhausta y no tenía idea de por qué hasta que oyó un ronquido y miró hacia el otro lado.

Había un hombre en su cama. No era cualquier hombre. Era Darién Chiba. Su esposo. Estaba echado boca abajo, a su lado, con la cabeza hacia ella. Se quedó mirando su cabellera negra y su rostro dulce descansando y sintió una punzada en el pecho. Quería pasar los dedos por sus rizos oscuros. También quería suavizar con sus dedos su frente, que tenía unas pocas arrugas que parecían anunciar que sus sueños lo estaban perturbando. También quería seguir la línea de su nariz para llegar hasta los labios que le habían dado tanto placer.

Pero, en realidad, lo que más deseaba era apretarle el trasero.

Serena hizo un gesto ante esa idea. El trasero de Darién la había fascinado desde la primera vez que lo vio. Era tan redondo y tan bello… Se moría de curiosidad por saber si era suave o duro. Las otras partes de su cuerpo eran sólidas como las rocas. Exceptuando sus labios, pensó, que podían ser muy suaves cuando la besaban. Pero quería saber si su trasero era tan duro como el resto de su cuerpo o si sólo era un cojín para sentarse.

Se habría avergonzado si alguien se hubiera enterado de su repentina fascinación por el hombre que estaba a su lado. Pero como nadie lo sabía y él ahora era su esposo, tendido sobre su pecho con el culo al aire, pidiendo ser tocado…

Serena se sentó y retiró con suavidad la sábana que cubría la parte baja del cuerpo de Darién hasta que dos globos redondos quedaron a la vista. Luego miró rápidamente para verificar si lo había despertado. Satisfecha al ver que todavía dormía, se acercó al área que ahora estaba expuesta al aire e intentó poner con suavidad un dedo sobre la nalga más cercana. La piel se hundió un poco al tocarla. No era tan dura como lo demás. Sonriendo, dejó que toda su mano tomara posesión de la superficie redonda y luego la apretó con suavidad.

Darién murmuró inmediatamente algo en sueños y se dio la vuelta para quedar sobre su espalda. Ahora Serena estaba ante la parte frontal de su esposo, desnudo. Para su gran sorpresa, si bien él dormía, su asunto no. Estaba tan duro como la bandera del rey. Todavía le parecía monstruosamente grande, pero ya no le tenía miedo a su tamaño. Para su gran placer, Darién había comprobado una y otra vez esa noche que ella podía acogerlo. Él no había necesitado demasiado tiempo para recuperarse del primer encuentro antes de demostrar que estaba listo para el segundo, y éste había sido igualmente placentero. Después, se había quedado dormida con una sonrisa en los labios para ser despertada algo más tarde por las caricias perezosas y los besos apasionados de Darién.

Serena le miró el rostro y se preguntó si estaría dispuesto a complacerla si se despertaba. La erección que estaba luciendo parecía indicar que había buenas perspectivas. Quizá si se acostaba y se hacía la dormida y luego hacía algún ruido para despertarlo…

Darién resopló en sueños y Serena tuvo que contener una carcajada; luego su mirada se fijó de nuevo en su virilidad. Se habían bañado en el agua tibia después de la primera vez que la despertara, y ella se había despertado después en la agonía de un sueño apasionado en el que él estaba entre sus piernas complaciéndola con la boca como lo había hecho antes de quitarle la virginidad, y cuando abrió los ojos pudo comprobar que no era un sueño… Él estaba de rodillas entre sus piernas haciendo precisamente eso.

Serena no era totalmente ignorante, pero no sabía que un hombre podía hacerle eso a una mujer. Una vez había visto a una de las sirvientas de rodillas haciendo algo parecido con un hombre. Es imposible no ser testigo de ese tipo de cosas cuando vives en un castillo y los sirvientes duermen en el salón central. Serena recordaba claramente el desconcierto que había experimentado. Entonces no estaba totalmente segura de qué hacía la pareja, pero ahora sí lo sabía y comprendía por qué el hombre se estaba quejando como una vaca a punto de parir. De repente, se le ocurrió que sería interesante despertar a Darién así. Ciertamente había disfrutado la experiencia, y quizá después él no estaría molesto con ella por haberle perturbado el sueño, lo que quizá lo llevaría a complacerla de nuevo.

El único problema era que ella no estaba realmente segura de cómo hacerlo. Tenía una cierta idea, pero…

Serena nunca había dejado que la ignorancia la detuviera para hacer algo, y no tenía la intención de cambiar, al menos por el momento. Así que se acercó a él y reflexionó durante unos segundos, tratando de decidir por dónde empezar; luego se decidió y pasó un dedo sobre la base de su pene hacia la punta, deslizando la mirada hacia arriba y hacia abajo, de su virilidad a su rostro, y percibió la expresión de Darién ante su contacto. No cambió demasiado. Él masculló algo entre sueños y movió la cabeza, pero nada más. Serena frunció los labios, lo cubrió totalmente con la mano y recorrió lentamente toda su extensión. En esa ocasión, él profirió un pequeño gemido y movió la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Serena se inclinó hacia adelante, dudó, y luego empezó a darle besos suaves a la cosa. Oyó a Darién quejarse y lo sintió moverse un poco pero no creyó que estuviera despierto todavía. Pensó que era mejor que siguiera dormido, pues no creía estar haciéndolo bien. Mary, la sirvienta que ella había sorprendido de rodillas prestándole el servicio a uno de los visitantes, tenía toda la cosa en la boca y movía la cabeza de abajo arriba y de arriba abajo, como si la estuviera engrasando.

Entonces lo ensayó: se lo metió en la boca y se deslizó suavemente de arriba abajo sobre su asta llegando hasta donde pudo. Le pareció que Darién reaccionaba favorablemente, pues soltó un fuerte quejido y movió la mano para cogerle la cabeza; luego se puso rígido, y Serena lo miró por el rabillo del ojo; no, parecía que aún seguía durmiendo, podía, pues, volver a su tarea, pero su esposo tenía el miembro tan largo, que ella no podía metérselo todo en la boca. Frustrada, cerró la mano en la base del miembro y luego empezó a moverlo dentro de la boca con la esperanza de reemplazar el hecho de no poder abarcarlo en su totalidad.

—Serena —gruñó Darién unos cuantos momentos después, y la mano que estaba sobre su pelo empezó a tirar de él suavemente obligándola a levantar la cabeza y detenerse.

Entonces hizo una pausa, levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

—¿Estoy haciéndolo mal?

—No, estabas haciéndolo muy bien —dijo apretando los dientes.

—Bien. —Serena bajó la cabeza de nuevo, y Darién gimió cuando ella continuó lo que había interrumpido. Después de unos cuantos minutos, él volvió a tirar de su pelo, y ella suspiró y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con curiosidad.

—¿Qué? ¿Debería estar haciendo algo más?

—No, pero…

—Bueno, entonces no interrumpas más y déjame continuar —le ordenó y volvió a bajar la cabeza.

Estaba concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, experimentaba cambiando la velocidad y la presión que ejercía para ver qué funcionaba mejor, pero el hombre seguía silencioso como una piedra ahora que estaba despierto y ella no sabía si eso le estaba gustando. Excepto porque parecía estarse poniendo más duro y parecía un poco más largo también, si eso era posible; y una mirada hacia abajo le indicó que los dedos de sus pies se movían nerviosamente. Pensó que era una buena señal. Luego Darién empezó a tocarla.

Serena se puso tensa, el ritmo se vio interrumpido por la sorpresa que le produjo sentir que él había deslizado una mano a lo largo de su cadera y luego entre sus piernas. Trató de recuperar el ritmo, pero el hombre estaba distrayéndola mucho, hasta el punto de que Serena maldijo con el miembro entre su boca. Se enderezó y se volvió a mirarlo.

—Detente. Te estoy complaciendo —gruñó.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Darién al ver cómo Serena lo fulminaba con la mirada, luego trató de sentarse para cogerla por los brazos y llevarla hasta su pecho mientras él se tendía.

—¡Oye! —protestó Serena, empujándole el pecho y tratando de levantarse—. Estoy…

Darién la calló con un beso, reclamó sus labios y luego le metió la lengua en la boca para impedirle hablar. Serena dejó de presionar. Le dejaría que la besara un momento, luego volvería a lo suyo, se dijo y permitió que sus manos se deslizaran por el pecho de él hasta llegar a su cabellera.

Era estupendo besando. Al menos, a ella le parecía que lo era, aunque no tenía con quién comparar su habilidad para besar. Pero, con comparaciones o sin ellas, sospechaba que era un maestro en todo lo que tenía que ver con los placeres carnales. Según lo que había oído, tenía mucha práctica. Y lo único que pensó era que debía agradecerlo, porque le parecía que ahora ella estaba cosechando los beneficios.

Soltó un gemido de protesta cuando Darién interrumpió el beso, luego suspiró cuando él deslizó los labios por su rostro. Lo sintió y reaccionó como un gato a las caricias de su dueño, ladeando la cara e introduciéndola en la mano de él, hasta que él la tomó con firmeza por el pelo y le dio la vuelta a su cabeza para poder explorarle la oreja con su lengua.

Serena dio un grito ahogado y se estremeció. Él no tenía quietas las manos; mientras la besaba le acariciaba la espalda… arriba y abajo… hasta llegar al trasero, donde se detuvo para forzarla a apretarse contra su erección. Serena volvió la cabeza y llegó a sus labios, de nuevo en respuesta a la caricia íntima. Abrió las piernas para buscar una mayor intimidad mientras él se frotaba contra ella. Al cabo de un rato, cuando esto ya no pareció seguir satisfaciéndola, se levantó para sentarse sobre él, y sólo logró hacerlo porque lo tomó por sorpresa.

Cuando estuvo sentada a horcajadas sobre él, Serena deslizó su cuerpo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, pero aun cuando esto alivió su frustración inicialmente, no llegó a ser enteramente satisfactorio. Quería sentirlo dentro de ella una vez más, llenándola completamente con ese movimiento rítmico hacia afuera y hacia adentro como lo había hecho antes. Entonces cambió de posición, se deslizó hacia abajo y lo encontró con su mano, luego lo condujo al lugar donde ella lo quería y se relajó. Un ligero suspiro salió de sus labios al sentir que él la llenaba, y lo miró con ojos entrecerrados mientras se meneaba con placer.

Darién la observó, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, y luego, de repente, se sentó, la cogió por el trasero, la levantó un poco y la acomodó mejor.

—¡Oh! —susurró Serena; sus piernas se movían con libertad mientras sus cuerpos se frotaban mutuamente del modo más satisfactorio. Luego, Darién cambió de posición y la tumbó sobre la cama. Se montó sobre su cuerpo y entró en ella nuevamente. Serena lo rodeó con los brazos, le clavó los dedos en los hombros y se aferró a su espalda. Luego le cubrió el trasero con las manos y la atrajo hacía sí para alcanzar la liberación que anhelaba.

Pensó que si hubiera sabido durante todos esos años lo que se estaba perdiendo debido a la tardanza de Darién, lo habría buscado hasta encontrarlo y lo habría obligado a casarse con ella.

De hecho, decidió que tendría una buena charla con él para hablar de todo el tiempo desperdiciado. Por otra parte, reflexionó, quizá se estaba beneficiando de las destrezas que él había adquirido en esos años y reconoció que lo más probable era que las cosas hubieran resultado muy distintas si lo hubiera perseguido. Cada cosa tiene su momento. Estaba decidida a disfrutar, y muy satisfecha porque tenía un esposo que la satisfacía completamente. Sospechó que tal vez el sexo no habría sido tan placentero con un hombre menos diestro, y se dijo que su padre le había hecho un gran favor al comprometerla con el temido Chiba. Pero esas reflexiones se las guardaría para ella.

Darién la besó y Serena sospechó que se había dado cuenta de que estaba divagando. La atrajo hacia sí y hacia lo que estaba haciendo al meterle la lengua en la boca al mismo tiempo que se introducía en ella… y la joven esposa olvidó todas sus reflexiones cuando los dos se unieron totalmente y encontraron la satisfacción completa.

Un golpe en la puerta obligó a Serena a abrir los ojos. Su mirada se dirigió al espacio libre a su lado en la cama, luego se enderezó un poco apoyándose sobre un brazo y echó un vistazo a su alrededor, para darse cuenta de que la habitación estaba vacía. Aparentemente, se había quedado dormida. Darién no. O, si se había dormido, se había despertado y ya no estaba en la habitación.

Un segundo golpe la hizo refunfuñar:

—¿Sí?

La puerta se abrió inmediatamente y entró Molly con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—Buenos días, milady.

—Buenos días —dijo Serena casi automáticamente, luego abrió la boca para preguntar a la mujer qué quería y volvió a cerrarla de inmediato al ver que varios sirvientes entraban tras ella. La mitad llevaban baldes vacíos, que utilizaron para vaciar la bañera, sacar el agua fría y tirarla por la ventana. Los otros sirvientes llevaban cubos de agua fresca.

—No he ordenado que preparéis la bañera —dijo.

—Lo ha hecho lord Darién, milady —le informó Molly.

Luego, cuando la última mujer entró con sábanas limpias, añadió:

—También ha ordenado que volviéramos a tender la cama.

Serena miró a su alrededor. Estaba tan desnuda como el día en el que nació, sólo la cubría la sábana, que estaba enrollada sobre su cuerpo como si Darién hubiera querido dejarla decentemente protegida. Las otras sábanas y pieles de la cama, lo mismo que los cojines, estaban tirados por todos lados en el suelo. Incluso la sábana que cubría el colchón había desaparecido.

Serena se puso de pie, se enrolló la sábana alrededor del cuerpo como si fuera una túnica romana y empezó a recoger las pieles y los cojines para ponerlos en cima de la cama mientras buscaba la sábana que cubría el colchón. Entonces pensó en el día del matrimonio de Amy y su hermano, y recordó que una comitiva presidida por su padre había entrado en la habitación de los desposados por la mañana para ver la sábana manchada de sangre, demostración de que la novia era virgen. Sabía que no tardarían en llegar y se puso a buscar la sábana. Pero no pudo encontrarla por ningún lado.

—Falta una sábana —dijo preocupada.

—Sí, milady. Lord Darién la bajó más temprano para evitar que su padre y los otros la molestaran.

Serena hizo un gesto. La estúpida prenda estaría colgada sobre el barandal que daba al salón principal para que todos fueran testigos de su inocencia. Al menos eso era lo que habían hecho con la sábana de la noche de bodas de Amy y Sammy. La idea hizo que los pelos se le pusieran de punta, pero se limitó a gruñir y a caminar hacia la bañera cuando echaron el último cubo de agua.

No era que le atrajera mucho la idea de otro baño cuando se dio cuenta de que se lo estaban preparando. Como prefería no oler como un animal de granja, Serena nunca había rechazado el baño, como hacía su hermano antes de que Amy le enseñara los beneficios que producía. Pero cuatro baños en dos días le parecían un exceso. Entonces notó la humedad pegajosa entre sus piernas y la idea de un baño le resultó atractiva de repente. Vio muchos, muchos baños en el futuro si Darién conservaba el entusiasmo de la noche anterior.

Qué atento había sido su esposo al pensar en ello. Se rió para sus adentros. Realmente él se había mostrado muy considerado la noche anterior. Lady Mizuno le había dicho que algunas mujeres disfrutaban la parte de la cama en su matrimonio y otras no. Algunas la odiaban, pero ella se había podido dar cuenta, con el paso de los años, de que quienes no la disfrutaban, por lo general, tenían esposos egoístas que no se molestaban por asegurarse de que sus mujeres tuvieran placer. También le había dicho que por lo que sabía de Darién Chiba, Serena no tendría ningún problema en ese sentido. Y tenía razón. El hombre había sido muy delicado. De hecho, estaba segura de que ella había experimentado más placer que él la noche anterior. Y esa mañana.

—¿Debo quedarme para ayudaros con el baño, milady?

La pregunta de Molly la hizo mirar a su alrededor y darse cuenta de que los sirvientes habían terminado de llenar la bañera y de arreglar la cama y ahora salían de la habitación.

—No. Yo… —empezó a decir Serena.

—Nosotras ayudaremos. —Hotaru irrumpió en la habitación, con Kakyuu pisándole los talones.

—Ellas me ayudarán. —Serena se quitó la sábana y entró en el agua caliente—. Gracias, Molly.

—Bueno, milady.

Molly salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras Hotaru y Kakyuu se acercaban a la bañera. Las dos mujeres miraron en silencio a Serena mientras ésta empezó a frotar su cuerpo con el jabón con perfume de flores.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Hotaru después de dejar pasar unos cuantos minutos en silencio.

Serena levantó su cabeza y la miró con expresión interrogativa.

—¿Y bien qué?

Hotaru preguntó, irritada:

—¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo te sentiste?

Serena sonrió al oír la pregunta. «¿Cómo fue? Cielo Santo».

Hotaru vio la expresión de su rostro y empezó a sonreír a su vez.

—¿Así de bueno?

Serena rió.

—No puedes creerlo.

—A juzgar por lo revuelto que tienes el pelo, quizá sí puedo —dijo su prima, divertida. Serena se pasó la mano por la cabeza y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que su pelo parecía un nido de ratas. Por un momento pareció confundida, luego recordó cómo había movido la cabeza de un lado a otro y de arriba abajo sobre la cama y comprendió.

—Necesitas ayuda con eso —murmuró Kakyuu arrodillándose junto a la bañera—. Vamos, yo te lo lavo. Échate hacia atrás.

Serena hizo lo que se le pidió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Kakyuu tomó un balde, sacó agua de la bañera y se la echó sobre el pelo, tratando de evitar que le cayera agua en la cara. Cuando el pelo estuvo totalmente empapado, la mujer empezó a lavarlo con lo que quedaba del vinagre de hierbas de la noche anterior, masajeando las raíces con los dedos.

—Se te está mojando el velo —le dijo Hotaru a Kakyuu, y Serena sonrió ligeramente al ver que la otra se movía con irritación. Al terminar, Serena abrió los ojos y volvió la cabeza para ver que Kakyuu se estaba quitando la toca y dejaba ver su pelo rojo recogido en un moño en la parte de atrás.

—Es bastante molesto, de todos modos —murmuró Kakyuu poniendo el velo a un lado—. Me lo pondré cuando salga de la habitación.

Serena no dijo nada. Apenas sonrió, cerró los ojos y echó de nuevo la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar que siguiera lavándole el pelo. Las tres guardaron silencio por un momento, luego Hotaru dijo:

—Bueno, parece que no vas a ser más específica sobre anoche.

Hubo una pausa, y Serena pensó que Hotaru le estaba dando la oportunidad de hablar si quería, pero se contuvo la lengua. No había cómo describir lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Podía decir qué había hecho, pero ninguna mujer podría comprender lo que él había hecho sin experimentarlo.

Respirando con cierta irritación, Hotaru continuó:

—Entonces supongo que ahora nos toca pensar en qué vamos a hacer después.

Serena sonrió débilmente, porque de inmediato pensó en Darién. Se preguntó en dónde estaría y cuándo iban a…

—El problema de Kakyuu —dijo Hotaru secamente, porque pareció adivinar lo que Serena estaba pensando.

Se sintió avergonzada. Se había olvidado totalmente del problema de Kakyuu. ¡Dios Santo! ¿Cómo podía olvidar la amenaza que pendía sobre Kakyuu y la posible amenaza contra su padre?

—¿Serena? —dijo Hotaru al ver que permanecía silenciosa.

—Sí —murmuró y abrió los ojos para que vieran que no se había dormido—, estaba pensando.

—¿A qué conclusión has llegado? —preguntó Kakyuu con ansiedad.

Serena empezó a sacudir ligeramente la cabeza, pero se detuvo de inmediato porque Kakyuu empezó a echarle más vinagre y mezcla de hierbas.

—No estoy segura. Creo que lo mejor es contarle el problema a mi padre.

—¿A tu padre? —Kakyuu no parecía muy segura.

—Sí. —Serena abrió los ojos para mirarla—. Él puede organizar una escolta apropiada, o enviar un mensajero a tu padre y otro al rey. Hotaru y yo quizá habríamos podido escoltarte hasta llegar donde tu padre si hubiéramos podido usar el pasadizo secreto, pero sin él… —se encogió de hombros, impotente—. Tienes más posibilidades si mi padre te proporciona una escolta.

—Sí —admitió Kakyuu a regañadientes—. ¿Pero qué pasa si atacan a la escolta de tu padre?

Serena apretó los labios.

—Es posible que él piense que es mejor enviar mensajeros y hacer que te quedes a salvo en Tsukino.

—Oh, Serena —suspiró Kakyuu—. Eso es lo que hizo con lady Mizuno y eso fue lo que provocó el ataque de Tomoe. Yo no quiero ser la causa de que algo así vuelva a ocurrir.

—Bueno. Es posible que se le ocurra una idea mejor —dijo Serena con tranquilidad—. Padre ha vivido mucho y ha visto muchas cosas. Creo que debemos contarle la verdad y escuchar sus sugerencias. Si no se le ocurre algo que nos convenza, siempre podemos tratar de escapar de nuevo y hacerlo por nuestra cuenta.

—Oh, no creo que ésa sea una buena idea en absoluto.

Las tres mujeres movieron la cabeza hacia la puerta que acababa de abrirse. Lady Mizuno estaba en el umbral, con la mirada fija en Kakyuu, a quien pareció reconocer.

—Disculpadme por entrar sin llamar —murmuró y cerró la puerta—. Iba a hacerlo cuando oí lo que estabais hablando.

Atravesó la habitación con la mirada fija en la pelirroja, que seguía de rodillas junto a la bañera.

—Lady Kakyuu de Bethencourt. Tu rostro me resultaba muy familiar, pero tu hábito me confundió —admitió.

Serena miró a Kakyuu, quien hizo una pausa antes de hablar.

—Lady Mizuno, yo también la reconocí. Vos fuisteis amiga de mi madre.

—Sí. —La madre de Amy sonrió ligeramente, luego miró a Serena y a Hotaru y les explicó—: La madre de Kakyuu y yo fuimos amigas de la Reina Ana. Con frecuencia nos reunimos en la Corte.

—Ah —murmuró Serena, luego sonrió mirando a Kakyuu, divertida—. Nunca dijiste que tenías amistades en los altos círculos.

—Yo no —dijo Kakyuu sonrojándose—. Mi madre era amiga de la reina, pero las dos ya se han ido.

—De todos modos, tienes amigos influyentes, querida —dijo lady Mizuno suavemente—. El rey te quiere tanto como te quería la reina. —Respiró profundamente y deslizó la mirada hacia Serena—. Tienes muy buen aspecto, cariño. Me alegro de que hayas sobrevivido a la noche.

—Gracias —murmuró Serena.

—Ahora… —Ikuko se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban junto a la chimenea y las miró a las tres con curiosidad—. ¿Por qué no me contáis cómo es que Kakyuu viaja con vosotras disfrazada de monja? Después podemos decidir cuál será la mejor manera de presentar la situación a los hombres.

Serena miró con picardía a la mujer. A pesar del tono dulce de su voz, se trataba de una orden, no de una pregunta. Lady Mizuno era una mujer acostumbrada a hacer las cosas como le parecía, y ésa no era una excepción. La madre de Amy se sentó pacientemente y escuchó a las tres mujeres que por turnos le contaron lo que había sucedido desde el primer encuentro en la capilla de Saint Simmian. No dejaron nada fuera, le revelaron todos los pasos dados durante el viaje. Cuando terminaron su relato, Serena había terminado su baño y se había puesto la ropa. Las tres mujeres se quedaron esperando a que lady Mizuno reaccionara.

Estuvo un largo rato sin decir nada, sentada con expresión pensativa. Era evidente que estaba pensando con detenimiento sobre todo lo que le habían dicho. Luego asintió para sí misma y se puso de pie.

—Vamos, pues.

—¿Qué pensáis hacer? —preguntó Serena siguiéndola hacia la puerta.

—Me ocuparé de todo —dijo abriendo la puerta, luego hizo una pausa para sonreírle a Serena y retirarle del rostro un mechón de su dorada cabellera con un gesto lleno de afecto—. Vosotras dos lo habéis pasado mal, ¿verdad? Por crecer sin madre…

Su mirada también se dirigió a Hotaru, quien abrió la boca como para protestar, pero la cerró de nuevo. Serena supuso que Zirconia no había sido muy buen reemplazo materno debido a su amargura y a su resentimiento. Claro que no supo por qué no había protestado ella misma. Estaba satisfecha de cómo habían funcionado las cosas, ¿no? No le había hecho falta nada. De hecho, Serena tenía más libertad de la que le concedían a cualquier mujer. Y sí, había visto a otras chicas recibir los abrazos y el afecto de sus madres, también había visto cómo las mimaban y les prestaban atención, y sintió una leve punzada, que seguramente no era de envidia.

—Yo me encargaré de esto —dijo lady Mizuno—. Confiad en mí.

Se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto. Serena la miró durante unos minutos antes de volverse hacia Hotaru y Kakyuu. Las tres mujeres se miraron indecisas por un momento, luego se movieron como si fueran una sola para seguir a la madre de Amy.


	15. capitulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

—Ya está decidido —dijo Kenji Tsukino—. Partiremos pasado mañana. Serena y tú viajaréis con nosotros hacia Inglaterra, luego nos separamos y vosotros os dirigís a Chiba.

Darién se movió con cierto fastidio pero no se opuso a lo que había dicho su suegro. En realidad no tenía ganas de viajar con lord Seiya, el obispo, lady Mizuno, Kenji, la hermana Kakyuu y los hombres del rey, además del pequeño ejército que Kenji llevaba para viajar a Inglaterra, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna excusa para evitarlo. Aunque eso quería. Dormir al descubierto con tanta compañía seguramente iba a echar a perder su vida amorosa.

Sonrió para sus adentros, divertido. Para su gran sorpresa, de momento le iba muy bien en su vida matrimonial, incluso estaba disfrutando. A pesar de las malas experiencias del principio, Serena y él parecían llevarse muy bien. Todavía le sorprendía que no hubiera tratado de escaparse del castillo cuando se anunció que la boda se realizaría de inmediato. Su preocupación por que su novia volviera a huir estaba justificada, dados los antecedentes de Serena, pero no sucedió. Recordó las palabras de lady Mizuno antes de la boda, cuando le había asegurado que todo saldría bien. No sabía qué le había dicho la dama a su prometida, pero fuera lo que fuese, había funcionado, y Serena había permanecido silenciosa y complaciente para la ceremonia. Y la noche anterior…

Darién había descubierto que, si bien Serena podía ser dura y fría como el acero, tenía un lado sorprendentemente vulnerable. En realidad, estaba demostrando ser un fascinante manojo de contradicciones. Era la mujer menos inhibida en la cama que había conocido, lo que le daba la esperanza de que el matrimonio no fuera a ser tan malo como había temido. De hecho, lo había disfrutado hasta el momento.

Desafortunadamente, por desinhibida que fuera su esposa, sospechaba que se mostraría reacia a hacer alguna cosa con su padre roncando a pocos centímetros de distancia.

—Y cuando Serena y tú os separéis para seguir hacia Chiba, los demás continuaremos hacia el sur, camino de la Corte —concluyó Kenji, satisfecho.

—Hasta que sea necesario separarse del grupo para acompañar a la hermana Kakyuu hasta su casa —señaló el obispo, y Darién no se sorprendió al ver el gesto de su suegro ante el recordatorio. Estaba seguro de que éste no deseaba cumplir la promesa que Serena le había hecho a la hermana Kakyuu de acompañarla a su casa pero que se había servido de esa excusa para permanecer cerca de lady Mizuno todo el tiempo posible. Para todos era evidente lo que sentía por ella.

—Sí —dijo Kenji, contrariado—. En donde quiera que sea quiero que Ikuko, eh… lady Mizuno —se corrigió a sí mismo— se dé prisa en traer a la chica para que podamos saber exactamente dónde vive. Estoy pensando… De repente calló y sonrió al mirar por encima del hombro de Darién—. Ah, aquí estáis. Gracias por traerla, lady Ikuko. Ahora, hermana Kakyuu, estamos planeando el viaje a Inglaterra y necesitamos saber dónde queda tu casa.

Darién miró por encima del hombro y vio que lady Mizuno y Kakyuu iban acompañadas por Serena y Hotaru. La mirada de Darién se detuvo en su esposa, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al verla con sus pantalones. Llevaba un par distinto ese día. Estaban desteñidos y usados, era obvio que hacía varios años que los tenía; la tela se ceñía todavía más perfectamente a su cuerpo que la de los que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Resaltaban y definían cada curva de la cintura hacia abajo y Darién estuvo tentado de tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla nuevamente a la habitación…

Iba a ser un largo viaje hasta que llegaran a Inglaterra y se pudieran separar del resto del grupo.

—De hecho, señores —dijo lady Mizuno, captando la atención de Darién—, lady Kakyuu es de Bethencourt y me temo que llevarla a casa sana y salva será más complicado de lo que habíamos pensado.

Darién tardó en comprender esas palabras. Su mirada se deslizó hacia la monja y se confundió, pues sólo entonces, al mirarla por segunda vez, se dio cuenta de que estaba diferente. Ya no llevaba la cabeza cubierta. En lugar de ello, había recogido su pelo largo y rojo en un moño similar al de Serena.

—¿Lady Kakyuu? —preguntó lentamente lord Seiya.

—Lady Kakyuu Black, Bethencourt de nacimiento —dijo lady Mizuno, luego se sentó en el banco al lado de Kenji y les explicó a los hombres lo que las mujeres les habían estado ocultando.

Darién disfrutó del placer que le producía sentir a Serena a su lado en el banco y escuchó con interés lo que lady Mizuno les estaba revelando. Su mirada se detuvo en lord Seiya mientras la mujer hablaba, y sonrió para sus adentros al ver las emociones que se traslucían en el rostro de su amigo. No le molestaba que Kakyuu no fuera una monja, sino que le hubiera engañado haciéndole creer que lo era. Sentía ira por las intenciones de Black y había tomado la decisión de protegerla. Darién sospechaba que a lord Seiya le gustaba mucho la pelirroja, hasta el punto de querer casarse con ella. Había notado el comportamiento protector durante el viaje y la manera como sus ojos siempre parecían seguir a la monjita. Había sospechado que el hombre se sentía atraído por ella y le tenía lástima, pero ahora que las cosas habían cambiado no se sorprendió cuando lord Seiya dijo:

—Entonces yo seré el que la lleve sana y salva a casa. El rey es amigo de Bethencourt, seguro que desearía que lo hiciera.

—Un momento, chico —interrumpió Kenji en tono grave, porque obviamente no quería perder la excusa que tenía para permanecer cerca de lady Mizuno.

—Fue mi hija la que hizo la primera promesa de llevarla a salvo y a mí me corresponde asumir esa responsabilidad. Es mi obligación.

—Señores —interrumpió con tranquilidad lady Mizuno, haciendo que todos callaran—, me parece que todos estáis pensando en quién es Kakyuu, pero olvidáis lo más importante.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kenji con un gesto de molestia.

—Como me ha dicho Serena, es a Diamante a quien debemos temer. Es muy poco probable que él quiera dejarla regresar a su casa para contarle toda la historia a su padre. Su cabeza estaría en peligro si ella lo lograra. Tiene que estar desesperado por detenerla. Seguro que los hombres que os atacaron en el bosque os han seguido hasta aquí, y es posible que un pequeño ejército de Diamante esté en camino, o incluso que ya hayan llegado. —Hizo una pausa para que todos pensaran en lo que había dicho—. Luego, está su padre. Si la doncella de Kakyuu logró llegar y él ya sabe lo que ha sucedido, él también está bajo amenaza.

—Es cierto —dijo Seiya con preocupación—. Le enviaré un mensajero inmediatamente. Si la doncella no ha llegado, el mensajero le informará de todo. De cualquier manera, le diré que permanezca en Bethencourt hasta que nosotros lleguemos.

—¿Lleguemos? —dijo Kenji en tono preocupado.

—Kakyuu y yo. Como están las cosas, un grupo grande sólo servirá para llamar la atención de Diamante. Lo mejor sería que Kakyuu y yo lográramos salir disimuladamente, quizá ella deba disfrazarse de chico. Así podremos dirigirnos hacia Bethencourt.

Kenji puso cara de pocos amigos. Era evidente que su plan de utilizar a Kakyuu para permanecer cerca de lady Mizuno no funcionaría si Seiya viajaba solo con ella. Por otra parte, llevar a la chica con el grupo grande pondría en peligro a lady Mizuno y al obispo. Podían llevarse a la mayoría de sus hombres, como lo había hecho Sammy al salir en busca de Serena, pero, después del ataque y el sitio de Tsukino, no quería dejar su hogar vulnerable nuevamente.

Un golpe repentino de las puertas del salón principal al abrirse interrumpió el silencio y todos volvieron sus miradas para ver quién entraba. Seiya se puso de pie al reconocer al mensajero que se dirigía resuelto hacia él, y recibió el pergamino que le entregó. Rompió el sello, lo desenrolló y leyó el mensaje con rostro preocupado.

—El mensajero que envié al rey antes de partir hacia Saint Simmian para informarle de la presencia aquí de lady Mizuno llegó bien. Me ordena que escolte a lady Mizuno hacia la Corte con presteza para discutir «asuntos de gran importancia».

—¿Qué asuntos de gran importancia? —preguntó Kenji con recelo.

—¿Y por qué la prisa? —preguntó la madre de Amy.

—Sin duda, ya sabéis que Tomoe ha muerto —dijo Seiya entre dientes—. Las noticias viajan rápido.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó cautelosamente lady Mizuno.

—A la muerte de Tomoe, os habéis convertido en la viuda de los dos, de Mizuno y de su vecino Tomoe, milady —precisó el obispo Wykeham.

—Sí. —Seiya, irritado, se retiró el pelo que caía sobre su frente—. Y como Amy es su única heredera, y ella se ha casado y se ha instalado en Tsukino, no hay duda de que el rey quiere que volváis a casaros, preferiblemente, con alguien con más de un heredero para que pueda asumir cada una de las propiedades.

Ikuko volvió a mirar a Kenji, horrorizada. Él le devolvió la mirada, confundido durante un momento, luego se puso de pie bramando:

—¡Al diablo con él! Yo me casaré con Ikuko. De hecho, lo haré de inmediato. Obispo, tome su Biblia.

—Un minuto —protestó lord Seiya—. No podéis casaros con ella en contra de su voluntad.

—No es en contra de mi voluntad —dijo Ikuko calmadamente—. Yo quiero casarme con Kenji.

—Pero yo no puedo dejar que os caséis con él. El rey…

—No ha enviado ninguna orden en contra —interrumpió Darién divertido. Pensaba que los dos formaban muy buena pareja. Darién había percibido un cambio notorio en su suegro desde que regresó con Serena, y sospechaba que tenía que ver con la influencia de lady Mizuno. Era evidente que los dos estaban enamorados y que la mujer lo había suavizado. Tsukino incluso le había insinuado que estaba dispuesto a hacer las paces con su padre, el conde de Chiba.

—Sí, pero… —empezó lord Seiya, y Darién lo interrumpió de nuevo.

—El rey sólo ha ordenado que lady Mizuno viaje a la Corte. Si tiene planes de matrimonio para ella debería haberlo dicho. No veo razón por la cual no puedan casarse. Además, como ya será su marido, le corresponderá a lord Tsukino acompañarla a la Corte, y así tú podrás acompañar a Kakyuu a Bethencourt —dijo Darién con astucia—. Después, el padre de Kakyuu puede acompañaros a la Corte para contarle lo sucedido al rey.

Hizo una pequeña pausa, y enseguida añadió:

—La comitiva de Tsukino y lady Mizuno puede salir muy lentamente, así los Black verán que Kakyuu no forma parte de la expedición. Mientras la comitiva sale, Kakyuu y tú podéis huir por el pasadizo secreto que hay en la habitación de Serena. Así, los Diamante pensarán que Kakyuu no ha salido de aquí…

—Eso puede funcionar —murmuró Sammy, que habló por primera vez—. Lady Kakyuu puede salir disfrazada de chico como has sugerido y yo puedo hacer que haya caballos esperándoos al final del pasadizo. Podéis escabulliros sin que os vean.

Serena observó a los hombres colocar los baúles de lady Mizuno en la parte trasera de la carreta y sacudió la cabeza maravillada. No tenía idea de qué llevaban las mujeres en ellos, pero lady Mizuno había insistido en que eran cosas que necesitaría en la Corte. Lady Tsukino, se corrigió mentalmente. Su padre se había casado con ella la noche anterior. Ahora era su madrastra.

—Me alegro de no ir, de que no viajemos con ellos —murmuró Hotaru de repente y Serena asintió. Generalmente, no le importaba hacer viajes largos, pero estaba acostumbrada a viajar con un pequeño grupo de hombres y sin una carreta llena de baúles que los obligaran a moverse despacio. La carreta de objetos de lady Ikuko los obligaría a marchar a paso de tortuga. No era que Serena creyera que su padre estaba ansioso por llegar a la Corte inglesa. Todos estaban seguros de que el rey iba a enfadarse mucho por su matrimonio, y el pobre hombre no tenía ninguna prisa por llegar.

—Serena.

Miró hacia atrás y vio que su padre se aproximaba, sonriendo.

—Lady Ikuko y yo nos detendremos en Chiba cuando regresemos de la Corte para ver cómo estás y para contarte cómo nos fue con el rey inglés —dijo y dirigió su mirada hacia los hombres que estaban preparando la carreta y los caballos para su viaje. Luego la miró nuevamente—. Todavía pienso que sería mejor que viajarais con nosotros, al menos hasta llegar a Inglaterra, pero el terco de tu marido se niega, así que… —Se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para gritar a uno de los hombres que se asegurara de que todo iba bien sujeto.

Serena rió para sus adentros mientras su padre le daba la espalda. Darién y ella no viajaban solos: Hotaru y Pequeño Malachite los acompañarían. Además, Serena entendía que Darién no quisiera ver a su padre durante unos días, pues estaba bastante molesto con él después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, durante la boda. Amy y Sammy estaban al lado de Serena y Darién, y su cuñada había comentado que su suegro, pronto su padrastro, estaba muy guapo con su recién lavado y remendado jubón dorado. La joven comentó que había tenido que remendar el jubón, pues tenía un roto enorme, causado por la flecha que había herido a lord Tsukino durante el sitio al castillo.

Al oír el comentario de la chica, Darién hizo un gesto de disgusto y dijo entre dientes que era lógico que el jubón le sentara bien, pues era de la mejor calidad y le había costado una pequeña fortuna. Luego le contó a Amy lo que Serena ya sabía, que había cambiado con su padre el traje por su plaid para llevar los colores de Tsukino y así evitarse problemas mientras corría tras ella por toda Escocia.

Amy se mostró extrañada al oír semejante historia y Sammy soltó una carcajada; Serena se mordió el labio y, titubeando un poco, no muy segura de estar haciendo bien, le contó a su esposo que le habían dicho algo que no era cierto: los escoceses no tenían colores especiales por clan. Cuando él le dijo que en Inglaterra todo el mundo sabía que los escoceses sí los tenían, ella tomó aire y le explicó que los ingleses estaban equivocados.

Darién, entonces, se puso furioso al saber que había sido tan tonto como para entregar su jubón nuevo y sus pantalones al padre de ella debido a una información errónea. Serena no podía culparlo, el plaid de su padre realmente olía mal y ella siempre se sentía aliviada cuando él se lo quitaba. Darién estaba realmente irritado y sólo se calmó un poco cuando Amy le prometió que le confeccionaría un jubón nuevo para su viaje de regreso, lo cual suponía un problema, pues, por muy deprisa que trabajara Amy, necesitaba al menos dos días para hacer el jubón, de modo que Darién y ella decidieron aplazar su viaje.

En realidad, Serena lo sabía, Darién sólo se había buscado una excusa para no viajar con su suegro, y eso era algo que no la sorprendía. Los dos hombres se llevaban mucho mejor ahora que el matrimonio se había llevado a cabo. Incluso parecía que a su padre le agradaba su esposo, pero dudaba mucho que Darién quisiera verse rodeado noche y día por tantas personas. Y a ella le pasaba lo mismo. Quería hacer el amor con Darién todas las noches, y para eso tenían que estar solos. No podía soportar la idea de acostarse junto a él noche tras noche y no poder tocarlo por temor a despertar a todo el mundo con los gemidos y los suspiros que parecía incapaz de controlar.

—Dónde está tu es… Oh, aquí estás —dijo su padre, y Serena miró por encima del hombro para ver a Darién aproximarse. Se detuvo muy cerca de ella, casi rozándola, y Serena tuvo la tentación de echarse sobre él, pero se controló. Todavía no se había acostumbrado al nuevo rumbo que había tomado su relación. Había pasado de pelearse y huir a entregarse a él con todo su ser. Todavía no sabía cómo comportarse en presencia de su esposo cuando no estaban en la cama.

—Tened cuidado en el camino.

Las palabras solemnes de su padre hicieron que Serena prestara atención a los dos hombres mientras su padre prevenía a Darién.

—Recuerda —continuó—: los hombres de Tomoe están por ahí.

—¿Todavía me andarán buscando? —dijo Darién sorprendido—. Tomoe está muerto.

—Sí —asintió Kenji—. Pero quizá ellos aún no lo sepan.

Darién lo miró sin comprender, y el hombre movió la cabeza.

—Piénsalo —le dijo a su yerno—. La misión de esos hombres era matarte, pero fracasaron; lo más seguro es que quieran intentarlo de nuevo. Ninguno se atrevería a presentarse ante su jefe para contarle su fracaso, y si no han ido a ver a Tomoe es difícil que se hayan enterado de su muerte.

—Sí, pero si nos siguieron hasta Tsukino, seguramente habrán visto que Tomoe no está aquí y se darán cuenta…

—Dudo que hayan logrado llegar hasta aquí. Si Serena no te hubiera obligado a perseguirla por toda Escocia, habríais regresado al castillo directamente desde la abadía y lo más probable es que os hubierais encontrado con ellos en el camino. Pero, con todo lo que habéis corrido de un lado para otro, es posible que estén siguiendo las huellas que dejasteis en vuestros viajes y todavía tarden unos días en llegar al castillo.

Darién se quedó en silencio, reflexionando. Serena sospechó que estaba reconsiderando la idea de viajar con su padre y los otros, que era una opción más segura que viajar solos. No obstante, ya era demasiado tarde.

—Entonces, tened cuidado cuando viajéis y mantened los ojos abiertos —concluyó Kenji.

Darién asintió con mucha seriedad.

Satisfecho, Kenji miró a Serena y le dio una palmadita en la barbilla.

—Cuídalo. Su padre me mataría si le ocurriera algo.

A Serena le costó mucho no soltar una carcajada, pero, consciente de la irritación que las palabras de su padre le causaban a Darién, prefirió no hurgar en la herida.

—Sí, padre.

—Bien. Ahora ve a buscar a lady Kakyuu y llévala a tu habitación, estamos listos para partir. Cuando ellos hayan salido, ven a informarnos y partiremos. Espero que los Black estén pendientes de nosotros y así ellos puedan salir sin ser vistos.

Serena asintió y entró en el castillo, consciente de que Hotaru y Darién la seguían. Encontraron a Kakyuu en el salón principal, dándole las gracias a Amy por su hospitalidad, y Serena se rió para sus adentros al ver a la antigua monja convertida en un chico inglés de pelo negro. Le habían vendado los senos, la habían vestido con un traje de lord Seiya que las mujeres habían ajustado a su medida, le habían atado el pelo en la parte trasera de la cabeza y se lo habían oscurecido con hollín de la chimenea. La transformación era notable.

Kakyuu estaba terminando de dar las gracias cuando Serena, Darién y Hotaru llegaron. Los miró y les preguntó:

—¿Ya es hora?

—Sí.

Kakyuu y Serena se tropezaron al dirigirse hacia las escaleras para ir al piso superior.

Lord Seiya, Sammy y Pequeño Malachite estaban en la habitación de Serena, trabajando afanosamente en la demolición del muro de ladrillos con el que habían sellado el pasadizo.

—¿Vamos a volver a sellarlo? —preguntó Serena mientras Darién se adelantaba para ayudar a sus amigos.

—No. Todavía no he decidido si volveré a cerrarlo —explicó Sammy—. Quizá encuentre la forma de ocultarlo de algún modo, pero sin cerrarlo. Lo importante es que nadie más que nosotros sepa de su existencia. —Hizo una pausa para mirar a todos los que estaban en la habitación—. ¿Puedo confiar en que mantendréis la boca cerrada?

—Sí —respondieron todos.

—Tomoe está muerto —dijo Seiya mientras cogía otra piedra—. Seguramente, el secreto murió con él y con Zafiro. Bueno, y los que estamos aquí.

—Zirconia lo conoce —señaló Hotaru, y la habitación se quedó nuevamente en silencio; nadie se atrevió a hacer ningún comentario.

—Ya está —dijo Sammy con satisfacción, deteniéndose a limpiarse la frente cuando quitaron la última piedra.

Serena se acercó y empujó la puerta que el muro de ladrillos había mantenido oculta. Sólo se veía oscuridad.

—Necesitaréis una antorcha —murmuró Hotaru, y salió de la habitación para volver al cabo de un rato con una de las antorchas encendidas que había en el corredor. Se la entregó a lord Seiya, luego dio un paso atrás y se puso de pie junto a Serena al ver que Kakyuu se les acercaba. La mujer se detuvo delante de ellas, y Serena sintió que el temor la invadía. Pensó que no podría resistir si la inglesa revelaba sus emociones. Estaba sintiendo ya temblores de ansiedad, temor y tristeza ante la evidencia de la despedida.

—Gracias —susurró Kakyuu, luego abrazó con fuerza a Serena, se volvió hacia Hotaru e hizo lo mismo. Después se dio la vuelta y siguió a lord Seiya dentro del pasadizo.

—Recordadlo, simplemente seguid por el pasadizo. Sale hacia un claro. James os estará esperando con los caballos. ¡Buena suerte! —les dijo Sammy, luego cerró de nuevo la puerta e inmediatamente empezó a poner las piedras en la posición anterior.

—¿Qué pasa si regresan por alguna razón? —dijo Serena frunciendo el ceño, porque pensó que estaban reponiendo las piedras con demasiada rapidez.

—No van a regresar —dijo Sammy sencillamente, mientras Darién y Pequeño Malachite se le unían en la tarea.

Después de dudarlo unos minutos, Serena empezó a ayudarlos pero mantuvo el oído atento por si se producía algún sonido del otro lado de la pared que indicara que sus amigos habían regresado. Terminaron la labor rápidamente porque todos trabajaron. Sammy puso la última piedra en su lugar y se enderezó.

—Voy a decir a Padre que ya se han ido —dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Serena casi no podía prestarle atención. Tenía la oreja pegada al muro, esforzándose por escuchar algún ruido que indicara que Seiya y Kakyuu habían regresado.

—Todo va a salir bien —le dijo Darién pasándole con cariño la mano sobre la espalda, luego sugirió—: ¿Por qué no vamos al patio a practicar un poco de esgrima?

Serena dudó, luego se obligó a alejarse del pasadizo y dijo:

—Sí.

Si no servía para otra cosa, el ejercicio al menos la distraería, pensó al seguir a su esposo fuera de su habitación. Hotaru y Pequeño Malachite los siguieron hacia el campo de prácticas y empezaron a entrenar juntos, como Serena y Darién. Practicaron en silencio; Serena intentaba ser más agresiva y no dejar que Darién la dominara, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que él no estaba respondiéndole con la misma agresividad. Era evidente que había sugerido el ejercicio sólo para distraerla de sus preocupaciones acerca de Kakyuu, y si bien lo consideró un gesto muy amable, eso la hizo pensar más en ellos. Se alegró cuando Darién propuso que descansaran y se fueron al salón principal a beber una copa de vino.

Los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa. Darién y Pequeño Malachite hablaron tranquilamente acerca de varias cosas, y Serena les oía sin prestar ninguna atención a sus palabras. A juzgar por el silencio de Hotaru, su prima estaba tan distraída y preocupada como ella.

De repente, Darién puso su vaso sobre la mesa y le cogió la mano. Serena lo miró sorprendida.

—Vamos. —Fue todo lo que dijo; luego se la llevó tras él y se dirigió a su habitación.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras ellos, Serena pensó que la había conducido allí para hacer el amor nuevamente. Sin embargo, si bien Darién la llevó a la cama, sencillamente se tumbó junto a ella y le dijo:

—Descansa.

La joven se quedó mirándolo. Empezaba a acostumbrarse a la naturaleza autoritaria de Darién y a su forma de controlar las situaciones, pero todavía la desconcertaba un poco. Le gustaba su forma de ser, pero no estaba acostumbrada a recibir órdenes, y había ocasiones en las que pensaba que la manía que tenía su esposo de controlarlo todo le resultaba un poco alarmante. Y ésa era una de las ocasiones en las que Darién la desconcertaba. Estaba muy cansada. A la falta de sueño… sonrió al pensar que no había dormido mucho desde su boda… se unía el agotamiento que produce la preocupación. Sí, necesitaba descanso, pero le molestaba que Darién se comportara como si tuviera que obligarla a descansar.

Deslizó la mirada hacia él y al ver que no se había quitado las botas para acostarse, le dijo:

—¿No vas a quitarte las botas?

—Estoy demasiado cansado. —La miró con una pícara sonrisa y dijo—: Estás acabando conmigo, esposa.

—¿Acabando contigo?

—Sí. Acabando conmigo.

Serena se incorporó y se sentó durante unos minutos, después se puso de pie y se pasó al lado de él. Hizo una pausa y luego empezó a quitarle las botas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Darién medio sorprendido.

—Como estás tan cansado —dijo secamente—, te estoy ayudando a quitarte las botas. Amy se pondría furiosa si estropearas sus sábanas.

Darién dudó, luego se volvió a echar en la cama y la dejó hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Serena tiró primero de una bota y, sin quererlo, pasó la mano sobre la planta de su pie, lo que le hizo saltar y enderezarse en la cama, tratando de protegerse el pie. Cuando Serena lo miró sorprendida, él se volvió a relajar en la cama, pero ella se dio cuenta de que mantenía la rodilla doblada, con la planta del pie descansando sobre la cama a buena distancia de sus manos.

Tomó nota mentalmente, y se dedicó a quitarle la otra bota. Esta vez pasó la mano con toda intención sobre la planta del otro pie y Darién se removió, tratando de apartarse de sus traviesas manos.

—Tienes muchas cosquillas —dijo Serena, incrédula.

—No. —El pánico que se reflejaba en su mirada era la prueba de que estaba mintiendo.

—¿No? —Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en los labios de Serena.

—Serena —gruñó amenazador, pero ella ya se había subido a la cama para alcanzar sus pies. Él trató de moverlos, pero Serena era más rápida y logró alcanzar uno. Empezó inmediatamente a hacerle cosquillas en la planta del pie y se quedó asombrada al ver que Darién se retorcía, riéndose. Serena siguió haciéndole cosquillas con una mano, mientras con la otra le sujetaba el tobillo como si fuera la garra de una langosta, con el brazo sobre la pierna y sosteniendo el tobillo, atormentándolo. Era como tratar de domar un caballo salvaje, él corcoveaba, luchaba y se defendía como una fiera. Se convirtió en una especie de lucha libre que los llevó a rodar por la cama y a reírse sin parar hasta que Darién logró ponerla de espaldas entre la cama y él, con las manos sobre la cabeza.

Sin aliento y jadeando, sonrieron al mirarse; luego Darién bajó su boca buscando la de ella y entonces empezaron una lucha de naturaleza diferente.

—¡Chiba!

Serena abrió los ojos de repente y se sentó en la cama cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par. Miró a su hermano, confusa. Era de día, posiblemente cerca del medio día. Se habían quedado dormidos después de hacer el amor y habían dormido toda la mañana. Era evidente que algo había sucedido mientras dormían, algo que había llevado a su hermano a entrar en su cuarto enfurecido, arrastrando tras de sí a Pequeño Malachite como si fuera una mascota.

—¡Sammy! —Hotaru entró corriendo en la habitación detrás de ellos. La rubita estaba roja y desencajada, más enojada que nunca—. ¡Suelta a Malachite! ¡No tienes derecho!

—Cierra la boca, Hotaru —gritó Sammy sacudiendo la mano que tenía sobre el brazo del otro—. Tengo todo el derecho. Eres mi prima y mi responsabilidad, doblemente, ahora que Zafiro se ha ido. —Miró hacia la cama y aulló—: ¡Maldita sea, Chiba, despierta!

—Estoy despierto —respondió Darién y se sentó en la cama mirando a Sammy con gesto de desagrado—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Te diré lo que pasa. He atrapado a tu hombre encima de mi prima —dijo Sammy muy serio y soltó al hombre tras empujarlo hacia la cama.

Darién pareció desconcertado al oír esto, luego miró a Hotaru, a Pequeño Malachite y a Serena. Hotaru se sonrojó y evitó su mirada, y Pequeño Malachite miró al suelo con expresión avergonzada. Serena fue la única que logró cruzar una mirada con Darién, pero lo hizo con una expresión tan confundida como la de él.

—Sammy… —Serena trató de iniciar una frase, con lo que logró que la ira de su hermano se desatara contra ella.

—Ni una palabra, Serena. Es un asunto de hombres. —Su mirada se dirigió a Darién—. Vístete y baja. Tenemos cosas que discutir.

Sammy se dio la vuelta inmediatamente y salió como un rayo de la habitación golpeando la puerta con fuerza.

Las dos parejas permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, luego Darién se quitó de encima las mantas y cogió su túnica diciendo:

—Creo que es necesario que me digáis qué ha pasado.

—Sammy nos sorprendió disfrutando de un houghmagandie —dijo Hotaru desafiante—. Y ahora está envalentonado.

—Hougma… —Darién se había arrodillado para plegar su plaid, pero se detuvo al oír las palabras de la morena y miró a Serena, que estaba mirando a su prima—: ¿Serena?

Ella cerró la boca, miró a su esposo, luego se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—Quiere decir que estaban… eh… haciendo lo mismo que nosotros —concluyó, impotente.

—¿Durmiendo? —preguntó él secamente.

—No, la parte anterior al sueño —dijo Serena.

—Ah. —Darién volvió a dedicarse a plegar su plaid.

—Voy a casarme con ella —dijo Pequeño Malachite tímidamente, mientras Darién terminaba de plegar el plaid y se lo ponía.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? —preguntó mientras se ponía de pie, ya totalmente vestido.

Pequeño Malachite asintió rápidamente.

—Bueno, lo mejor es que se lo digamos a Sammy y arreglemos la situación —dijo Darién y salió de la habitación, seguido por Pequeño Malachite.

Serena los miró sorprendida. Ninguno de los hombres se había molestado en preguntar a Hotaru si ella estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio. Parecía que no se les había ocurrido incluir a la mujer en la discusión, a pesar de que su decisión la afectaba directamente.

Mascullando entre dientes con desesperación, tiró las sábanas a un lado y salió de la cama para empezar a vestirse.

—¿Y bien?

Hotaru la miró y dio un respingo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué?

—¿Cómo fue?

Un gesto de diversión se dibujó en los labios de Serena. Era la pregunta apropiada, la tensión de Hotaru se disolvió en una sonrisa.

—Fue maravilloso —dijo su prima con entusiasmo, luego añadió, con menos entusiasmo—: hasta que Sammy nos descubrió.

Serena hizo un movimiento de cabeza.

—Y ¿quieres casarte con Pequeño Malachite?

Hotaru sonrió.

—Él ya me lo había pedido antes de que… —Hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros—. Y yo ya le había dicho que sí.

—Bueno —dijo Serena respirando aliviada. Al menos no iba a tener que luchar para defender a su prima de un matrimonio no deseado. Terminó de ponerse la túnica y los pantalones, se recogió el pelo hacia atrás y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

—Entonces, bajemos para asegurarnos de que Sammy no estropee las cosas.

Con una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios, Hotaru la siguió fuera de la habitación.


	16. capitulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

—Atención a los hombres de Tomoe —dijo Sammy secamente.

Serena y Hotaru intercambiaron miradas divertidas al montarse en sus caballos. Sammy, como si fuera un viejo, se había dedicado a prevenirlos y a darles consejos toda la mañana.

—Lo haremos —lo tranquilizó Darién al recibir las riendas que le pasó Pequeño Malachite para montar su caballo—. Tu padre nos recordó que lo hiciéramos antes de partir.

Sammy frunció el ceño y miró contrariado a los cuatro. Si bien había dado su aprobación a la boda de Pequeño Malachite y Hotaru, e incluso había enviado a uno de sus hombres a traer un sacerdote para que los casara, todavía estaba enfadado con la pareja. Serena tenía la sospecha de que estaba haciéndose el duro. Cada día se parecía más a su padre.

—Tal vez debería mandar algunos hombres con vosotros por si acaso —sugirió Sammy, pero Darién negó con la cabeza.

—Pequeño Malachite y yo podremos enfrentarnos a unos pocos hombres de Tomoe. Estaremos bien. Cuidaré a Serena.

Serena lo miró, sorprendida por el comentario. Dudaba mucho de que su hermano se preocupara por ella. Sabía cuidarse bien. Miró a su hermano y dijo:

—Y yo lo cuidaré a él.

Sammy sonrió al oír sus palabras e hizo un gesto con los ojos al oírla.

—Está bien, simplemente mantened los ojos abiertos. Viajad tan rápido como os sea posible la primera parte. Enviad un mensaje cuando lleguéis. También enviad uno si estáis en dificultades. Y atención a los Black. La estatura de Hotaru es similar a la de Kakyuu y es posible que la confundan y os ataquen por equivocación. No parecen muy inteligentes. Y…

—Adiós, Sammy —dijo Serena divertida y dirigió su caballo hacia la puerta.

Dejándolo de pie en las escaleras del castillo, Serena siguió a Darién y juntos atravesaron el patio.

Cabalgaron lentamente sobre el foso, y atravesaron el claro también con mucha lentitud. Así, si los Black estaban cerca podría ver que Kakyuu no iba con ellos.

No obstante, cuando llegaron a los árboles, Darién asumió el liderazgo y espoleó a su caballo para que galopara. Serena lo siguió de inmediato. Una rápida mirada le indicó que Hotaru la seguía y que Pequeño Malachite, su esposo, cubría la retaguardia.

Serena sonrió al pensarlo. Parecía muy extraño pensar en Hotaru casada con el enorme ayudante de Darién. Era un gigante de tales dimensiones y Hotaru era tan pequeñita, que formaban una pareja extraña cuando caminaban juntos. Serena no se atrevía a pensar en cómo serían en la cama. La mera idea le parecía ya demasiado.

El primer día del viaje pasó sin contratiempos. Todos estaban alerta, atentos al hecho de que, aunque los Black no confundieran a Hotaru con Kakyuu, podían intentar capturarlos para saber en dónde estaba la inglesa. Incluso podían intentar secuestrar a alguno de ellos para canjearlo por la inglesa. Pero nada de eso sucedió, tampoco se vieron acosados por los hombres que Tomoe había enviado a perseguir a Darién. Si alguno de los grupos estaba por ahí, había conservado prudente distancia.

De todos modos, cabalgaron muy deprisa para establecer la mayor distancia posible entre ellos y sus hipotéticos perseguidores.

Era ya de noche cuando se detuvieron para acampar. El lugar elegido por Darién no tenía ninguna fuente de agua en los alrededores, pero a Serena poco le importó. También se dio cuenta de que viajar en compañía de otros no era un problema, como había pensado en un principio. Estaba tan cansada cuando terminaron de organizar el campamento, de comer y de visitar los matorrales para satisfacer las necesidades personales que no tuvo ni un minuto para considerar dedicarse al houghmagandie. Ni siquiera tenía energía suficiente para molestarse en bañarse si hubieran acampado cerca del agua. Apenas tuvo aliento para enroscarse junto a su marido y quedarse dormida.

El segundo día fue mucho más fácil. Ahora que estaban a bastante distancia de Tsukino, Darién decidió bajar un poco el ritmo y antes de que empezara a caer la noche decidió detenerse. Serena sospechó que había tomado esa decisión debido a la belleza del lugar al que llegaron. Se trataba de otro claro a la orilla de un río, pero éste tenía una hermosa cascada que ofrecía una diversión estupenda.

Serena y Darién organizaron el campamento, mientras Pequeño Malachite y Hotaru se bañaban en el río. Ya habían terminado y estaban esperando cuando llegó la otra pareja. Entonces Darién les dijo que no tardarían demasiado, y tomó a Serena de la mano, la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la llevó hacia el bosque.

Ansiosa por quitarse de encima el polvo de dos días de viaje, Serena empezó a desvestirse mientras corría en dirección al río. Terminó de quitarse los pantalones en el momento en el que puso los pies en el claro, a la orilla del río. Los dejó caer y se agachó para poner todo en un montón cerca de una piedra grande que utilizó de apoyo para quitarse las botas. Una vez hecho esto, dejó a Darién desvistiéndose y lanzó al agua. Estaba helada al principio, pero Serena nadó muy deprisa y buceó para que su cuerpo se acomodara al frío.

Salió cerca de la cascada y se puso de pie para caminar por debajo; entonces se dio cuenta de que el agua sólo le llegaba hasta la cintura. En realidad no le importaba mucho con toda el agua que caía sobre su cabeza. Sonriendo, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás bajo la cascada, luego la echó hacia adelante y durante unos cuantos minutos disfrutó del golpeteo del agua contra los músculos tensos de sus hombros y su espalda.

Algo que rozó su muslo la sobresaltó; abrió los ojos y se relajó al ver que Darién le rozaba la espalda al unirse a ella en la cascada. Él no dijo ni una palabra, simplemente la atrajo con firmeza hacia sí con una mano y con la otra le cogió la cabeza y la acercó a su boca para darle un beso. Aunque sólo hacía dos días que no la tocaba, parecía una eternidad, y ella se entregó a su abrazo satisfecha.

Al principio se limitó a besarla, explorando su boca como si fuera la primera vez; luego sus manos empezaron a moverse, sobre su cuerpo siguiendo el rastro del agua sobre sus hombros y sobre su pecho hasta capturar un seno. Serena se aferró al cuello de Darién cuando su pezón estuvo en los labios de él. Suspiró y se arqueó sobre su erección, frotándose contra él con entusiasmo a medida que le chupaba el pecho.

Cuando quiso penetrarla, ella no estaba preparada, trastabilló y estuvo a punto de caerse, pero Darién la sujetó y continuó el movimiento rítmico hasta que salieron de la cascada y la apoyó contra la roca que estaba bajo ella. Fue como estar arrebujados bajo una tormenta, el agua bramando a su alrededor y dejando una suave bruma que hacía que todo fuera vaporoso, casi etéreo.

Serena tendió los brazos sobre el pecho de su esposo disfrutando de su fuerza y su dureza, luego dejó que una de sus manos bajara para coger su erección mientras él se inclinaba para volverla a besar. Las manos de él no dormían, se movían sobre el cuerpo de ella, la acariciaban y jugueteaban antes de buscar el calor en su parte central. Serena gemía dentro de su boca y abrió las piernas para animarlo a seguir acariciándola.

Cuando Darién le apartó las piernas, Serena estaba más que lista y las levantó para cerrarlas alrededor de él. Se estremeció e hizo presión contra la roca cuando él la penetró, cerró los ojos y un gran gemido salió de sus labios. Le encantaba que estuviera dentro de ella. Sus besos y sus caricias eran excitantes, y cuando ponía su boca sobre su feminidad podía llevarla a la luna, pero le gustaba más cuando estaba dentro de ella, con sus cuerpos fundidos en uno solo y frotándose uno a otro con cada caricia.

Serena apretó los músculos de sus hombros y le mordisqueó la oreja mientras le hacía el amor. Darién movió la cabeza inmediatamente para besarla y siguió besándola hasta el final, los dos lanzaron un grito cuando encontraron alivio.

—Pequeño Malachite dice que ya estamos en Inglaterra.

—Sí. Darién dijo que habíamos cruzado la frontera poco después de mediodía.

Era la tercera tarde de su viaje y de nuevo habían viajado a un ritmo más relajado. Darién no parecía tener prisa por llegar a Chiba, y a Serena no le importaba lo más mínimo. Estaba disfrutando mucho.

Ahora se habían detenido para pasar la noche en la ribera de un río y los hombres se habían ofrecido a preparar el campamento mientras las mujeres iban a asearse un poco. A Serena la había decepcionado el arreglo, le hubiera gustado más tener la oportunidad de estar sola con Darién de nuevo como la noche anterior.

Las dos mujeres se lavaron rápidamente pues querían volver pronto con los hombres. Cuando llegaron al claro, Darién y Pequeño Malachite ya habían atendido a los caballos y estaban encendiendo un fuego.

—Estaba pensando que podíamos cazar un conejo para cenar —anunció Pequeño Malachite cuando llegaron Serena y Hotaru.

—Suena bien —dijo Darién mientras ponía las botas junto a un trozo de madera que estaba sobre el suelo para luego agacharse a atizar el fuego.

Pequeño Malachite gruñó un poco y luego miró a Hotaru:

—¿Vamos a cazar uno?

Sonriendo, Hotaru lo tomó de la mano y se internó en el bosque con su esposo. Serena los vio partir y de nuevo se quedó maravillada ante la extraña pareja que hacían, luego se acomodó en el tronco en el que Darién había puesto sus botas. Deslizó la mirada de las botas a su esposo y sonrió un poco. Era evidente que no se las había puesto después de meterse en el río. Su mirada se detuvo en sus pies descalzos y una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en sus labios. Le encantaba hacerle cosquillas. La maravillaba que ese hombre tan fuerte pudiera volverse tan débil e indefenso cuando le hacía cosquillas. Si sus enemigos hubieran conocido esa debilidad, el pobre habría muerto hacía años.

—Ya está. —Darién terminó de trajinar con el fuego, se sacudió las manos y se acercó a sentarse junto a Serena.

Se sentaron en un silencio cordial durante un rato, luego Darién le mencionó que no estaban lejos de Eberhardt, la casa de su amigo Jedite. Durante la semana siguiente a su matrimonio, Darién le había hablado con frecuencia de él. Era evidente que se trataba de un buen amigo y que su esposo lo quería como a un hermano.

De los muchos relatos divertidos que Darién le había contado de Jedite, su favorito era el de la orden que el rey le había dado de casarse con Rei Eberhardt. Jedite pensaba que ella era una arpía horrorosa cuyo marido había decidido matarse antes que ir a la cama con ella. Por tanto, Jedite no se había mostrado muy contento con esa unión y había llegado arrastrando los pies para encontrarse con una hermosa e inteligente morenita que podía disparar una flecha con más destreza que la mayoría de los soldados que luchaban bajo su mando.

Darién hablaba con admiración y afecto de su amigo y de su esposa, y Serena siempre disfrutaba de las historias que le relataba. Se había dado cuenta de que si escuchaba con atención podía lograr tanta información sobre su esposo como sobre las personas de las que le hablaba, por tanto lo animaba a esas charlas. Como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Pero por muy fascinante que encontrara su relato, de nuevo se encontró mirando los pies descalzos de Darién, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba estudiando cuál sería la mejor estrategia para llegar a ellos sin dejar de prestarle atención. No podía hacerlo desde donde estaba sentada, pero si se movía su esposo sería lo suficientemente inteligente para sospechar cuáles eran sus intenciones y quitar los pies del camino. Le había perseguido los pies todas las noches en Tsukino después de descubrir su debilidad. De hecho, se había convertido en un juego permanente. Serena le perseguía los pies y las cosquillas se trocaban en una lucha que concluía haciendo el amor. Era un juego que disfrutaba mucho, y estaba segura de que Darién también, porque de lo contrario no dejaría a su alcance sus pies descalzos con tanta facilidad.

Bueno, se dijo, ya que no podía engañarlo, al menos podía sorprenderlo, se dijo y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre él. Darién trató de poner los pies lejos de su alcance, pero ella era veloz y se lanzó por entre sus piernas, inmovilizándolo contra el suelo hasta poderlos coger.

En unos segundos tuvo a Darién riendo y arrastrándose por el suelo, pero, como era costumbre, eso era todo lo que él le permitía antes de tomarla por la cintura y rodar con ella, teniendo siempre presente que debían evitar el fuego. Serena se resistió, pero Darién era más fuerte y pronto la tuvo aprisionada contra el suelo, riendo y sin aliento los dos.

—Tú, mi querida esposa, eres una bruja mala.

Serena aparentó sentirse ofendida al escuchar el insulto, pero le pareció bastante divertido. Siempre le ponía motes horribles después de una sesión de cosquillas y ella lo tomaba como algo merecido.

—Creo que tú también necesitas una buena sesión…

Serena sintió que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. A ella le encantaban sus jugueteos. De pronto, oyó unos ruidos y la sonrisa se le heló en los labios. Varios hombres salían del bosque y se dirigían hacia ellos.

Al darse cuenta de la repentina tensión en el cuerpo de Serena, Darién siguió su mirada. Al segundo siguiente los dos estaban en movimiento, de pie con las espadas en la mano, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, instintivamente, se habían puesto espalda contra espalda para enfrentarse a los hombres que los rodeaban.

Ingleses, una docena en total, vio Serena, y sospechó que se trataba de los hombres de Tomoe. Si ese era el caso, bastaría con que les dijeran que Tomoe estaba muerto, así los dejarían en paz. Por desgracia, Serena no tuvo la posibilidad de probar su teoría. Justo cuando lo estaba pensando, dos de los hombres se le acercaron blandiendo sus espadas. El sonido del metal a sus espaldas le dijo que Darién también estaba luchando, y de ahí en adelante estuvo demasiado ocupada rechazando los atacantes como para poder pensar en nada más.

Serena trató de recordar el consejo de Darién y no limitarse a defenderse de los ataques, pero era difícil ser más agresiva con tantos hombres atacándola. Nunca había tenido que defenderse de tantos atacantes a la vez. Nunca había estado en una batalla en la que es tuviera en tanta inferioridad, y sabía que no tenía la habilidad ni la fuerza para evitar que la mataran si ésas eran sus intenciones. Pero después de un rato se dio cuenta de que no lo eran. Los tres hombres que la atacaban parecían más interesados en mantenerla ocupada, lo que la convenció de que se trataba de los hombres de Tomoe. Les habían dado la orden de matar a Darién pero sin hacerle daño a ella. Zafiro quería casarse con ella, después de todo.

Era consciente de que los hombres contra los que luchaba Darién no estaban peleando con tanta delicadeza. Era a él a quien querían matar. La preocupación por su esposo la distrajo, y se dio cuenta de que estaba prestando más atención a la batalla que tenía lugar a sus espaldas que a la suya. Escuchaba los sonidos y trataba de mirar por encima del hombro para ver cómo estaba Darién cuando se tropezó contra algo, una piedra muy grande o la raíz de un árbol. Fuera lo que fuese, Serena tropezó y perdió el equilibrio; al caer tropezó con Darién… y fue entonces cuando sucedió lo que ella tanto había temido desde que empezara la pelea.

Oyó un gemido de Darién. Se volvió a mirarlo y vio con horror la espada cerca de su cadera. Se la habían clavado a Darién, o había caído sobre ella al tropezar, en todo caso salía de su espalda y estaba manchada con su sangre.

Serena lanzó un chillido de batalla producto de la ira e, ignorando a los hombres que estaban frente a ella, se volvió y arremetió contra el hombre que estaba atacando a Darién justo en el momento en que éste sacaba la espada que le había enterrado a su marido.

Otro grito de batalla hizo eco en el silencio que descendió de pronto en el claro y Serena se volvió justo para ver a Pequeño Malachite y a Hotaru sobre sus caballos dirigiéndose hacia los hombres quienes, al ver lo que se les venía encima, se dieron la vuelta y se alejaron a todo correr. Serena habría podido besarlos a los dos. En lugar de hacerlo cogió a Darién bajo los brazos para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y al ver que se tambaleaba lo acercó a los animales.

Hotaru soltó las riendas de las monturas al ver que Serena trataba de cogerlas, y luego se unió a Pequeño Malachite, que había perseguía a los hombres de Tomoe. La repentina aparición de la pareja y la distracción que les proporcionó le dieron a Serena la oportunidad que necesitaba para ayudar a Darién a montar en el caballo y luego montarse tras él. Lo rodeó con sus brazos, cogió las riendas de los caballos de los dos y les gritó a Hotaru y a Pequeño Malachite para avisarle de su marcha, antes de espolear su montura y salir del claro.

Serena puso el caballo a correr a toda velocidad durante varios minutos antes de darse cuenta de que Darién se reclinaba sobre ella más y más cada minuto que pasaba. Tenía un brazo alrededor de él para poder coger a su semental y a la vez sostener, con la otra mano, las riendas de su propio caballo, que marchaba detrás de ellos. Serena sospechó que muy pronto iba a necesitar las dos manos para sostener a Darién y controlar el caballo sobre el que iban.

Una mirada hacia atrás le permitió ver que Hotaru y Pequeño Malachite la seguían y prácticamente la habían alcanzado. Los miró rápidamente y pudo ver que ninguno de los dos parecía herido. Aliviada, primero lo llamó a él, que de inmediato se puso a su lado. Serena le pasó las riendas de su caballo.

—Darién está herido —gritó al ver que ya tenía firmemente agarradas las riendas.

—Sí, lo sé —gritó en respuesta, había mucha preocupación en el rostro del gigante al mirar a su señor.

—¿Está sangrando mucho? —preguntó Serena, incapaz de comprobarlo ella misma.

La triste expresión de Pequeño Malachite fue respuesta suficiente y Serena intentó disminuir el paso. Como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, Pequeño Malachite gritó:

—¡Nos siguen! ¡Y no vienen lejos!

Serena maldijo. Eran malas noticias.

—¡Tenemos que llevarlo a un lugar seguro! ¡Necesita atención inmediata!

—Estamos cerca de Eberhardt. —Fue Darién quien pronunció esas palabras.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —gritó Pequeño Malachite para hacerse oír entre el ruido de los cascos de los caballos.

A Serena no le sorprendió que no hubiera oído. Darién estaba muy débil y su voz era un suave murmullo.

—Ha dicho que estamos cerca de Eberhardt —respondió—. ¿Vamos en la dirección correcta? ¿A qué distancia está?

—Me parece que estamos a menos de una hora —dijo el esposo de Hotaru y añadió—: Y sí, vamos en la dirección correcta.

Serena dudó y luego le preguntó a Darién:

—¿Crees que lograrás llegar hasta allí?

Él hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza en lugar de tratar de volverse de nuevo. Serena frunció el ceño, pensando que debería examinar su herida, pues no sabía si creerle o achacar su respuesta al orgullo y la terquedad masculinos. Los hombres podían ser tan absurdos…

—¡Toma!

Serena miró a su lado y vio que Hotaru estaba ahí y le estaba pasando un trozo de tela que había rasgado de su plaid.

—Está sangrando mucho —dijo su prima cuando Serena soltó un poco a Darién para coger la tela—, véndalo o no aguantará.

Serena asintió, luego dudó. Difícilmente podría sostener las riendas, sostener a Darién y envolver la tela alrededor de su talle a la vez. Pequeño Malachite solucionó el problema cogiendo las riendas de sus monturas y las del caballo sin jinete y guiando a la vez a los dos animales mientras ella, rápida y torpemente, se las arreglaba para envolver la tela alrededor de su esposo. Ató la tela tan apretada como pudo, estremeciéndose pero sin dejarse vencer por el gemido de dolor de Darién. Sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, pero tenían que cortar la hemorragia si querían que sobreviviera. Serena había podido echar un vistazo a la parte posterior de su jubón mientras lo vendaba y había visto la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo por la espalda. Una punzada de temor se había clavado en su pecho al ver que estaba perdiendo la misma cantidad de sangre por delante.

—Tenemos que avanzar más rápido —gritó al recibir las riendas que Pequeño Malachite llevaba y espoleó el caballo para que cabalgara tan rápido como le fuera posible. Era peligroso hacerlo. Cabalgar de noche ya era arriesgado, pues ni ellos ni los caballos veían nada y podían tropezar con cualquier cosa, pero era un riesgo que tenían que correr. Después de haber esperado tanto tiempo a que fuera a buscarla, no iba a quedarse viuda porque su esposo se había desangrado en sus brazos.

Serena obligó a las bestias a llevar un paso agotador, tanto que hubieran podido dejar muy atrás a sus perseguidores si el semental de Darién hubiera logrado mantener el paso. Pero, obligado a llevar doble carga, el caballo empezó a disminuir la marcha. Pequeño Malachite y Hotaru también disminuyeron su paso para ir a su ritmo, pero Serena pronto deseó que no lo hubieran hecho. Darién estaba semiinconsciente, y era ella quien lo sostenía, si no se daban prisa, su esposo no podría resistir. Además, para empeorar las cosas, la frecuencia con que Hotaru miraba hacia atrás le indicó a Serena que sus perseguidores estaban alcanzándolos poco a poco y empezó a pensar que no iban a lograrlo.

De repente, la negrura de la noche en los bosques dio paso a la luna. Habían salido de la espesura y estaban frente a la extensión de tierra que rodeaba el castillo al que se aproximaban.

Serena estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar de alivio al ver el castillo. Pero no era ése el momento de llorar, se dijo, mientras espoleaba con fuerza al semental, obligándolo a realizar un último esfuerzo. Se sintió agradecida al ver que el caballo respondía.

Estaban a mitad de camino entre los bosques y el castillo cuando Serena pensó que a juzgar por el ruido cada vez más débil de los cascos que los seguían, sus perseguidores habían desistido. Pero su preocupación por Darién no le permitió reducir el paso. Logró que el caballo siguiera galopando a toda velocidad hasta que tuvo que detenerse debido a que Eberhardt estaba totalmente cerrado; su puente estaba levantado y las puertas ajustadas.

Tras detenerse a la orilla del foso, Serena miró hacia atrás justo a tiempo de ver que el último de sus perseguidores desaparecía y oyó a Pequeño Malachite gritar contra la muralla para identificarse e informar que Chiba estaba herido. Afortunadamente, quienquiera que estuviera de guardia esa noche reconoció el nombre y dejó caer el puente levadizo de inmediato. De todas maneras parecía que tardaba una eternidad.

Una vez que el camino estuvo despejado, Serena espoleó el caballo de Darién y entró trotando sobre el puente hasta llegar al patio y dirigirse de inmediato hacia las escaleras del castillo antes de detenerse. En ese momento, Darién empezó a desplomarse hacia un lado en sus brazos. Serena estaba luchando para evitar que se cayera cuando las puertas del castillo se abrieron y un hombre de pelo negro, casi tan grande como Pequeño Malachite, se dirigió hacia ellos. Iba vestido únicamente con un par de pantalones, era evidente que acababa de levantarse de la cama.

De todos modos parecía totalmente despierto, y corrió inmediatamente hacia donde ella estaba sosteniendo a Darién. Valoró la situación de inmediato, levantó la mano para abrazar a Darién y luego ordenó:

—¡Suéltalo!

Serena obedeció la orden sin dudarlo. En cuanto lo soltó, Darién cayó hacia un lado de la montura, pero el recién llegado estaba allí para recibirlo y ponerlo en el suelo.

Rápidamente, Serena se bajó del caballo y se arrodilló al lado de su esposo justo cuando sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Su mirada se deslizó de ella hacia el hombre que estaba a su otro lado y logró sonreír ligeramente.

—Jedite —su voz parecía apenas un susurro, y los dos tuvieron que acercarse para oírlo—, vamos camino a casa y se nos ocurrió hacerte una visita. Te presento a mi esposa —añadió, y Serena arqueó las cejas al oír su voz—. Esposa, Jedite. Jedite, esposa.

Se miraron el uno a la otra, y Serena no se sorprendió al ver la preocupación en el rostro del otro hombre. Ella lo sabía, su propia expresión era como un espejo de la de él.

—¡Darién!

Serena miró sobre el hombro de Jedite y vio a una morena, pequeña y escultural, que corría escaleras abajo y se dirigía hacia ellos.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —gritó alarmada al ver a Darién, que estaba cubierto de sangre. Luego, antes de que nadie pudiera responder, se volvió hacia los sirvientes y bramó:

—¡Maude!

—¿Sí, milady? —Una sirvienta de rostro amable bajó por las escaleras de inmediato.

—¡Necesito mis medicinas!

—Sí, milady. —La sirvienta dio media vuelta y casi voló escaleras arriba y entró en el castillo.

La mirada de Serena se dirigió hacia el hombre que estaba de rodillas frente a ella y sonreía levemente.

—Mi esposa, Rei —explicó.

—Ah. Eh… eh… tiene un buen par de pulmones para ser tan pequeña. —Lady Rei demostró, pegando otro grito, que era cierto lo que Serena había dicho sobre sus pulmones.

—¡Sebert!

—Sí, ¿milady?

Un sirviente bajó por las escaleras, sólo para darse la vuelta y volver a subir cuando lady Rei dijo:

—¡Vendajes!

—Decidles que lleven todo a la habitación que Darién ocupó en su última visita —ordenó Jedite, metiendo sus brazos bajo Darién y poniéndose de pie para levantarlo.

Serena se puso de pie y corrió al lado del hombre que llevaba a su esposo hacia adentro.


	17. capitulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Serena esperó a que Jedite tendiera a Darién en la cama e inmediatamente después se adelantó para tratar de quitarle la túnica y el jubón. Pero su amigo empezó a hacerlo antes, y Serena se dijo a sí misma que él era más fuerte y podría hacerlo más deprisa. Luego esperó con impaciencia mientras lo desvestían y lo acomodaban sobre el lado que no estaba herido.

Cerró la boca con fuerza al ver la herida por primera vez. La espada le había atravesado el costado y la sangre fluía con abundancia. Parecía infectada.

—Aquí tiene, milady. —La doncella la que Rei había enviado a buscar las medicinas entró rápidamente en la habitación, seguida de cerca por el sirviente a quien se le habían pedido los vendajes.

—Necesitaremos uisge beatha —dijo Serena, y luego usó el nombre en inglés para evitar cualquier con fusión—: Whisky. Para limpiar la herida.

Rei envió a buscar el whisky, después dudó unos instantes antes de entregarle las medicinas y los vendajes.

Al ser la esposa de Darién, Serena pensó que era a ella a quien le correspondía atenderlo, pero casi deseó que no fuera así: el estómago le daba vueltas y temía cometer un error. Pero, como pensó que ésa era una muestra de debilidad, se enderezó y se acercó para asumir la tarea.

Había curado cientos de heridas, desde pequeños cortes que podían limpiarse con un poco de whisky y una venda, hasta heridas más profundas como la de su esposo. Podía hacerlo.

—Habrá que traer también aguja e hilo para coserlo. —Maude salió veloz a buscarlos.

Estaba terminando de limpiar la herida, cuando Maude regresó con la aguja y el hilo. Para su gran frustración, Serena se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos… ¿Y si cometía algún error? ¡No podía hacerlo!

—Rei, quizá tú puedas coser a Darién —sugirió Jedite, quien aparentemente se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo—, a Serena le tiemblan los brazos por el esfuerzo que ha hecho para sostener a Darién en el caballo.

—¿Me permites? —preguntó Rei.

Serena le pasó la aguja y el hijo aliviada. Estaba muy cansada, sí, pero ésa no era la verdadera razón de su temblor. Estaba nerviosa y temía por Darién. La herida era mortal y había perdido mucha sangre. Era posible que no sobreviviera.

Serena echó más whisky sobre la herida, por delante y por detrás. Darién ni siquiera se movió. Si hubiera estado despierto habría lanzado gritos de agonía, pues aunque el licor servía para limpiar completamente la herida, no en vano era llamado el fuego de la vida.

Serena le devolvió el whisky a Maude y miró por encima de ella porque un sollozo contenido había llamado su atención. Había una sirvienta pelirroja y bien dotada de pie junto a la puerta llorando discretamente. Serena la miró un momento, después se volvió hacia su anfitriona para preguntar:

—¿Quién es ella?

Rei miró a la chica, luego hizo un gesto de desagrado y ordenó:

—Maude, tú te quedas. El resto de la servidumbre debe esperar en el corredor por si necesitamos algo.

Cuando los otros sirvientes, incluyendo a la pelirroja llorosa, se retiraron, Rei se dedicó a coser a Darién. No le había respondido a Serena, pero, de momento, dejaría que las cosas quedaran así.

Cuando Rei terminó de coser la herida, tanto por delante como por detrás, lo vendó.

—Ya está —dijo al terminar, y las dos se levantaron.

—¿Vivirá? —preguntó Jedite al acercarse a la cama junto con Pequeño Malachite y Hotaru.

Ansiosa por escuchar la respuesta, Serena esperó a que la otra mujer hablara. Creía que había pocas probabilidades, pero la más mínima le daba esperanzas. Había perdido demasiada sangre y ella había temido que muriera antes de que pudieran detener la hemorragia y coserlo. No había sido así, y aún vivía, aunque estaba muy grave. El que aún siguiera respirando le daba esperanzas, pero temía estarse engañando y quería oír la opinión de lady Rei.

—Ha perdido mucha sangre —comentó Rei, sus cejas se juntaron indicando preocupación al contemplar el rostro pálido de Darién—, pero si no le da fiebre es posible que sobreviva.

Serena respiró tan profundamente que todos pudieron oírla. No había pensado en una posible infección. Tenía que vigilarlo toda la noche. Si no daba señales de fiebre a la mañana siguiente, posiblemente estaría fuera de peligro.

—Sabremos más mañana —dijo lady Rei, que evidentemente pensaba lo mismo que Serena.

Jedite hizo un gesto con la cabeza, luego miró a Serena, Hotaru y Pequeño Malachite:

—¿Habéis comido algo?

Pequeño Malachite negó con la cabeza.

—Hotaru y yo regresábamos con un conejo para cocinarlo cuando encontramos a Serena y a Darién rodeados y peleando.

—¿Cuántos hombres? —preguntó Jedite.

—Doce, creo.

—Sí —dijo Hotaru—. Eran doce, pero sólo quedaban nueve. Al parecer, Darién había despachado a dos antes de que llegáramos, y Serena mató al que hirió a Darién mientras recogíamos los caballos.

—Sí —asintió Pequeño Malachite—. Quedaron nueve hombres vivos.

—¿Quiénes eran?

Pequeño Malachite abrió la boca para responder, y Serena lo dejó encargarse del relato mientras ella se acercaba a la chimenea, cogía una de las sillas que estaban al lado y la llevaba junto a la cama.

—Quizá deberíamos ir a la planta baja; nos lo contaréis mientras coméis algo —sugirió lady Rei, interrumpiendo a Pequeño Malachite.

—Sí —asintió Jedite—. Vamos, Pequeño Malachite, cuéntame todo lo que ha sucedido desde que Darién y tú salisteis de Eberhardt con lord Seiya.

Los dos hombres salieron de la habitación, pero Hotaru y Rei dudaron.

—¿No vienes a comer algo?… Serena, ¿te llamas así, no? —preguntó lady Rei.

—Sí. Serena.

La esposa de Jedite sonrió.

—Y yo soy Rei.

—Sí. Lo sé. Darién me ha hablado de ti y de Jedite. —Señaló a su prima—: Y ella es Hotaru, mi prima. Es la esposa de Pequeño Malachite.

Rei abrió la boca sorprendida al contemplar a Hotaru:

—¿Tú y Pequeño Malachite?

La reacción de la mujer hizo reír a Hotaru y sonreír levemente a Serena, que así pudo liberar algunas de las tensiones y comentó divertida:

—Impresionante, ¿no es verdad? —Rei cerró los labios y sonrió.

—No, no. Me alegro por Pequeño Malachite —se apresuró a decir—. Ha vivido muchas experiencias trágicas últimamente. —Dudó, luego carraspeó y preguntó—: ¿Bajas a comer? Uno de los sirvientes puede cuidar a Darién mientras tanto.

—No. No tengo hambre. —Serena miró a su esposo. Hizo un gesto de preocupación al notar su palidez. Estaba casi gris por la falta de sangre. Si moría en su ausencia…

—Te enviaré algo de comer por si cambias de opinión —murmuró lady Rei, luego se dirigió a Hotaru y preguntó—: ¿Bajas a comer con tu esposo?

Serena miró a su prima y, al ver que dudaba, le dijo:

—Ve, Hotaru. Come con Pequeño Malachite. No hace falta que nos quedemos aquí las dos. Además, estoy completamente segura de que a lady Rei le gustará saber noticias de su primo lord Seiya.

—Sí. Me gustaría que me dijerais qué ha sido de él —aprobó Rei.

—Bueno —aceptó Hotaru a regañadientes—. Pero, si me necesitas, vendré corriendo.

Serena asintió y concentró la atención en su esposo mientras las otras dos salían de la habitación. Se quedó contemplando la cara inexpresiva de Darién durante largo rato hasta que sus facciones estuvieron perfectamente grabadas en su memoria; quería asegurarse de que podría recordarlo toda la vida, si fuese necesario. Esperaba que no. Era una recién casada… y demasiado joven para quedarse viuda.

Serena se despertó en su silla, seguía sentada con la cabeza hacia adelante y la barbilla descansando en su pecho. Cuando empezó a levantar la cabeza, sintió dolor en el cuello. Tal vez había dormido más que unos pocos minutos.

Haciendo un gesto, se pasó la mano por la nuca y se enderezó lentamente, apenas pudo contener un gruñido. Una mirada hacia la ventana le mostró que el sol empezaba a salir en el horizonte. Durante las altas horas de la madrugada había corrido las pesadas cortinas para darse cuenta de que ocultaban unos vidrios, y eso la había impresionado mucho. Luego había abierto las ventanas, con la esperanza de que el aire fresco le ayudara a mantenerse despierta para cuidar a Darién. Por absurdo que pareciera, temía que, si dejaba de vigilarlo, le subiría la fiebre. Y había estado despierta casi toda la noche, hasta que el cansancio la venció.

Tenía la impresión de haber dormido una hora o dos. Era muy temprano.

Se agachó junto al lecho y puso la mano sobre la frente de Darién con suavidad.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró, feliz de comprobar que no tenía fiebre y que no había muerto. Estaba tan pálido que no se habría sorprendido de que hubiera muerto mientras ella dormía.

Serena volvió a sentarse en la silla, luego se movió incómoda. Seguía cansada, y ahora que la mañana había llegado con Darién aún vivo y sin ninguna señal de fiebre, quizá podría dormir.

Se puso de pie y estiró los músculos, que le dolían por la posición en la que había pasado tanto tiempo; luego caminó alrededor de la cama y con mucho cuidado se acostó junto a Darién. Se acomodó en el borde, tan lejos de él como le fue posible para evitar tocarlo si se movía dormida. Cerró los ojos y el sueño volvió a apoderarse de ella.

—Llevas dos días encerrada en esta habitación. —Con las manos sobre las caderas y aire decidido, Hotaru miró a Serena desde el otro lado de la cama—. Y él ni siquiera está despierto para darse cuenta de que estás cuidándolo. Tienes que salir de esta habitación un rato. —Dejó de lado la posición amenazadora y adoptó un aire más complaciente—. Ven, desayuna algo, al menos.

—Ya he desayunado —Serena miró con atención a Darién por enésima vez desde que se había despertado dos horas antes. Empezaba a tener algo de color, pero seguía muy pálido y no se había despertado. Eso era preocupante.

—Entonces ven conmigo al patio a practicar un rato —insistió Hotaru pacientemente—. Sólo un ratito. No tardaremos, y una de las sirvientas puede quedarse con él mientras tanto. ¿Podría ser? —preguntó dirigiéndose a lady Rei en busca de apoyo. La morenita, que tenía casi la misma estatura de Hotaru pero que era mucho más escultural, asintió de inmediato.

—Sí. Maude o alguna de las otras mujeres tomaría tu lugar con mucho gusto.

Serena pensó en la sugerencia de su prima y se sintió tentada. Llevaba dos días encerrada en la habitación, dos días demasiado largos y extenuantes, contemplando el rostro de su esposo con la esperanza de que despertara. Cuanto más dormía, mayor era la preocupación. No se había despertado ni un solo minuto, y si no despertaba pronto y comía, temía mucho que se fuera apagando y muriera.

—Cuando se recupere nos pondremos en camino hacia Chiba. ¿Qué pasa si nos atacan de nuevo? Necesitarás estar en plena forma para cuidarlo —dijo Hotaru con cierta malicia, y Serena la miró atentamente.

—¿Jedite no ha encontrado todavía a los hombres? —preguntó preocupada. La mañana siguiente a su llegada, lady Rei le había dicho que su esposo había enviado unos guerreros a buscar la banda de hombres que los habían atacado. No habían vuelto a hablar del tema desde entonces, y Serena no había pensado en ellos. Toda su atención estaba centrada en Darién.

—No —respondió lady Rei—. Jedite piensa que se replegaron como un zorro que busca su madriguera. Pero está seguro de que todavía están por los alrededores.

Serena frunció el ceño al oír esto, luego se puso rápidamente de pie.

—Sí. Voy a practicar contigo —decidió.

Necesitaba estar en forma cuando partieran. No iba a dejar que hirieran a Darién de nuevo cuando estuviera recuperado. Si se recuperaba. Si no… Iría tras esos bastardos, ella misma y los enviaría a encontrarse con Tomoe.

—¡Maude! —gritó con fuerza lady Rei, y las tres mujeres miraron esperanzadas el rostro de Darién, pero ni ese bramido logró que se moviera.

Serena se sintió muy deprimida. El que no hubiera reaccionado ante semejante grito era una prueba más de que su sueño no era normal. Ya lo sabía. Había tratado de despertarlo varias veces para hacerle tomar un poco de caldo, sin ningún éxito.

Evidentemente, Maude esperaba en el corredor, pues la puerta se abrió casi de inmediato para darle paso.

—Por favor, atiende a lord Darién mientras lady Serena toma un poco de aire fresco —dijo lady Rei.

La sirvienta asintió y pasó a su lado. Serena dudó, luego se puso de pie lentamente. Había estado sentada demasiado tiempo y sentía tensión en todo el cuerpo. Dejó que la sirvienta tomara asiento y dijo:

—Llámame si se despierta.

—Sí, milady —murmuró ella al sentarse en la silla.

—Llámame si hay cualquier cambio por pequeño que sea —añadió Serena.

—Sí, milady.

Serena volvió a abrir la boca, pero Hotaru la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella hacia la puerta.

—Sólo vas a estar fuera un ratito. Él estará bien.

—Sí. —Lady Rei las siguió fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí—. Un corto paseo por el patio, algo de práctica con Hotaru, quizá un pequeño almuerzo y después puedes regresar.

Serena miró a su alrededor con curiosidad mientras la conducían por las escaleras hacia el salón principal. En realidad no había visto nada al entrar, toda su atención y su preocupación estaban centradas en su esposo. Ahora se interesó por el castillo bien mantenido y con su pequeño ejército de servidores.

—¿Por qué van vestidos de negro todos los sirvientes?

—Oh. —Rei se sonrojó un poco—. Estábamos de luto. Bueno, en realidad todavía lo estamos, o deberíamos estarlo, pero… —hizo una pausa y sacudió la cabeza—. Mi esposo murió hace poco tiempo.

Serena levantó las cejas.

—Creí que Jedite era tu esposo.

—Sí, pero antes estaba casada, mi esposo murió y el rey arregló mi boda con Jedite para protegerme de… —hizo una pausa con un gesto, luego dijo—: Es una larga historia.

—Sí. —Serena sonrió al recordar que Darién le había contado todo—. Darién me la ha contado, pero con tantas emociones se me había olvidado…

—Oh. —Rei sonrió, luego se excusó—: No es una historia muy interesante.

Serena respiró profundo.

—Me pareció muy interesante cuando Darién me la contó.

A la historia no le faltaba de nada: había un asesinato, una carrera para llevarla a la cama, un secuestro y una dramática huida. El relato había sido muy entretenido.

Rei se sonrojó, pero luego bajó la mirada hacia las mesas y un pequeño suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

—Ay, Dios. Lady Kaolinete está aquí.

Serena la miró con curiosidad. No parecía complacida al ver a la mujer en cuestión.

—Es una verdadera bruja —masculló Hotaru entre dientes para que la oyera sólo su prima, que la miró extrañada. Hotaru asintió ligeramente.

Serena decidió que más tarde le pediría a su prima que le explicara por qué había dicho eso y qué había hecho la mujer para suscitar tanta indignación. Por el momento, no haría preguntas. Lo único que quería era tomar el aire y despejarse un poco.

El aire fresco y el ejercicio le sentaron muy bien después de tan largo encierro en una habitación con un hombre inconsciente. Incluso se quedó más tiempo del que había pensado, y cuando volvió a entrar en el castillo y lady Rei la detuvo y la convenció de que se quedara a comer algo, aceptó, pensando que serían unos pocos minutos y además haría trabajar menos a la servidumbre. Tenía la idea de no haber sido un huésped muy considerado al exigirles a los sirvientes de Eberhardt que subieran y bajaran las escaleras llevándole comida y bebidas, teniendo en cuenta que ella no era la enferma.

Todavía no era hora de almorzar, por tanto el salón estaba vacío, pero Hotaru la acompañó a la mesa y lady Rei se les unió. Estaban terminando de comer cuando se acercó lady Kaolinete. Sólo entonces Serena se acordó de que había pensado preguntarle a Hotaru por qué no le gustaba la dama. Y no le tomó mucho tiempo descubrirlo. Mientras se sentaba, le echó un vistazo y observó sus facciones finas, sus curvas voluptuosas, el traje costoso, el tocado en la cabeza y el peinado artístico de su pelirroja cabellera. Era una mujer encantadora. Hasta que abrió la boca.

—Os he visto practicando con la espada —dijo sin ningún preámbulo.

—¿Sí?—preguntó Serena con suavidad.

—Debe de ser interesante para un hombre tan refinado como Darién tener una amazona por esposa. —Su voz estaba llena de desdén, y su rostro hermoso se descompuso por la sorna que se dibujó en sus labios mientras miraba con desprecio los pantalones y la túnica de Serena—. Decidme, ¿él cambia la estimulación erótica por la práctica con las espadas para acoplarse a vuestros gustos poco femeninos?

Serena se quedó de una pieza, consciente de que lady Rei había dado un leve respingo a su lado mientras Hotaru cogía instintivamente su sgian dubh. Entonces puso la mano sobre el brazo de su prima para contenerla y evitar que usara el arma. Al mismo tiempo, y con la otra mano, le dio una leve palmada en el hombro a lady Rei para distraerla porque ésta había abierto la boca, sin duda para reprender a la mujer por su rudeza.

—Darién consiente en practicar con la espada a veces —dijo Serena con calma—. Sin embargo, si bien es un amante muy complaciente, la única espada que lleva a nuestra cama es una que no me importa enfundar… una y otra vez.

La ira mezclada con envidia que se dibujó en el rostro de la otra le dijo a Serena que había dado en el clavo. Pero no pudo evitar clavarle el cuchillo. Mientras practicaban, Hotaru le había enseñado el esposo de lady Kaolinete. El hombre era un viejo pequeño y gordo con cara de ardilla malévola. Lo primero que pensó al verlo era que se trataba de uno de esos que, sin duda, golpeaban a la mujer y se follaban a las sirvientas. Podía apostar a que no se trataba de un amante considerado como su esposo.

—Espero que vos seáis tan afortunada en vuestro matrimonio como yo —continuó Serena, complaciente—. Me doy cuenta de cuán afortunada soy y agradezco que mi padre no me casara con uno de esos hombres con rostro amargado que golpean a sus mujeres. Ese tipo de hombres suelen hacer que las mujeres más adorables envejezcan más rápido porque la amargura las consume.

Lady Kaolinete echó la cabeza hacia atrás como si le hubieran dado una palmada en la cara, luego vociferó:

—¡Zorra! —Se puso de pie y desapareció.

Serena la vio desaparecer y luchó consigo misma para vencer el sentimiento de culpa que empezaba a apoderarse de ella. Había dado en el clavo. No se había confundido, pues había visto el dolor y la angustia reflejados en el rostro de la mujer antes de que ésta lograra controlarse para maldecirla. Era difícil culparla por estar amargada. Serena había notado las marcas de cardenales desteñidos que se vislumbraban bajo las mangas de su vestido, y no tenía duda de que su vida no había sido placentera.

—Lo siento mucho, Serena. Lady Kaolinete es una persona muy desagradable. Yo culpo a su esposo. Yo creo que…

—Yo pienso lo mismo —la interrumpió Serena—. Y tú no tienes que disculparte de nada. He debido ser más amable.

—No. Has sido más amable de lo que se merece —la tranquilizó Rei—. Es posible que tus comentarios la obliguen a controlar su comportamiento en el futuro. Ella y su esposo estaban en la Corte cuando estuvimos nosotros, y créeme, he visto cómo hacía llorar a muchas mujeres con su crueldad.

Serena recibió estos comentarios con un gesto de su cabeza, de alguna manera se sentía un poco menos culpable. Luego se puso de pie.

—Debo volver al cuarto de Darién.

Para su gran alivio, Hotaru la dejó salir sin protestar.

Darién seguía dormido cuando Serena llegó a su habitación. En realidad ella no había pensado que fuera a despertarse mientras estaba fuera, pero guardaba alguna esperanza en su interior. Dio las gracias a Maude y retomó su silla cuando la mujer salió a atender sus quehaceres. Luego se sentó a contemplar el apuesto rostro de su esposo.

Lady Kaolinete lo había llamado refinado, y la descripción era acertada. Era inteligente y apuesto y… refinado. Podía imaginarlo pavoneándose en la Corte. Tenía modales, gracia… incluso era posible que supiera bailar. No se parecía en nada a ella.

Serena lanzó un leve suspiro. Sería un desastre en la Corte, tal como lo había sido en la abadía. Grande y torpe, se tropezaría con las cosas y las rompería, y avergonzaría a Darién. A diferencia de lady Kaolinete, quien sin duda alguna no daría un paso en falso en la Corte. O Rei.

Y la pulla de la otra acerca de la sustitución del juego erótico por el juego de espadas había estado muy cerca de dar en el clavo. Aunque era con cosquillas y luchando como solía estimularlo, y Darién definitivamente no dejaba fuera otras formas de juego sexual. Pero su ponía que las otras mujeres no eran tan poco femeninas como para rodar por el campo con sus esposos, riendo y chillando como niños. No se imaginaba a lady Kaolinete haciéndolo, y no dudó ni un minuto que la pelirroja cruel era una de las mujeres con las que Darién se había acostado. La mujer le había hablado con demasiada confianza. También sospechaba que él se había acostado con la sirvienta pelirroja y bien dotada que sollozaba al verlo herido la noche de su llegada. Luego estaba Rei. Serena no pensaba que se hubiera acostado con ella, estaba segura de que no, pero cuando Darién hablaba de ella se notaba la gran admiración y el aprecio que le profesaba.

Todas eran pelirrojas, voluptuosas y claramente femeninas en su físico y en su comportamiento; totalmente opuestas a ella.

Deslizó la mirada hacia su esposo una vez más, y un gesto de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro. Había reflexionado mucho los últimos dos días que había pasado sentada a su lado. La idea de su posible muerte la había afectado mucho. Pensar que podía volver a quedarse sola… era una idea realmente absurda. Uno nunca estaba solo en un castillo, y Serena siempre había tenido a Hotaru, a Sammy, a su padre e incluso a Zafiro antes de que éste los traicionara. Pero con Darién las cosas eran diferentes. Cuando hacían el amor, cuando yacían juntos por la noche hablando, e incluso cuando viajaban juntos y trabajaban juntos para preparar el campamento, parecía que los dos formaban una sola unidad. Una. Durante el ataque habían llegado a moverse como si fueran uno solo, espalda contra espalda para enfrentarse a los enemigos.

Serena pensó que, muy en sus adentros, había tenido la esperanza de que esa compenetración los uniría. Incluso había llegado a admitir que estaba enamorándose de su esposo, con su actitud honorable, su buen humor, su fuerza, su amabilidad. Quería que él la amara también. Pero ¿cómo podía amar a una amazona torpe que no sabía comportarse como una dama, ni como una esposa adecuada?

¡Dios bendito!, murmuró para sus adentros. Parecía una de esas mujeres débiles y quejumbrosas que tanto odiaba.

Si quería que su esposo la amara, debía hacer todo lo necesario por conseguirlo. No podía hacer nada con su estatura, ni con el hecho de no ser una pelirroja bien dotada como él parecía preferirlas, pero podía vestirse como las otras mujeres y aprender algunas de las habilidades que ellas lucían con tanta naturalidad. En cuanto esta idea se apoderó de ella, decidió llevarla a la práctica.

Animada por esos pensamientos, Serena pensó en cómo empezar a dar los pasos necesarios. El problema de la vestimenta parecía ser el más fácil de solucionar. Le pediría a lady Rei que la ayudara en ese aspecto. Darién le había contado que la dama había contratado una modista y había comprado toneladas de tela después de casarse con Jedite. Quizá tuviera algunos restos que pudiera utilizar para confeccionarle un traje. Además, tal vez sería lo suficientemente buena como para enseñarle algunas de las cosas que necesitaba aprender. Sí. Rei parecía ser su mejor aliada.

Una mirada hacia Darién le demostró que seguía durmiendo el sueño profundo que tanto la había preocupado, entonces se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Sólo tardaría un minuto en hablar con Rei.

Estaba llegando a la puerta cuando ésta se abrió por su cuenta, por lo que tuvo que dar un paso atrás para evitar que la golpeara.

—Oh, Serena —dijo Hotaru, sorprendida al verla tan cerca de la puerta. Luego abrió los ojos de par en par al mirar hacia la cama—: ¿Está…?

—No. Está igual —dijo Serena rápidamente—. Estaba sa… —Dudó porque no quería revelar sus planes a Hotaru. A lo mejor su prima pensaba que se había vuelto loca. Así que le dijo—: ¿Necesitas algo?

—Oh. —Hotaru dudó, luego soltó—: Lord Jedite piensa que como Darién va a recuperarse, por que todos estamos seguros de que se va a recuperar… —se interrumpió, y Serena pensó que su prima estaba tratando de animarla—. Bueno, él dice que Darién es demasiado terco como para no recuperarse, pero como sin duda pasará algún tiempo mientras… eh… em… eso sucede…

—¿Sí? —intervino Serena ante la vacilación de Hotaru.

—Bueno, él tiene la idea de que Pequeño Malachite y yo deberíamos ir a visitar a su familia mientras tanto para que me conozcan —dijo Hotaru rápidamente—. Cree que Darién seguramente querrá irse a casa en cuanto esté mejor, y es posible que nosotros no volvamos a estar por esta zona durante algún tiempo, y…

—Lo entiendo. Ve —interrumpió Serena, y Hotaru la miró insegura.

—¿Debo ir?

Serena asintió con firmeza, pensando que era perfecto. Por alguna razón, se sentía mejor pensando que su prima no estaría presente cuando pusiera en práctica su plan. Además, Rei había dicho que Pequeño Malachite había vivido últimamente una gran tragedia, y Serena sabía por la conversación que habían tenido esa noche que la tragedia había sido el asesinato de su esposa. Y no era el único que había padecido una desgracia en los últimos tiempos. Hotaru había perdido a su hermano y a su madre sustituta de un solo golpe. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de ser acogida por la familia de Pequeño Malachite. Serena se alegró por ella.

—¿No te molesta? —preguntó Hotaru—. Porque, en tal caso, podemos quedarnos y…

—No. Ve y disfruta de la visita. No tiene sentido que te quedes aquí esperando. Os enviaré un mensajero en cuanto Darién despierte.

—Gracias.

Hotaru le dio un abrazo, y Serena frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué me das las gracias? No necesitas mi permiso, Hotaru.

—Sí —respondió su prima—. Lo necesitábamos.

Cuando Serena empezó a mover la cabeza al oír esta afirmación sin sentido, Hotaru le dijo suavemente:

—Pequeño Malachite es el primer ayudante de Darién. Está a su servicio. Como Darién no está en condiciones de dar su autorización, necesitábamos la tuya.

Serena se quedó mirándola fijamente al darse cuenta de que era cierto. No le gustaba nada la idea, pero era cierto. Con un gesto de disgusto, preguntó:

—¿Cuándo partís?

—Inmediatamente.

—Bueno, entonces vete —le dio un suave empujón—. Que te diviertas.

—Sí —dijo Hotaru mientras salía—. Envía un mensajero si me necesitas.

—Sí. ¡Oh! —exclamó Serena. Su prima detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedes pedirle a lady Rei que venga cuando tenga un momento?

—Sí.

Hotaru sonrió, luego cerró la puerta. Serena dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la cama pensando en todo lo que tenía por hacer y aprender.


	18. capitulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Lo primero que Darién sintió fue un terrible dolor de cabeza. Era tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de gritar, pero se controló porque sospechó que sólo serviría para aumentar el dolor. Después percibió una sensación pastosa en la boca y se preguntó qué demonios le había ocurrido. No se sentía tan mal desde aquella vez en que se pasó tres días celebrando su ascenso… ¡Qué barbaridad! Vino, mujeres y música, durante tres días. La agonía que padeció después fue suficiente para convencerlo de que el alcohol debía consumirse con moderación.

¿Había olvidado esa lección y lo había vuelto a hacer? No lo recordaba. Lo último que recordaba…

Darién trató de escudriñar en sus recuerdos. Había viajado a Tsukino para cumplir las órdenes del rey y casarse con Serena Tsukino, la había perseguido por toda Escocia, había logrado regresar a Tsukino, se había casado con ella, se había acostado con ella y… hizo una pausa para dejar que los recuerdos acudieran a él. Su esposa lo estaba convenciendo de que el matrimonio no iba a ser la aburrida y pesada carga que había temido. Ella era diferente. No era como las otras, siempre tan recatadas y remilgadas. Ella era… divertida.

Serena jugaba con él, luchaba y reía, no se preocupaba si se despeinaba, tampoco si se le rasgaba el vestido o si se le rompían las uñas. Y al acampar camino a Chiba no se había quejado por las incomodidades del viaje ni se había acobardado cuando él peleó contra sus atacantes… De hecho, casi hubiera querido que lo hiciera. Darién se había distraído durante la batalla porque le preocupaba que ella estuviera peleando a sus espaldas. Esa había sido una de las razones por las cuales no había podido mantenerse en pie cuando ella se tropezó con él y por eso se había caído contra…

Los pensamientos de Darién se detuvieron de repente al recordar la espada que lo había atravesado. La cabalgata que había seguido le resultaba borrosa, lo que recordaba era que se habían dirigido hacia Eberhardt. Sospechó que había pasado inconsciente buena parte del trayecto.

Bueno, eso explicaba por qué se sentía tan mal, pensó, luego abrió los ojos, miró a su lado y una maldición entre dientes llegó a sus oídos. Reconoció la habitación en la que había dormido durante su última visita a Eberhardt. Sin embargo, no reconoció a la mujer que cosía sentada en la silla junto a su cama. Lo primero que pensó fue que se trataba de una de las sirvientas. El pelo oscuro salía debajo de una diadema, no alcanzaba a ver su rostro porque tenía la cabeza agachada, concentrada en la costura que tenía sobre el regazo.

El traje que llevaba no parecía de una sirvienta. Era de un estilo sencillo, pero de un material demasiado fino para ser de una empleada. Se preguntó quién sería y, acto seguido, se preguntó dónde diablos estaría su esposa. Había sufrido una herida muy grave. ¿Sería mucho esperar que lo cuidara en lugar de dejarlo en las manos de una absoluta desconocida, fuera o no una dama?

Debió de moverse o hacer algún ruido porque la mujer alzó el rostro de repente para mirarlo. Abrió los ojos de par en par y dejó la costura a un lado para acercarse un poco más a la cama.

—¡Estás despierto!

Darién la miró sorprendido. Un minuto no había sido suficiente para reconocer el rostro enmarcado por la diadema y el velo que llevaba, pero reconoció su voz de inmediato. ¡Rayos! La extraña rubita sentada a su lado era su esposa. Llevaba un vestido. ¡Y estaba cosiendo! Darién abrió la boca y la cerró, luego volvió a abrirla, pero no supo qué decir. No tenía ni idea de qué decir.

—¿No puedes hablar? —adivinó Serena—. No te esfuerces, tal vez estás muerto de sed. No has bebido ni comido nada durante días. Ahora te traigo un poco de caldo. Han mantenido un caldero sobre el fuego muchos días para cuando te despertaras. No vuelvas a dormirte. No tardo.

Darién se quedó mirándola cuando se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, el traje azul oscuro se movía rítmicamente mientras caminaba. Lo único que podía pensar era en qué había pasado con su mujer; un pensamiento que lo acompañaría los próximos días.

Serena cerró la puerta y corrió escaleras abajo. ¡Darién había despertado! Casi no podía creerlo. Su esposo finalmente se había despertado, y lo había hecho de la manera más natural. De pronto lo había mirado y ahí estaba con los ojos abiertos.

—Lady Serena, ¿qué…? —Lady Rei se detuvo en la parte alta de las escaleras al ver a una Serena nerviosa correr escaleras abajo y se apresuró a alcanzarla—. ¿Ha despertado?

—Sí.

—Gracias a Dios. —El alivio evidente de Rei se tradujo rápidamente en una sonrisa esperanzada—. ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Le ha gustado tu nuevo vestido?

Serena parpadeó. Se había olvidado por completo de su transformación, aunque le había dedicado dos días a la misma. Lady Rei le había ayudado con entusiasmo. Había organizado un grupo de sirvientas para confeccionar el vestido de inmediato y había sugerido que fuera algo muy sencillo para que pudiera hacerse más rápidamente. Las mujeres apenas lo habían terminado unas pocas horas antes, y Serena se lo había puesto y había esperado pacientemente mientras Rei le arreglaba una diadema azul oscura y un velo sobre la cabeza.

Se sentía muy incómoda con la indumentaria, pero sabía que se acostumbraría con el tiempo. También extrañaba su espada, pero lady Rei había insistido en que no debía usarla.

Pero lady Rei no se había limitado a eso. También la estaba entrenando en comportamientos femeninos, tales como la manera apropiada de dirigir el servicio, los intríngulis del manejo de una propiedad grande y la costura. Serena estaba practicando esta última habilidad cuando Darién se despertó.

—¿Serena? ¿No le ha gustado?

—No lo sé —admitió—. No puede hablar. Creo que es por su garganta. Está reseca por la falta de líquido.

—Oh, sí, claro. —Rei empezó a bajar por las escaleras—. Quédate con él, yo iré a por el caldo.

—Gracias.

Serena se apresuró a regresar por donde había bajado para entrar de nuevo en la habitación. Cuando estuvo en la puerta hizo una pausa. «No corras ni des zancadas», se recordó a sí misma. «Camina como una dama». Rei le había repetido varias veces este consejo en su esfuerzo por ayudarla a ser más elegante.

Sacudió la cabeza, abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación, obligándose a dar pasos cortos y controlados. Era una verdadera lata, pero Darién merecía una esposa adecuada, y las esposas adecuadas no caminaban a zancadas como los hombres.

«Trata siempre de sonreír con serenidad. Los hombres se ven enfrentados a pruebas y tribulaciones durante el día y valoran tener una esposa con una sonrisa tranquilizadora».

La voz de su anfitriona resonaba en su cabeza, y al mirar hacia la cama se obligó a esbozar lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Se sintió aliviada al ver que Darién seguía despierto y no había vuelto a sumirse en su sueño sepulcral.

—Lady Rei te traerá un poco de caldo —le dijo, tratando de hablar con suavidad, como hacía lady Rei. Bueno, cuando no estaba bramando.

Darién miró a su esposa, y le extrañó su forma de hablar y cómo se había suavizado su voz. En realidad estaba preciosa. El color del traje le sentaba bien, pero él echaba de menos la forma en que sus pantalones se ceñían a sus finas curvas. Después le miró el rostro y el pelo, y pensó que sabía lucir la diadema y el velo, aunque su pelo era igualmente hermoso cuando lo llevaba recogido atrás, y mucho más hermoso cuando caía sobre sus hombros por las noches…

Sí, estaba preciosa, pero no se parecía a su Serena. ¿Y dónde estaba su espada? Decidió guardarse la pregunta mientras se recuperaba. Cuando por fin quiso hablar, se dio cuenta de que tenía realmente seca la garganta. Sólo recuperó la normalidad dos días después. Pero, en realidad, no era por eso por lo que no hablaba. Ésa fue simplemente la excusa de la que se sirvió.

Darién no hablaba porque no sabía qué decir. Todos los demás hablaban todo el tiempo. Serena le relató su viaje a Eberhardt, su llegada y cómo lo había cosido Rei. Jedite le relató la búsqueda de sus atacantes y los movimientos diarios en Eberhardt. Rei le contó lo que había pasado en Eberhardt desde su última visita.

Sin embargo, nadie le explicó qué le había pasado a su esposa. El cambio no se limitaba al vestido. Todo su comportamiento era diferente. Ya no practicaba con las espadas diariamente en el patio como hacía en Tsukino, pasaba el tiempo sentada a su lado, insistiéndole en que descansara y cosiendo lo que fuera que estaba haciendo. Por lo general, con una mueca horrible en la cara que alternaba con una sonrisa forzada que se ponía en los labios cada vez que lo miraba. Ahora caminaba dando saltitos y hablaba con una voz tan baja que tenía que esforzarse por escuchar… cuando decía algo.

Darién recordaba cariñosamente tenerla en sus brazos durante la noche, contándole sus relatos juveniles y escuchando los pocos detalles que ella estaba dispuesta a contar sobre los suyos. En verdad, era él quien hablaba, sólo ocasionalmente lograba sacarle una historia a ella. Pero ahora no decía nada. Serena se limitaba a sonreír con la sonrisa más espantosa y forzada que había visto en su vida, y Darién la miraba y se preguntaba qué le había sucedido.

Por fin, al tercer día, se atrevió a plantear la pregunta. Jedite pasó a hablar con él y Serena se excusó para bajar a hablar con Rei. Su amigo empezó a decirle que todavía no habían encontrado a sus atacantes pero que seguirían buscándolos. Darién asintió y después, incapaz de seguir guardando silencio en relación con su esposa, preguntó:

—¿Qué le ha pasado a mi esposa?

Estaba un poco ronco, pero ya no le dolía la garganta al hablar. Para su desagrado, lo único que había tomado era unos pocos sorbos de caldo. Pero le había suavizado la garganta y esa mañana le habían permitido comer algo sólido.

—¿Qué ha pasado con…? —empezó a preguntar Jedite, desconcertado—. No sé qué quieres decir.

Darién se movió en la cama con impaciencia. Jedite no la conocía antes y quizá no se daba cuenta del cambio en su comportamiento. Por desgracia, Hotaru y Pequeño Malachite, que sí la conocían, no estaban allí para preguntarles. Le habían informado de que la pareja había ido a visitar a la familia de Pequeño Malachite.

—¿Hirieron a mi esposa durante el ataque? —preguntó.

—No.

Darién frunció el ceño.

—¿Se ha golpeado en la cabeza después de que llegáramos aquí, mientras yo estaba inconsciente?

—No —repitió Jedite, que ahora no salía de su asombro por las preguntas.

—Ya veo —dijo Darién—. Entonces, ¿qué diablos habéis hecho con mi esposa?

Jedite se quedó de una pieza.

—¿Yo…? Nada. ¿Qué…?

—Lleva un vestido —señaló—. Un vestido, Jedite. Está cosiendo, o tratando de hacerlo. ¡Dios Santo! ¿Qué ha pasado mientras yo estaba inconsciente?

—Yo… ¿nunca usaba vestidos antes de venir?

—No —afirmó Darién—. No llevaba vestido cuando llegamos, ¿o sí?

—No, pero pensé que quizá se debía a que estabais viajando y…

—No traíamos una carreta llena de baúles que pudieran estar llenos de vestidos, ¿o sí?

—No —dijo Jedite dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—Bueno, ahí lo tienes entonces. —Darién sacudió la cabeza y añadió—: Exceptuando el día de nuestra boda, ella no ha usado un vestido desde que la conocí en la capilla de Saint Simmian. Hasta ahora —reconoció—. Serena no usa vestidos. No cose. No camina a saltitos, ella da zancadas. ¿Y dónde está su maldita espada?

—No lo sé. —Jedite miró a su alrededor buscando el objeto en cuestión—. ¿Cómo es?

—Como una espada, Jedite —dijo Darién secamente—. Especialmente fabricada para ella, un poco más pequeña y más ligera que la espada de un hombre, pero, por lo demás, exactamente igual a todas las espadas que has visto.

Jedite se encogió de hombros, impotente.

—No me fijé la noche en que llegasteis, teníamos tanta prisa y tanta angustia… Y no he visto mucho a Serena desde vuestra llegada. Tu esposa ha estado aquí contigo casi todo el tiempo, cuidándote como le correspondía.

—Bueno, seguramente Hotaru no estuvo aquí todo el tiempo antes de irse con Pequeño Malachite a…

—¡Ay, sí! —exclamó Jedite—. He visto la espada de Hotaru. Muy bien hecha y perfecta para su tamaño. —Hizo una pausa y lo miró con interés—. ¿Quieres decir que Serena tiene una espada parecida?

—No sólo tiene una espada parecida sino que generalmente lleva pantalones como Hotaru, camina con pasos firmes y seguros como Hotaru y… son como copias exactas, excepto que Hotaru es pequeña y mi Serena es alta y esbelta, y tiene ese hermoso pelo dorado.

—Ah. —Jedite asintió lentamente y luego movió la cabeza—. Yo no la he visto así. Como te he dicho, no la miré detenidamente la primera noche debido a la preocupación que tenía por ti, y como ha estado aquí casi todo el tiempo desde entonces… Me parece fascinante.

—Es fascinante. O lo era, antes de llegar aquí. Desde que desperté en esta cama, ella ha… —Suspiró, impotente. Se estaba volviendo una chica. Como Rei—. ¡Rei!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Jedite alarmado cuando Darién se incorporó en la cama.

—Rei —repitió Darién con tristeza—. Tu pequeña esposa tiene que haberle influido. Está haciendo que mi Serena se vuelva una chica.

Jedite alzó bien las cejas.

—¿No era una chica cuando te casaste con ella?

—Sí, pero… bah, tú sabes lo que quiero decir. Era una mujer, pero fuerte y divertida.

—Rei es fuerte y divertida. —Jedite empezó a lanzar una mirada desafiante.

—Sí, pero Serena… ¿De dónde ha sacado el vestido? —se interrumpió Darién.

Jedite frunció el ceño.

—Creo que Rei ordenó a las sirvientas que le hicieran el vestido —admitió; luego añadió de mala gana—: Me imagino que ha pasado algún tiempo con Serena durante estos días antes de que despertaras.

—¡Ajá! —Darién apartó las sábanas lejos e intentó sentarse en el borde de la cama.

—¿Qué haces?

—Voy a vestirme. ¿Donde está mi traje?

—Aquí. —Jedite cogió una tela blanca que estaba sobre la silla y se la pasó—. Aquí está tu túnica. Tu jubón y tus pantalones deben de estar por aquí. Pero no creo que debas levantarte todavía.

—Tengo que hacerlo. —Darién cogió la túnica y empezó a ponérsela—. Tengo que alejar a Serena de Rei antes de que la estropee por completo.

—¿Estropearla? —Los ojos de Jedite se achicaron, mirándolo con frialdad—. Mi esposa no está estropeando a la tuya. La influencia de Rei sólo puede serle provechosa a Serena.

—Serena no necesita la ayuda de nadie. Era perfecta como era. ¡Me gustaba así! —Darién terminó de ponerse la túnica, y se quedó asombrado al ver que tenía un brazo más largo que el otro. Una de las mangas que daba a medio camino entre el codo y la muñeca mientras que la otra le cubría completamente los dedos de la mano. Entonces vio la aguja con un poco de hilo que colgaba del dobladillo.

—¡Ja! —Jedite señaló el hilo y la aguja—. Esta es obra suya, ¿no? ¿Ves? Necesita entrenamiento. Tendrías que agradecer a mi Rei que se haya dignado a dedicar su tiempo a enseñarla.

Darién miró con ira a su viejo amigo, luego se le acercó, pero sintió que las piernas le temblaban al caminar. Sin prestar atención a eso, puso un dedo sobre el pecho de Jedite y le espetó:

—Yo tengo sirvientas para que cosan. Mi esposa es perfecta como es.

—¿Darién?

Al volver la vista hacia un lado, se encontró con Serena y Rei, de pie en la puerta, mirándolos. Sintió pánico por un momento, ¿habrían oído su conversación? No, a juzgar por las sonrisas en sus labios, acababan de llegar.

—¿Qué haces levantado? —Serena se acercó a la cama y titubeó un poco al ver la túnica. Una mueca se dibujó en sus labios, y él pensó que la había oído murmurar que tenía que esforzarse aun más, pero luego se interpuso entre él y Jedite y lo obligó a volver a la cama. Él la dejó. Parecía mejor volver a la cama voluntariamente que dejar que las piernas le flaquearan.

—Tienes que recuperar las fuerzas. Te estás recuperando de una herida muy grave.

—Sí —dijo Jedite con frialdad—. Cuanto más pronto te recuperes más pronto podrás irte a tu casa.

—No será lo suficientemente pronto para mí —gruñó Darién en respuesta. Los dos hombres se miraron durante un momento, hasta que Jedite se dio la vuelta y salió dando un portazo.

Serena y Rei intercambiaron miradas de asombro, luego se dedicaron a lo importante y ayudaron a Darién a volver a la cama.

—¿Has podido averiguar por qué están tan enfadados? —preguntó Serena.

Estaba con Rei junto a las escaleras del castillo de Eberhardt, contemplando a sus esposos que se ignoraban el uno al otro obstinadamente.

Darién, montado en su caballo, con gesto adusto y la espalda muy derecha, se negaba deliberadamente a mirar a Jedite, quien, de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, miraba con tristeza hacia los escalones, determinado a no mirar a su amigo. No habían vuelto a hablarse desde que Rei y Serena entraran en la habitación mientras Darién gruñía: «Mi esposa es perfecta como es».

Serena se había sentido muy complacida con el elogio, pero entonces había advertido que los hombres se miraban fijamente y luego Jedite había dicho que era necesario que Darién se recuperara pronto para que se pudiera ir a su casa. La respuesta de su esposo no había sido más entusiasta, y en ese momento se había dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal entre los dos amigos, pero no sabía qué, y eso la molestaba.

Darién había pasado los últimos cuatro días en la habitación e insistía en que ella permaneciera con él. Cuando trató de averiguar cuál había sido la razón del disgusto, él no quiso contárselo.

Durante las dos cortas charlas que había podido tener con Rei desde entonces, se enteró de que Jedite estaba también muy enfadado, pero tampoco decía por qué. Las mujeres se habían esforzado por saber de qué se trataba, pero ninguna de las dos había tenido éxito.

—No. Lleva unos días muy enfadado y no quiere ni oír hablar de Darién.

Serena movió la cabeza, cada vez más preocupada.

Darién y ella salían hacia Chiba ese día. Darién consideraba que seis días eran suficientes para recuperarse e insistía en partir. Rei y Serena habían tratado de convencerlo de que se quedara un par de días más antes de arriesgarse a viajar, recordándole su delicado estado de salud y el hecho de que Pequeño Malachite y Hotaru no habían regresado todavía. Pero no pudieron convencerlo. Y Jedite no las había ayudado, todo lo contrario: dijo que la mayoría de los guerreros habían regresado después del tiempo libre que Darién les había dado y que podían escoltarlos hasta Chiba para asegurarse de que llegaran a salvo. También había dicho que podían enviar a uno de los hombres a informar a Pequeño Malachite de que Darién iba camino a casa y que podía reunirse allí con él, en lugar de regresar a Eberhardt.

—¡Serena! —exclamó Darién mirando hacia el grupo con fastidio—. Termina de dar las gracias a lady Rei y partamos. Tenemos que recorrer una distancia de medio día para llegar a casa.

Serena se volvió hacia Rei. Pensó abrazarla, pero nunca había sido partidaria de las despedidas emocionales, por tanto se limitó a sonreír.

—Muchas gracias por todo.

—Con muchísimo gusto, Serena. —Rei le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y bajó con ella las escaleras—. Si logras saber por qué están tan enfadados los hombres…

—Haré lo que pueda —prometió Serena.

Sonriendo, Rei la abrazó rápidamente, luego dio un paso atrás para dejarla montar en su caballo. Fue una operación difícil para Serena. Como estaba acostumbrada a montar a horcajadas, era torpe y lenta montándose de lado. Darién la miró con disgusto, luego le lanzó una mirada acusadora a Jedite y dirigió su caballo hacia la puerta.

Fue una larga cabalgata para Serena. No sólo estaba incómoda, sino que Darién había permanecido silencioso y triste durante el viaje. En poco tiempo iba a conocer al padre de Darién y de repente se sentía nerviosa al pensarlo. ¿Qué pasaba si no le agradaba? ¿Si se olvidaba de levantarse un poco la falda, se enredaba y se caía en el momento de saludarlo? ¿Si la odiaba tanto a ella como parecía odiar a su padre?

Se torturó con esas preocupaciones todo el camino, por lo que fue casi un alivio llegar. Aunque todo saliera mal, pronto pasaría. Los malos tragos, cuanto antes mejor.

Darién ordenó a los hombres que se dirigieran al establo, pero la llevó a ella directamente a la puerta del castillo.

Serena miró con cautela cuando se abrieron las puertas y un hombre mayor y delgado apareció en la parte superior de la escalera. Por su palidez y apariencia frágil, supuso que debía de tratarse del conde de Chiba. Estaba haciendo acopio de valor para saludarlo cuando su padre apareció al lado del hombre y le dio el brazo para ayudarlo a bajar las escaleras. Lo seguía lady Wildwo… lady Tsukino, se corrigió a sí misma, luego Pequeño Malachite, Hotaru y el obispo.

Su nerviosismo se desvaneció. Ya no se sentía tan sola ni tan nerviosa. Además, se distrajo por todo lo que estaba pensando. No había señal alguna de animosidad entre los dos viejos, lo que sugería que habían saldado las diferencias, sin importar por qué habían surgido. Y quería saber cómo les había ido en el viaje a la Corte y cómo había recibido el rey inglés la noticia del matrimonio de su padre con lady Mizuno.

También quería saber cómo le había ido a Hotaru con la familia de Pequeño Malachite. Esperaba que le hubieran agradado a su prima y que hubieran sido amables con ella.

Darién bajó del caballo y se acercó a ayudarla, pero ella se bajó antes de que él llegara y salió corriendo para reunirse con su prima y su madrastra, que se adelantaron a saludarla. Esperó a que las mujeres se abrazaran, y cuando hubieron concluido los saludos, tomó su esposa de la mano y se volvió para presentársela a su padre. Serena saludó a su suegro con cortesía y a su padre con un movimiento de cabeza; hecho esto, corrió junto a las mujeres y las tres se pusieron a hablar muy animadamente de todo lo que había sucedido mientras habían estado separadas.

Darién suspiró cuando las puertas del castillo se cerraron tras ellas. Parecían tres mujeres normales. Incluso Hotaru llevaba un vestido. Su fascinante novia había desaparecido. Tenía la esperanza de que, si la apartaba de la maligna influencia de Rei, volvería a ser la misma de antes. Por desgracia, ése no había sido el caso. Por el contrario, parecía haber redoblado los esfuerzos para ser más femenina en su presencia. Ahora casi nunca maldecía, apenas lo había hecho una vez durante los dos primeros días después de que él despertara.

Suspirando de nuevo, se volvió hacia los cuatro hombres que seguían de pie junto a las escaleras. Cada uno de ellos miraba a las mujeres con diferentes expresiones. Su padre parecía tener curiosidad, Pequeño Malachite parecía desconcertado, el obispo sonreía bondadosamente y Kenji Tsukino parecía horrorizado. Darién lo comprendía. El pobre hombre estaba tan asombrado como él cuando la vio por primera vez al despertar en el castillo de Jedite.

Se acercó a su padre.

—Padre. —Lo tomó por los brazos en un medio abrazo y se sorprendió haciendo un gesto de desagrado al notar cuánto peso había perdido. La enfermedad no había sido una disculpa para no ir a Tsukino. Estaba enfermo de verdad y, por lo visto, aún estaba recuperándose.

—Es encantadora —dijo el conde de Chiba.

—Sí —dijo Darién entre dientes, controlándose para no decir que cuando llevaba pantalones era más en cantadora—. Ella…

—¿Qué demonios has hecho con mi hija?

Darién se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a la mirada iracunda de Kenji. Un estremecimiento de horror le recorrió el cuerpo al sentirse culpado por algo que ni si quiera a él le gustaba, y respondió secamente:

—Yo no he hecho nada. Así estaba cuando me desperté después de la herida. —Mostró su disgusto con un gesto—. Creo que todo esto es cosa de Rei.

—¿Rei? ¿Lady Eberhardt? —preguntó el obispo sorprendido.

—Sí.

—No. —Kenji reflexionó al ver el evidente disgusto de Darién y sacudió la cabeza—. No. Ella ha estado con otras damas antes y no la han cambiado así. Tiene que ser algo más.

—Jedite confesó que Rei había dedicado algunas sirvientas a la tarea de confeccionarle el vestido… los vestidos —se corrigió a sí mismo, porque Serena había salido de Eberhardt con tres vestidos y la promesa de que los otros serían enviados cuando estuvieran terminados—. Incluso llegó a admitir que Rei había pasado mucho tiempo con ella antes de que yo despertara. Tuvo que ser Rei. —Su expresión se volvió más adusta cuando añadió—: Pero a Jedite no le gustó que se lo dijera. Se tomó como una ofensa personal que me disgustara que Serena se estuviera convirtiendo en una versión más alta de su esposa.

—¿De veras? —comentó Kenji con interés.

—Sí. Incluso estuvimos a punto de pegarnos. —Darién hizo un gesto de desagrado—. No nos hablábamos cuando Serena y yo partimos.

—Hmmm. No parece muy diferente a la disputa que tuvimos hace veinte años —le dijo Kenji al padre de Darién—. Arregla las cosas con Jedite, no dejes que la ira se encone. Él ama a su esposa, así como, evidentemente, tú amas a la tuya. Los dos os habéis puesto a la defensiva ante una posible ofensa a ellas.

—Yo no… —Darién empezó a negar que amaba a su esposa, luego hizo una pausa y miró a Kenji. Le gustaba, la respetaba, y lo había hecho desde el principio. También había disfrutado mucho de su compañía desde el día de la boda, pero esos jugueteos y revolcones… las cosquillas y su inteligencia y su ingenio…

Dios Santo, llevaba la túnica torcida. Serena había hecho todo lo posible por reparar su costura, pero todavía estaba un poco torcida y él, que solía negarse a llevar prendas que no estaban en perfecto estado, se la había puesto igual. Estaba enamorándose de su mujer. O, como había sugerido Kenji Tsukino, ya lo estaba. Y quería recuperarla.

—Creo que alguien tendrá que explicarme cómo era Serena antes del viaje —dijo el conde—. A mí me parece perfecta.

—Sí, lo es —dijo Kenji entre dientes—. Pero tú no la conociste antes. Era muy parecida a tu Berjerite. Llevaba pantalones, no se ponía vestidos y montaba a horcajadas, no en silla de mujer. Creí que iba a caerme al verla montada como una dama.

—¿Cómo Berjerite? —preguntó Darién, sorprendido al escuchar el nombre de su madre.

—Seguro que no te acuerdas mucho de ella —dijo Kenji—. Pero tu madre era muy parecida a Serena y a Hotaru. Era una guerrera. Hermosa y fuerte.

El conde de Chiba asintió.

—Sí, lo era. Hermosa y fuerte, pero femenina hasta la médula.

—Como mi Serena —dijo Darién—. Al menos como era antes. —Miró a Kenji—. Quiero recuperarla.

El obispo se aclaró la garganta y preguntó:

—¿Le has preguntado por qué ha cambiado tan de repente?

Darién hizo un movimiento de incomodidad.

—Llevaba un vestido cuando desperté.

—Entonces, en algún momento, mientras estabas inconsciente… —murmuró Kenji.

—Era la misma Serena antes de que Hotaru y yo partiéramos a visitar a mi familia —intervino Pequeño Malachite para ayudar a aclarar las cosas.

—Entonces fue durante los dos últimos días en que estuve inconsciente —dijo Darién haciendo un movimiento de cabeza—. Durante el tiempo en que Jedite dijo que Rei pasaba largos ratos con ella.

Kenji Tsukino volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

—No veo por qué, chaval. Como he dicho, ha tenido trato con muchas damas, incluso Amy, a quien ella quiere mucho, trató de influir para que Serena fuera más femenina, pero mi hija nunca hizo caso de esas cosas. Tiene que haber algo más.

Todos guardaron silencio. Reflexionaron. De repente, Pequeño Malachite dijo:

—Tal vez tenga algo que ver con lady Kaolinete.

Darién alzó la cabeza al oírlo.

—¿Lady Kaolinete?

—Sí. Hotaru me dijo que lady Kaolinete trató de insultar a Serena, pero que ella la puso en su lugar. —Se encogió de hombros—. Es posible que dijera algo que la afectara mucho.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Darién.

—Dijo que la había visto practicar con la espada, y luego dijo algo así como que para ti sería interesante estar casado con una amazona y que si habías cambiado el juego erótico por el juego con las espadas para entenderte con ella.

—Zorra —dijo Kenji, disgustado.

—Sí —añadió el conde, luego murmuró pensativo—: Kaolinete… ¿no coqueteaste con ella antes de que se casara? Viniste a casa a pasar la Navidad el día de tu ascenso y ella estaba aquí. Se había detenido con su familia a pasar un par de días de camino a su boda, yo percibí que algo había pasado entre vosotros dos.

—Sí —dijo Darién, rezongando casi en voz alta—. Lady Kaolinete tiene una lengua viperina. Es una víbora.

Kenji Tsukino volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

—Muchas mujeres han tratado de asestarle golpes a Serena, pero ella siempre ha sabido ponerlas en su lugar y seguir tan campante. ¿Por qué sería diferente ahora?

—Tal vez porque está enamorada de Darién —dijo Pequeño Malachite, y Darién lo miró con interés—. Su reacción cuando te hirieron fue bastante reveladora. No se alejaba de tu lado, se quedó sentada mirándote día y noche porque deseaba que vivieras. Ella te quiere.

—¿Y tú crees que querría cambiar por amor a Darién?

Pequeño Malachite se encogió de hombros.

—Jedite quiso parecerse a Darién para complacer a Rei cuando se casaron. Tal vez Serena pensó que si se parecía a Rei complacería a Darién.

—Sí —asintió Kenji Tsukino—. Puede que tengas razón. De hecho, es la única explicación que parece tener algún sentido.

—Bueno, pues ahí lo tienes. —El conde tomó a Darién por el brazo y lo dirigió hacia las escaleras—. Todo lo que necesitas es hablar con ella y saber qué pasa. Dile que la quieres tal como es y que no tiene que cambiar. Todo se arreglará.

Darién ayudó a su padre a subir las escaleras; las palabras que debía decirle a su esposa le daban vueltas en la cabeza. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del castillo, ya lo tenía pensado. Sabía exactamente qué le diría, lo único que necesitaba era encontrar el momento adecuado.

Fue más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo. Muchos parientes habían ido a Chiba a visitar a su padre al saber que estaba enfermo. Con la cantidad de tías, tíos y primos bajo el mismo techo, además del obispo y lord Tsukino y su nueva esposa, Darién sintió como si no hubiera lugar para él. Serena y él tuvieron que dormir en el salón principal con los parientes menos importantes y con los sirvientes.

—Serena, en realidad has progresado mucho en la costura. Pero ¿no preferirías practicar en el patio con Hotaru? —preguntó lady Ikuko con gentileza.

Serena se obligó a sonreírle a su madrastra.

—No. Me gusta estar aquí cosiendo con las mujeres —mintió.

La verdad era que estaba harta de estar cosiendo con las mujeres, tanto que a veces creía que iba a dar un grito. Además, era muy incómodo practicar con la espada llevando falda. La estúpida prenda se le metía siempre entre las piernas.

—Serena —dijo lady Ikuko con suavidad—, tu padre está muy preocupado por ti. Piensa que no eres feliz.

Serena fijó la vista en la tela en la que estaba practicando diferentes puntadas e hizo una mueca. Su padre no se equivocaba. Lo estaba pasando muy mal. Pero cada vez que pensaba olvidarse del cuento de la feminidad, se acordaba de Darién gritando «Mi esposa es perfecta como es» y se renovaba su determinación de ser lo que él quería. En ese momento llevaba dos días comportándose así, por lo que pensó que quería decir que estaba satisfecho con el cambio. Tenía la esperanza de que llegara a amarla.

—¿Esposa?

Serena dio un brinco al sentir que Darién aparecía a su lado de repente y trató de sonreír para complacerlo.

—Sí. ¿Esposo?

—Ven. —Tomándola del brazo, la hizo ponerse de pie y la llevó hacia el salón principal.

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó Serena, al notar con preocupación la determinación de Darién.

—No, pero quiero hablar contigo —respondió él—. He querido hacerlo desde que llegamos a Chiba. No obstante, no hemos podido estar un momento a solas desde entonces y no parece que ninguno de los invitados piense marcharse pronto… —Hizo un movimiento con sus hombros—. He decidido que tenemos que encontrar un lugar en el que podamos hablar.

Para entonces ya estaban saliendo del castillo. Serena vio los caballos ensillados e hizo un gesto de disgusto.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A un lugar secreto en el que sé que podremos estar solos.

—¿Fuera de las murallas?

La pregunta de Serena era redundante. Difícilmente necesitarían caballos si el lugar estuviera dentro de las murallas de Chiba.

—¿Crees que es sensato? ¿Y si los hombres de Tomoe nos atacan de nuevo?

—Hay muy pocas posibilidades de que eso suceda. Seguramente ya se habrán enterado de que Tomoe está muerto y se habrán retirado.

No parecía preocupado, por tanto Serena dejó correr el asunto y se concentró en montarse y mantener se derecha en la silla para mujer mientras él la conducía fuera del patio.

El lugar secreto era una cañada llena de peonías. Serena sonrió al ver las hermosas flores salvajes cubriendo el suelo al bajarse de su montura y caer en los brazos de Darién.

Casi le riñe porque no debía esforzarse para recibirla y ayudarla a poner pie en tierra, pero estaba mucho mejor y había recuperado sus fuerzas en los últimos días en Chiba. Su rostro había recuperado su color normal, y Serena sabía que había estado practicando con los hombres en el patio, recobrando sus fuerzas.

—Es hermoso, ¿no? —le preguntó Darién mientras sacaba una manta y una pequeña bolsa que había colgado de su montura.

—Sí —asintió Serena mientras él la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba hacia el centro del pequeño claro. La soltó, tendió la manta en el suelo y le indicó que se sentara. Luego se sentó junto a ella, abrió la bolsa y sacó un poco de queso, pan, frutas y un odre de vino. Era evidente que intentaba dejar la charla para después de comer, lo que hizo que Serena se pusiera más y más nerviosa. Parecía tan triste y tan determinado al acercársele en el salón principal…

—Pensé que querías hablar conmigo —dijo.

Darién levantó la mirada y vio la ansiedad dibujada en el rostro de Serena. Tenía la misma expresión que la noche de su boda, como si esperara que fuera a suceder algo poco placentero y sintiera deseos de salir corriendo. Dudó un momento, luego agachó la cabeza y puso la comida y el vino a un lado. Quizá lo mejor era despachar la parte desagradable primero.

Después de estudiar la forma de empezar, le preguntó:

—Serena, ¿por qué no has vuelto a ponerte tus pantalones?

Ella pareció confundida; abrió la boca, la cerró y luego preguntó:

—¿No prefieres que lleve faldas?

—¿La verdad?

Ella asintió.

—No —respondió él con firmeza—. Te prefiero desnuda.

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par, luego sonrió, y él continuó:

—Ante todo desnuda —dijo con firmeza—, después te prefiero con esos pantalones viejos y ajustados que dejan ver todas las curvas de tu cuerpo.

Ella rió al oír su franqueza.

—También te prefiero feliz —dijo—. Y aunque sé que piensas que esa sonrisa falsa que llevas puesta todo el día es muy femenina, no es así. No eres feliz. Yo quiero que seas feliz.

—Sí soy feliz —afirmó, pero no era buena para mentir.

Darién le tomó las manos.

—Serena…

—Tú también estás feliz. Te oí decirle a Jedite que yo era perfecta así. Entonces los dos estamos felices. —Se encogió de hombros.

Darién se sintió totalmente perdido. No tenía idea de qué estaba hablando. «Mi esposa es perfecta como es». Las palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza, y cerró los ojos. Era lo último que había dicho en la discusión con Jedite que había sido interrumpida por Serena. Y ella, que no había oído el resto y llevaba puesto un vestido los dos últimos días y se estaba esforzando al máximo para parecer una dama, pensó que era así como le parecía perfecta.

—Serena, lo que estaba diciendo es que eras perfecta como eras antes. Cuando te conocí, antes de que te pusieras esas absurdas vestimentas que llevas ahora.

Ella levantó las cejas, incrédula.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—Pero te obligué a seguirme por toda Escocia. Puse mi pie sobre tu entrepierna. Yo…

—Bueno, no me refería exactamente a esa parte, aunque de todos modos fue un cortejo interesante —confesó—. Serena, lo que quiero decir es que me gustó lo que vivimos entre el día de la boda y el ataque camino a Chiba. Admiraba y respetaba tu fortaleza, tu habilidad y tu inteligencia, y también valoraba tu belleza. Cuando nos casamos y dejaste de huir, formamos una pareja estupenda. Nos llevábamos bien en la cama, descansábamos uno en brazos del otro y hablábamos por la noche, podíamos jugar, luchar, divertirnos y hacernos cos… —hizo un movimiento de hombros—. Echo de menos todo eso. Echo de menos la risa y la diversión. Te habías relajado conmigo… y eso también lo echo de menos.

—Yo… —Serena se interrumpió para soltar un grito—: ¡Maldición!

Darién se echó hacia atrás sorprendido cuando ella lo empujó a un lado y sacó el sgian dubh de su cinto. Sólo le llevó un instante darse cuenta del problema. Parecía que los hombres de Tomoe no se habían retirado después de todo. Estaban entrando en la cañada.

—¡Maldición! —gritó, haciéndole eco y poniéndose de pie.


	19. Final

Lynsay Sands La Persecución

**Capítulo 17**

Serena se movió instintivamente para poner su espalda contra la de Darién mientras los hombres los rodeaban. Echó de menos su espada, que no había vuelto a utilizar desde que llevaba vestido. Sólo contaba con su sgian dubh. No era mucho, pero se aseguraría de que, al menos, le sirviera para proteger la espalda de Darién mientras éste peleaba con los que estaban del otro lado. Además se acordó de que esos hombres no querían hacerle daño a ella, sus órdenes eran matar a Darién. Si lograba protegerle la espalda, él sólo tendría que defenderse de nueve hombres.

¡Estupendo! Estaba pensando eso cuando oyó unas risas un poco más allá del claro y vio a su padre y a su madrastra entrar en la cañada. Su alegría se desvaneció al advertir la batalla que empezaba a tener lugar. Pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar, Pequeño Malachite entró cabalgando en la cañada procedente de otra dirección. Hotaru iba con él, dándole besitos en el cuello, pero se detuvo de repente cuando el gigante maldijo y tiró de las riendas de su caballo. La prima de Serena se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se irguió enseguida.

El padre de Serena y Hotaru reaccionaron a la vez. Hotaru bajó de su montura al tiempo que Kenji Tsukino bajaba de la suya. Los dos atacaron, con Pequeño Malachite pisándoles los talones; entonces, se oyó la voz de lady Ikuko, que gritaba:

—¡Tomoe está muerto!

El padre de Serena, Hotaru y Pequeño Malachite disminuyeron su impulso pero no se detuvieron. Los hombres de Tomoe, que ya los habían visto, se quedaron quietos, dudando. Parecía que no sabían si concentrarse en Darién y Serena, en los otros tres que se aproximaban a pie o en la mujer que todavía montaba orgullosamente sobre su caballo y gritaba con voz firme:

—¡Tomoe está muerto! Lo atraparon en el pasadizo de Tsukino cuando estaba atacando. Luchó hasta la muerte en lugar de rendirse. —Calló un momento para dejar que sus palabras tuvieran efecto; luego añadió—: A su muerte, yo soy su única heredera. Ahora me debéis lealtad a mí.

El padre de Serena, Hotaru y Pequeño Malachite se quedaron de pie esperando, preparados por si era necesario contraatacar.

—Soy consciente de que estabais obedeciendo las órdenes de Tomoe al atacar a Serena y a Darién —continuó—. Y no os castigaré si bajáis vuestras armas y os vais de inmediato.

Puesto que los hombres dudaron y se miraron mutuamente, lady Ikuko dijo con impaciencia:

—Ya habéis perdido tres de vuestros hombres. ¿Preferís morir aquí mismo en lugar de servirme?

Finalmente, los hombres de Tomoe bajaron sus armas y se quedaron quietos, sin saber qué hacer.

—Estáis libres para regresar a Tomoe a uniros a los que están allí. Y si me servís bien y lealmente no volveremos a mencionar esto nunca.

Los hombres dudaron un rato más, luego se internaron en los bosques como si fueran uno solo. Darién esperó un instante, luego los siguió con su suegro y con Pequeño Malachite. El trío regresó unos minutos después; parecían más tranquilos.

—Sus caballos no estaban lejos. Ya se han ido.

Serena se sintió aliviada.

—Bueno —dijo Kenji Tsukino entre dientes.

Se miraron unos a otros; nadie había sufrido ningún daño.

—¿Qué hacíais vosotros por aquí? —preguntó Serena a su padre mientras guardaba su sgian dubh.

Tsukino respondió:

—Hace algunos años, cuando vine con tu madre, descubrimos este lugar. Venía a enseñárselo a Ikuko.

Serena movió la cabeza lentamente, luego miró a Hotaru y a Pequeño Malachite.

—¿Y vosotros? ¿Qué hacíais por aquí?

—Uno de los hombres me habló de este lugar cuando dije que quería tener un rato a solas con Hotaru —respondió Pequeño Malachite.

Serena se dio la vuelta y, arqueando las cejas, le dijo a su esposo:

—Un lugar secreto, ¿eh? Creo que tu secreto ya no existe, milord.

Haciendo una mueca, Darién miró a las otras dos parejas.

—Si bien aprecio vuestra ayuda para librarme de los hombres de Tomoe, os agradecería que nos dejarais hacer nuestro picnic.

—Oh, vaya, no seas tan poco hospitalario, chaval. —Kenji Tsukino envainó su espada y se acercó a la manta, donde estaba la bolsa con la comida—. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Vino, frutillas, queso y…

—Serena y yo estábamos hablando de su repentino deseo de usar trajes y olvidar su espada —dijo Darién con gravedad.

Para su gran asombro, Kenji Tsukino corrigió su ímpetu anterior. Sacudió la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y montó en su caballo. Luego llamó a Hotaru y a Pequeño Malachite, diciéndoles:

—Venid, vosotros dos. Tendréis que buscar otro lugar para vuestras travesuras. Mi hija y mi yerno tienen asuntos que resolver.

Hotaru no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces, tomó a Pequeño Malachite de la mano y tiró de él hacia su caballo. Serena notó el alivio en el rostro de su prima y supo que estaba deseando que regresara a su antiguo ser. Aunque Hotaru había vuelto de la visita a sus nuevos parientes con un vestido, sólo había sido un cambio temporal de comportamiento por respeto a su nueva familia, y enseguida volvió a vestirse como siempre. Esperaba que Serena hiciera lo mismo que ella y estaba deseando que volvieran a practicar juntas.

Las dos parejas salieron de la cañada tan rápido como habían llegado y se fueron sin decir mucho más.

Durante un buen rato, Serena miró a su esposo, que mantuvo la cabeza agachada mientras los oía alejarse. En cuanto estuvo seguro de que se habían ido, se relajó. Luego pareció darse cuenta de que todavía tenía la espada en la mano y la dejó en el suelo junto a la manta, asegurándose de que estaba a su alcance.

—Ahora —dijo mirándola—, como estaba diciendo antes de tan abrupta interrupción…

Darién se movió para ponerse de pie frente a Serena y tomó su rostro tiernamente entre sus manos.

—Serena, me gustas como eres. No quiero cambios. No quiero una esposa que sonríe como una tonta, tampoco una costurera, porque no quiero llevar túnicas torcidas durante el resto de mi vida.

—¿Tampoco quieres que cosa y haga esas labores para ti? —Parecía horrorizada—. Pero las otras esposas hacen todo eso para sus esposos y…

—Déjalas —la interrumpió Darién—. Me parece estupendo que lo hagan, pero yo tengo sirvientes para que se ocupen de eso. Te quiero como esposa, no como sirvienta.

—Pero si no hago todas esas cosas, ¿qué puedo hacer?

—Puedes ser tú: fuerte, divertida, ágil como un gato, espontánea en la conversación, inteligente, hermosa… —Darién calló al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos—. ¿Estás llorando? —preguntó alarmado.

—No —negó Serena limpiándose las lágrimas, luego dijo sin poder contenerse—: Me estás elogiando. Nunca antes me habías elogiado. Creí…

Darién sonrió con picardía y le limpió las lágrimas. Para ser un hombre que se jactaba de tener experiencia con las mujeres, ciertamente lo había fastidiado todo desde el principio. Suspirando, sacudió la cabeza.

—Serena, lo que acabo de decir no son elogios. Es la pura verdad. Te prometo que siempre te voy a decir la verdad.

Ella levantó las cejas.

—¿Y los elogios no son la verdad?

—No —admitió—. Suelen ser exageraciones, adulación deliberada dirigida a lograr algo. Yo los he usado mucho con las mujeres… Tenía que pensarlos, inventarlos, ¿comprendes? Pero contigo, lo que digo me sale espontáneamente porque es cierto. Te respeto y te amo demasiado para andar por ahí fabricando maneras de meterme bajo tus faldas o, en el futuro, tus pantalones.

Serena lo miró fijamente un rato tan largo que él empezó a preocuparse y preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa?

—Has dicho que me amas.

Darién parpadeó. Lo había hecho. Lo había hecho aunque no lo había pensado. No obstante, ahora que lo había dicho y ella no se lo había tomado a broma, decidió dejar las cosas así.

—Yo también te amo —admitió Serena, y Darién sintió que empezaba a sonreír, pero ella añadió—: Pero no creo que me guste.

Esto mató su sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no crees que te guste?

—Duele. Aquí. —Serena se señaló el pecho, luego espetó—: Y me da miedo, Darién. No me gusta tener miedo. Nada me había dado miedo antes. Nada me había asustado tanto como tú. Si te pierdo, o si me dejas, yo…

—Eso es parte del amor, Serena —dijo él con dulzura—. Sólo temes perder algo cuando crees que es valioso. Y ese temor demuestra que sabes lo mucho que vale lo que tienes. Nos amamos. —Le pasó un dedo por la cara—. Yo te amo. Estás a salvo conmigo. No tienes que tener siempre las defensas listas, o ser siempre fuerte cuando estás conmigo. Y no tienes que cambiar. Me gustas como eres.

Serena sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y apartó la vista, avergonzada, pero Darién la cogió por la barbilla y le hizo mirarlo a la cara.

—No quiero que tengas miedo de ser quien eres. Si temes algo, o si te sientes herida por algo, quiero que me lo digas, y entre los dos haremos todo lo posible para que seas feliz.

«Y entre los dos haremos todo lo posible para que seas feliz».

Serena lo miró mientras asimilaba todo el significado de esas palabras. Entre los dos. Juntos lograrían ser felices. Como una pareja, como marido y mujer, como un equipo. Eran dos partes de un mismo ser todo lo que uno hiciera le afectaría al otro. Se dio cuenta de que había encontrado su lugar. Sintió que había pasado toda su vida tratando de encontrar un lugar, tratando de encajar, tratando de ser amada por quienes la rodeaban. Pero Darién le estaba diciendo que la quería como era, dulce y fuerte. No tenía que cambiar.

—¿Serena? —preguntó Darién, preocupado—. ¿Estás bien?

¿Bien? La pregunta resonó tan fuerte en su cabeza que casi la hace reír. ¿Bien? Sí. Estaba bien. Estaba tan llena de alegría que se sentía explotar. Con una enorme sonrisa, Serena se tiró contra su pecho y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que la sorprendió oír una especie de quejido. Luego le dio un beso rápido y fuerte en los labios antes de enderezarse y decir:

—Sí, esposo, estoy muy bien. —Lo besó de nuevo, luego se echó hacia atrás diciéndole—: Quiero que sepas que yo también haré todo lo posible para que seas feliz. Si alguien te hace daño, o si sientes temor, o si quieres algo, tienes que decírmelo, y así los dos juntos nos aseguraremos de que tú también seas feliz.

Darién sonrió y la apretó contra su pecho, acunándola hacia atrás y hacia adelante mientras le cogía la cabeza con una mano. Después de un momento, el balanceo se hizo más lento y él se echó hacia atrás diciendo:

—Quiero algo.

—¿Ya? —Exclamó Serena sorprendida; luego movió la cabeza—: Dime.

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo hasta que ninguno de los dos pueda más.

—¡Ah! —Serena se mordió el labio para evitar reírse, luego le puso un pie tras el tobillo y lo empujó un poco hasta hacerlo caer sobre la manta. Acto seguido, le pasó una pierna por encima y se montó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo—. Creo que entre los dos podemos hacernos cargo de eso.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó Darién divertido, cogiendo varios mechones de su pelo y enrollándolos en su mano para tirar de ella hacia él.

—Sí —respondió ella, luego sonrió y dijo—: ¿Esposo?

—¿Sí? —preguntó él, mirándole los labios fijamente.

—Creo que, después de todo, me va a gustar este asunto del matrimonio.

Darién la miró sorprendido, luego sonrió y, con la misma seriedad, dijo: «Creo que a mí también, mi amor», para luego besarla finalmente.

**Fin **

- 7 -


End file.
